Jak III: Secret Origins
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [Complete] How far will you go to protect her, Jak? How far will she let you? Keira's destiny unfolds and it's up to Jak to protect her from an all powerful god, but there's more to it then there seems.
1. Act One: Angel in Our Haven

Jak III: Secret Origins 

By: Lizzy Rebel (with help from the Muse)

            Lizzy: hello all you Jak and Daxter fans, you! I would like to introduce you to my new slave-monkey who I shall call the Muse. Because I shall base all the comedy on what she inspires me to write. So if it sucks blame HER!

the Muse: ***rolls eyes*** how is it I let you talk me into this?

Lizzy: ***grins evilly*** remember that little incident where you forgot your lunch money? Or how about when you needed help with Math? Or the time when—

the Muse: right, I get it. Can we get on with the introduction now? I've got some… ah… things to do now.

Lizzy: right-o, buddy. Basically we don't own Jak II's characters in anyway, got it? However I, not the Muse, own all new characters and plot line. Thankie to my Latin teacher Mr. O'Neil for helping me with some of my words. Yes folks that means there will be LATIN terms in this story which are very great hints for the story. Don't you wish you'd taken Latin? Also, thanks to Mr. O'Neil for helping me get my mythology straight. DAMN YOU GREEK NAMES! Not that I don't love them ***hugs Athena doll***

the Muse: be thankful you don't see her in Latin Class. Now there is a scary thing.

Lizzy: ***glares*** hey, I happen to ENJOY Latin! At least I don't fall asleep in the back of the room, MUSE!

the Muse: That's because you're in the front row.

Lizzy: oh, right…

the Muse: I guess since Lizzy is now gonna trail off at every sentence I'd better give you guys a few tips. 1) this is YET another sequel to Jak II which both Lizzy and I are obsessed with though Lizzy is more so then myself 2) there is more adult content— violence folks! get yo dirty mind from the gutter— and the rating will probably be moved up to R in later chapters and 3) if the story sucks it's Lizzy's fault, got it? I just supply SOME of the humor. Good luck and if you were smart you'd be clicking the back button now! RUN RUN RUN ***waves fist in the air***!

Lizzy: ***outraged*** that's it Muse I'm gonna open a can of Dark Jak whoop-ass on yo behind, biotch! ***Muse runs away with Lizzy chasing her with large pan in hand*** RUN SLAP-MONKEY RUN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act One: Angel in Our Haven 

_"And the Angel rose as a Holy Protector to all who were created from the Goddess's bosom. But the war could not be won by bravery alone and the angel's wings were snapped in half."___

                        "Marisa is missing." The words were spoken calmly from firm red lips. The voice was purely masculine but held a hint of tenderness in its words. The lexis bounced off the stone pillar and echoed through the marble halls.

            "I know." Came the firm yet feminine answer from fuller lips. Eerie blue light from the Main Tower came into the half-opened roof of the throne room. The hue of blue illuminated brown hair so dark it looked black, "I saw her take off."

            The young man in the room, handsome with jet locks highlighted with red, stared at the young woman in confusion, "Then why did you allow her to leave?" Absently he ran his hand over his scimitar, an elegant saber-like weapon, which he had hooked to the waist of his armor.

            _Men and their weapons, the young woman thought with distaste and then almost laughed bitterly. She supposed she couldn't blame him for wanting to carry around his weapon at all times, especially one as fine as that. If she had her choice she'd be carrying around her deadly double-headed ax, the labrys. But she was a woman after all, and thus was expected to walk with a certain grace. Something that she could not achieve with a heavy metal weapon strapped her back._

            "My lady—" For a minute the young warrior faltered before saying, "Sala, you know how _unstable_ Marisa is. Letting her go off to… to that place could destroy what little mental stability she has. Especially if she—"

            Sala shook her hair, sending her dark rope of hair swinging at her back in its ponytail, "We cannot protect her forever. She has to go exploring at one point and she is of age now. We cannot hold her here. You do not cage this creature."

            At her young warrior's sigh, Sala turned from him and looked out the window. Light rain sloshed against the translucent windows. Farther of, but within walking distance, there was a tower that rose above the highest window of her palace. It was called the Main Tower. On top glowed the eerie blue light like fire. But she wasn't concerned with the tower, it was working properly. She was more concerned with the young girl staring at her through the crystal window.

            Her first thought was that the girl-child was much to pale and looked to old for her age. Waist long tresses that she should've been proud to show formed a dark rope of hair behind her back. Her eyes were a dark blue, rounded and once filled with innocence now forever lost, and sometimes they gave off the look of black. She was tall, a bit above average, with long limbs and a slim body. Her face held more feminine qualities such as full lips and high cheekbones. She wore a tight belly-shirt in dark purple along with equally purple knee-high pants. Black and silver boots made their have up to the bottom of her knees which due to her long legs seemed a lot higher then it truly was. Slanted on her hips was a green holder belt with a brown rucksack connected to it. To accommodate its weight the holder belt went high on her left hip and low on her right. To finish her appearance, she added shoulder high gloves that covered only her knuckles before her four fingers and then completely covered her thumb.

            She almost wanted to run her hand over her face and try to regain the look of purity she had once held, but it would be pointless. That look had been lost to her years ago when she had been but a child thrown into war.

            "Your mother—" The warrior behind her began again.

            Sighing with annoyance, Sala turned and looked at her commander. He had thankfully averted his eyes. The jet locks with red highlights were cut short, like most military personal of the city. His eyes were light blue, complete opposites of hers. He was taller, much more then average, with a lean body and a slightly muscular build. He wore the outfit of an officer on leave. Black pants that traveled to his ankles and were loose around his legs for better movement, but there were leather ropes tied just above his ankles so the pants were not to loose. The shirt he wore was green, short-sleeved and taunt over his chest. Across his chest a circular piece was metal was strapped with black leather. On the circle was the symbol of the highest rank, a phoenix, and the symbol for his family surname, a wolf.  It was not necessary for him to where his rankings whilst off duty but he had always felt the need to do so.

            _Arrogant male pride…_

            "My mother must learn must not to smother the child." Sala said and then looked into his narrowed eyes and sighed, "If you feel you must, Gareth, then we shall go after her. Does that make you feel better?"

            "You're coming?" Gareth of Luxhine said with surprise marring his voice.

            The young warrior woman shrugged, "I am not needed here and it will take more then your power to convince Marisa to return to the city."

            Gareth turned his eyes back to the glowing tower and frowned, "Why she insists on leaving the city, I will never understand. There is nothing out there worth leaving for. The only protection is here. Why does she constantly try to leave?"

            "You are the one that takes care of her the most and yet you do not understand her at all." Sala muttered, "There is many things, many answers that Marisa needs to find. How can she do that if she if forced to stay grounded?"

            Gareth looked away, slightly annoyed that he had been bested, "Very well. Shall we take our leave?"

            "Let me retrieve my labrys." Sala said walking down the gray stone floor of the thrown room, "Then we can go after Marisa. I would rather we let her find her own way back but seeing as how you'll fume—"

            "I _do not _fume."

            "Of course you don't." Sala agreed, rolling her eyes, "Captain Luxhine, prepare our transports. I want the fastest rides so we can get to the city a quickly as we can. Since we are going after our problem-child we want to get there as soon as we can. There is no telling what trouble she will cause. If she is not careful we could have another war to deal with. As if one was not enough already."

            Gareth nodded, remembering as they stepping into the dimly lit halls of the palace what her statues was compared to his.

            "As you wish, malady." He said and gave a stiff bow before turning and striding in the opposite direction. The _clank clank_ of his scimitar slapping against his hip echoed through the hall.

            Sala watched him walk away with a wistful expression.

~~**~~

                        Haven City, a few months ago, had been a dirty, gritty city with sewer problems, rebellions and an overbearing ruler called Baron Praxis.

            Not much had changed.

            Expect now this dirty and gritty city was controlled by Baron Praxis's wise and kind daughter, Ashlin. And something was finally being down to fix the problems in the city. But it wasn't it easy. Change was never easy. It took manpower, money, resources. Things the city hadn't had to start with.

            But things were getting done.

            The people of Haven City, though they had once been willing to go along with Baron Praxis, were pitching in what little money and effort they had to rebuild their city. They all wanted the perfection they had so briefly held during the rule of Mar.

            And so consumed were they in the act of restoring the city to its glory, of recuperating from the attacks of the Metal Heads and their leader Kor, as well as the death of their previous Baron, that the people never had time to look to the sky. To see what flew above there heads.

            Not that she was complaining.

            Marisa Skylark was happy that no one of Haven City cast their eyes to the sky. They would've seen her flying then, would've panicked probably. The angel wings on her back often had the effect on people.

            One of the pure white feathers on her wings shivered from the frigid coldness of the sky and she wished briefly she had worn warmer cloths. She wore a black bodysuit with a see-through, silver dress over top. A black leather belt buckled across her waist. She wore silver sneakers with red X's on their sides. Her hair was honey blonde with a single strand slicing her cheek and the rest was placed up in spiky pigtails low on her head. Her eyes were big, round and blue and held a certain anger in them. Her wings were shaped like that of the archangels, large, long and pure white.

            She wrapped her arms around her chest and shivered. She'd have to land as soon as she could find a good hiding place. She couldn't take much more of this coldness. Her fingers were numb and she was starting to lose the feeling in her legs. She gave them a powerful shake to wake them up.

            Not for the first time she cursed herself for coming to this ugly city. She had been warned never to come here because of the evil that lurked its streets. Baron Praxis would have her killed. Would use her in one of his diabolical experiments. All those tales had been told to her over and over and over again. They had tried to pound fear into her head.

            It hadn't worked.

            She knew, deep inside herself she knew, that she needed to come here. That her justice, the thing she had searched for, was here locked deep within the city's walls. All she had to do was find them.

            And when the royal family's agents in the city— the royal family paid well to be informed of what went on in Haven City— had explained of Baron Praxis's death and the destruction of the Metal Head leader Kor, she couldn't stay away. The immediate danger was gone, destroyed by a mysterious boy the agents couldn't describe. He was well hidden, they had explained. So she had left in the late night to try to find her answers. Oh, Sala and certainly Gareth weren't going to be happy with her little escapade but they'd deal.

            She grinned and wondered how longer before Gareth convinced Sala to come after her.

            She flew over the place known to her as the Port. The water was pulled in from outside Haven City's gigantic walls. It formed an oval shape the outlined the gray walkway leading deeper into the city.

            But there was something knew to this place, which she had visited three times before. The lights where the first thing that had caught her attention. Then the large manikin of an oddly shaped animal with a trident in one hand.

            What in the world?

            She flew in closer for a better look and saw a sign under it that called the new place in the Port the 'Naughty Ottsel'. It had taken the place of the bar formally known as the HepHog. From what Sala's informants had said the former owner of the bar would not be missed. She wondered vaguely who now owned it.

            The manikin looked like a good place to touch down. Its large legs would offer her some cover from the cold wind and it would also keep her safe from peeping eyes. She didn't need to be caught at a time like this. Baron Praxis may not have been the head honcho anymore, but there was no telling what the new ruler of the city was like. For all she knew, they could be worse.

            Her sneakers touched the hard metal floor of area beneath the manikin. She crouched behind its legs and sat down. Her fingers instantly searched for her spiked-nunchucks and throwing stars. As her fingers touched their jagged spikes she was a little more relaxed. She wished she had taken a broadsword from the armory but it would've been too risky. It would have alerted someone to her escape earlier then wanted. She owned the spiked-nunchucks and the throwing star so the guards wouldn't bat an eye if they were to go missing.

            She curled herself against the legs of the weasel/otter manikin and shivered. Her wings instantly circled her to warm her numb body. She lowered her head into the protective warmth of her feathers. The wind picked up and beat against her back, causing her to hunch her shoulders.

            _Of all the days to run away, she thought grimly. It was almost the time of Mid-Winter, the coldest time of the year. The city in which she lived in would turn on their red magick from the Main Tower to offer warmth to its in habitants. And no one left the city after the annual Festival of the Turning of the Leafs. It was crazy since the closest city to their own was Haven City and they and the baron had not been on friendly terms._

            _Why did I not wait until the Warming of the Skies to come here? She thought. The Warming of the Skies meant that the air was growing warmer and that travel could start up again, not that anyone in her city traveled often._

            She bit her lip until it started to bleed slightly and tried to concentrate only on the pain, not the numbness in her fingers and toes and limbs. She ran her hands down her arms, creating friction in a vain attempt for warmth.

            But then a noise, a voice, brought her attention away from her numbness. It was a deep voice, male without a doubt, and it held a hint of anger. And there was power, deadly power, it that voice. It had her crawling over to the edge of the platform on which the manikin stood to peer at the speaker.

            "Come on, Dax." The voice said as she peeked her head over the side of platform. She pushed her loose blonde locks behind her eyes and narrowed her eyes.

            The speaker, she guessed, was a young man around nineteen years give or take. He had blonde hair, longer then average, pushed back on his head. From what she could tell from this far away, he wore goggles on top of his fair head. He wore off-white trousers and a blue tunic with shoulder armor and a metal circle strapped to his chest with black leather. He remaindered her of Gareth of Luxhine, her caretaker. He stood with a certain strength, though this boy didn't give off the military aura Gareth did. Instead, he seemed to her like a dangerous lion. Power, cunning and deadly.

            The other person the blonde boy had been talking to had Marisa blinking. It was the exact copy of the large manikin which she hid behind, only much smaller. It could only be about two feet tall with orange fur and goggles on top its head as well. It was perched upon the blonde boy's shoulder and saying something like 'you have serious thrill issues' and was throwing its small hands into the air in an exasperated expression. From what she could tell, the creature wore no cloths due to the fact that it was covered in far, though she thought she glimpsed brown fingerless gloves.

            She leaned further down and strained her ears to hear what they were talking about, but their conversation had grown quiet. She almost growled in frustration. She had never seen these two citizens before. They were new and it didn't seem like Haven City got new occupants.

            And they seemed so different from the regular residents of Haven City. The boy wore regular city attire, but it was the way they stood and acted that seemed to different. There was no tiredness there, as she had seen in every occupant in Haven City.

            Odd indeed.

            Then something happened, something that had Marisa's eyes widening, had her heart beating faster then a humming bird and had her breath ragged. A new girl had joined the two friends. This girl was the reason Marisa was suddenly panicking.

            She wore a white belly-shirt and light purple khaki pants with a dark purple strap around its bottom that reminded her of Sala. She wore a black belt that traveled her hips and its black straps that traveled her curvy body to her go over her shoulders and crisscross her back. But that wasn't what made the girl so important to Marisa. It was her hair. A cross between green and blue. The green was the dominate colour with the blue covering the top of her head. She wore goggles around her neck and had gloves the covered only her wrist and lower arm. Marisa knew that the girl's eyes were green.

            She leaned her waist over the side of the platform and peered harder at the girl. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before widening even more. It wasn't possible… but somehow, someway it was. It didn't make any sense that that girl was standing there, but she was Marisa knew exactly who she was.

            "Can it be?"

~~**~~

                        "SIR!" Came the screech. It made him wince and cause the already aching headache to worsen. The screech was a horrible cross between a hawk's cry and a human scream. And the woman who had screamed it was no different.

            Her gigantic raven's wings stretched out to guide her softly to the ground. Her midnight hair was wild and natty and her fingers were long with talon-like nails. Her feet as well were shaped like that of a hawk, deadly and sharp. The rest of her body however was slim and slender, built like a runner. Her face was a powder white with a small noise and sharp beady eyes that slanted.

            They were not called harpies for nothing, he supposed.

            "Yes?" He said calmly, leaning back in his heavy draped throne and twirling a long finger in his blood-red wine, "What is it?"

            The harpy-woman, he didn't bother to try to remember her name, screeched once more before saying, "It's _her_. We've found _her_."

            He leaned forward now, completely interested for there could only be one _her, and said in a thick-voice, "Are you sure? Are you positive?"_

            "Yes. I," The harpy cut off to screech once more, "was scouting the skies above Haven City and I saw _her there. She's with others. A boy, but I don't think he's anything to worry about. I know it's _her_. I cannot," she screeched, "mistake _her_."_

            A smug grin tried to work its way to his lips, but he kept his strong face neutral, "Then you know what to do. Assemble your best soldiers and fly out. Bring her here by any means necessary. Don't screw this up."

            "Sir." She screeched once more before flapping her dark raven's wings and taking to the air. He tilted his head and watched her flight.

            He leaned back into his tall throne and twirled the blood wine. In it he saw _her. His answers, his destiny, his power. Once he had _her_ everything will be as it should be._

            He cupped the slim stem of the crystal glass with both hands and twirled a slim finger through it once more. This time, the rich red turned into a picture. Through it he saw his harpies moving over the skies of Haven City.

            "Get her." He whispered into the wine.

~~**~~

                        _Oh no! Had Marisa spoken those words out loud? She had been in so much shook at seeing the young girl that she hadn't thought to keep her words silent. Her mouth had spoken them without hesitation._

            But she knew the blonde man had seen her. She had been trained to know the signs of being found out. A muscle in his jaw twitched slightly and his hands clenched into fists. He raised a hand to silence the young woman talking to him and jerked his head towards where she crouched.

            She bit her lip and pulled her head back quickly, praying to the Goddess he hadn't seen her. There was a bang and she watched as a bullet crashed into the hard plastic area a few inches from where she resided. She almost screamed out but she bit her lip just in time, reminding herself of Sala's training.

            But nothing could prepare her for the onslaught of bullets. Had this been arrows or throwing stars like her own she'd have handled this well but she was unused to the guns of Haven City. They were not used her in her own city therefore she had not had on-field training with them. She wished she had.

            She hunched over and bent her head between her legs. She didn't move as the bullets whizzed by. One hit a few inches from her foot and she did give a small scream and she knew the blonde boy had heard her by the increase of bullets raging at her.

            "Make it stop!" She whispered. Any minute now one of those bullets would hit home and then… she shuddered, she didn't want to think about 'and then'. She knew she'd have to fly away very soon. If she didn't she was as good as dead. All she had to do was wait for a break in the hail of bullets and she was as good as gone.

            And she did get her break. The bullets ceased as Marisa heard the angry voice of the orange creature shouting, "JAK! Do you know how much that cost to put that up there!? Don't you dare hit it!"

            _NOW! NOW! NOW! A voice in her head shouted and she jumped to her feet. Her breath burst forth from her lungs as she began to run. She hoped that this blonde man, like most inhabitants of Haven City, would do double take when he saw her wings. That would give her a few more seconds to soar higher into the air, out of the reach of the fatal metal objects._

            But no, she would not be that lucky. She heard the girl who had caused the problem shout, "Oh my! Jak, look!" Then there pain in her left arm.

            Marisa howled and gripped her arm. More bullets followed her and she had to concentrate on dodging the bullets and not soaring higher. She turned her head and looked down at the blonde man to bare her teeth at him when she felt the bullets glaze her right wing. The pain startled her so much the she forgot to fly. Before she could spread her wings and flap her back crashed into the ground. And wasn't it her luck? She landed only a few feet away from the trigger-happy young man.

            She heard his boots thud over to her and a risky plan formed in her mind. She hunched into a tight boil and whimper slightly. She knew by the noise of his feet that he was getting closer by the second. Almost time to make her move.

            The nose of the blonde's gun touched her back and whimpered again, letting him believe she was afraid. She heard the unhooking of the safety-lock and the loading of a cartridge. Her eyes, hidden beneath her wings, widened.

            By then she heard the somewhat scratchy voice of the young girl, "Oh, Jak! Don't! It's… it's just a girl!"

            "I don't know Keira." Marisa was surprised to find the young man's voice was much deeper then it had originally appeared. It sounded powerful, dangerous, and very male. She knew instantly that this man was a fighter.

            _Time…_

            With a warrior's cry bursting from her lips she leapt to her feet. The blonde man turned from his companion and looked at her in surprise. She growled at him and slammed one of her throwing stars into his arm. An eye for an eye, as it went. As he dropped to his knees to remove the small weapon, she took to the skies.

            "HEY!" The scream belonged to the orange creature. He glared at her as she rose higher and higher, "Look what you did to my buddy!"

            "An arm for an arm!" Marisa shouted and moved away, flapping her white wings greatly to test their strength. The one that had been hit was in good shape, much to her relief.

            Then she felt the bullet whoosh by her head. She felt her teeth clench as she turned to see the blonde man moving after her on a jet-board, pain in his arm forgotten. Did he never give up? She'd be sure to teach him a thing or two about pain later.

            She weaved in and out of the towers of the port, narrowly missing the bullets as they zoomed by. Her wings spanned in anger as she failed to lose the young man. She had to admit, he was very persistent. Had this been warmer weather however, the young man would have found her flying over the city but it was much too frigid to try to fly all the way back to her own city. She needed to be rested first.

            _Of all the luck…_

She dived behind a tower standing in the port opposite of the man. It would take him some time to get close enough to fire at her, giving her time to rejuvenate. She pressed a hand to her bosom as she used her wings to float her above the water. Her chest heaved with a labored breath as she tried to breathe properly.

            For the first time she had visited the city, she felt raw fear. The man was too strong, too fast, for her to escape him. And she had not doubt he'd kill her once he managed to get her to the floor again.

            She'd have to try to fly back to her city, cold or not. She'd rather duke it out with the weather then with the man. Groaning at her predicament, she turned to ready herself to fly…

            When a hand clamped over her mouth and hauled her upward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Lizzy: Whew! Long chapter! All done. Wasn't that just awesome? I know. I know. No Jak II character POV, but we'll get to that. My OCs will have a major importance in fic and thus we must be able to understand them completely to get it!

the Muse: ***waves hands*** Don't look at me, folks. I know all about her characters and I STILL don't get it. Don't feel bad if you're lost and confused. In Lizzy's world, everyone is.

Lizzy: ***slaps mallet against hand threateningly*** What did you just say?

the Muse: ***sheepishly*** He he, I mean this is the best fic ever?

Lizzy: ***places mallet away*** That's what I thought. ***turns to audience*** Okay, folk review! Please, please, please review! I gotta know if you're enjoying my fic or if you hate it! So review and wait until next chapter where we learn more my OCs and the original cast will get their own POV! REVIEW!  
the Muse: Can I leave now?


	2. Act Two: Strange Visitors

                        DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jak II in any way, got it? It belongs to Naughty Dog. The stupid genius they are… ***pout***

                        A/N: Hello, I'm back with another chapter and I hope maybe more people will review now that I've put Jak and Co. into the story. Thanks to the one person who reviewed.

                        To _Angeles Erare_: Thanks for being my only reviewer. Believe it or not this was originally supposed to be an Action/Adventure/Romance fic but FF.net forgot to label it. Grrr, luckily that problem has been fixed. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act Two: Strange Visitors 

_"Welcome a stranger into your home. Rest the weary travel, rest your soul. But be warned of the darkness in all. Things are not always as they seem."_

                        Marisa screamed as she was pulled higher and higher into the air. She could not tell who her capturer was but she could tell he/she/it was strong. The hand gripping her mouth reminded her of a foot crushing an ant.

            They reached the top of the tower and her feet touched the cool metal softly. The hand released her mouth and she dropped to her knees. Her body leaned forward and her palms braced against the stone to keep her body off the ground. Gathering all her strength she turned, ready to face her new enemies.

            But blinked instead.

            A smile curved her lips as she stepped towards the two forms. Yes, they were angry she could tell, but she was too relieved to see them to care. The two figures, whom Marisa had always considered a little too serious for their own good, frowned at her.

            "Sala, Gareth." Marisa said, clasping her hands behind her back and swinging her shoulders from side to side, "Ah… fancy meeting you here?"

            Sala of Rye and Gareth of Luxhine still hovered above the ground. Though they bore no wings to speak of, the technology of their city allowed them to fly. Instead of wearing their army boots, they wore heavy silver boots with an extension on the bottom, giving them a platform look. If one looked close enough, you were able to see the hot air coming from the bottom the boot, giving it its levitation.

            "Indeed." Sala of Rye said, the frown never leaving her face. Marisa couldn't help but wince. Sala was the last person you wanted to annoy.

            However, Gareth was a different story. She looked over at his and saw that her handler's handsome face was contorting in anger. She almost smirked. In five seconds he'd have an outburst of rage. It was almost funny how predictable he was.

            _Five…_

_            Four…_

_            Three…_

_            Two…_

_            One…_

            "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Gareth thundered, storming over to her. But he stopped his rampage when he caught sight of her arm, "What happened to your arm, Marisa? Who did this to you?"

            She shook her head fiercely and said, "Gareth, this is hardly a matter of concern! You won't believe what I saw! I can hardly believe myself. Sala, I saw… oh my Goddess, Sala I saw…"

            But Sala's eyes were looking beyond Marisa. Her eyes widened with shock and she whispered in a chocked voice, "Oh my Goddess…"  
            "What Sala?" Gareth asked and turned his head to look in the direction of Sala's eyes. And he saw what had caught her attention, "No way… Goddess's ghost, is it possible?"

            Marisa turned as well and saw that her two friends were looking at the blonde boy and his orange creature friend as they neared the tower. But what had caught their attention was the young woman that had caused herself to be found out.

            "It has to be her, right Sala? I mean no one can look _that close to…" she shook her head, unable to finish the sentence, "The resemblance is remarkable, right? Do you think she could really be __her? After all these years, is she still alive?"_

            Gareth hadn't taken his eyes off the girl, "It has to be _her. I know it is. I can feel it."_

            Sala turned her head away from the girl and looked over at Gareth. She suddenly remembered why Gareth would have more interest in the girl then she or Marisa. Why his eyes looked like that. A growl worked its way into her throat.

            Gareth turned and looked over at her in surprise. He opened his mouth slightly and said, "What—" But a screech filled the air. The three companions' heads jerked to the sky at the sound of the all too familiar battle cry.

            "Harpies!" Marisa whispered in horror.

            "They must have found out about her as well!" Gareth said, baring his teeth, "This proves it, if that son of a bitch is coming after this girl then she has to be her! Come on!"

            As Gareth to the air and moved to the ground, Sala groaned, "He is being blinded." She said before she followed, Marisa close behind.

            Gareth watched as the harpies—three of them—landed in front of the girl, the boy and the strange creature. The girl stood at the boy's side in horror of the creatures while the boy's grip on his gun tightened. The creature jumped behind the boy and shouted something like 'ah, bad women!'

            He had to get there fast, he knew. The harpies wouldn't allow the girl to live, seeing as their commander wished all his people's hopes to be destroyed. Unless he got her away from the harpies, the young woman was as good as dead.

            The boy had wisely stepped in front of the girl, but Gareth knew that that would not be enough. The harpies were fast enough to dodge the bullets of the young man's gun and their talon-like fingers would easily rip through the flesh of the girl.

            The girl backed away as all harpies fastened their eyes upon her. She must have sensed they were after her. The harpies threw their heads back and screeched. Then the lunged forward. The young man snarled and shot one in the chest, but the others moved past him.

            _Time to make my move_. Gareth clicked his boots together and his speed was increased. He moved steadily closer to the girl as the harpies bore down on her.

            Just as they had her, their talons raised to tear her pale flesh, Gareth reached her. In one blinding motion he scooped her up in his arms, one had cupping the back of her knees and another, her back. He took the air and the harpies howled.

            He looked over his shoulders and saw Marisa kicking one of the harpies and Sala using her labrys to remove one of the harpy's arms. Then they too followed Gareth to the sky, the remaining harpy following.

            Gareth looked over at Sala as she came up to his side, "There's one behind us, ten o'clock!" he shouted and Sala grinned a furious grin.

            "No problem." She said and cut the speed on her boots. She dropped behind Marisa and Gareth. She spun her labrys in her hands and jerked it out. The harpy, coming fast up her side, didn't have a chance to dodge the deadly weapon as it found its mark in the bird-woman's neck. The headless body fell into the water. Sala clicked her boots together and caught up with Marisa and Gareth.

            Gareth, feeling that they were out of danger, looked down at the girl he held in his arms. He smiled.

            Keira Hagai looked back up at him in horror. She was still taking everything in. It had all happened so fast. First, Jak had shot at a girl with large white wings. Then the girl had attacked Jak with her sharp stars. Jak had chased the girl over to one of the towers in the Port. Strange bird-like women had landed in front of them and seemed to want to cause her serious harm. Finally, she was in the arms of a man she didn't know.

            She looked into his baby blue eyes and felt a shiver work its way up her spine. Something was triggered deep in the recesses of her mind.

            _~~Keira leaned forward across the table as far as her four-year-old body would allow. She felt the warm hand on her shoulder but didn't look up at its owner. She knew who that was. Instead her eyes were on the young boy across from her. She felt herself frown. She didn't like Gareth of Luxhine for a reason she couldn't remember. Gareth looked over at her and smiled._

_            "Are we ready to sign the papers?" Said a voice she couldn't place.~~_

Keira snapped out of her vision and trembled in fear. What was that? It couldn't be one of her memories could it? After all, she had spent her childhood in Sandover Village, not that strange room with those strange people.

            Then a bullet whizzed by the top of the head of the man holding her. She looked over at his shoulder and saw Jak and Daxter—her friends—making their way to them on the jet board. Suddenly she snapped back into reality.

            She started kicking, trying to land a punch on the man's jaw, and screamed, "Put me down! Put me down!" Her leg hit a shin, hard.

            Gareth cursed and looked over at Sala in annoyance, "Who taught her to kick?" he wondered and Sala shrugged.

            "You are forgetting, commander, that she has not been in the city for many years. She has lived here, obviously. She grew up as one of these people." Sala explained.

            What city? Where these people insane? Keira bared her teeth and continued to kick, "I said put me down. NOW!"

            "Do as she says." Marisa said.

            "What!?" Gareth shouted in surprise, "If she is _her then we need to take her to the city. It's the only way to save her!"_

            "She's right, Gareth." Sala said, looking at Keira with a frown, "We cannot bring her anywhere without her consent. You and I both know that."

            Gareth growled fiercely, remembering the look on the young man's face, and said, "Alright fine. It might be easier to convince her to come with us if we explain it properly."

            Keira looked between them as they spoke. She understood their words but she didn't understand their meaning. What was it they wanted her to do? Why did they have to convince her to come with them?  
            She didn't really know but she did know that she wanted to be back on the ground and near Jak. Once she had Jak besides her she'd feel safer. Jak could always make her feel safe when she was near him.

            Gareth said something Keira didn't catch under his breath and slowly they started to descend. As she watched them lower themselves to the ground she saw Jak, with a scowl on his face, move over to them with his gun ready to fire.

~~**~~

                        Jak glared at the three flying humans as they lowered to the ground with Keira in tow.

            At his side, his best friend Daxter was saying, "Whoa, they fly!? Great. Just great. The fun never stops with you, Jak." He crouched on Jak's shoulder as if prepared to leap in case of another attack.

            The three humans touched the ground and Jak lifted his gun threateningly, "Let her go." He said.

            His eyes meet with the man who carried Keira in his arms. Their eyes, light and dark, meet and Jak felt a warm anger settle in his stomach. He watched as the young man's arm tightened around Keira. A growl rose in his throat. He recognized the movement as a statement of territory.

            He didn't know who this young man was or what claims he thought he had on Keira, but it was enough to make him lose control of his anger. He bit the inside of his cheek and kept the rage in check. The young man holding Keira noticed the look of anger in Jak's eyes and recognized another from of territorial statement.

            Keira glared at the man who held her and pushed her hands against his chest, forcing him to let her go. She back away from the three of them and moved over to Jak. He reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her behind him.

            "Who are you?" Keira asked.

            The young woman with black hair narrowed her eyes, "You don't know?"

            Keira shook her head and Jak snapped, "Should she?"

            "We weren't asking you." The young man retorted back to Jak and then said to Keira, "My lady, I'm Gareth of Luxhine and this is Sala of Rye and Marisa of the Fallen. Don't you remember us?"

            "No." Keira said though Gareth's name sounded vaguely familiar, "I've never seen you before in my life."

            "Don't lie!" Thundered Sala as she moved forward, but a motion with the gun by Jak had her stopping, "You know very well who we are, my lady. Don't play stupid, what would your mother say?"

            Now it was Keira's turn to get angry. Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched, "I don't know what you're talking about and I am not stupid. For your information I grew up in Sandover Village and my mother died when I was one. I don't know how you know her."

            Gareth was shaking his head, "My lady, please listen. You… you're from our city… not this Sandover Village. We left you for dead ten years ago, but there is no denying who you are. Every member of our city would know you by sight. There is no difference between you and your mother, expect perhaps your eyes … and your attitude. But I contribute that to this city."

            He stepped towards her and Jak growled, "That's as far as you go."

            Gareth turned his head and they glared at one another, "You… you silly little boy, who do you think you are? I am a general in the Royal Fleet of the Holy City!"

            "Well my buddy Jak here's ten times better then you'll ever be!" Daxter said from Jak's shoulders, "He saved this city for your information. Why don't you run along now and do us all a favour and NEVER RETURN!"

            Marisa bared her teeth at Daxter, "One who hides behind someone stronger has no right to talk of bravery."

            Jak's lip twitched in anger, "Let's go." he said and Gareth pulled out his scimitar.

            "Wait!" Keira shouted and both men obeyed, though their glares did not leave, "We'll talk to Daddy and he'll straighten all this out. You'll see that you've made a mistake. Jak, come on."

            Sala looked over at Marisa and then made the decision, "Very well. I am hoping your 'father' will shed some light on this and maybe you will turn out to be nothing more then a mere girl with a familiar face. Then I can forget I ever met you or your friends."

            Keira glared at her and then turned, "Follow me. Daddy's at the Naughty Ottsel." Then she began to walk. Sala, Gareth, and Marisa followed. Jak made them get in front of him so he could keep an eye on them and have a better chance of shooting them with his gun if they tried anything.

            Keira had hoped Jak would've walked with her. They hadn't been spending a lot of time together. Keira had been preparing for another racing season while Jak was often going outside the city walls to hunt down the remaining Metal Heads, the cronies of the evil Metal Head leader Kor.

            Truth was the young man confused her. He blew hot and cold in her direction. One minute he was smiling at her, looking ready to give her a long-awaited for kiss and the next he was avoiding her and muttering something about needing to go blow something up with Sig. It would either leave Keira hurt or confused.

            She wished he'd just make up his mind already.

            She looked over her shoulder at Jak, maybe to try to make eye contact which Jak seemed to be in the habit of avoiding as of late, and instead met Gareth's. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and Keira blushed heatedly. For some odd reason she felt as if she had made a sudden betrayal in seeking Jak's eyes. It was as if she and Gareth…

            Well, she wasn't so sure.

            Jak watched Gareth and Keira look at one another and felt his fingers tighten on his gun. He wanted to rip out those pretty-boy blue eyes and make sure they never looked upon Keira again. But the fact that she had sought out the young man's eyes made him stop. He almost sighed with annoyance. He certainly couldn't expect Keira to look at him. He was… well, he was different. She had called him a 'handsome hero' once after they had first defeated Kor those months ago, but he always contributed to the fact that he was missing the Kid and Keira had wanted him to feel better.

            She was kind like that…

            Finally they reached the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, hopped off Jak's shoulder and proudly stepped in front of the door leading to the bar.

            "Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel." Daxter said, throwing his hands up, "This is _my swinging club. Anyone who's anyone comes here… oh and ladies get in free on dance nights." He winked at Sala and Marisa, "Especially the pretty ones."_

            Keira rolled her eyes at Daxter's antics and said, "Let's go in." She opened the door and stepped in. Everyone else followed suit.

            "Hello there, chili pepper." Came the mighty voice of Sig, a former Wastelander of Krew, the one-time owner of Daxter's bar. He turned from his seat at the bar and frowned at the new arrivals, something burning in his eyes, "Who're your new friends?"

            "They're not friends." Jak snapped and moved towards Sig, "Where's Samos?"

            "Yeah!" Daxter agreed, "Big Green's got some explaining to do."

            "Well," Came the wise voice of Samos Hagai the Sage of Green Eco, "Here I am, furball. What is the matter this time?"

            Before any words could be uttered, Sala stepped forward, "Do you claim to be the father of this girl?" She pointed Keira, who's eyes narrowed.

            Samos's own anger rose and he hopped off his seat at the bar and walked over to Sala, "And who are you that you have the right to ask!?" he demanded.

            Sala crossed her arms and said, "I am Sala of Rye, crowned heir to the thrown of the Holy City, direct bloodline of Atalanta the Goddess's High Commander. And you, old man, have been lying to your daughter about her origin."

            Samos paled visibly and his glare intensified, "I am Keira's father. Why do you question it?"

            Marisa blinked and then said softly to Gareth, "Her name is _Keira?" She pressed her hands to her lips and chocked back a laugh, "That's funny."_

            "I know for a fact," Sala said, "that this girl's father is dead."

            Sig walked over to her and loomed down at her with his bulking presence, "Oh? And how do you know that?"

            "The girl's mother was the one to tell the city." Sala snapped and then she returned her glare back to Samos, "Now, Sage of Green Eco, explain to me why you keep the truth from her. You are no more this girl's father then I her mother."

            Daxter shuddered and thought about what the children of Samos and Sala would look like and said mournfully, "Ohhhh, didn't need to picture that. That image is scorched into my retina. I'll never be clean again."

            Jak glared at Sala with a heated anger, "Watch what you say." He snapped.

            Keira ignored both of them and turned to her father, "Daddy, tell them that they're mistaken. I'm… I'm your daughter, right? Please… please tell them that they're wrong."

            But Samos was shaking his head and saying, "I can't believe it… after all these years… it doesn't seem possible."

            Daxter looked at Samos with a raised eyebrow, "Hey, log-in-head, what's a matter? Somethin' you've been keeping from your daughter?"

            Samos, instead of snapping back as he normally would've, ignored Daxter and looked at Keira, "My dear… please, sit down. There's… there's things I need to tell you."

            "Story time!" Daxter said happily and sat down.

            "Shut up." The sage snapped and said sadly, "It began when I first brought the Kid to Sandover Village."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Oh, Samos had been lying! Bad Samos! Bad! Anywho, the next chapter is basically my take on why Samos is the father of Keira even though he didn't have Keira in Haven City and she looks as old as Jak. And that doesn't mean everything's been explained! Oh no, you have no idea what's coming up! Alright until the next chapter, review! Pretty please?


	3. Act Three: Lies My Parents Told Me

A/N: Hello again! I'm back with another chapter. Perhaps some of you noticed that I tend to update my fic every Tuesday? Well, I cannot tell a lie so I'll admit that I try to get a chapter for my fic posted every week and it just so happens that I first posted this on Tuesday. Got it? So now you know when to check to see if my fic's been updated. Anywho, on another side note I'd like to point out this chapter focuses entirely on my theory of how Keira came to be Samos's daughter and still look the same age as Jak. I blame my sister for this fic because it was she who brought up the whole _'why does Keira look the same age as Jak when she wasn't born in __Haven__City__?' question._

            **Krimzon-Yakkow026: Hehe, sorry I didn't thank you in the second chapter but ya did review it after I had posted the next chapter so… anyway, I'm glad you enjoy! Keep reviewing!**

            **Farli**: Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you think I've kept the characters in… er… character. I was a little worried about that myself. I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter since there will be more Jak II character action.

            **Lunatic Pandora1: I'm glad you think it's cool even if odd. As for Dark Jak, don't worry he'll get his turn. ***laughs with glee at the thought of Dark Jak kicking some harpy ass*****

            **Shark: Yes, the secrets are revealed! Nervous are you?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act Three: Lies My Parents Told Me 

_"In our need to protect our children we forgot about them. How easy it is to lie to them when we feel that we are protecting them."_

                        _~*~__Samos_ the Sage of Green Eco was oddly tired that night. His whole, aging body ached. And perhaps, in some way, he was sad.__

_            It had been a month since the Sage of Green Eco had used the Rift Ring to bring young Jak into past, safely tucked away from the dangers of __Haven__City__. The boy had been given to a man in the village. Apparently, from what his time twin had said, it was necessary that the boy grow up away from his hut on top of __Sandover__Village__._

_            He moved to the window and sighed. He could easily recognize this place as __Dead__Town__ only alive. He wondered vaguely what had compelled him to live in the house that was nothing more then ruins in a destroyed city._

_            He scanned the small area of __Sandover__Village__. He could see the __Forbidden__Forest__, __Sentential__Beach__ and far off into the distance Misty __Island__. A place where so much would happen as the years passed._

_            But his true interest was on the dim light shining in the house young Jak was currently living with his 'Uncle'. The man had taken an immediate liking to the boy and when __Samos__ had said he needed a home the man had accepted Jak as if he was his own child._

_            Poor Jak was probably passed out by now, __Samos__ thought with a chuckle. After all, today had been a busy day. Samos, during the early morning, had taken Jak far across the world of their past to meet the various sages. They were all a little cheeky of Jak at first, especially when __Samos_ said he would become a great hero, but they agreed to watch over the boy. He had even met Gol Akeron and his sister Maia. He was still confused by them. He had been told about the other sages by his older time twin __Samos___ but the twin had failed to mention those two. He wasn't exactly sure what they were the sages of but they seemed to be overly interested in the Dark Eco. That made __Samos__ weary. He knew what became of those who tried to experiment with Dark Eco. He swore to try to convince them to give up their research._

_            And when he and Jak had returned from the sages they had been invited to a Welcoming Party in their honor. There Jak had meet his soon-to-be best friend Daxter. Samos had been surprised by the fact that Daxter was a boy, not an ottsel. But he still acted like Daxter and went around calling him 'big green' and 'short, green and wrinkly'. __Samos__ had retorted by calling him a 'bratty little animal'. But he had to admit, he and Jak had hit it off immediately._

_            He chuckled once more as he thought about the trouble those two would get into, even as children. And then, when in their teens, Jak and Daxter would travel to __Misty__Island__ and will start a chain of events that would forever shape their world. And little did they know that he would have a hand in that chain. He would tell both boys NEVER to go to __Misty__Island__ and Jak's curiosity would be piped. He and Daxter would be drawn to the place and would one day go there, against his wishes. And from there—_

_Samos_'s trail of thoughts stopped abruptly as he saw the shadow. Instantly he reached out for his long, hardwood stick. __Samos___ had grown up in __Haven__City__ and thus was always prepared for attack. His eyes never left the shadow._

_            He watched as the shadow clumsily moved to his hut. As the form approached, he noticed that it was slimmer then he originally thought and that a bundle was tucked safely under its arm. The shadow started up the steps to his door._

_            Samos turned and made his way to the door, still gripping his walking stick. As he neared it he heard a 'thump' as if had body had been thrown against the door. Worriedly, he opened it._

_            A body, very small and petite, fall half-way into his house. It wore a black cloak, giving it its shadowy appearance. As it tumbled into the room, its head was thrown back and the hood of the cloak fell off its face. Green/blue hair covered an ivory skinned face. Red, deep lips parted as she dragged in deep breaths. But his eyes were caught on the crimson stain on her white shirt._

_            He dropped to his knees and touched her shoulder lightly. The woman groaned and __Samos_ picked her up in his arm. Blood spilled onto his shirt as he cradled her weak body in his arms. The woman reached between their bodies and shifted the bundle she held. ___Samos__ looked down as the blanket around the bundle loosened._

_            A tiny face of a child, asleep, looked up at him._

_            "I guess we cannot escape our red string." The woman mournfully, "I thought I could do it, but… but he left me in my hour of most need. He left our child to suffer my fate and he left me to face the god's wrath alone." Suddenly she cast her eyes to the sky, "Oh my Goddess why do you forsake me now? After we came so close to doing it. Why did you draw your protection away?"_

_            "What are you talking about…?" __Samos__ said softly._

_            But the woman didn't hear him, she was delusional, "But I still love him… and the child we made together. I cannot forget that… and… I most protect her from my fate, from her own red string. He mustn't get her. He mustn't harm her." She turned her gaze to __Samos__, finally seeing him, "Please, I came here seeking help. I came here for protection for my daughter. She is bound to an accursed fate but I will try to keep it from her. She cannot be harmed. She is the symbol of my love."_

_            She pushed the bundle into __Samos__'s arms and sighed weakly, "My darling, my life and my only. My Keira." She smothered back the young girl-child's green/blue hair back and then she went limp. Her body rolled from __Samos__'s arms as he tried to balance the child._

_            He stood and stared down at the woman in horror. No doubt she was dead. __Samos_ looked at her sadly before turning his attention to the child. The girl-child, seeming to be around the age of five, yawned in her sleep and curled against him. She totted her mother's hair though her skin was darker. He wondered what colour her eyes were. He ran a hand through her hair.__

_            Softly he said, "Keira…"~*~_

            The Keira thirteen years later dropped to her seat in horror. Jak looked at her as if he wanted to offer so comforting words, but didn't know them. Daxter was shaking his head in disbelief. Even Gareth, Sala and Marisa were affected. Gareth had his head cast mournfully to the ground while Sala had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking away. Marisa's wings trembled as she clasped her hands together.

            Sig seemed to be most affected by it all as he sat heavily down in his seat at the bar and guzzled down his drink, "Unbelievable." He said softly.

            "I'm sorry, Keira." Samos said, "I had planned on telling you, but as you grow up I found myself avoiding it. I came to love you as my own and I couldn't accept that you were not. So… so I pretended you were."

            Keira found she couldn't look at her father so instead she looked at Sala, "Who was my mother? How do you know her?"

            Sala sighed so softly no one heard, "Your mother's name was Kikita. And she was the High Priestess of my city, the Holy City during my mother's reign as queen. She was… strong… unbelievably so. My people—and Marisa's destroyed ones—had been at war with an evil god called Erisen. My people still are today. Those harpies are his army. For as long as it has been written we have waged war against Erisen. For some reason he holds grudge against our Goddess and her people.

            "And since it has been recorded the only one capable of destroying Erisen was a magick-woman called a High Priestess, she has a special connection with the Goddess. In every generation, the High Priestess wages war against Erisen and in every generation that damned god has killed her. But not before she bares a girl-child. That child is then raised as a High Priestess. Erisen is forbidden to harm the child during her young years. He was not allowed to harm a High Priestess until she is eighteen summers. Even this god is bound by certain rules of the Goddess."

            "But with your mother he changed that. Kikita was stronger then any other High Priestess. She had Erisen shaking in his boots. But then something happened… I'm not sure, the Royal Council hides what happened with Kikita well but she failed in destroying Erisen at the opportune moment and failed to receive an ancient weapon needed to destroy him. After that she found she was pregnant by her lover, who disappeared before the birth had even been found out. She birth the child in the Holy City and Erisen knew that both mother and child were the ultimate High Priestesses so he set out to destroy you both. He hadn't expected your mother to fight back. Somehow she managed to defend you, though not herself, and gave you to this sage."

            "But how…" Jak began slowly, "did this Kikita manage to get Keira into the past?" He looked over at Keira, who's face was bleak.

            Marisa shrugged for an answer, "A High Priestess has many powers available to her. If she managed to somehow collect enough power she could have sent herself back in time. No one really knows."

            "Erisen sent your mother's body to us later." Gareth explained, "I'm not sure how… but he sent it to us and said he'd killed the last of out line of High Priestess. We searched for you for eight years and finally the Royal Court gave you up for dead."

            "And the lover of Kikita?" Sig asked, shifting his eyes, "What does your court say happened to him?"

            "Why? Do you know the lover?" Sala asked, baring her teeth, "He is a traitor to us. He left our High Priestess in her hour of need. Had he stuck around the war would have been won and we wouldn't be here today."

            "No, I heard of Kikita though." Sig said, "I was just wondering what happened to him."

            "It hardly matters." Marisa scoffed, "He was labeled as a traitor and if he was wise he would have killed himself. It may be called the Holy City, but it is not known for its mercy."

            Sig glared at her, "You people are harsh. Did you ever try to track him down?"

            "No," Sala answered, "he was not worth our time."

            Jak looked at Keira, who had her head lowered, and sat down next to her. Gently he took her hand and asked, "What now?"

            "She has to come back to Holy City!" Gareth said and the two looked up at him, "Please, my lady, without you Erisen will destroy us all. You're our only hope. Please…"

            Keira turned her head away from him and looked at Jak. Somehow she wanted to know what he would've done. But his face was carefully neutral. But inside her heart, Keira knew he wouldn't say no. He'd stand and help them because they were in need. He would be the hero he was.

            It made her want to tremble. She wanted to do as Jak would but she was afraid. She had never been forced to be the hero. She had been carefully tucked on the sidelines, safe from harm. But now, if these three people had their way, she would be sent head first into a war that had been waging for many millennia.

            Keira looked at Sala who scowled down at her and said, in far off voice, "But… but I don't know how to fight… I can't even shoot a gun."

            Gareth nodded in understanding, "Had you grown up in the city, my lady, you would have been trained to wield the weapon of your choice since you were old enough to handle it. But… you can still learn. Weaponry is in your blood. I cannot begin to explain to you how good a fighter your mother was and you have her blood. You'll do fine." He assured her.

            Keira wanted to argue but kept her mouth shut and looked away. Marisa stepped forward, "You know, now that Erisen knows that you're alive and well, he'll be sending his harpies after you. He won't stop until you're dead, my lady. You'll be safer at the Holy City then you are here."

            "I can protect her." Jak mumbled but no one heard him save Daxter who offered his friend a happy I-know-what-your-thinking grin.

            Samos took his daughter's arm and she turned to him with sad eyes, "Keira, I think you should go with them. Had I known how serious this all was… well, I'm not sure what I would have done. But I think you will be safer with them." He looked at her sadly and brushed a wrinkled hand across her cheek, "But know that I love you. I have always thought you as my daughter. I will always love you."

            Tears filled her eyes as Keira leaned against her father, crying softly, "Oh Daddy, I love you, too. Nothing is going to change that. You've been there for me, but I… I want to know… about her… they say I look like her."

            "You do." Samos said, remembering the young woman that had died in his arms all those years ago.

            Keira turned to Gareth, Sala, and Marisa and lowered her head for a brief second. Then she raised her head and said to them, "I will go. I don't think—" She broke off abruptly by the sound at the door.

            Jak jumped from his seat and stood protectively in front of Keira. As did Gareth. The two boys looked at one another and their eyes narrowed. For an instant they forgot about the pending danger.

            But the danger turned out to be nothing more a buxom blonde and man and woman with dreadlocks in their hair. The friends of Keira, Daxter, and Jak walked into the room. Torn, Ashlin and Tess gave the three newcomers confused glances.

            "Ah, and they are?" Questioned Tess the blonde with an amused half-smile. She looked like the stereotypical dumb blonde,—though those who came to know her knew that she was highly intelligent—but she was already figuring out what they wanted, who they were, and if she needed to fight them. 

            Daxter grinned at Tess, allowing his gaze to scan her form. He'd never get tired of looking at the girl. He hopped down from the bar and swaggered over to the blonde, trying to look as manly as possibly in small-ottsel form.

            The man with brown/red dreadlocks glared at the ottsel as he strode over to them. With a disgusted look he dropped the bag of groceries he was carrying for Tess—he wasn't sure how the girl had managed to trick him into carrying them in the first place—in front of Daxter, "Anything else I can get for you, master?" He said in his rough voice, baring his teeth threateningly.

            Daxter looked up at Torn's hard face and almost winced. He was scared of the man truthfully but Daxter didn't like to show it. Trying look as if he was impatient Daxter waved a hand in the motioning of shooing, "No, that'll be all."

            "Why you little…" Torn said menacingly as he took a step towards the Ottsel. He halted when he saw that his consort, Ashlin, was looking at one of the newcomers with narrowed eyes.

            "Sala of Rye." Ashlin said angrily and Sala also glared.

            "Ashlin of Praxis." Sala said and crossed her arms, "I see you've made yourself governor of your city now that your father has passed on. Good job. Your father was no more fit to rule this city then the Metal Head leader himself."

            Ashlin's hands curled into fists. She may not have had many fond feelings for her father but no one insulted him to her face now that he was dead, "You watch what you say. I am now governor of this city. I can have you thrown into jail if I feel you're a treat. What do you want, Sala? I thought your mother and my father came to an arrangement not to bother each other."

            Gareth snorted, "Lady Ashlin, not everything our city does is about your city. In fact, few things we do are about your city. We're here for Lady Keira."

            Torn blinked in surprise and looked at Keira, "HER!? What's so special about her? She's got no special training or abilities…" He trailed off at Jak's glare, "What?"

            "I think we missed something." Tess muttered, picking Daxter up in her arms and moving over to the bar, "Maybe you should fill us in. Ah… Sala, do you mind?"

            Sala looked over at Tess in surprise. She was shocked to see the girl so bold. Most girls were intimated by her save for Ashlin, but then the current governor of Haven City was quite intimating herself. She felt a hint of admiration for the girl.

            So everyone did another take on their explanations for the sake for Tess, Torn, and Ashlin. Samos started if off with his story of how he came to be the father of Keira and Marisa, Sala and Gareth explained the history of the High Priestess and Keira's mother Kikita.

            Tess, when it was all over, blinked several times before looking over at Keira, "Wow. I always knew there was something off about you." But she said this in such an admiring way that Keira wasn't insulted. Tess absently ran her fingers down Daxter back as she leaned against the bar.

            Keira watched as Daxter's eyes rolled back in his head and looked like he had walked into ecstasy and groaned, "Ah… thanks."

            "I wasn't aware of this…" Ashlin said, shaking her, "I mean, I knew that you were constantly at war but I didn't know it was one this level."

            "I suppose you'll be going." Torn said to Jak, who nodded stiffly, "And Daxter's coming along? Surprise. Surprise. I would come but I have duties here with reorganizing the Krimzon Guard." Torn looked over at Daxter and bared his teeth, "On second thought I don't think I'd come either way."

            "I'm coming." Tess said and Daxter looked at her in shock, "Oh, don't look at me like that Daxter. There is no way I'm running the bar alone."

            "I'm coming, too, chili pepper." Sig said, slapping Jak on the shoulder, "High-time I saw what this court was all about. See like a bunch of tight-ass wigs to me."

            "An excellent description." Marisa muttered.

            Keira turned to her father and looked at him with calm eyes, "Are you coming daddy?" she asked.

            "I wish I could, Keira." Samos said sadly, "But I'm too old for a journey like the one you'll be partaking off."

            "Oh Daddy…"

            Jak stepped over to Gareth and they stared angrily into each other's eyes, "When are we going?" Jak growled, making it perfectly clear that he was going and nothing was going to stop him.

            "Day-break tomorrow. It is not wise to travel the Wasteland at night." Gareth said, crossing his arm and glaring haughtily back down at Jak. He was happy to say he was a good head taller then the blonde.

            Daxter groaned and said to Tess since Jak was to busy stating his territory to listen, "Why do I feel another save-the-world adventure coming? I got this queasy feeling down in the pit of my stomach." Tess shrugged but grinned.

            Ashlin sighed and walked from the bar, leaving the others to talk. Torn watched her leave and followed.

~~**~~

                        Torn followed Ashlin outside the bar without a word. He knew she knew that he was right behind her but they didn't need to speak with each other. Lately each other's presence had been enough.

            Finally Ashlin stopped and allowed Torn to catch up with her. He stood by her side, her proud knight, and waited for her to speak. She knew Torn wouldn't press her for an answer unless she wanted to say it.

            That made her want to speak.

            Ashlin looked at Torn sadly and he finally understood why she had left the bar when she had seemed so happy to be apart of the group months ago. He reached out and took her hand.

            "You didn't tell them." Was all he said.

            "I had planned to." Ashlin pointed out, "But I could see it in Keira's face that she was set on going with those people. And I couldn't force Jak to allow her to go off on her own. That would kill him."

            Torn nodded, "If you had told him then you would have forced him to choose between the city he's sworn to protect and the woman he loves." He sighed and shook his head, "If only they hadn't come then we could tell him."  
            "The Metal Heads…" Ashlin said, "are multiplying every day. Something is helping them grow. I don't know what but whatever it is its making their numbers swell. It's got me worried." She admitted, "I wish I could tell Jak."

            "We'll make due without Jak." He assured, "Or we can hold off until he gets back. You know, we all don't depend on Jak. I can take care of it myself."

            Seeing that she was bruising his ego, Ashlin chuckled softly, "I know you can but what can we expect from whatever is rejuvenating the Metal Heads? What happens if it's stronger then we think? What happens if I—"

            "You need to stop thinking you're gonna screw this up, Ashlin. You're the best thing that's ever happened to this city. Not even Jak will argue with that." He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers in a reassuring manner.

            Ashlin smiled softly against his soft touch and pulled away. She took his hand once more and answered, "Whatever you say, tough-guy." Then they walked back to the palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Awwww, an Ashlin/Torn moment. I hope they weren't too out of character for you! Anyway, so now you see the reason why this damn fic got started. All based on the idea of another city and the death of Keira's mother. Things grew from there. Please review this chapter (I'm begging you!) and then stay tuned for the next chapter where the journey begins!


	4. Act Four: The Journey Begins

                        A/N: ***Waves*** Hello all! How's it going? I'm back with another chapter ***grins*** it's another long one from yours truly. I don't usually write them this long, but something about this story grabs me. Anyway, a few thank yous before we begin.

            **Living Soul Desire: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I got you to go awe with Torn and Ashlin and that they weren't too OOC. The Muse seemed to think so. Keep reviewing!**

            **Krimzon-Yakkow026: I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought something was off about Keira and Samos being related. Everyone I knew that I was weird for thinking it… or maybe it's just because I had that much free time on my hands.**

            **Shark: It's safe to say there will be two stories going on. Not one, but two. Keira's journey and what goes on in Haven City. Wonder what'll happen? Continue to review!**

            **Robin: Well, this fic is a lot more serious then my singing one. That one was just me bored and goofing off. This one is me thinking so hard that my head hurt. Review!**

Act Four: The Journey Begins 

_"The journey starts with a simple decision. A yes or no. Do I venture into the unknown? Do I risk everything for the mystery? Yes, yes I do."_

                        Dawn had being started to peek over the horizon as the eight figures stepped out of the Naughty Ottsel. Their shadows slanted low across the ground as they made their way to the exit of the city. Towards Dead Town.

            "Our town is about a two day journey past the ruins. What you call Dead Town." Marisa said to Sig as he questioned her on the whereabouts of the Holy City, "I could get there in five hours if I could fly, but since we have some many of you coming along—and you boys weigh _so_ much—there's no way we can fly you there. Gareth insists we walk with you. I say we give you a map and say 'see ya later'!"

            Sig shook his head and looked towards Keira who was walking silently with her father. He also noted that both Jak and Gareth's eyes were on her as she strode. But every now and then they would look away from her shapely back and glare at one another.

            "Am I goin' to have to walk between both of you during the whole walk!?" Sig demanded, motioning with his Peacemaker to make a point. Jak and Gareth did not look at one another but their glares were kept firmly in place.

            The walk dragged on. Past the Slums and Main Town they walked. Silence filled the group. Daxter and Tess, always eager to talk to one another, were the only noise makers in the group. Everyone else was quiet.

            Finally Keira turned to her father and said, "Daddy, are you sure you can't come? I mean, I really want you to come with us… me."

            Samos sighed, as if he was placing a heavy burden on his shoulders, "Keira, I wish I could, too. But I can't. I couldn't handle a journey like this. If I could… if I was younger… I would. I have to stay behind."

            Keira sighed as well and looked away sadly. Marisa smiled and walked over to her.

            "Don't worry, Lady Keira." Marisa smothered a laugh, "Sorry. But really don't worry. You shouldn't be at the Holy City for long. Only a few months. We'll probably have to come back here at one point."

            "Why do you laugh whenever you say my name?" Keira wondered.

            Marisa giggled, "Oh, it's just that, Lady Keira, in my language _keira means darling. Your mother was calling you 'my darling' not your name."_

            "Then what is my real name?" Keira pressed.

            Marisa shrugged, "You didn't get named. No child gets named until the Naming Ceremony that happens on your sixth birthday. It's been done so for generations. Until your six you're called _keira_, if you're a girl, or _keiri_, if you're a boy. You also add your house name as well, just so everyone knows who you're talking about. You were called _keira of Kikita_. Meaning you were the darling of your mother. So really, you were called Darling of Kikita. I never got it, but Sala seems content to keep it that way."

            "We're here." Jak said suddenly and Keira realized that they had arrived at the entrance to Dead Town. There they would make the long trek across the land to the Holy City. It suddenly seemed so far away.

            "Well come on, chili peppers, let's get moving." Sig said, motioning for them to go forward.

            Sala looked at Sig's armor with a raised brow, "Are you sure you can keep up in that armor of yours? It might just slow us down. Slow is not a good thing when Erisen is after you. Maybe you should stay behind."

            Sig laughed and patted his Peacemaker, "Listen here, girly, I've been adventuring out in these lands longer then you've been breathing. You should worry about not being able to keep up with me. Besides, I am seeing that Court!"

            Gareth shook his head and moved towards Dead Town, "Let them be, Sala. There's no way we're changing their minds. You know how stubborn city folk are." Sala groaned and followed him.

            As everyone followed suit Keira turned to her father and gave him a hard hug, "Goodbye, Daddy, see you soon." Then she hurried after her new guardians.

            "Goodbye, Keira." Samos said softly and the doors to Haven City slid shut.

            Dead Town, once Sandover Village, hadn't changed much in the few months since the destruction of Kor. The ground was still dead with no lush green. The former houses of Sandover were in shambles… but there was no sign of Metal Heads.

            "That's right, Angel Cheeks," Daxter was boosting, "Jak and I got rid of those Metal Heads! They didn't stand a chance."

            Tess giggled, "You're so brave, Daxter!" She cooed, but Sala thought she caught a sarcastic-edge in the girl's tone.

            Sala looked over at Jak and said lightly, "Is there any truth to your friend's words?"

            Jak shrugged and tightened his hold on his Blaster Gun, "Kinda… I ah… I did get rid of the Metal Heads in this area. Sig and I decided we were bored with city life about a month ago and decided to spend our time getting rid of the remaining Metal Heads."

            Sala looked up at the sky, "Sometimes I wish I were that free, but I've always been tied down by responsibilities to my crown." Jak had no reply.

            Keira ran up to Jak's side and looked at him softly. Jak looked back at her and opened his mouth to say something, but Gareth stepped forward coughing. Keira turned her attention back to the young warrior while Jak was content to glare at him.

            "Ah, Keira," Gareth said and Sala saw the jealousy flickering in his eyes. She sighed sadly, "do you remember anything about the Holy City? About your time there?"

            Keira, for a moment, thought about four-year-old Gareth and decided not to tell him. She wasn't sure what the memory was about anyway, "No, not really."

            Gareth sighed mournfully and looked away. Keira blinked several times, "Why do you ask?" She wondered and Gareth coughed again, trying to look indifferent.

            "Nothing."

            "Oh." Was the young woman's answer.

            Jak's blue depths narrowed and he stepped a friction closer to Keira, but Gareth got the meaning. He glared at Jak's back when he realized Jak was going to be the one standing near Keira during the whole walk there. His fists clenched for a brief second and then his fingers reached out to touch the hilt of his scimitar.

            Sala saw this and felt a frown mar her features. Gareth turned to her, blinked, and Sala huffed. She moved past Gareth and then Keira and Jak so she could take the lead. She jerked her chin out as she marched.

            "I wonder what she's upset about." Daxter said, hopping onto Tess's shoulder because Jak looked like he was in a bad mood.

            Tess shrugged but she was smiling a secret smile, "I wonder." Was all she said.

            Sig had seen the same thing Tess saw but instead of smiling he shook his head, "I am too old for this." He touched his Peacemaker for reassurance, "Yes, way to old."

~~**~~

                        Erisen, god of Chaos and Strife, narrowed his black eyes slightly. Other then that, no signs of anger could be seen on his face. He held his crystal glass of red wine calmly, as if he was involved in a pleasant dinner conversation.

            But inside he was raging. He was a god and he had an army of furious harpies. How cold three mortals of the Holy City destroy some of his best fighters? It was inconceivable.

            Groaning softly, he leaned back against his black throne in his dark cambers. The only light in the room came forth from a large, round bowl in the center of the room. It glowed with an eerie blue light.

            _Your girl will not be able to rely on her guardians forever, Goddess. And what will she do when it is up to her defend herself? What will you do? He smiled as he thought about the pain he would force the daughter of Kikita to go through before he finally got around to killing her. He licked his lips._

            The god ran his hand through his jet-black hair. His black eyes glower eerily in the light. He was tall, even for a god, and had the body build of a swordsman. His body was big but not fat. His face was rough, though it could be considered handsome. He wore a black robe with black pants. Propped up against his throne was his broadsword, a deadly weapon who's blunt tip was meant for both death and torture. And, if Erisen was to walk, one would notice the magick energy shimmering around him. They would feel suffocated.

            Such was the power of a god.

            His face twisted at the thought. Those fools at the Holy City knew so little of their own fate. The High Priestesses continued to try to defend their city when they were meant to fail. It was written that he would rule that city.

            Reimbursement…

            The doors to his chamber opened and in stepped another girl, but she was not a harpy. Her hair was boy-short and black like the god's. Her eyes were a hollow gray and her body lithe and slender. Her cheeks bones were high and her lips full, deep and red. She totted a deadly spear behind her back. She wore a short black dress with white leggings. Heavy boots clicked against the black marble floor as she made her way to him. She bowed, her bangs fall across her eyes.

            The daughter of Chaos.

            Erisa, daughter of the goddess of Chaos and the god of Chaos, bowed her head respectively to her father. Erisen nodded for her to speak. She had been purging the deserts of rebels of the Holy City and must have just found out about the return of the daughter of Kikita. He could tell from the look in his daughter's eyes she was not happy about it.

            "Father," She spoke in a low, angry voice, "you should have waited for my return. I would have liked to rid us of the last of the High Priestesses. Besides, you know as well as I do that your harpies are no match for my fighting skills."

            "I know that, daughter." Was Erisen's answer, "But if there was a possible chance of ridding myself of the bastard of Kikita then I had to take it. The harpies failed, though."

            "Let me go now!" Erisa said, reaching for her spear, "I will take care of the daughter of Kikita. You know I will not fail."

            Erisen smiled, "Then go, my daughter, and rid us of our last obstacle in the war. But be warned. The High Priestess's guardians will not be willing to simply let her die." He pointed out.

            "I hardly worry of those three Holy City fools." Erisa scoffed haughtily.

            Erisen was tempted to tell his daughter about what he had seen in his wine glass. About the blonde boy, the bulky man, the rodent and the blonde girl also accompanying Kikita's daughter. He knew they would all be important, but he decided to let his daughter find out on her own. Sometimes she was just too cocky.

            Erisa turned and walked from her father's room. She didn't bother to bow to her father to show the proper respect. She was too concerned with her battle. She could only see the blood and the carnage.

            "And so it begins." Erisen said.

~~**~~

                        Night closed in around them faster then Jak thought. It seemed to him they had only walked a few miles before the sun had started to set, but he knew that they were about a quarter of the way there.

            They stood at the very edge of Dead Town. Further off was a vast wasteland. Sala referred it as the Irin Desert. In her language 'irin' meant war. She gave a brief history on how the Goddess had fought against a goddess one last time here. After that, every god was send into the Krrez Lands, where all gods lived. Erisen somehow managed to stay in the mortal realm.

            Keira blinked and looked up at the sky, sighing softly. In the back of her memory, know that she was hearing Sala tell these stories of the Goddess's exploits and defeats, she remembered hearing them before, long ago. She remembered the warmth of the arms around her but try as she might she couldn't picture the face.

            Jak watched her with a neutral face. He watched as the emotions played across them. Confusion, happiness and frustration. It hurt him to watch those sad emotions play across her face, illuminated by the burning of the fire.

            He watched as she brought her knees up to her chest and stared into the fire, as if trying to draw an image from the recesses of her mind. She shivered slightly and shifted closer to the flames. Jak was taken aback by how stunning she looked. He watched as her bright, beautiful eyes glowed in the firelight, shimming with life and wonder.

            But he also saw the yearning and he thought maybe he understood it well. Keira had just learned that the life she had been living to be a lie. She, too, was born in the future like Jak. She too was mysteriously connected to a city under siege.

            It made the bond he felt for her all that much stronger.

            But at the same time he wished he didn't see that lost and confused look in her eyes. It pained him to see it there. He wanted to pull her to him and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to soothe away the pain so evident in her eyes as she stared into the dancing flames. He wanted to tell how happy he had been when he had first seen her pull back that curtain in the Race Garage. He wanted so much to figure out why his heart beat fast and slow whenever he was near her.

            So many question… so many he wouldn't ask. He was afraid. Afraid of that sting of rejection, afraid she still frowned upon what he had become. The monster inside him, his dark-self, was enough to push anyone away. He himself sometimes wanted to run away from what he had become.

            He kept his eyes steadily on shapely form, as if trying to get her attention. Keira seemed lost in her own world, however, as she stood from the fire. Gareth noticed this as well and it had Jak gritting his teeth in annoyance. But the young woman didn't seem to notice Gareth's stare, much to Jak's delight, and walked into the dark.

            Both Jak and Gareth stood to go after her. What with the Metal Heads and the Harpies still around it was too dangerous for her to be alone. They're eyes met and narrowed and Jak had to admit the boy was brave. He seemed willing to fight for what he cared for.

            Under different circumstance maybe they would've been friends.

            Jak opened his mouth to tell Gareth to sit down but Sala beat him to it, "Gareth, sit down or I shall tie you down. That is an order. Do you understand?" She threatened. Gareth looked at her as if she had just stabbed him in the back, but nodded. He mumbled 'yes, my lady' and sat down.

            Jak, thanks to his honed sensitive hearing, heard Sala sigh softly.

            But he didn't have time to wonder about that. He nodded to Sala to show her his thanks and moved in the darkness as well. Somehow he didn't need to think about where Keira had gone. He was drawn to her, like a moth to the flame. He would always know where she was, but he feared he might never know how to make her happy.

            The ocean that had once been beautiful during the time of Jak's childhood in Sandover Village glowed eerie in the moonlight. As he approached her figure, Jak thought it was odd that a desert, formed after many millennia of wars, would begin shortly after an ocean stopped.

            But then, this world never ceased to amaze him.

            Keira's form was bathed in the pale moonlight. Her slender form had a magick glow about it, as an unearthly hand had ran it's fingertips across her body. The silver of the shining stars brought out the green of her hair, making it glisten.

            He was awe-inspired by her beauty. He thought perhaps Sala was right when she had said Keira was connected to the Goddess. In that moment, she certainly seemed like she could be a Goddess. A Goddess that had been gracious enough to step out form the curtain of dreams and light up his life with a smile of purity.

            He didn't want to startle her so as he drew nearer, he raised a hand to his lips and coughed. Keira' back stiffened before she recognized his voice. Her shoulders slumped once more and didn't turn to face him.

            Hesitantly, he took a step forward. Then another and another until finally he was only inches away from her. He was so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body. And he could see that she was trembling.

            "Keira…" Was all he could think to say.

            "Oh, Jak," Keira whispered softly, sadly, "everything's changed so fast. I… I thought I was… was Keira Hagai, daughter of Samos the Sage of Green Eco, but now I know… that's a lie. My mother is a murdered priestess and if this god has his way, I'll be the next. I don't know if I can do it. I don't want to do it."

            Jak shut his eyes for a brief second and tried not to picture an ugly demon crowing over the mangled body of the young woman in front of him. He reached out for her and placed his hands onto her shoulders, to comfort both of them. He needed to feel her, he realized. In all the years they had been together there had been so few times they had been this close.

            Keira stiffened once more and Jak almost pulled his hands away. Then she sighed softly and leaned against him, into his embrace. Caught off guard, Jak caught her and wasn't sure what to do. So he was content to hold her shoulders with her body slightly slanted but not completely leaning.

            "You can do it, Keira." He told her softly, "And you won't do it alone. Not matter what happens, I'm going to be there. Nothing is getting in the way of me protecting you. I swear, nothing is going to happen. I won't let it."

            "But something will happen, Jak." Keira said, holding back tears, "Something is happening. I'm changing. I don't know who I am, anymore. I'm not Keira Hagai and I don't know anything about being the daughter of Kikita."

            "No," He answered softly, looking at the moon, "you're still Keira Hagai. You grow up in the image of the daughter of Samos Hagai, true, but you _made her. You also made Kikita's daughter. It doesn't matter who your father or mother is, but what's inside. You formed and flourished, Keira, it wouldn't have changed under different circumstances."_

            "You think so?" Keira wondered and Jak nodded. She cocked her head upward and he looked down. Their eyes met and they finally realized in what an intimate embrace they were in. It wasn't as awkward as either expected it to be. They seemed to fit so perfectly together. It seemed they were meant to be this close.

            Slowly, Keira's eyes fluttered closed and without needing any encouragement, Jak lowered his head. Stars twinkled in the corner of his eyes and he felt suddenly light-headed. He supposed it would be an awkward first kiss, with their faces facing opposite directions, but he couldn't seem to get himself to stop and turn her around so they could do this properly.

            All he could think was: _someone usually interrupts right about now._

            "What are you doing?" Came a new low voice. _Right on time_, Jak thought sarcastically and broke away from Keira. He turned and frowned as Gareth stared as he the couple in horror. Didn't that man ever leave Keira in peace?

            Jak turned back to Keira and felt his face become blank. He could see, in the dim life of the light reflecting form the moon off the lake, the heavy stain on her cheeks. But he knew it wasn't a flush of embarrassment at being caught, but shame. He knew a shame blush well and that was what adored Keira's face.

            His hands dropped away from her shoulders. Keira lowered her head, crimson still staining her cheeks. She looked up at over at Gareth and then back to Jak. He thought he saw sadness floating in her eyes. He was tempted to think that maybe she was sad that their moment had been broken again, but that hope was ruined as Keira's green depths moved back to Gareth.

            _Why would she ever want you?_

            He felt a coldness wash over him as he thought those words. It was true enough. He had a darkness inside of him, an evil. He was different from any other creature, he wasn't even human anymore. And here was Gareth, handsome, strong and connected to Keira's past. Why would she look at himself when Gareth was there?

            Keira had been looking at him for a long time now. She mumbled something under her breath but Jak didn't bother to listen, though he could've with his honed hearing. The young woman backed away and looked at both men slowly. Then she lowered her head once more and left the darkness, back to the light of the campfire.

            Gareth watched her leave with a neutral face. He tipped his head down in respect as she past and then waited until she was out of sight. Then, with an angry face, he stalked over to Jak. Jak felt his own anger boiling. Let Gareth come and yell at him. He felt like hitting something anyway and since Gareth seemed so eager…

            "What the hell where you doing with her!?" Gareth demanded hotly, "She is a Lady! A High Priestess! You have no right to walk into the darkness alone with her. If the Council knew… they would have you chained. Not a bad idea."

            "And you have the right to?" Jak asked, trying to keep his voice level and cool. His fingers started to itch and he felt the urge to use them.

            For a moment Jak thought he saw Gareth flush, but in the pale moonlight he couldn't be sure, "Yes," Gareth answered, "I do."

            Jak snorted, "I don't know how. You've just meet Keira."

            Gareth bared his teeth, Jak had no doubt about that, "For your information, _boy, I have known Keira since I was but a youngling."_

            "What are you talking about?" Jak snapped, "She said she didn't know you from Adam."

            "She just doesn't remember." Gareth said, "But I tell you one thing, I have the right to order you to stay away from Keira. And I will if you keep taking her into the dark with you."

            Jak didn't bother to point out to him that it had been Keira to walk away from the safety of the campfire, "What the hell do you mean!?"

            "She and I are betrothed." Was all he said.

            "You're what!?" Jak demanded in disbelief.

            "Engaged, idiot." Gareth said, though he suspected Jak knew very well what he had meant, "It means she and I would have been wed by this age had she still be living in the Holy City. Not that engagement is off, mind you, but it will probably be awhile before she gets used to life as the High Priestess so the wedding will be pushed back until she feels she can take on the burden of being a wife."

            "Keira will never agree." Jak said stiffly, his glare intensifying ten-fold, "You don't know her like I do. I've grown up with her and she'll never agree to this. It's like… like using her as some kind of item that can be bought!"  
            "I never said that!" Gareth shot back, "I have nothing but respect for Lady Keira! Her mother was the greatest woman I'll ever know. And I plan on winning Keira's heart far and square. Once she starts to remember her life in Haven City, I've no doubt she'll see me in a different light."

            Jak gritted his teeth and took a step forward, menacingly, "You better back off." He warned tightly.

            "Why should I?" Gareth demanded.

            "Because…" Jak trailed off. He wanted to say: _because she's mine_, but truthfully he and Keira hadn't even been on a date. Oh, sure there was the attraction—one was blind if they couldn't see it—but that hardly meant Keira was interested. Helplessly, he looked away.

            Gareth grinned, as if in triumph. He stepped forward and opened his mouth, "You know—" But Gareth never got the chance to say the next words. Good thing since Jak would've likely knocked out all his teeth.

            A scream pierced the air.

            "KEIRA!" Both boys shouted at the same time. They left their spots at the lake and rushed forward, heading to where the scream had emerged.

            When they arrived the battle had already begun. Marisa flew by his side, swinging her spiked nunchucks. She and a harpy flapped their mighty wings and took their battle to the sky. Sala was standing protectively in front of Keira and Tess, swinging her deadly labrys at the charging harpies. Daxter was settled on Tess's shoulder, swinging his small arms at the harpies vainly. Sig raised his gun to smoke the bird-like women only to have it kicked out of his hands from behind.

            Then Jak's eyes fell on another girl. She was not at all like the harpies, but more human. She could have been pretty by her sheered hair frizzed around her face and made it appear to narrow. The hollowness of her gray eyes made her seem blind but from the rage burning in them Jak doubted it. She raised a golden-tipped spear above her head and released a battle cry.

            At his side, Gareth said breathlessly, "Erisa." With a cry Gareth lunged at her. Jak turned to do so as well, but a harpy caught his immediate attention.

            He pulled his Blaster Gun from his waistband and shot the bird-woman as she flew above him. Her limp carcass fell to the floor with a thump. Jak grinned; these harpies were no match for a gun. He started to move over to Keira, but Sig called to him for a gun. Unable to say no, Jak turned to help his friend.

            Erisa made her way over to Sala as she defended herself and the life of the two girls. Erisa hardly paid any attention to the blonde girl. Her eyes were on _her. There was no mistaking that she was Kikita's daughter or the fact that she was the Goddess's chosen. She could see it and it made her howl. Jutting her spear in the air, she rushed forward. She was already seeing the girl's blood splattered on the ground._

            Sala groaned as two harpies surrounded herself, Keira, Tess and Daxter. She swung her labrys and impaled it into a soft stomach. The shape edge her double-headed axe caught in the flesh of the harpy and held firm. She jerked her arm backwards and sent both her weapon and foe flying with her. She felt her labrys tear the flesh it had been caught in and the harpy was sent flying into the other harpy on Sala's left. The two bird-like women crashed to the floor.

            The young woman turned just in time to see Erisa make her way over to them. Sala bared her teeth and raised her labrys to block the spear. 

            "Lady Rye," Erisa said with an evil smirk as she raised her spear, "how is your dear mother?"

            Rage boiled in the young warrior as she kept her eyes focus on the gold-tipped spear, "Hardly able to walk thanks to you." She snarled viciously. Erisa laughed and lunged forward, bringing her spear straight to Sala's heart.

            Sala brought the labrys up once more and pushed the spear away. She turned back to Erisa ready to counterattack when something heavy hit her in her back. She and the harpy sprawled to the ground a few feet away from Keira.

            Realizing she had left the new High Priestess vulnerable Sala jumped to her feet to surge back into battle but the harpy grabbed her leg and dragged her back to the ground. Momentarily occupied, she turned to hack at the bird-woman.

            Seeing that Sala was otherwise occupied, Erisa grinned and turned to Keira, Tess and Daxter. Tess clutched Daxter to her chest who struggled to free himself from her grip to offer vain protection to the girls. Keira stepped in front of both Tess and Daxter and glared at the young goddess of Chaos.

            "Don't bother to protect your little friends." Erisa growled, slowly making her way to the young woman, "I'd be running if I were you. Not that you'll get very far."

            Keira raised her chin and said tightly, "I will _never_ run from _you_."

            Erisa frowned and then shrugged, "Very well." She raised the spear above her head and Keira raised her hands to her face to block the attack. A grin replaced the frown as the goddess brought her deadly spear down.

            Something zipped out of the corner of her eye and the next thing she knew the young blonde man was pulling Kikita's daughter to the ground. He threw his weight over the young woman as a shield. Growling, Erisa raised her spear high and brought it down on the young man's back.

            When Jak had thrown himself on top her, Keira had been ready for death. She had seen it shining in the young goddess's years. But then Jak had pressed his weight against hers and now she was crushed painfully to the ground, protected by Jak's warm body.

            Her eyes widened as she saw Erisa raise her spear and plunge it deep into Jak's back. She saw red in her vision and horrifically raised her hand to his face, "Jak…"

            Jak had barely started to comprehend that Keira was indeed safe when the pain had shot into his back. It didn't take a scientist to figure what had happened. He knew very well that Erisa's spear had found its mark in his back. He gritted his teeth and refused to remove his body from Keira's. All he could think about was protecting her. He had to keep this woman away from his girl. It didn't matter if he died. If Keira lived then that was enough.

            He felt Keira hands pressed against his chest, as if to push him away. Jak shook his head in protest and Keira cried in anguish, "Jak! Please! Please move! She'll kill you if you don't." Tears streamed down her face.

            He wanted to wipe her tears away. He never wanted to make her cry. He raised a hand to do so when the black dots began to appear in his vision. He shook his head to clear it, but they got bigger and bigger until he couldn't make out Keira's face anymore. The voices around him died to a dull buzzing noise. He felt the strength leave him as he slumped against the warmth of the soft body beneath him.

            Keira caught Jak's limp body and held him. She looked up into Erisa's face and felt so much hatred. She, never in her left, had ever felt this much hatred for one person. She wanted a weapon in her hand. To kill, to hurt, to torture. She glared up at young goddess.

            And Erisa smiled back down. She raised her spear once more. She planned on pushing it through Jak's back and into Keira's. She thought it be ironic. Jak would sacrifice his life to save the girl, but in the end even his body wouldn't be enough.

            But then she felt two strong, small hands drag her back. She turned and looked into the angry, teary face of Tess. The blonde woman kicked, screamed, punched. She pulled Erisa away from the two on the ground.

            "You bitch!" Tess shouted hotly, "How dare you!?"

            Erisa growled in frustration and slapped Tess hard across the face. Tess recoiled in shock and from her shoulder jumped the orange ball of fuzz. The warrior goddess screamed as jagged claws pulled the delicate flesh on her face.

            "You hurt my friends!" Daxter said angrily, draw his claws down Erisa's face until a trail of crimson followed, "You hurt my friends!"  
            Erisa grabbed Daxter by the fur on his back and threw him to the floor. She glared at him before turning back to Jak and Keira. She had to finish the mission.

            But now Sig, Gareth, Sala and Marisa were standing in front of Jak and Keira. They looked ready to fight as well. It seemed the harpies hadn't been able to keep them busy. Erisa turned to see how many of her harpies had survived. Only three did and she watched as they took to the sky in retreat.

            _Cowards…_

            "This isn't over!" Erisa cried in anger and took to the sky. She released a howl of frustration as she flew away.

            Sala snarled at the disappearing form and raised her labrys to the sky, "We'll be waiting." She promised though she knew Erisa could no longer hear her.

            She looked over at Marisa and Gareth and Sig. She nodded to them as a sign of a job well down. Sig went over to Tess and Daxter to see if they were alright since they usually didn't do the fighting.

            The other three turned to Keira and Jak, needing to see that the High Priestess was okay. What they saw was a sobbing Keira clutching the limp body of Jak. She wailed and gave Jak's deadweight a shake.

            "Jak!" She cried, "Please wake up. Jak, are you alright?"

            But Jak didn't answer. He just continued to lay lax in Keira's arms as she vainly tried to awake him. In fact, Jak didn't seem to be breathing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        A/N: OH NO! What's wrong with Jak? Why isn't he breathing? Gonna have to read and find out. Don't you hate cliff hangers? I bet you're wondering: is she gonna kill of Jak so Keira can get with Gareth? Hell no. This is a J/K romance people! Anywho, if Jak _does_ die she's not getting with Gareth. I have other plans for him. ***grins*** I am very wicked. I was pleased with this chapter. I especially like the fact that Tess and Daxter got a piece of that bitch Erisa. Don't you hate her? I made her out of pure hatred (she's modeled after my mortal-enemy… the mailwoman ***bares teeth***). So REVIEW (pretty please with sugar on top?) and stay tuned for act five _First Steps_ in which Keira, Tess, and Sig make a desperate attempt to save Jak. Until next time!


	5. Act Five: First Steps

                        DISCLAIMER: Well, actually I DO own Jak II. Yup, I have the characters tied to my throne and I throttle them when ever they're obstructive.

                        A/N: Yay chapter five! ***confetti*** Isn't everyone so very, very pleased? Come on, be truthful now. You know this is the highlight of your week. My update ***silence*** you guys sure know how to boost the self-esteem.

            **Robin: I know I made Keira the wimpy 'oh save me' girl in the last chapter, but in order for her character to grow and become stronger she needs to realize that she isn't very strong, even though she so doesn't fit the damsel in distress persona.**

            **Time Master: You can control time? COOL! ***shakes head*** Anyway, Gareth does come off as a meanie doesn't he? I guess I wouldn't like him either if I hadn't written him, but I did so I love Gareth! ***huggles Gareth*****

            **Krimzon-Yakkow026: ***backs away slowly*** You won't to kill Erisa? I can understand that (she's a bitch) but isn't murder illegal? Unless I write it so it isn't ***laugh evilly*** You can kill her ***hands over plushy of Erisa and runs to escape the bloodbath*** Er, can a plushy bleed?**

            **Squabbit****: Do not speak the name! ***growls*** Okay, the story goes that she replaced this other mailman who was my friend (and HOT) and she has this evil little grin on her face that says 'I put a bomb in your letters'.**

            **Phoenix**** Flower: Typos and misspellings are my forte, didn't you know?**

            **Chris: I happen to be very pleased with the J/K section there. It even had one of my friends (not the Muse) going 'aw' and since she's cold and dead inside I take that as a complaint.**

            **Wakka****-steals-cloths: Hey, I think I can understand where you're coming from… expect I don't know where you live or who Faith and Bobby are. Anyway, sometimes it makes on feel better to kick the shit out of something (namely a disliked imaginary characters) but don't be so hard on Gareth, he gets better… I think. As for those two maybe you could send the crazy monkeys after them?**

                        ~Keep reviewing and on with the next chapter!~

Act Five: First Steps 

_"One must crawl before one can walk. One must have courage before one can be a hero. One must love for one to make sacrifices."_

                        _It couldn't be… Keira thought over and over again as she tried to shake Jak's limp body awake. Jak's head rolled to the side and he didn't make a sound. He didn't groan, he didn't whimper, he didn't moan._

            He didn't even breathe.

            Daxter rushed over, Tess and Sig not far behind. He jumped onto Keira' shoulder and touched Jak's still face. He felt the cold of Jak's skin beneath his paws and grabbed his best friend's face.

            "Come on, Jak!" Daxter cried unhappily, "Quit fooling around and wake up! This isn't funny! If this is a way to get back at me for the whole I-put-a-slug-in-your-drink prank then you've got me! Jak… oh, won't you wake up?"

            Gareth bent down besides Keira with a grim face. He looked into Keira's tear-filled eyes as she clutched Jak's head to her chest. She smoothed back his hair soothingly and looked at Gareth with lost eyes.

            "Is he going to be okay?" She asked him, "Please, Gareth, tell me he's going to be okay."

            Gareth would've given anything to be able to give Keira what she wanted. Even though he wasn't particularly fond of Jak, he knew Keira was. He wanted Keira to be happy and he wanted to rid her of her sadness. But Gareth didn't lie, even if it was a lie in the best interest of another person. Lying solved nothing.

            He turned his head to Marisa, who was frowning down at Jak, "Well?" He pressured her. Marisa had a vast knowledge of medicine. If there was any chance of Jak surviving then Marisa knew of it.

            Marisa's face twisted as she bent down to examine the bloody wound on the young man's back. Slowly, she drew a finger across his wound and raised it to her nose. She inhaled slightly and her frown deepened.

            "It is the Harpy's Poison, Gareth." Marisa said and at the confused looks of Keira and Daxter, she explained, "Harpies will sometimes put poison onto their claws. Added with their talons own sharpness it is deadly. However, this came from the spear of Erisa and the penetration was shallow. He's still breathing—barely but breathing—all we need to do is give him the antidote."

            "Where is it!?" Daxter cried.

            "Erisa is not stupid." Was all Marisa offered for a moment, "The first thing she and her harpies did upon arriving was to destroy all our supplies. That includes our Hover-Boots, food, water and medicine. The antidote was the first thing to go."

            "You mean… Jak will…?" Keira trailed off hopelessly and ran her hands through Jak's hair. Jak moaned softly and trembled in her arms. Keira pressed her chin to his hair in a vain attempt to soothe him.

            "No." Daxter whispered, "NO!"

            Tess moved to Daxter and picked him up in her arms. She then looked over at Sala, "Isn't there someway that you can make this antidote?"

            Sig stepped forward and looked at Marisa, "Don't you need a special purple flower to make your antidote?"

            Marisa blinked several times, as if trying to understand how Sig could possibly know that, and finally answered, "Yes, but the flower… it is very rare. Our doctors from the Holy City spend all summer collecting them and then saving it for a harpy attack."

            "A purple flower…?" Tess said slowly, raising her hand to her chin in consideration, "Hey! I think I saw a flower like that."

            "WHERE!?" Keira demanded.

            "A mountain a ways back." Tess explained, "It was so pretty… I couldn't help but stop and look at it."

            "Tess, Angle Cheeks," Daxter exclaimed, "you're a genius!"

            Tess giggled, "Oh, I know that." She turned to Sig, "I'll show you the way if you're willing to go get it." Sig nodded.

            Slowly, Keira placed Jak softly on the ground and walked over to Sig and Tess, "I'm going with you." Everyone blinked at her in surprise.

            "You can't…" Marisa said, "What if the harpies attack?"

            "I don't care." Was her answer.

            Gareth stepped forward shaking his head, "No, Lady Keira, you can't go. Let Sala or I take your place. We need to keep you here where two of us can keep an eye on you. It's too dangerous. You need to stay here." He reached out for her arm.

            Keira backed away, bringing her arm to her chest and cradling it there, "No. Jak's… Jak's like this because of _me_. He got hurt because he was trying to save _me_. And I… I wasn't strong enough to do anything. All I could do was watch as Erisa plunged her spear into his back. This time, I'm going to save him." She looked down softly at Jak, who's face was pale and clammy. All because of _her._

            Gareth opened his mouth to protest, but Sala held up a hand, "No, Gareth. Let her go." It was obvious the young woman meant business so her young head commander did not push the argument. Sala turned and looked at both Tess and Sig with hard, narrowed eyes, "I holding you two responsibly for the safety of Lady Keira. You will be her temporary guardians. You are to protect her at all costs. Should something happen to her, I will make you both wish you were never been born. Is that understood?"

            Sardonically Sig muttered, "Always nice to get a threat from people. It just makes my day. First it was Krew with his 'everyone's expendable' line and now you."

            Tess, however, took a more serious approach to her new rule, "You can count on us." She said softly and then looked down at Daxter, "You're staying here, aren't you?"

            Daxter looked grimly at Jak, who gave a small shudder, and then nodded to Tess, "I don wanna leave him. I wanna be there if he…" Daxter trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Tears sprung into his eyes.

            Tess bent down and placed her palm on the Ottsel's small shoulders and said softly, "Don't worry, Daxter, Sig and Keira are on the case. They'll get the antidote! Not a problem! You'll see!"

            Daxter looked at her sadly and noted that Tess didn't include herself in that list. Sometimes he thought the girl didn't give herself the recognition she deserved. But right now he was too tired to point that out. He nodded stiffly and turned back to Jak.

            Tess stood and looked over at Keira and Sig, "Alright," she said, turning to the dark. As she stared she thought she saw the dawning sun peeking the horizon, "I'll lead the way since I know where the flower is."

            Sig nodded and gave her a hearty pat on the shoulder, "Follow the leader, chili pepper, and it's Tess's turn." He swung his Peacemaker onto his shoulder.

            Tess started walking into the dying darkness without looking back. Sig nodded over to Gareth, Sala and Marisa before following her. Keira started as well but she paused and looked back at Jak. Her eyes softened slightly as she looked at Jak and Daxter. Then she turned and disappeared into the darkness.

~~**~~

                        The morning was drawing to a close as Sig, Tess and Keira made their way to the purple flower.  Haven City was now back in view, though it was nothing more then an outline on the horizon.

            Tess stopped abruptly and Sig and Keira crashed into one another. They looked at one another and then at Tess. The young blonde woman cast her eyes to the mountains boarding their left side.

            "There it is." Tess said softly, raising a finger to point.

            Keira's eyes widened as she saw where Tess was pointing. It was an apex on the rocky mountain. There was a ledge that extending from the tip of the mountain. Beneath its curved bottom was a thick green moss. Sun glinted off the fresh grass on top of the ledge but even though there was a glare Keira could see a purple flower.

            Jak's flower.

            "It's so high." Sig muttered, perhaps a little wearily. With Sig, Keira found she could never tell his real emotions. He managed to always look indifferent about everything he did. Sometimes it was a good thing or a bad thing.

            "It's not that bad." Tess muttered, raising her hand to eyes to shield them from the sun, "I can climb up there and be down in no time." Sig and Keira blinked at her in surprise, but they wisely didn't say anything.

            "Well, I can't." Sig said, motioning to the heavy armor adoring his body, "This will weigh me down to much and I ain't wearin' anything under this. I doubt you two cherries wanna see me strip."

            Tess chuckled and Keira shook her head.

            "Alright. You guys climb and I'll watch your six." Sig explained, "Make sure no nasty harpies get near you. Happy climbin'."

            "I can do it myself—" Tess began.

            "I'm going." Keira cut her off with a hard look. She moved over to the mountain. Tess shrugged and followed. Sig sat down on a rock and watched the mountain with a frown.

            The two women reached the summit and examined its rocky slopes. Keira felt her heart race increase and for a moment she remembered she wasn't to fond heights. She felt a shudder work its way up her spine but she didn't back down. She kept picturing Jak, pale and deathly, lying on the ground of their makeshift camp. She _had_ to get this herb.

            She turned to look over at Tess and found herself blinking rapidly. Tess's breath was coming out in hitches. But not from panic or fear, but pure excitement. There was a light in her eyes Keira had never seen in the girl before. Tess didn't take her eyes off the mountain as her lips curved into a dangerous smile. She walked forward and touched the rocks.

            She then turned to Keira and said softly, "Let's climb."

            Keira nodded and rushed forward as Tess placed her boot on the rock and pushed herself up. Keira watched as Tess gripped a rock a few inches above her head and pivoted herself to the next level. Unsure of what she needed to do, Keira followed suit.

            Once they were a few inches above the ground, Tess twisted her back so she could look down at Keira. She smiled encouragingly.

            "You get ahead of me." Tess commanded, "That way I can make sure you do it right. You need to be careful, Keira, the rocks are unstable from here on in."

            As Keira slowly climbed ahead of Tess she called softly, "How do you know all about climbing? I though you'd never left Haven City before."

            Tess didn't say anything for a moment. And when she did all she would say was, "Keep climbing. And what ever you do _don't look down_." Keira nodded numbly and began to climb, "Go slowly." Tess's voice called after her.

            They made their way the mountain cautiously. Keira concentrated fully on her breathing and not how badly she wanted to look down. She took Tess's words to the heart since she seemed to know what she was doing.

            A hawk screeched overhead and for a moment Keira, thinking it was a harpy, looked up towards the sky. At the same time she moved her foot without thinking. Seconds too late, she realized she wasn't watching her footing and slipped. She screamed as she fell.

            Jagged little rocks cut into the delicate flesh of her palm as she clung to the mountain for dear life. A tremor wracked her body as she cast her eyes downward. The ground was so far away and Keira felt panic bubble in her stomach. She felt bile rise in her throat and she had a sickening feeling of nausea.

            She felt small but firm hands on her waist, pushing her slightly. Somewhere in the distance she heard Tess cry, "Keira, keep climbing. You gotta keep climbing!"

            Keira shook her head fiercely, "I… I can't!" she cried softly.

            "You're to far up to head back!" Tess retorted, "We're more then half-way there! You gotta keep climbing, Keira. What would Jak do if he was in your position? Would he stay here and panic?"

            _Jak… no, Jak would keep going because he knew I needed him. Jak would keep going, Keira told herself viciously. She bit her lip hard and reached out for the next rock and began to climb once more. She forced herself to concentrate on the throbbing in her lip and not how afraid she was._

            "'Atta girl!" She heard Tess cry.

            Finally they reached the apex. Keira pulled herself on top of the ledge and curled into a tight ball, trembling with fear. Tess joined her moments later and pulled the purple flower from the ground. She clutched it triumphantly in one hand and grinned. Then the soft call of her name had her blinking. 

            She neared the ledge of the apex and looked down at Sig, though she couldn't make out his face from this dizzying height. Sig, from what she could tell, waved his arm franticly.

            "She better be okay, Tess." Sig cried, his voice almost lost over the rush of the wind, "Because if she ain't then it's our asses that are fried!"

            "She's okay!" Tess called back.

            _Speaking of which, Tess turned to Keira to show her their exploits. Keira was still trembling, curling into a panicky ball. Concerned Tess moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder._

            "Keira," Tess said, shaking her slightly, "Keira, _breathe_."

            "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Keira repeated again and again. All she could see was how far away her feet were from the Earth and how much falling would hurt. Her head spun with fear and she couldn't obey Tess.

            "Keira you have to _breathe_. You made it to the top. You're okay." Tess said, remembering that a long time ago a little girl had been just as terrified as Keira was after her first climb and that those same soft words helped her calm down.

            "I-I can't-'t." Keira said, her teeth clattering together as she dragged in ragged breaths.

            "Count to ten." Tess commanded, "Think about Jak and how much he needs you to be strong. He's dying, Keira, and unless we get him this antidote he's going to die. He _needs_ you to be strong. You're up the mountain and you're fine."

            Keira pressed a hand to her bosom and drew in one deep breath before standing, "You're right, Tess." She looked at her softly, "Thank you."

            Tess smiled assumingly and said, "You did really well for your first climb. Especially considering you didn't have a harness." She blinked as she felt the water run down her noise, "Rain?"

            "Oh no." Keira whispered, "How are we going to get down?"

            "We can't until the rain stops." Tess muttered, "It's way to dangerous to climb down in the rain. Especially for you. We'll have to wait until the rain stops before we can climb down."

            "But Jak—"

            "We won't do Jak any good if we get ourselves killed, okay? I want to help him as much as you do but how can we if we die?" To lighten the mood Tess smiled, "Besides, if you get hurt I'm in big trouble."

            "Okay…" Keira muttered, unhappy.

            Tess moved over to the ledge again and looked down at Sig, "Sig, we can't climb until the rain stops. We gotta stay here. Try and find some shelter!"  
            "Okay." Sig called back, "I'll be back as soon as it stops raining. Take care of her, Tess!"

            She watched as Sig hunkered off and then looked around for shelter against the harsh rain. She saw a small opening off to the side of the apex. It looked big enough to house both she and Keira until the rain ceased.

            "Keira?" Tess asked as the rain began to come down harder on them, "Can you make it over to that small cover off to the side? It's only a little jump."

            Keira wanted to say no. The thought of doing anymore climbing made her sick but she forced herself to nod. She watched Tess jump across the small gap and hop into the cave. She gulped and followed suit.

            Once she was safely in the cave, Keira felt her panic dim in her. Now the shame was washing over her. Here she was, the daughter to a powerful and brave High Priestess, and she was afraid of rock climbing. Her mother had died fighting an evil god. How was she going to live up to that expectation when she couldn't climb a rock to save someone so important to her?

            _I can't do it._

~~**~~

                        As night settled over the valley rain pelt harder against the ground. Sala, Marisa and Gareth moved Jak's limp body into the safety of a nearby cave. They used large bamboo leafs to make a makeshift blanket for the shivering young man.

            But it did little.

            Daxter's anxious face loomed over Jak's own. Sweat worked its way from the blonde's brow to his cheek as he thrashed lightly in the bed. The ottsel wiped the sweat from his cheek. He noticed how pale Jak's skin had become and how much his tremors had increased.

            Daxter, by character, was not a brave creature. He'd rather be doing anything then fighting. He talked the talk, but didn't walk the walk. However, that didn't mean he wasn't a loyal friend. Right now, he'd fight the damn god of Chaos if it meant saving his friend. Jak always managed to make Daxter braver then he really was.

            He remembered the first day he had met Jak. It was when he had been a young boy, still human. He had been a shy boy by nature, but with a loud mouth to the few people he associated with. Samos the Sage of Green Eco had brought Jak to a welcoming party in the village. He had seen Daxter there and invited him over to the meet the new boy. A thing—Samos often said—he regretted.

            Daxter had felt himself drawn to Jak. He had an air of strength about him, something Daxter knew he'd never have. He wanted to be great like Jak was, brave like he was. And Jak had wanted a friend, someone to make him laugh and smile. They had both gotten what they had wanted.

            Then Daxter had fallen into Dark Eco and turned into the ottsel he was today. Of course, at first he gave Jak all the blame but he could never stay angry at Jak for long. The anger died away and he got used to life as a rodent.

            But, looking back, Jak had never once been seriously injured. Oh sure there had been a few cuts and bruises—which Keira would always fuss while Daxter could have his goddamn arm ripped off and she wouldn't worry—but Jak had never been so seriously injured that he couldn't fight. When he had been experimented on in Baron Praxis's palace, Jak still had gone straight into battle.

            Now…

            "Jak," Daxter said softly, running his paws over Jak's cold face, "can you hear me, buddy? Wakey-wakey." Jak groaned and bit his lip.

            The blonde hero jerked his head to the left and muttered in a rasping breath, "Keira…"

            Daxter frowned. He hadn't given much thought to Keira or Tess or Sig. He had been consumed with worry for his best friend, but now there was another worry to add. Wasn't that just great? He worried about Keira. After all, she wasn't a fighter like Jak or even himself. She had always had someone to watch over her. First Samos and then he and Jak. This was truly the first time she had gone into battle, let alone going in alone.

            But Keira was the daughter of some powerful fighter right? Maybe she could handle herself. After all, they had never really given her the chance. Samos and Jak had both agreed she should've have to fight when they were both there to protect her. Daxter saw the logic. Keira was to kind, to beautiful, to be destroyed by the evil.

            Ironic how it turns out that that's how her life is supposed to end.

            _She'll be okay. She has to be okay… for Jak. Daxter wasn't stupid nor was he blind. He knew very well about the feelings for the girl his friend carried. He also prayed that somehow they figured out how to keep Keira save as well as defeat this Erisen guy. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Keira died._

            Helplessly, Daxter reached out and took one of Jak's cold hands in both of his own, trying to warm them, "Jak, buddy. Can you hear me?"

            All he got for an answer was a moan.

            "Listen, buddy, everything's gonna be okay. Keira, Tess and Sig are going to get you your antidote. You'll be fine. I promise." Daxter frowned for a moment and an almost overwhelming fear for Tess choked him. He shook his head and pushed those feelings back. They'd just get him more depressed.

            He heard soft feet pad over to him and he looked up at Marisa as she took a seat next to him. Her wings quivered slightly and water dripped down from her pure feather as a tribute to her run into the rain. In her hands she held a green substance. Humming a soft hymn under her breath, she pressed the green substance to Jak's bare back side. The shirt, Marisa said, had to be removed so she could apply the remedies to stop the rapid spread of the poison.

            She smiled down at Daxter sympathetically, "Do not worry, little one. Your friend shall be fine. After all, Kikita's daughter is pulling for him. He couldn't have a better chance."

            Daxter looked away sadly. He didn't want to tell the young woman how much little faith he had in Keira, but she needed to understand not to expect too much from the young woman, "Listen, Marisa, Keira's never fought before. She can't even shot a gun. How can you expect her to be ready to fight this god?"

            Marisa turned and looked over at Sala and Gareth, who spoke in low voices about Keira and her destiny, "The fight is in her blood, Daxter. The power that she wields has been passed down from generation to generation. When the time comes you'll see just how powerful she is."

            Daxter didn't say anything. Instead he looked back down at Jak. The sweat came down his face like a river now. The poison was spreading, but thanks to Marisa's knowledge of healing herbs maybe he'd live.

            "I hope so." Daxter said seriously, "Because I know Jak would do anything to save her. Even die…"

~~**~~

                        Keira shivered and wrapped her arms around her shoulders in a vain attempt for warmth. Water slapped against the rocks and bounced onto her shirt. She made no move to shield herself from the wetness.

            _I'm useless…_

            The thought ran over and over in her head. How could she possibly do this? She couldn't even save herself, let alone an entire race. She always needed someone to protect her. Why did she have to be the one to save a whole race? It should've been Jak or Sig or even Tess would've been better.

            Anyone but her.

            It frustrated her to no end to know that she had a mother who had been a fighter, who had died fighting an evil villain. She must have been strong and wonderful and so very brave. That was something Keira never once claimed to be.

            She felt a body plop softly next to her and Keira turned to look at Tess. In the young blonde's hands was the purple flower that would save Jak's life. Surprisingly it wasn't wet. Tess smiled understandingly and handed Keira the flower.

            "Here this is yours." She said placing the flower gently in Keira's open palm.

            Keira looked at it with a frown. It was so soft and delicate in her hand. A strong enough breeze or intruding hand could easily destroy it. It reminded her to much of herself. She decided she hated this flower.

            "Keira?" Tess said softly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. She had seen the anger in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

            "I'm so useless." Keira said mournfully, "I mean, I couldn't even climb up the damn mountain without help and I'm supposed to fight this god. Oh Tess, how can I do that? I can't even save Jak." She watched the rain splash against the stone floor with silent tears running down her cheeks.

            Without thinking Tess brought her friend into an embrace and said softly, "Listen, Keira, you're brave. You're very brave. I wish I had half of the bravery you hold." She shook her head when Keira opened her mouth to protest, "No, listen. Do you think Haven City would be okay if it weren't for you and your inventions? And how would Jak grow up to be the hero he is today if you hadn't built the Rift Ring?"

            Keira frowned at those words, realizing they were partly correct, but she didn't see how that made her brave. All it meant was that she was smart enough to be of some use.

            "And Keira, you've never been the chance to be brave. Jak was always the hero and you always slipped into the background. Now, it's your time to shine." Tess explained slowly, "All you have to do is get used to it."

            _When had Tess become so wise? Keira wondered and then shook her head. Maybe Tess had always been wise. It was just that she had always been so easily pushed into the role of the dumb blonde. She was often flaky and certainly ditzy at times. But obviously there was more to Tess then what meets the eye. That was proven by the way the young woman handled that mountain._

            _Speaking of which_.

            "Tess?" Keira asked, pulling out of her friend's embrace.

            "Hmmm?" Tess answered, never taking her eyes off the rain. She had an idea of what Keira was going to ask and prepared herself for it. It was always hard to talk about it.

            "Where did you learn to climb like that?" She wondered softly, looking down at the flower in her palm, "I mean, you act like you know what you're doing and all."

            "I do. My…" For a moment Tess faltered before continuing, "my father taught me to climb. He loved climbing and he… he loved to teach me. My fondest memory is with him taking me up for my first climb."

            Keira didn't say anything as Tess's eyes went heavy with the memory. Slowly Tess began to tell her about her beloved father.

                        _~*~ An eight-year-old Tess gasped with excitement as she pivoted herself up to the high ledge of a mountain just outside of Haven City. She kept her eyes focused on the bulk ahead of her._

_            "Alright down there, Tess?" Called a burly voice and Tess felt herself grin at her father's voice._

_            "Fine, dad!" She called back up and continued her way up. She wore a thick belt of elastic around her waist that was connected to the side of the mountain should she fall. She reached the top of the ledge and the strong fingers of her father grabbed her wrist and hauled her into his arms._

_            She giggled happily and gave him a fierce hug. Even at eight, Tess knew she had to treasure these moments with her father. He was on the Krimzon Guard of Baron Praxis and thus wasn't able to spend much time with her._

_            "Did I do good?" Tess questioned, turning her gaze back to the view of __Haven__City__. From this far away, it looked pretty. The sun was high in the sky and the glares of glass bounced in her eyes._

_            "You did great." Her father answered, smiling down at her. He too turned his view back to __Haven__City__, "Isn't it beautiful, darling? This is way I protect it because it's a beautiful city despite what Baron Praxis did to it."_

_            Tess frowned at the mention of the city's monarch, "Do you have to leave tomorrow?" she whined slightly, trying to use her cuteness to win her father over._

_            Her father sighed, "Tess, we've been through this. I have to go. I work for the Krimzon Guard and I can't say no. If I could I would stay here with you but it isn't an option."_

_            Tess sighed in understanding and looked into his blue eyes. She ideally played with a strand of blonde hair that matched her own, "When you come back can we climb some more? I wanna get real good! Like you!"_

_            He looked away, his eyes guarded. Then he turned back to her and smiled softly, "We'll see." Was all he told her before placing on the ground so they could climb back down.~*~_

            "The next day he went on a mission for Baron Praxis. It was the one where they tried to gain access to the Metal Head nest. He never came back." Tess said grimly, "A week later I was told that he had been killed. For the next ten years I just roamed the streets, taking jobs where they were offered. Then, when I was eighteen, I heard about Torn's resistance against Baron Praxis. I joined without a second thought. Even when I was starving I still climbed. I climbed because he couldn't."

            Keira immediately felt guilt at having brought up such a painful subject, "I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories."

            "'So k. Sometimes it's nice to remember how much he meant to me." Tess muttered and then blinked, "Oh look it's stopped raining! We better climb down. I think that's Sig down there. Come on, Keira!"

            Keira watched Tess made her way to the mouth of the cave and then hopped back onto the apex. She stayed still a moment before following.

            She swore in that instant that she would become strong like Tess and Jak. That she would never need someone else to protect her.

            Then she remembered Jak and moved out of the cave.

~~**~~

                        Marisa flapped her wings gently as she watched the three figures appear on the horizon line as the sun started to rise. From what she could tell, all three were unharmed. Grinning she hurried over to them.

            "No run ins with harpies?" She questioned Keira, Tess and Sig.

            Tess shook her head and chirped happily, "No, it was all pretty uneventful." She glanced over at Sala and Gareth as they moved over to them.

            Sala looked Keira up and down, causing a crimson stain to appear on her cheeks. Clucking her tongue in approval Sala said, "She seems unharmed. Not bad you two. I must admit, I was a little worried about your abilities as guardians."

            Gareth grinned and nodded to Sig, "Perhaps I should teach you hand-to-hand combat? You'd make great additions to the defense of Lady Keira."

            Sig sighed softly and looked at Keira with very, very soft eyes, "Yeah, maybe I'll do that. Can't hurt, can it? After all, those damn harpies are fast enough to knock ol' Peacemaker out of my hands." Gareth nodded and walked away, missing the look in Sig's eyes.

            Tess walked over to Daxter, who had not left Jak's side. Daxter turned and looked up at her tear-filled eyes, "Oh Daxter." Tess said and opened her arms to embrace him. Daxter went into them willingly.

            Keira pressed the purple flower into Marisa's palms, "Can you save him?" She pressed, looking at Jak's limp figure.

            Marisa fingered the flower softly, checking to see that everything was correct. She smiled at Keira, "I am sure my lady. He'll live. Thanks to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        A/N: Aww, no cliffhanger! Aren't you happy that Jak's gonna live… ***mutters under breath*** like no one saw that coming. That whole Tess's memory thing was a spur of the moment thing. It just seemed to me that the game never expanded upon Tess's character and past. She deserves some in-depth looks, doesn't she? Here ya go, Tess. Anyone, on the next installment _Holy City our heroes finally arrive at the Holy City, but a few surprises await them… and one of them involves Sig. Until then REVIEW!_


	6. Act Six: The Holy City

                        DISCLAIMER: If I owned it I wouldn't be here, I'd be out making a damned sequel! Curse you Naughty Dog (hmm, I wonder who the real owner is?) for not making a sequel right after I beat the game! CURSE YOU!

            A/N: New update! Yay new update! Can thou say ra-ra-ra? I can but since I wear braces it kinda hurts… ***trails off and blinks*** ah, where was I? Ah yes, this chapter! Actually kinda long but not as long as some later chapters… they're so long they're scary… well, I think they're scary anyway. But then again, I think the Munchkin from the _Wizard of Oz are scary so can you really believe what I say?_

            **Master of Time: You know, it's quite ironic really. You're the ***finger quotations*** Master of Time and yet you have waiting which is time! But… ah… if you're the Master of Time can't you snap your fingers and you know make time go fast? That's what I'd do if I were the Master of Time! Oh, and I'd have my whole Time mafia thing going on, but that just me…**

            **Lunatic Pandora1: You know, I did the same thing. And then Sig's all like 'buddy, you don't wanna piss me off' and then he shots me! I was then like 'did he just shot me?' and so I shot him again to see if he would shot me. He turns around and cursed at me again before shooting. And I was like 'did he just shot me?' and the cycle continues until I died and my brother told me to quit being stupid (even though I OBVIOUSLY can't) and did the mission for me.**

            **Wakka****-steals-cloth: I am glad you have seen the light and don't hate Gareth so much. And I think it would be cool to have crazy scientists your command, a lot better then stupid monkeys! ***the monkeys glare*** Oh no, I was just kidding guys! Please don't kill me! I RULE you, do you hear me!? Away monkeys ***swats at angry hordes of crazy monkeys*** I bet the crazy scientists never attack their owners.**

            **Krimzon-Yakkow026: I make your week!? ***sobs*** I have meaning! Ha! Take that first grade teacher who's name I don't remember who said I would never amount to anything! I make someone's week! ***points*** Howdya like dem apples!? Who's smart now!? ***coughs and looks around sheepishly*** Forgive me, I've wanted to say that for many a years… I'm down now.**

            **Cherie Duatre: You are forgiven. I am in a very forgiving mood… unless you happen to be related to me and/or is a teacher. In that case you BURN in hell! So, I'm anti-social. I like to spend my time on the Internet then with ***growls*** humanity unless of course my friend the Llama (that's her nickname) comes over since she's anti-social, too! Then we can be anti-social together… ah, but wait!? Doesn't that make us SOCIAL!?**

            **Monkeypants****: That is the coolest name EVER! I'm going to go around school screaming 'Monkeypants' and the Llama will probably hit me over the head because she says I'm being crazy again… then we'll scream 'Monkeypants' together. Okay, your question. ***reads review*** Does Sig like… KEIRA!? Wait, isn't he like waaaaaay older then her? Like over ten years? Ewwwwww… cleanse the mind! ***hits head to rid evil images*****

            **Prexistence****: Jak has to suffer because I AM evil! MWHAHAHAHAHA! See the evil laughter? That means I'm evil and thus makes Jak suffer. And as for Erisa… I shall enjoy killing her, but not yet… first we must make some more dramatic scenes with her ***insert sound effects here*** DUN DUN DUUUN! I used to have a pet pixie, too, but then my crazy monkeys showed up and they scared her off. I like my crazy monkeys though they're… ah… crazy?**

            **Chris: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I love making people feel happy. It warms my heart! What also makes me feel happy is locking people outside in the frigid cold while I stand against the door sipping hot cocoa. That gives me a really warm feeling because I'm inside and they're not. Then I laugh so it always humors me! Isn't being evil cool?**

                        Okay, we're done! Please continue with your support (I am unstable and needs love) and here's the new chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act Six: The Holy City 

_"Purity is destroyed by Chaos. The beasts of Chaos feast on the innocent flesh of the Angel. And they bleed on the steps of the _Holy___City__."_

                        Pain… indescribable pain was the first thing he met with when he slid out the blissful unconsciousness. The inky black coma he had waded in had been beautiful peace and he rejoiced in it. He swam joyfully in the murky depths, for a moment forgetting about those he loved on the outside.

            But then a blinding white light filled his mind's eyes and pushed away the darkness. He was forced to feel the pain that had been consumed in the darkness as it was pushed back into him. The biding pain in his back reminded him of what happened.

            Then his eyes slowly opened.

            Colours swirled in his visions. Blues and greens and whites. Then the shapes took their rightful forms. He could make out the cave and the human forms hovering over him, but everything was in shadows. Then finally, after he had blinked several times, he made out their faces. The girl's—Keira's—and the ottsel—Daxter—they were all standing over him, looking down worriedly.

            He opened his mouth to tell them both he was okay, but instead coughed like a drowning man would the water in his lungs after being saved. He rolled over to his side and coughed as hard as his body would allow. He realized that until then he hadn't been breathing much. His lungs ached as the first full breath of sweet air reached them.

            And then Jak was back.

            "Buddy!" He recognized the voice to be Daxter though it seemed so far off, "You're okay! I thought you had gone to the Precursor City in the sky! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Something grabbed his face and shook it with a mighty force. Daxter's hands.

            _What's going on? Jak wondered, _Why___ does Daxter seem so far away when he's right there!? What's wrong with me!? He tried to speak to his friend, assure him that he a-okay, but he couldn't find his voice._

            Then he felt two new soft hands cup his face. He turned his eyes and looked into Keira's. There were tears in her eyes, but happy tears. They rolled off her cheeks and splashed onto his cold face. The hot, salty tears touched his lips and Jak took a deep breath, finally returning to his true self.

            He sat up, wrapping his arms around Keira's waist without thinking of what he was doing. He's piercing blue eyes stared deep into hers, penetrating her defenses, "Are you unharmed?"

            Keira blushed at their closeness but answered in a steady voice, "I'm fine, thanks to you. But you got really hurt, Jak. Poison. It's very fortunate that we got the antidote."

            Just to make sure she was telling the truth, Jak scanned every inch of her. He was still recovering from his time in the coma to truly comprehend what he was _staring at. He didn't even notice that blush that still stained the woman of his affections' cheeks._

            Then Jak stood, releasing Keira. Daxter run onto his shoulder, sobbing with a dramatic wail at the end. Jak awkwardly petted Daxter's coat while Sig and Tess snickered in the background.

            Marisa walked over to him and looked him up and down. She pleased her hands on her hips and nodded in approval, "Yes, I see I still got the mojo. I should've been a doctor, I tell ya."

            Jak smiled softly at her and winked, "Thanks."

            Sala walked over to him and said, "You did a very brave thing. Especially for someone from your city. I think you make an excellent addition to the guardians of Lady Keira."

            Jak placed a hand on his chin in concentration, "Keira has guardians now? What have I missed out on while I was sleeping?"

            "A High Priestess always has guardians." Gareth explained, "These few people are dedicated only to protecting her and nothing else. Her guardians are more often then not friends she's know since childhood and are well trained in fighting. They go wherever she goes and participate in the front lines of all her battles."

            Daxter grinned, "Looks we ain't gonna be no guardians, Angel Cheeks." He told Tess, "I don't fight and you don't fight."

            Tess frowned, "Oh, but I want to be a guardian!"

            "I don't see way you can't be a guardian of mine, Tess. After all, I do get a say in who are my guardians, right?" At Marisa, Gareth and Sala's nod, Keira went on, "And Daxter, you don't have to fight if you don't want to. I know it's really dangerous."  
            "What are you talking about?" Daxter demanded, insulted, "Are you calling me scared? I think not! Keira, I will be your guardian because I AM NOT afraid. Hehe… not much anyway." He held out his hand in a sign of alliance.

            "You have more guardians then I think a High Priestess ever had." Sala said, smiling slightly, "Most do not have more then three."

            "What do you mean?" Keira asked innocently, "I only have two guardians. Tess and Daxter, because that's what they want."

            "And me." Jak pointed, motioning to himself with his gun, "I told your father I would protect you."

            "Oh right, I forgot." Keira said softly, smiling over at Jak, "Three then."

            "And me." Sig said, "Since I'm gonna be learning how to fight like them, might as well be your guardians. I don't think the cherries over here can handle it." Jak and Daxter glared at the burly man.

            "As well as us." Gareth said, "Marisa… well, since she in my care and my sworn duty is to protect you, which makes it her duty as well…"

            "Wonderful." Was the young woman in question's answer.

            "And someone from the royal family has always protected the High Priestess." Sala said, "It was a pact made by the very first High Priestess with my great-great-great-great-grandmother Oriel. The Holy City would offer the High Priestess its best protection and lodging and in return the High Priestess would do everything in her power to keep the city from falling into the hands of Erisen."

            "Okay…" Keira said slowly, the smile on her face becoming wider and wider, "then I have seven. So I guess I do exceed the limit. I hope you don't mind."

            "Not at all." Sala answered, "The fact that people who aren't from your home city want to protect you means that you are filled with the light and purity Erisen hates."

            "Let's get moving." Gareth said suddenly and everyone turned to look at him, "We are only a day from the Holy City. I wish to reach there before nightfall lest another group of harpies attacks."

~~**~~

                        "That's it?" Keira whispered, her eyes widening. She backed away from the looming city and her back hit Jak's. He reached out and cupped her shoulders, his own blue depths wide.

            Sala beamed—Keira was sure this was the only time she ever saw Sala beam—and said in a proud voice, "Yes, this is the Holy City. I live in that palace over there. That's where you and your guardians will be living."

            The city was silver and gray. A large stone wall circled it and connected to the wall was a sheer silver covering. It rose above the high towers of the city and covered it, making it have a dome-like appearance. The high towers were wide at the start and got slimmer and slimmer as they traveled. Most ended in a tip with a small balcony circling a room. In the towers in each corner of the city, the rooms were filled with an eerie blue light.

            "What's that light thingy?" Daxter wondered.

            "That's our magick." Sala explained, "Our mages work night and day on keeping the magick flowing in our city. Blue magick means that the city is normal. When it gets really cold the magick is turned red so our city can be heated. When the Holy City needs to be cooled during the hot months, the magick is white."

            Keira tried to take in every inch of the city—what she could see anyway. The palace, Sala's palace, was in the center of the city. It didn't exactly give off a regal air. It was another large doom building, but this time it had five towers connected to it. Four of them were on each side of the palace and the last was connected to the middle of the palace. It rose and towered over the entire city. Long ridges ran up its length, but at the top there was no balcony with light. It was a flat, black surface and then nothing.

            She also knew—from a vague memory—that below the city walls were square houses that held the residence of a city. There was also an open air filled with carts and shops that worked as a marketplace. She had a vague memory of being very young and being totted around the crowded area.

            "Hmmm." Keira muttered thoughtfully at the memory. She noted to herself that none of her memories included her mother's face. She frowned in frustration; she wanted to remember the face of her mother. Jak placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled over at him, assuring him everything was okay.

            "So this is the Holy City?" Tess said, her baby blues eyes scanning the city as Keira's had done, "How do we get in?"

            "Probably a secret passage or something." Sig muttered and Gareth blinked at him.

            "How did you know?"

            "Ah… lucky guess?" Sig said with a shrug.

            "Anyways," Marisa said, moving over to the large protection walls, "let's get in. Once the city finds out we have Kikita's daughter with us there's sure to be a party! The Council always makes great food at their parties. Pazza!"

            Gareth rolled his eyes and said with mock-anger, "That's our Marisa. All she thinks about is fighting, food, and parties."

            They watched in fascination as Marisa placed her hand on a certain rock on the wall and it slid from its place. Marisa looked over at them and grinned. She motioned them to follow as she stepped inside. Gareth and Sala followed without hesitation.

            The rest of them, however, hung back. Tess looked around at everyone and offered them a weary smile.

            "Any idea on what we've gotten ourselves into?" She wondered.

            "I got an idea." Sig answered, "And it ain't too good."

            Keira looked at all four of them and said softly, "You don't have to come, you know. I can understand if you want to go back to Haven City."

            "I never said that." Sig protested, "I just said I don't think it's gonna be all that fun. I'm still staying. Pretty-boy over there promised he'd teach me some of his moves. I figure: learn them, kick his ass for good measure, and then head on home."

            "And I can't let you surround yourself by all these men! You'll go insane!" Tess added, "Sure there's Sala and Marisa but I think I'm much better company then them."

            "I'm staying." Was all Jak said. He didn't think a reason to stay was necessary. Wasn't it rather obvious?

            "Look at it this way, Keira-baby," Daxter said grinning his wide Daxter-grin, "no Dark Eco. No Dark Eco means any more changes or even chance of changes. That and I'm surrounded by beautiful women. Why would I want to leave?"

            Tess laughed out loud, not sounding jealous at all, and took Daxter into her arms, "Come on, Daxter, let's go find you some pretty girls to ogle."

            "Way ahead of you." Daxter said, smiling into her face.

            The five of them—Sig, Jak, Keira, Daxter and Tess—rushed to catch up with Marisa, Gareth and Sala. They walked through the dirt-covered streets calmly. Keira scanned each of the streets slowly, sometimes getting the feeling of being here before. As they walked to the palace, people stopped what they were doing and stared. Stared as if they had never seen outsiders before.

            Truth was however, they didn't spare Daxter, Sig, Jak or Tess a glance. They were only concerned with Keira. The young woman felt a little uneasy at all their stares, as if they all knew her when she didn't know them from Adam. She moved over to Gareth and tried to hide herself behind his shoulder.

            "Everyone's staring." She said unhappily, trying to ignore the blank stares of the residence of the Holy City.

            "Well, everyone knows what the High Priestess looks like." Sala explained, smiling to her people, "And seeing you here is like a blast from the past. You like exactly like your mother and your mother looks exactly her mother before her and so on and so forth."

            "Really? I look exactly like her?" Keira said in awe.

            "Your eyes…" Gareth said slowly, smiling at her, "aren't like your mother's. They were the deepest blue ever seen."

            Marisa bared her teeth, "They're a gift from your good for nothing father."

            "Hey, don't insult the dead." Sig said, shifting the weight of his Peacemaker, "Where I come from I was taught to respect the memory of the dead."

            "He doesn't get my respect if he doesn't deserve it!" Marisa growled fiercely.

            "Come on." Sala said, "Let's get to the palace. I'm sure the Council will want to tan my hide for leaving."

            Keira frowned at the name of the Council. For some reason she didn't like them. Something was wrong. _~*~She always thought they had too much power, even when she was four. Her mother always said the Council was blind and that they were unaware of the sacrifices they forced people to make.~*~_ She was so caught up in the memory she didn't even think as she reached up and clutched Gareth's shoulder. Her fingers dug into the material of his shirt as she remembered.

            A growl behind her broke her concentration and she looked over at Jak. He was frowning at her. _What did I do?_ Keira thought and then noticed that her hand was clutching Gareth's shoulder.

            _Oh…_

            She quickly released Gareth's shoulder in embarrassment. Well, she certainly hadn't meant to grab his shoulder had she? No, she hadn't. It was just that in this place these memories came rushing into her brain and she had to grab onto something to keep steady. Usually the closest thing to her.

            Gareth looked over at her with a concerned look on his handsome face, "Are you alright?"

            Keira felt a wave of appreciation for Gareth. Unlike Jak, he seemed to notice when she was in distress. Then she felt the wave of guilt. She hadn't been close enough for Jak to notice. Would he have cared that she looked like she was going to be sick? Judging from the way he acted around her probably not.

            Still, she shook her head at Gareth and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Just some memories." Gareth smiled at her answer, as if the news pleased him.

            "We're here." Came Marisa's voice and all else was blocked from her mind.

            Somehow she wasn't surprised by the beauty of the palace. In the back of her mind she had already known what it would look like. The dirt streets stopped abruptly, making way for a pretty white stone pathway. Along the right and left of the pathway was sparkling crystal water. The stone pathway led the way to a large red double-door with a gold outline. Even with the dome above, the sky shone blue on the palace. 

            People dressed in regal robes walked the pathway and bowed when they passed. Gareth explained that they were mages, dedicated to the magick of the gods. As they walked up to the door, Keira noticed the gold symbols and designs inscribed on the ground. She knew they had been there since the city had first been made.

            _~*~She had wanted those symbols to be there. In the language of the gods they said: 'My love makes my power grow. My love makes my faith become.' She was the only one who could read the words because only gods could read the writing. That was what she was. It was tribute to the man that had made her want to create this city for her people. His people.~*~_

Keira shook her head and forced the thoughts from her mind. It couldn't be very good that she was having memories that she knew weren't her own. What was this city doing to her?

            "SALA!" Keira gave a start at the sound of the scream. A young blonde girl-child came running. She gave another cry and threw herself into Sala's arms. The young warrior-woman caught the child and gave her a fierce hug.

            "Crea." Sala said softly, stroking the blonde.

            Sala plopped the girl onto the floor and the girl-child turned and smiled over at the newcomers, sticking a thumb into her mind. The young girl wore an odd outfit, or at least Keira thought so. 

            The girl-child wore a tight white belly-shirt with long sleeves. The sleeves were baggy as they trailed to her wrist. Strapped to the top of her arm was a small sheath with a knife's hilt sticking out of it. She wore very short shorts that had denim straps that attached at the sides of the top of her short shorts. The straps came over her stomach and chest and over her shoulders to crisscross her back and connect to the back of her shorts. The shorts were black and tight with a silver streak going through each side of them. She wore black and red platform sneakers that gave her much needed height—she was very short. She wore mid-thigh white socks. Strapped to the sides of her mid-calves with a strip of black leather were two twin gun holsters with medium sized twin guns sticking out from them. (A/N: Think Lara Croft's guns from the first 'Tomb Raider' movie). The final touch to her outfit was the black silk ribbon tied to her right wrist. It made a thick bracelet-like attribute to her wrist and the excess black ribbon trailed down to her ankle when she allowed her arm to hang at her side. 

            The young girl's features were innocent and child-like. Keira guessed she could be no more then eight. Even with the innocence, Keira thought she saw something else burning in her eyes. She had pretty spun-gold hair and sparkling blue eyes. The lovely hair was curly with ringlets. Keira guessed that due to the thick curls of the girl's hair she could only have it shoulder length.

            The girl giggled and smiled at Daxter, "Oooooo lookie! A pretty, pretty animal!" She rushed forward and clutched Daxter to her bosom, like a child would a beloved, long-lost doll.

            Daxter struggled and pushed against the child, groaning, "Hey, kid! Back off! I'm not a damn animal! I'm hot stuff."

            The girl, 'Crea', withdrew the animal from her chest and blinked at it slowly, "It talks…?"

            "_He talks." Daxter corrected, growling low in his throat, "_He _talks."_

            "Oh." The young girl said softly and then smiled again, "It's so cute!" And she returned to hugging Daxter.

            Everyone blinked at the young girl while Sala, Gareth and Marisa shook their heads. Everyone was wondering what the girl's problem was. After all, she seemed a little too happy. Wasn't this a war-torn world?

            "Ignore her." Came a new voice and every turned to face it, "She's just a little crazy… or incredibly silly."

            The new character was another girl and there was no doubt in Keira's mind that she was the sister of Crea. She had the same hair, gold with a hint of silver, same glittering blue eyes, and facial features. In fact, she looked like the seventeen-year-old version of Crea herself, though maybe with a more punk-edge.

            Her golden hair was, unlike Crea's, wavy and traveled down to her waist loose and free. Keira thought the fair-hair clashed with her dark outfit. Like her sister she wore a tight belly-shirt, though it stretched over well-rounded breasts instead of being flat. The only difference between the two shirts—other then whole big-breasted issue—was that it was green and short sleeved. A black mess acted as a second shirt and it covered the belly-shirt, her slim stomach and arms. The small holes of the mesh gave everyone a good view of a tattoo of a phoenix on the left side of her rid-cage. She wore tight back pants that looked like a second skin as they traveled to her ankles. Over the black pants was heavy silver metal, like armor. The armor covered only her thighs and stopped once it reached her knees and then covered her calves. She wore black high-heel boots that reached only her ankles. She also wore short, black fingerless gloves. To top the whole outfit off she had a large sword strapped to her back. Two twin daggers were strapped to the each side of her hips.

            The sword amazed Keira. It was very large and deadly. The hilt was black with blue designs it. The sides of the hilt came to a sharp point. She couldn't see how fine the metal of the sword was—though she suspected its craft was beautiful—for the young woman wore a black sheath to protect it from rust of the air. She knew however that this type of sword had had deadly tip and unlike most other swords had it one side slanted like that of a steak knife while the other side was like all other swords.

            Sala smiled at her and said, "Nyx, how are you?"

            Nyx smiled at Sala and answered, "I have had better weeks. The Council has been on my ass all week about your whereabouts. They don't seem to believe that I don't know where you went."

            Sala rolled her eyes and then said, "The Council couldn't wipe their asses without me telling them what to do." Crea giggled in response.

            Gareth seemed to be annoyed with Sala's comment, "Now, Sala, remember they're the reason we've survived this far against Erisen."

            Crea nodded but then turned to Keira. She laughed wildly and hopped into her arms, "But we have her now, right? So, we'll be okay!" She pressed a slobbery kiss to Keira's cheeks before hopping down and chasing after Daxter.

            "Here ottsel, ottsel, ottsel!" She cried, opening her arms to embrace Daxter. Daxter screamed and ran away.

            "STAY AWAY!" He shouted to the young girl.

            Crea didn't listen and she continued to chase Daxter around his friends. Finally, Daxter ran to Jak and crawled onto his shoulder. Crea, even with her platform sneakers, only reached Jak's waist and she only could look at Daxter. A pout came across her lips and she reached up for him. Daxter stuck his tongue out at her.

            Then Crea noticed Jak. She forgot Daxter instantly and stared into Jak's eyes for many moments. Jak was being to feel a little uneasy. It was like the child was looking into his soul or maybe knew his destiny.

            She smiled softly and reached out to take his hand. Her small fingers curled around his own and she said in a soft, mysterious voice, "Hello good sir knight. Nice to see you again."

            Jak blinked at her several times and his vision began to blur. _~*~He stood in the beautiful, sweet-smiling garden. Normally he wouldn't bother with such a trivial thing but he had been drawn here tonight. And as he walked he saw her, a beautiful shining white light among the darkness. His eyes widened and unable to do anything else, he stepped towards her…~*~_

"That's enough." Came the hard voice of Nyx, jarring Jak from his trance. He watched as Nyx moved forward and removed Crea's hand from his own. She looked over at him for a few moments, as suspecting what he had seen, and pulled Crea away.

            "I think we should go see the Council." Sala suggested to Keira, "They will want to meet you and you'll have to start your training as the High Priestess."

            "Come on!" Crea cried, forgetting her soft spoken words to Jak. They resumed their walk to the palace while Crea skipped around them in a circle, singing the tune 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

            As they walked Jak couldn't help but think about the strange memory he had had. Certainly not from his own. He had never been in a garden unless you counted the time he and Daxter had destroyed Samos precious ferns and thus had to spend a month replanting it. But then Jak hadn't enjoyed that and in the memory he had been at peace.

            Keira looked over at Sala and then at Crea and Nyx, softly she said, "What's their story?" She asked.

            "I dunno." Sala answered softly, "They came here only a few years ago. When Crea was two and Nyx eleven. They said they didn't remember where they came from, just that their world had been destroyed. After a month of debate, the Council decided to allow them to become citizens of the Holy City, but that was only because they're both good fighters."

            "But, oh, isn't Crea crazy? Like Nyx said?" Keira said in shock, "Isn't dangerous to give someone mentally unstable… ah… weapons?"

            Marisa chuckled, "Crea had the scramasax—that's the butcher's knife she has strapped to her arm—even before she came here thought Nyx was carrying it for her. After she proved that she could handle the knife and well, we supplied her with her guns. They're called… um… what was it? Oh yeah, .45mm's. She's really handy with them."

            "Just because she's crazy doesn't mean she can't fight." Gareth added.

            They reached the palace doors and the attendants, dressed in the heavy mages' robes, waved their hands and the door magickly opened. Crea said a thank you and hopped in like a rabbit. Nyx rolled her eyes and followed suit.

            Jak gasped at the beauty of the palace. The entrance chamber was made of marble and glass with large white pillars traveling to the glass ceiling. The ground beneath his feet was a smooth, clear marble that echoed his footfalls. The room was oval with statues lining the walls. There were three doors off to the side. Each door had an arch on its top and was made of a deep mahogany.

            "The door to the left," Gareth explained, "leads to the two towers on the left as well as the training room, Grand Hall, kitchens, and Dinning Rooms. The right one leads to the bedchambers and the two towers on the right. Also on that side is the servants' quarters—though they travel underground to reach it—as well as an open courtyard where we often hold tournaments to find the strongest mage or warrior. The door in the middle leads to the Council's High Chamber. That is where they hold important meetings and where they live. That door also leads to the High Tower, though no one goes there since it is unstable. The High Tower was the original tower of the palace. The others were added on."

            "So do we have to go through there?" Jak wondered, pointing to the door in the middle of the room.

            Sala nodded and said, "Crea, why don't you and Nyx go to the training room? You don't really need to be here, do you?"

            "But… but I wanna come with you!" Crea sobbed and Nyx grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

            "What she really means is that she doesn't want you coming with her and the High Priestess because you ALWAYS screw everything up." Nyx said as she pulled Crea through the left door.

            "Oh…" Crea said slowly, her eyes widening, "OKAY!"

            Gareth shook his head slowly and then said, "Okay, shall we go in? The Council is as high-strung as they come so don't let it annoy you." He advised the four.

            "No promises there." Sig muttered, "Come on cherries!"

            They walked through the door, Gareth, Sala and Marisa in the led. Immediately they entered a large, darkened room with a black marble floor. There was a large table in the center of the room made of a rich oak. Off to the side were two doors, one on the left and another on the right. Jak guessed one led to the High Tower and the other to the Council's rooms.

            "Shouldn't they be here?" Tess asked.

            "No, they like to make an entrance." Marisa explained, "They'll probably be here soon."

            "I believe that. Old dudes always try to make themselves high and mighty." Daxter muttered, thinking about a certain Sage of Green Eco.

            Just then one of the doors swung open and in stepped the sages. They were older then Samos which Daxter pointed out with a groan. They wore long yellow and purple mage robes that trailed to the floor. Some had heavy beards and others a clean, wrinkly face. But surprisingly there were also two young men and one young woman with them. The two men could be brothers with equally jet-black hair while the girl had fiery red hair.

            One of the younger men, the taller one, stepped forward and took Keira's hand enthusiastically, "High Priestess, you have no idea how happy I am that you're alive. After all these years, to find Kikita's daughter alive!"

            "Ah… hello…?" Keira said a little uneasily.

            "Oh, where are my manners?" The man said and released her hand, "I am Myven of Myven, voted leader of the Council. The woman to my right is Redina of Chorus, another leader of the Council—one under me. The young man to my left is my brother Karl of Meveric. The rest of the Council is as follows, Gunner of Rin, Titha of Min, Harold of Donhoe, and Yvonne of Caste."

            "We are pleased to meet you, my lady." It was the young woman introduced as Redina of Chorus who said this, smiling softly at Keira.

            "Hello." Keira said politely, but the rest of her words were cut off as the old man named Gunner of Rin stepped forward.

            His eyes, however, were not on Keira. No, they were locked firmly on Sig, "SIGRID OF NOBECK!" He shouted in outrage, "How dare you show your face here!"

            Sala blinked over at Sig in shock and stepped away from him, "High Member Rin, you know this man?" she asked softly.

            Gunner of Rin frowned, "Know him, my lady? I trained him to be a worthy knight to our High Priestess. But Sigrid of Nobeck ran away to Haven City like a coward. We exiled him and his memory brings shame to our people so we don't speak of him."

            Sig grinned at Gunner of Rin and said, "Great to see you again too, Gunner."

            Gareth frowned at Sig, "I thought you seemed familiar. I remember now. Sigrid of Nobeck was a great fighter in the High Priestess's army, but for some reason you ran away to Haven City during a very important battle against Erisen."

            "Leave!" Gunner of Rin shouted.

            "Nah, I ain't gonna." Sig said easily, the glares not bothering him, "See that girl over there? Our High Priestess? I'm her guardian and ain't nothing gonna make me leave her."

            "Expect your own coward-ness." Gunner of Rin muttered and said, "My Lady High Priestess, no word can express my joy at having you once again in the city. However, I cannot… I cannot bear to be in the same room with this heathen!"

            Gunner of Rin stormed from the room and Myven of Meveric looked extremely flushed by the outburst, "Excuse him, Lady High Priestess. High Member Gunner of Rin has… has lost many friends to the war and it makes him angry. Sigrid of Nobeck, since you have been named as the Lady High Priestess's guardian you are welcomed here in the palace. But that by no means you are welcomed here as a resident of the city."

            Sig shrugged his massive shoulders, "That's fair enough."

            Myven of Meveric nodded and then turned to scan Keira's friends, "So all of these are your guardians? Understood. I am pleased to meet you all. Since you are the guardians of our Lady High Priestess you are welcomed in the palace and the city." Jak, Tess and Daxter nodded to him, "Lady High Priestess, would you like to see the Portrait Room?"

            "Portrait room?" Keira repeated.

            "The portraits of all the High Priestesses are in there." Sala answered, "We honour them there."

            _So my mother's picture would be there? Keira thought and smiled slowly, "Okay, let's go see it!"_

            Myven of Meveric nodded and he turned and exited the left door. They others had no choice by to follow. They were led down a darkened hallway to a door at its end. Myven of Meveric took a key from under his robes and opened the door.

            Light, pure and white, filled the hallway as Myven of Meveric motioned everyone to step in. They did as he bid and their eyes widened. Well, the four from Haven City had wide eyes. The other three had seen this room before and thus wasn't all that surprised.

            The room was about three stories above ground level and was made only of glass and marble pillars. It was oval, like all the other rooms in the palace, but the wall over looking the city was made entirely of glass. On the other side were the portraits.

            Jak gasped and felt his heart clench. They all looked like Keira except… except all of them had bright blue eyes. Other then that, they could have been Keira herself.

            Myven of Meveric led them around the room, briefly explaining the history of each High Priestess in each portrait. There Kinisha Kinover the eighteen-year-old High Priestess who gave birth to her daughter—the next High Priestess Kina Kinover—and then ran after her lover in the desert when he decided he couldn't take all the fighting. That was when the god of Chaos killed them both.

            "It seems that every city hierarchy has a history of blood." Jak muttered, thinking of his own legacy. The betrayal of Mar and those who had ruled before him.

            "Hmm." Myven of Meveric looked at him oddly for a few seconds before saying, "You sound like you know the curse of the royals first hand? And you look vaguely familiar. Have I seen your father before? Or perhaps a portrait of an ancestor?"

            "I'm Jak Mar. Of the Mar line." Recognition shone in the young man's eyes.

            "Ah, yes the Mar line. Excellent rulers. Wise and clever, I can see the similarities. But isn't one from the Praxis line ruling? The daughter of the late Baron, correct? Why aren't you ruling?" Myven of Meveric asked.

            "I didn't want to." Jak growled and that was that. He didn't feel like telling the pretty-boy that if he had decided to rule Haven City he wouldn't be able to see any of his friends, especially Keira.

            "Jak…" Softly Keira called over to him and he came running. He found that she was staring at a portrait that looked so much like Keira it was scary. The other portraits didn't compare.

            Jak reached and placed his hands on her shoulders to offer some kind of comfort, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the picture in front of him. The young woman could've been Keira if it weren't for the eyes. She wore a soft white dress that trailed to the floor and had no sleeves. It had sheer white silk coming from the cloth on the shoulders and flowed to her waist. A silver chain crisscrossed her chest and the extra parts of the chain hung against her back. In the young woman's left hand was an unraveling red yarn that had its string flowing against the white of her dress and touching the floor. In her right hand was a strange weapon. What was it? A sickle? _No, Jak thought, __it's a glaive. It's called a glaive. He didn't think to know how he knew it was a glaive. He just knew._

            The glaive was a long black staff with a curved blade on top. The black staff had a flat bottom. The metal of the staff was the finest Jak had ever seen. The left side of the metal was shorter then the right and it curved against the right. The right metal rose above the left and curved over it, creating an almost reverse G-like appearance.

            Keira's mother, Kikita Kinover.

            Sig stepped forward and touched the portrait ever so lightly, "Kikita Kinover." He said and smiled softly, "I forgot how pretty she was."

            "You… you knew her?" Keira whispered, unable to take her eyes off of the young woman in the picture, "You knew my mother?"

            "Yeah, we were friends. Her and I." Sig said, his fingers tracing the dress of the young woman who would later become Keira's mother.

            "And Kikita's lover?" Jak pressed then, stepping forward to look at his friend, "What of him? Do you know him?"

            Sig's face twisted in rage and loathing as he said in a low voice, "He's a coward. Not fit to clean the ground Kikita walked on. But… but she loved him despite everything and in the end that killed her. Her love for that son of a bitch. Just like I knew it would."

            "Sig…" Keira said softly, looking at her new guardian. There was something in his voice that caught her off guard. Something she had never expected to hear in Sig's voice.

            Love?

            "Ahem…" Everyone in the room turned and Myven of Meveric said, "Perhaps, My Lady High Priestess would like to sleep? After all, night is closing around our fair city and you have had a long a tiring journey. Perhaps I should have the servants show you to your room?"

            Marisa yawned, "You know what? I'm really, really tied. Kicking harpy ass sure can take a lot out of ya."

            Gareth shook his head and said, "Then come along, Marisa, we'll go home." At Keira's questioning look he explained, "Both Marisa and I live in a villa just outside of the palace. We'll be here tomorrow to start your training. Until then, Lady Keira."

            "Bye-ie!" Marisa waved and followed Gareth out of the room.

            Sala nodded to them and then turned to Myven of Meveric, giving him a swift bow, "High Member Meveric? Allow me to escort our Lady High Priestess and her guardians to their rooms? It would be a great honor."

            "Of course, Lady Sala of Rye. Once you're done I fear your mother may want to have words with you for running off with Gareth of Luxhine."

            "I understand." Sala said and then turned to Keira, "Lady Keira? Please, you and your guardians, follow me."

            As Sala strode from the room the Four of Haven City looked at one another and shrugged. Then they followed the young heiress to the Holy City out.

            Leaving Myven of Meveric to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Oooooh, Sig's past is revealed! ***dun dun duuuuun!*** Well, some of it anyway. What more secrets does Sigred of Nobeck (don't ask about the name, it came to me when I was on a sugar-high) hold? And further more, what the hell is going on? I bet your wondering. Well, have no fear it shall be explained… just no yet. Anyway, keep on reviewing (I beg of you!) and stayed tuned for the next installment _Weapon of Choice where we not only get to see out heroes get their medieval weapons, but we also get to find out what's going on back in ol' Haven City. Didn't think I'd leave Torn and Ashlin out did ya? We got the Metal Heads threat rising! Stayed tuned!_

                                    Taking the world over one mind at a time

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	7. Act Seven: Weapon of Choice

                        A/N: Yay, another chapter! Luckily I had this chapter written before mid-term week :) I'd hate to put this out late, but if I hadn't had this typed before last week well… some of you wouldn't be very happy :p Anyway, be warned that this chapter is dozy! Once I started writing this chapter I couldn't seem to stop. I just wanted to warn you before you begin reading and said 'what the hell?' I don't know about you but lots of words make my brain itchy.

**            Master of Time:** Ah… responsibility, the bane of my existence. But my argument here is that I WOULD be responsibility with my magical time-abilities. I would only change time to right a wrong I made, get rich fast, play the stock market, get famous, beat someone I don't like up, and… OH… embarrass teachers ***rubs hands together wickedly*** See? Responsibility.

            **Lunatic Pandora1: You know, I did that once. I got 'Game Over' and I was like 'what in the Hell? Sig's fat why doesn't he float?'. My genius brother answered by 'he has all that armor on, stupid, he's gonna sink' meanwhile I was listening to him. I was to busy screaming at my TV 'SWIM SIG! SWIM!' But alas… he would not…**

            **Cherie Duarte: I'm sooo glad you aren't a teacher ***shudders*** it would have been awkward if you were… me and my eternal hatred for teachers. And lookie, romance between Torn and Ashlin! Doesn't the 'aw' factor apply now? If not, then I'm either not very good at writing romance scenes or you're cold and dead inside. My ego tells me that obviously it's not MY fault but yours. Thus, Mr. Ego says if you don't go aw you're cold and dead inside. OBEY MR. EGO! ***coughs*** Sorry, sometimes the ego gets the better of me…**

            **Wakka-steals-cloths: ***watches as W-S-C chases evil scientist down the street*** If only I could do that with my crazy monkey ***monkeys glare*** Hehe, guys you EVERYTHING way to seriously. ***monkeys walk away*** Whew, you know what? I need to get better evil henchmen. Let's see what should I get? Ah… oooh… umm… AHA! Crazy hippomanias! They're prefect. Now, have to get them here from Africa without alerting to the police? Oh yeah, I could just use my evil henchmen permit! Don't leave home without it!**

            **Krimzon-Yakkow026: ***looks at random woman screaming in horror*** I think I've seen that randomly placed woman before… calm down Random Woman (hey, that could be a super hero. The adventures of Random Woman! A randomly made superhero! Ah, no…) Jak WILL get Keira. What kinda story would I write if they weren't? Not a good one I tell you!**

            **Prexistence: Millennia, you eat MONKEYS!? I'll send you mine! I've been trying to get rid of them for God knows how long but they're persistent little buggers. I moved half-way across the country, making sure to leave them behind, and they got to my house before. I didn't even tell them where I was going to live. Oh no, this is getting creepy…**

            **Chris: Yay, someone's commented on Nyx and Crea! They're my favourite OC! Nyx is like my friend the Llama and Crea is like me, slightly crazy or really silly! I'm glad you like my OCs!**

            **Monkeypants: Actually, for me hitting my head makes me feel better. Like, whenever I realize I'm about to have a test I didn't study for hitting my head on my desk makes me forget to be worried. Funny though, I often forget why I was so worried in the first place… ah, who are you again?**

            **Kizna1200:… ah… whoa… that's deep. A well thought out idea. My mind doesn't usually go that deep. The deepest it goes is packing for vacation. Anyway, Sig is REALLY mad at the man Kikita married, and as for Sig being Keira' father. Maybe, maybe not. I'm evil so I won't tell you. Not even a hint.**

Please continue to review and enjoy the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act Seven: Weapon of Choice 

_"And the Goddess, young but wise, stood before her older Gods of yore and stretched forth her hand. In it was her glaive. Thus began the war."_

                        "Where are you going?" It was spoken softly but since he was neither naive nor stupid he didn't miss the simmering anger underneath the soft spoken words. He knew, unless handled with care, the anger would explode and it wouldn't be to pretty.

            "I have to check something out." Torn said, turning his hand to look back at. Almost instantly he wished he hadn't.

            "Oh?" Ashlin said softly, raising herself onto her elbow and looking at him crossly, "Why wasn't I aware things needed to be 'cheeked out'?" she asked, frowning slightly.

            Torn thought his consort had to be the most beautiful creature alive. She looked like some kind of sex goddess with her hair rumbled from savage kissing and that damned white sheet pressed against her slanted breasts. _That sheet, he thought, __did little for her modesty. That was true enough. The sheet was held low enough to give him an ample view of her generous cleavage._

            He had a feeling that that was her plan all along.

            That didn't stop him from wanted to jump into that four-poster bed of hers and forget about what needed to be done. But he was the commander of the Krimzon Guard and thus had things to do, "Because I don't think it's anything to worry about. Really," he pressed when she raised an eyebrow, "I just gotta go to the Control Room and check out the Eco Grids. The scientists say that they've been acting weird ever since Vin died…"

            Ashlin sighed and rolled onto her back, forcing thoughts of her dead friend out of her mind, "Am I not the governor of the city? Shouldn't I be told of these things?"

            "I would have told you if I thought it was important." Torn pointed out. He didn't want to tell the truth behind his secret. Really, she had a lot on her plate. Worrying about the Metal Heads, Jak and his friends going off to that Holy City, and now Onin…

            When push came to shove he didn't want to add to her worries. But he didn't like telling her that face-to-face. He had an image to protect, right? Tough-guy Torn. Didn't give a mother-loving shit about anyone or anything.

            "I should hope so." Ashlin still not turning to look at him. She sighed and didn't press the matter because she was to tired, not that she was complaining. She stretched like a lazy cat. Who knew Torn was so… er… flexible?

            Finally she did turn and gave him a sultry look, "Can't you stay until the sun rises? It's not even daybreak."

            Torn looked out her large bay windows in her deep red room and saw she was telling the truth. He sighed and wished he could, but today was going to be a busy day. He had to inspect the new recruits for the Krimzon Guard,—_a lot more kids wanted to join in now; maybe they felt safer knowing I'm in charge?—he had to find new captains of his Krimzon Guard squads since all the old leaders had been loyal to Ashlin's good-for-nothing father, those goddamn scientists would no doubt be riding his ass all day for a solution to their Eco problems and he still had to see Onin and her stupid monkey-bird what's-his-name._

            "Believe me, I would. You're a lot more interesting then anything else this city has to offer, but duty calls. Besides, don't you a meeting with some officials?" He grinned at Ashlin's annoyed sigh. He turned and watched as her sheet played peek-a-boo with her breasts. Groaning softly, he reached for his jacket and… realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

            _Damnit…_

            Ashlin sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. The mattress of her bed was so thick she could swing her legs and not touch the floor. Why Torn insisted on such a high bed she'd never understand, but it made her grin to hop of the bed and plop her feet on the plush red carpet of her hardwood floor.

            She looked over at Torn and saw him shifting their cloths that they had thrown into her soft black chair the other night. _Oh, last night_, Ashlin thought wistfully and then shook her head. She chuckled softly as she watched Torn try to disentangle his shirt from her bra. He looked over at her and scowled.

            "You know instead of standing all… _naked_," Torn bit back a moan on the last word, "you could come over here and help me get this damn contraption of yours off my shirt."  
            Ashlin burst out laughing and moved over to help him, swinging her bare hips to distract him, "You know, this wouldn't happen every morning if you just learned some patience during the night."

            Torn didn't say anything. Instead, he tried to fight back the smile that curved his lips as he watched the redhead who shared his bed disentangle his shirt and her bra from one another easily. He took the shirt and pushed it over his head. When it was over, he saw Ashlin looking at him mock-disgust.

            "What?" He demanded.

            "Are you seriously going to wear that?" Ashlin asked, tapping one fingernail against his shirt, "You wore it yesterday!"

            "So?" Torn asked in honest confusion, "It smells fine."

            Ashlin threw her hands up in an exasperated expression, "MEN! Hygiene seems to be a foreign word to them. I wish Keira was here, she'd understand."

            "Whatever." Tough-guy attitude in place? Check!

            Ashlin shook her head and turned towards the door leading to her bathroom, "I'm taking a shower. Go do your job, tough-guy." She glanced at him over her bare shoulder, "We'll talk about your reprimand tonight."

            Torn grinned as Ashlin disappeared into her bathroom. He finally managed to get on his jacket and muttered to himself, "There's one reprimand I _won't mind getting."_

            With one last look at the door, he turned and strode from the room.

~~**~~

                        _~*~"We shouldn't be doing this." It was he who spoke those words and she knew they should've been her own words, spoken long ago. After all, she was a goddess. She should have the power to pull away. Not this mortal… not the mortal she loved._

_            But she found herself taking on the role of the mortal. Loving him so much she'd defy heaven for him. She found herself asking, like a child, "Why? I love you. What does anything else matter?"_

_            He cursed them both but pressed his lips greedily to her own. She rejoiced in the kiss and pressed herself against his heavy armor, wishing she could feel his powerful chest beneath her fingers. In that instant, she didn't care who was damned because of this love affair._

_            But he pulled away and looked into her eyes with those beautiful blue eyes that had captivated her so much before, "It's forbidden. There… there can be no love between a god… goddess and a mortal."_

_            Around them twilight glowed and the faint smell of roses lingered around her nose. They stood in the protective embrace of the rose bushes. A hidden area that was only accessible by crawling under the secret opening in the thorny bushes._

_            A perfect meeting place._

_            She reached a pale, ivory hand up and touched the rough, handsome feature of his face, "It is to late." She said a matter-of-factly._

_            "Yes." He agreed as he crushed their lips once more, "It's funny," he said between their hasty kisses, "I always thought the gods were wise but you… you are more naïve of the world then my young sister!"_

_            She pushed at him playfully, "Am not! If I'm so naïve then why are you here? Kissing me?" she poked him in the chest, knowing that with his armor it would do little to harm him._

_            "I did not say you were my sister." He pointed out, pressed a kiss to her neck and earned a shiver._

_            She smiled into his eyes as he ran a hand through her silky hair and said in a determined voice, "One day, gods and mortals shall walk together and it will be in my city. I will change it all, don't you see?"_

_            "I know you will and I will be there with you. Forever." He kissed her and she willing pressed herself against him. He lowered them both to the ground and she willingly threw herself into the passion._

_            "Keira…" Was the name on his lips and she blinked. No, that was not her name._

_            But suddenly she was Keira and the man's rough, handsome face with dark hair and blue eyes replaced by another rough and handsome face only with fairer coloring. But eyes were the same._

_            "Jak…" She drew a finger down his cheek. She had never been this close, this alone, with him before. It was frightening and yet… she wanted it. She never wanted the feel of his body—for the armor the other man had worn was replaced by Jak's own warm, firm chest—to leave her. She wanted to stay in this moment forever._

_            "Keira," Jak repeated, "wake up."_

_            "Huh?"~*~_

            "Keira, wake up!" Someone was calling out to her. Keira rolled away from the noise, not wanting to leave dream-Jak's embrace. She felt the hot breath in her ears an instant before, "KEIRA!"  
            She screamed and jumped on her big bed, causing Crea—who had been sitting on Keira's legs—to loose her balance and tumble onto the bed. Unfortunately for Crea she had always been a klutzy person and was thus landing on the floor with an 'oaf'.

            Keira rubbed her ears and glared down at the young woman rubbing her rump in pain, "What was that for?" she demanded angrily.

            "Training!" Crea cried happily, "You'll be late! You don wanna miss breakfast do you?"

            Keira groaned and looked at her room. It was beautiful. She sat in a white four-poster bed with a silk canopy over her. She had two big bay windows off to her left which shone with the rising soon. A wardrobe was off to the side of her bed as well as a circular plush chair. The floor was hardwood but had a large, white circle carpet made of the softest material Keira had ever felt covering it.

            She smiled over at Crea as the young child scrambled to her feet, "Alright," she told her, "I'm coming. Tell the others I'm getting dressed."

            "WHEEEEEE!" Crea hooted and skipped off saying to Keira as she ran from the room: "I LOVE training. I get to shoot things! Shooting things is fun! PREEEE!"

            Keira shook her head slowly, thinking that the girl-child would have made an excellent Wastelander for that sleaze-ball Krew. Not that Crea was sleazy—she was very cute—but Keira knew for a fact Krew prized anyone who loved to shoot guns. After all, wasn't that what Wastelander did?

            She rolled over the side of the bed and fell to the floor, though she didn't worry about the pain. The carpet beneath her fingertips was like water and it soothed her to touch it, even plop on it. She noted that the carpet smelt sweet, like vanilla.

            She didn't need to be told who that smell had belonged to. She didn't need to be told who had once lived in the room. Like an instinct she knew Kikita Kinover—her mother—had slept in this room before she had died. She vaguely remembered as a child climbing up the high bed and into her mother's awaiting lap, inhaling the sweet fragrance of candy vanilla. For almost five years that smell had lulled her into a sleep.

            Keira shook her head and stood, brushing off the invisible dirt on her silky white dress. She had been surprised when one of the servants had given her a rather… er… racy nightdress. It was a spaghetti stripe dress with a _low neckline. The bottom of her nightdress barely reached below her upper-thighs and to add to that she had a tiny slit going up each side of the nightdress along her thighs._

            She sighed and made her way over to the chair, which had her washed cloths on it. Myven of Meveric had offered her more High Priestess-ly cloths but judging by their binding skirts she doubted she'd be able to do much in them, let alone learn how to fight.

            Hanging on the wall on the left side of chair was a large mirror outlined in heavy silver. Making a detour, Keira stood in front of the door. She looked at her image and what she saw was a pretty young woman with wide eyes and a pale face. The wide eyes and pale face where because she was afraid. Afraid of her destiny and _him_. The god of Chaos. Erisen.

            She wondered how many times her own mother, Kikita Kinover, had stood in front of this mirror. Had she wondered if she would fail like all the other High Priestesses before her? Had she thought of her coward-lover and the daughter she died to save? Had she broken down into tears and trembled at her destiny? Keira didn't know.

            Those memories wouldn't show themselves.

            Before she could sink and lose herself in her thoughts, she turned and pushed on her cloths. She knew the Council—especially the older members—would frown on her attire. It was a little revealing.

            But she still was Keira Hagai right?  
            Or was she Keira Kinover, daughter of the fallen Kikita Kinover? Was she the shy genius with a will of steel or was she the next High Priestess destined to try to destroy an evil god? She hoped she'd be able to answer that question eventually.

            After she was dressed, Keira exited her room and followed the long pathway to the winding stone stairs that lead to the entrance hall. Once there, she had to enter the door on the left and make her way to the main Dining Room.

            She rushed to the Dining Room, feeling that she was late. When she pushed open the double doors to the long, hardwood table she saw only Crea, Nyx, Sala, Jak, Sig, Tess and Daxter were eating. Other then that the room was empty.

            Everyone turned their heads to look at her and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, everyone."

            She walked forward and took her seat between Sala and Jak. She dug into the fruit she plucked from the large silver platter in the center of the table. She didn't feel like eating meat. She noticed Jak was stuffing his face like he hadn't eaten in years. Daxter and Sig were doing this as well and Keira noticed Tess only nibbled on her food. She didn't look like she felt like eating. Crea seemed content to not eat her food but play with it—Keira chuckled as Crea did a reenactment of the 'Metal Head' war with her hated juice cast the dreaded Metal Head Kor and her knife as the Hero-of-all-time Jak—while her older sister, Nyx, took long bites of her meat. Sala seemed to have finished her meal long ago.

            "Where are Gareth and Marisa?" Keira questioned Sala, trying not to look at the three present males eating at their table.

            "Marisa's probably still sleeping." Sala answered with a smirk, "And Gareth, as Head Commander of the Holy Fleet, has other things to do through. He has to see that the city is running smoothly and that there were no problems during the night. Do not worry; he shall be in time for you training."

            Keira opened her mouth to state she wasn't when the door to the Dining Room opened once more. In stepped a raven-haired woman. The hair was long and wavy, flowing to her waist. She was a black dress that was tight around her torso and flared into a full skirt that trailed the floor. The sleeves of her dress were long and bell-bottomed. She had high-cheek bones and full, deep red lips. Her eyes were dark blue.

            She looked a lot like Sala. Except a heavy wood cane clanked at her side and she limped into the room. She seemed to endure a great deal of pain with every movement. Keira remembered the night she had first met Erisa that the young goddess had injured Sala's mother.

            The young woman in question stood from her sit and offered the older woman a stiff bow, "Lady Sisha." She said politely.

            The older woman chuckled, "Now Sala, no need for the formal greetings. We are in private, are we not?" She turned and smiled at Keira, "Besides, I am here to see our long lost High Priestess."

            Keira stood and, unsure of what else to do, bowed and said, "Ah… your majesty?"

            Queen Sisha nodded, "Yes, you're correct. For now, I rule the Holy City though on Sala's twentieth birthday I shall pass it to her." She looked Keira up and down, "I see your mother in you. She was such a good friend of mine. Oh, did you know I was her guardian? Well, of course you do if Sala explained the rules of High Priestesses and their guardians. Ah, we had some laughs, her and I. It is good to see her bloodline back in her beloved city."

            The dark queen turned to eye Keira's guardians and they locked with Sig's one visible one, "_You_." She growled.

            "Sisha." Sig said, nodding his head to her.

            "_You will address me as Your Ladyship or My Queen. _You_ are not permitted to say my name. _You_ lost the right when you betrayed this city… when you betrayed Kikita." At Sig's stiff nod, Queen Sisha went on, "Have you finally come back to atone?"  
            "If I believe I could atone for what I did to my city and… to Kikita then I would've done so long ago." Sig said, "No, I'm here as Kikita's daughter's guardian."_

            "History repeats itself, I see." The Queen said turning to the door to leave. She glanced over at Sig, "See you do not fail this time."

            Sig watched the dark Queen exited and the room fell into silence. Keira couldn't help but wonder exactly what had happened all those years ago.

            Finally it was Jak who spoke, in a low growl that is, "So are we gonna get training or what? Doesn't Keira need to choose a weapon for herself or something?"  
            Crea jumped up—oblivious to the tense adults, "Sala! Sala! Will I get to shot things!? Will I? Huh? Huh? Huh?" She followed those words with some enthusiastic jumps around the room.

            Nyx grabbed Crea's shorts and pulled her back into her seat, "Shut up or you won't be doing anything for the next week." Crea grinned up at her big sister and Nyx looked away, a small smirk on her lips.

            "Jak's right." Sala said, "There's a lot we need to do. First being getting you weapon. Come along, Keira."

~~**~~

                        The Training Room—or the 'Owie Room' as Crea called it—was another all glass room in the palace. The floor was made of a hard mat, but softer then wood (A/N: Think the karate training room). The left side of the room was made of glass, giving them a good view of the green gardens of the palace.

            Crea skipped ahead of the group singing the 'I Know A Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves' song and loading her .45s with ammo. Nyx unsheathed her powerful sword while Sig and Jak pulled out their guns—Jak's Blaster Gun and Sig's Peacemaker. Sala swung her labrys.

            After few minutes later Gareth and Marisa walked in. Gareth already had his scimitar unsheathed and Marisa was holding her spiked nunchucks in one hand and her throwing stars in the others.

            "I am ready!" Marisa proclaimed.

            "Well, we aren't." Sala answered, "Keira, Tess and Daxter need weapons. And I suppose Jak and Sigrid—" Sig instantly told her that his name was 'Sig', "fine 'Sig—need weapons as well. Sometimes the harpies raise shields that deflect bullets. In that case, you need another weapon."

            "Do you have a claymore in the armory?" Sig questioned.

            Sala raised an eyebrow and answered, "Most likely. Why?"  
            "Well, it was just that I trained with the claymore." Was the burly man's answered and then he looked over at Jak, "And I suggest a broadsword for the cherry. Anything thinner will be too weak for him."

            Sala nodded, "I will see what I can do." She turned and strode to the door leading to the armory in the back of the room.

            Crea giggled and danced around the group of newcomers, chanting, "Weapons. Weapons. Weapons. You're going to get _weapons_!" She threw her hands up in the air.

            "Come here!" Nyx said, swiping for her sister but the girl-child continued to dance out of her grip.

            "_Ooooooh weapons!" Crea sang, "__What I like is… ooooooh… weapons. Claymores and spardones and some knifes covered with blood! Use 'em to hack at foes! Hack! Hack! Hack! There the blood flows! It's all thanks to my… ooooooh… weapons!"_

            Jak, Sig, Tess, Keira and Daxter gave each other glances. They moved a few feet away from Crea as she pulled out her butcher's knife—the scramasax—and began to hack at the air, like she was fighting invisible foes.

            _"Hack! Hack! HACK!" Crea jerked her arm forward and the scramasax flew from her arm. The young girl's eyes widened the deadly knife landed in the wall where Daxter stood. It missed the top of his head by inches. Daxter's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped to the flow, unconscious. Tess ran forward to revive him._

            Crea winced as Tess fanned Daxter in an attempt to awaken him and said slowly, "Oopsie. Hehe." She looked up at Nyx, who glared down at her, and cringed. She gave a sheepish laugh and moved over to the armory.

            "I don't know who's crazier." Nyx mumbled to Sig, Jak and Keira, "Crea when she has her weapons or the Council for giving them to her and then allowing her to use them."

            "I say it's Crea." Sig muttered, motioning to Crea who had gone off into her own world again, "Somethin' ain't right with that kid."

            Daxter groaned and opened his eyes and looked up at Tess, "My whole life flashed before my eyes." He told her and then jumped to his feet and glared at Jak, "And Jak, you are always getting me in trouble!"

            Jak chuckled and said, "Took you that long to figure it out? I thought you'd be over it by now."

            Daxter stuck his tongue out at Jak and then grabbed the scramasax above his head, "HEY CREA!" He yelled and whipped it out her. Tess screamed—seeing that the butcher's knife had a dead aim—and hit Daxter on the head.

            But Crea grinned and twirled in a circle. She jerked hand out and caught the hilt of her scramasax. She flipped it in the air, caught it, spun it and tossed it to her other hand. The she placed it back into its sheath on her arm.

            Daxter glowered, "Hey… well… _I_ could've done that if I was crazy!"

            Crea, who had heard the ottsel's words, laughed and looked over at him, "Well then, you best become crazy, ya?"

            Gareth looked over at Marisa and said slowly, "Think we should tell him not to piss off the mentally unstable?"

            Marisa giggled and watched Crea take a step over to the fuzzy creature. It was hard to tell, but those who knew Crea knew she was getting a little angry at the ottsel though that was mostly because Crea was given to mood swings. One moment she was happy, laughing with glee, and the next she was crowing over your bleeding carcass.

            "Nah, I think we should let him find out. If it gets out of hand, we'll rescue him like the good people we are. Besides," she motioned to Crea, "you wanna get in the way of _that_?"

            "Point taken."

            Luckily Daxter didn't have time to retort or find out what an insane person did when they were angry because Sala exited the armory with mounds of metal tucked under her arm. She dumped them to the ground.

            Sig stepped forward with a ground and picked a very large, heavy sword that resembled Nyx's own and grinned, "Good to see ya again, baby." He said, spinning the sword in the air.

            "Isn't that Nyx's sword?" Jak asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

            Nyx shook her head and said, "No, mine is called a spardone. Sig's claymore and my spardone came from the same mother sword, but mine is lighter and easier to handle. With Sig's you need to use both hands with it at all times, unless you're strong enough to handle it with one hand. Obviously, Sig can use one hand."

            Sala reached down and withdrew another large sword, though slightly less larger then Sig's claymore. This one she handed to Jak, "This is called a broadsword. It's the mother sword of both the spardone and the claymore. It's lighter then both of the other swords and thus can sometimes be better for battle. But the broadsword has a better chance of being shattered in battle."

            Jak looked the sword up and done and the hacked at the air for a moment, getting a feel on the sword. When he was done there was a fierce Dark Jak grin on his face.

            "Oh yeah."

            "Hey, what about us?" Daxter asked, not seeing a sword that would be suitable for him or Tess.

            "You too will be handling the magick department." Sala answered, "Most of Keira's guardians revolve around using physical attacks, but sometimes a harpy will raise a shield to defend themselves from even sword blows. Thus a Mage has to come forward and attack with magick or dispel the shield. Magick Mages are also used to cast healing spells or incantations. Overall, they're very useful."

            "Who'll be teaching us 'magick'?" Tess asked.

            "Crea and Nyx." Sala answered, "Though they're not Keira's guardians they're the only people I know who can work magick and would have the time to train you in it."

            "CREA!?" Daxter howled in horror and Crea clapped her hand together in glee.

            "Alright, so now you can start training." Sala said, "Marisa, you teach Jak the basics of sword-handling and then fight with Sig to see if he needs any improvement. Then Sig can take over with high-level training in sword-handling since you don't use swords, Marisa. Then come over to me and we'll train."

            "Okay!" Sig said and slapped Jak hard on the back, but in a friendly manner, "Come on, cherry, let's go get us some training!"

            "Oh boy." Jak said in a bad excuse for enthusiasm. Marisa waved to Keira in a sign of good look and followed them, her wings fluttering.

            "Come on, come on, come on!" Crea said cheerily, pulling at Nyx's arm, "Magick calling! Magick calling!" Nyx rolled her eyes and followed.

            "We should just walk away slowly… maybe they won't see us running for Haven City." Daxter suggested to Tess.

            Tess laughed and picked Daxter up, "Come on, Dax! Let's do some magick." Daxter groaned as he was carted away.

            "Odd bunch there." Sala said of Keira's four guardians.

            "Um, Sala?" Said the new High Priestess.

            "Hmmm?" Was the answer.

            "Why don't I have a weapon? I mean, I have to fight Erisen right? Don't I have to have a weapon to fight him or do I use magick?" Keira asked wearily, hoping not magick. She had a feeling she'd do poorly with magick.

            "Mmmm, no." Sala retorted easily, "All the power you need is in your weapon. High Priestesses don't really work the kind of magick you're thinking of. I don't know how to explain… hmmm… okay, the magick you do isn't elemental, got it? All it really is is summoning your strength into a ball, saying a few magick words, and attacking your enemies."

            "Oh."

            "You'll see it when I show you your weapon." With that Sala reached at her feet and brought forth the weapon, "This is your mother's weapon. She used it to battle Erisen."

            "I remember this." Keira said, touching the long black staff and looking at the cool metal, "I remember watching her twirl and whirl it until it was nothing more then a slim black blur. I always thought it was a fun game. I didn't know she was training."

            It was, in fact, the very same glaive her mother totted in her portrait.

            Keira reached out and took the deadly weapon from Sala's outstretched hands. She looked at it for a moment, remembering the way her mother had used it. Then she placed its butt on the ground so she could see its height. When it stood erect it was a good head taller then her, but it was slim since most of the High Priestess had either been petite or willowy. Keira was petite, Kikita had been willowy.

            "Most High Priestesses have their own separate glaives since they're bodies were often destroyed by Erisen. He took their glaives as a sign of victory." Sala explained, "But when your mother ran, she left this here. I think she'd want you to have it."

            Keira spun the glaive in her fingers and nodded.

            Gareth stepped forward and smiled at her, holding his own scimitar, "Shall I teach you the basics of glaive wielding?"

            Keira nodded and lifted her glaive. She pointed it towards Gareth and allowed the metals of their weapons to touch in sign of readiness. Deep inside her, Keira had the feeling that she was going to get the hang of this very fast.

            Meanwhile, Crea crowed as she crouched on the balls of her heels. She placed her hands in between her parted legs so they touched the floor and looked at Daxter like a hungry cat. Daxter winced and moved closer to Tess's shoes.

            "Magick is very cool!" Crea proclaimed, "It's the Mage—which is what Sala wants you two to become—that is the most valuable allies. Warriors can be replaced like that," she snapped her fingers, "but a Mage needs to be trained."

            Nyx looked Tess up and down, causing a blush to appear on the young woman's cheek, and said, "You will work White Magick. That means healing spells, protective spells, and the like. You're a White Mage."

            Crea picked Daxter up and spun him around, "That makes you a Dark Mage! You do elemental spells. Like casting Fire or Water or poison. You'll also be able to do this called 'Aliment Spells'. That means you can make a person go blind with darkness or put them to sleep."

            "What magick do you do?" Tess asked, trying to get Crea to place Daxter back on the floor before he bit off her fingers.

            Crea placed Daxter back on the floor and answered, "Oh me? I don't element spells or even healing spells. I'm not good at that at all. I do 'Aliment Spells' but only a few of them. I do a spell called 'Crazy Bird' which makes my enemy get confused for a few minutes, giving me an advantage. I can also make some people go to sleep. But I don't do it often. See, it takes a lot outta me so I just shoot or hack at things with my guns and scramasax. Nyx can do them all though! She's a Mage!"

            "That true?" Daxter asked and Nyx shrugged.

            "Despite what Crea believes, I'm not a Mage. I'm a warrior and I like it that way. Crea's a gunner. Sala's a warrior and Gareth is a knight. Marisa's a flyer and Jak and Sig will be gunners or warriors." Nyx explained.

            "I would be a gunner!" Crea exclaimed.

            Daxter rolled his eyes, "Oh no, really?"

            "Let's get started." Crea proclaimed, raising a fist in the air to show she was ready to begin, "I'll train Daxter and you train Tess, Nyx."

            "Before you begin, you'd better know how this magick works." Nyx said, "It's kinda hard to explain but when you do it a spell—even when it doesn't have incantation words for it—you kinda think about what you want the magick to do for you as well as draw the element you need. To do a healing spell or even a protection spell you need to picture light, feel its warmth and safety and then draw it to you. Then you combine your wishes and the element you summoned and cast your spell. The same thing goes for an elemental spell. See, magick is everywhere but only certain people can learn how to use it. It takes time and patience."

            Farther off, Sig and Marisa had already started their training of Jak. It was Sig, however, who lunged at Jak to give him some in-field training.

            "Good, Jak!" Marisa said, "Block him, block him, block him! Yes, now kick in the side. Jak, it isn't illegal, you know. Kick him and then bang your sword on his shoulder! No, the shoulder he uses to handle the claymore!"

            Sig glared at Marisa as he blocked Jak thrust with his claymore, "Yeah, help him why don't ya? You knew he can figure this—OW!" He howled as Jak reared up and kicked his thigh, "DAMNIT!"  
            Then Jak swung his sword as hard as he could onto Sig's shoulder, hoping he didn't hurt the older man to much. But Sig surprised Jak but bringing up his sword and blocking. Then he released an onslaught of sword thrust that had Jak panting in horror. Sig was good, no doubt about that.

            Then Sig swung his powerful legs and tripped Jak, sending the blonde hero sprawling onto the floor. He prepared to jump up to his feet when he felt the prick of the sword pointing into his neck. Jak lay perfectly still, knowing one wrong move and he would have metal sticking out of his jugular.

            Sig grinned down at him, "Not bad, cherry." He told Jak, "A little more training and you'll make a fine guardian. Now come on, let's see how your girlfriend is faring." Sig stood, removing his sword, and offered his hand. Jak reached out and Sig hauled him to his feet.

            Marisa was grinned as she flapped over Jak's head, stretching her wings, "Wow, Lady Keira has the hang of the glaive already! She is good. Most definitely Kikita's daughter."

            Jak turned to see what had Marisa crowing. He saw Keira and Gareth sparring, and hard. They were both panting and sweat made their bodies glisten. Keira's hair was matted to her cheeks and the back of her neck. She gasped in air and leaned heavily upon her upright glaive. Gareth stood tall but his lip was cut and bleeding. It was also hard to miss the sweat stain on the front of his shirt.

            Jak grinned with a sort of pride and crossed his arms over his chest. He hoped Keira kicked Gareth's sorry ass.

~~**~~

                        "Watch where you're going Krimzon jackass!" Normally the shout would've had Torn turning on his Krimzon Guard bike and ripping off his helmet just to see the horror in the pedestrian's face. Then he would lower the bike into Low Hover Zone, storm over to the pedestrian and demand to know just who the hell they thought they were insulting the Krimzon Guard leader.

            But he didn't have time. Things needed to be done. Not that he was looking forward to it. He frowned and lowered his helmeted head. Ashlin was probably done with all her meetings now, he told himself, and having herself a nice hot bath—Torn allowed himself to briefly remain on the thought of Ashlin wet, naked and in a tub—and that was something he normally joined her in. It bugged him that she would be bathing alone tonight.

            _She probably laughing at the thought of me groaning about missing her, Torn thought and couldn't stop the smirk. One of the things he loved about her._

            He parked his bike and walked past the anti-hover car barrier and into the Bazaar. The guards guarding the walk-through entrance of the Bazaar, located on the side of road that took hover cars through the Bazaar, saluted him. They didn't need to have him take off his helmet to know who he was.

            As he stepped nearer to the large, brown tent he removed his helmet. The scowl was set as he made his way to the flap-door of the tent. It was obvious he'd rather be anywhere but where he was right now.

            He stepped into the tent and his nose was immediately attacked by the heavy smells of burning candles and incenses. His lips thinned and the smells, if it was possible, put him in a worse more then before.

            Heat from a burning oval pot distorted the image of the old woman in back of the bowl. She wore her green-yellow shirt and a green skirt. Her eyes were eggshell white and blind so it was hard for Torn to tell if she knew of his arrival. She balanced a large, thin oval bowl on her head. White energy licked her fingers tips as she moved them in a rhythmic manner. She leaned into the flames.

            But Torn's eyes were on the creature on top of bowl resting on the old soothsayer's head. It was a cross between a parrot and a monkey. The colors adoring its body were reds, blues, yellows and the peach of its checks.

            "Arrrkkk!" Cried the monkey/bird interpreter in a Spanish accent, "What took you so long? Onin said come _immediately_! Not whenever you feel like breezing in! Now, thanks to you, I lost a whole siesta!"

            Torn crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the interpreter, "Listen, _Pecker," he just loved to sneer at the thing's name, "I'm leader of the Krimzon Guard. I have jobs to do. I can't come running every time you call."_

            "Why you—" Pecker stuttered but stopped when Onin the Blind Seer clapped her hands to gather, sending the blue energy scattering, "Alright, alright lady! I get! Geez lousie!"

            Torn chuckled as Pecker raised his wings to his ears in an attempt to block out the words of the old mystic. He wasn't sure how Pecker understood what the clairvoyant said, but from what he understood Pecker could hear her voice in her head. _It must make it very uncomfortable when she was cursing_, Torn thought with a smirk.

            Pecker saw the smirk and his glare intensified, "Turn off the smirk, boy, or I'll gorge out your eyes! You wouldn't be so high and mighty over there if you had her crazy-ass voice in your head. ARRKKK!"

            Torn rolled his eyes and said in his low, harsh voice, "Just tell why the hell you dragged me out here."

            "Onin wants to know if Jak Mar has left the city." Pecker said, his voice growing serious.

            "Yeah." Torn drawled, curling his tongue against his teeth, "So?"

            "Not good. Not good." Pecker muttered unhappily.

            "What's not good?" Torn demanded heatedly.

            "Onin says that the Metal Heads are growing stronger and stronger. Soon, she says, they will be looking for revenge on Haven City for the fall of Kor." Pecker muttered, fluttering over to the bowl on Onin's head, where he perched.

            "I know that." Torn said with a shrug, "I'm working with the scientist right now to get the Eco Grid up to full power so they can't get in." He shuddered when he remembered his meeting with Vin's former comrades. They were sniveling cowards, much like Vin though they didn't have half of his backbone.

            "It will not be enough." Pecker muttered ominously, "Something is powering the Metal Heads. They are growing stronger then we expected. There is something powering them. Jak Mar should be here to defend his city. Without him we are lost."

            "Listen," Torn growled, "I'm capable of defending this city. Besides, Jak's off with his girl. There's something going on with her and her family or something and they need to work it out. I won't ask him to walk away from her for this city. He wouldn't do it anyway."

            "So, as I thought, they have gone to the Holy City. How long ago was it that I walked down those marble halls?" Pecker said, though at this part he was totally controlled by Onin.

            "You've been to the Holy City?" Torn asked, "Are they somehow connected?"

            "Everything is connected." Pecker murmured, "This city and that one and the ones who were drawn Krrez Land are all connected. What has Jak Mar gotten himself into? Will he fight the god for the girl?"

            Pecker blinked then and was once more Pecker. He leaned over the front of the bowl and glared into Onin's blind eyes, "I said stop it with that!"

            "Listen, whatever this is I can handle it till Jak gets back." Torn snapped, "If this is all you've called me then I'm leaving." He bit off the words in a raw anger. He didn't mean to be, but he was resentful that everyone thought they needed Jak to defend him. What was wrong with him?

            "Go then." Pecker snapped and Torn tore from the room. Pecker bared his teeth at the retreating back, "He really has no idea, does he?" The monkey-bird muttered once the Krimzon Guard leader had left.

            Onin smiled.

~~**~~

                        "Damnit!" Jak cursed as Sig's claymore bit into his wrist. He dropped to his knees and wiped away the blood. He panted from the extortion of training with a broadsword all day and made a vain attempt to wipe away the sweat on his brow.

            Sig was also panting but Jak had the feeling that it was because he was wearing all that heavy armor, "I think that's it for today, chili pepper. We'll start again tomorrow."

            Jak raised himself to his feet once more and noticed that his legs felt like jelly, "Fine with me." He said, not noting the numbness in his limp. He looked down at his broadsword and frowned. He wasn't sure if he could pick it up.

            Tess stepped over to them with Daxter in the crock of her arm. Daxter was holding his tail that had a suspicious black spot at its tip. Adding to that was the fact Daxter looked very, very mad.

            "What happened to his tail?" Sig questioned, his face twisted as he held back the laugh.

            "Stupid, no good crazy-ass crazy girl!" Daxter growled.

            Tess laughed, long and silvery, and then answered, "Oh, Crea was trying to show Daxter a 'Fire' spell when she aimed it wrong. We can guess what it hit instead of the wall." Jak laughed and shook his head.

            Crea and Nyx walked over with Crea looking sheepish. She peered at Daxter and then said, "You know, it looks fine! I'm sure it'll go away in a day or too. I can hardly notice that big, ugly black spot on your orange fur! But you know, if you want I can…um… try to heal it for you."

            "NO!" Daxter shouted, baring his teeth, "No, you've done enough."

            "Where's Keira?" Jak questioned and saw her standing by Gareth, Sala and Marisa. Keira looked just as tired as Jak, if not more. She leaned against the deadly glaive for balance as she grinned over at Gareth.

            "I kicked your ass." She proclaimed and Gareth threw up his hands in mock-surrender.

            "You did. What can I do?" Gareth asked and both Sala and Keira laughed. Jak's heart dropped at the sight of the two of them. Didn't he and Keira look wonderful together? They certainly got along nice enough.

            He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked over at Sig, "She likes you, you know." Sig assured his young friend and Jak shrugged it off.

            "Like I care." Jak muttered, "She can do whatever she wants."

            Just then a young servant walked in, her eyes wide on Keira, "Din… dinner is ready, Lady Sala." She bowed and quickly left the room, her eyes still locked on Keira's frame.

            Sala blinked and looked out the window. She saw that the sun had set and shock her head, "Boy, time flies when you're training. Guess we're done for today. We'll resume tomorrow."

            "FOOD!" Daxter cried, "OMIGOD, FOOD!"

            Marisa stretched her wings and then said to her handler, "Gareth, can we stay for dinner, please? I don't think I can make it home without food in my stomach."

            Gareth shook his head at his charge and said, "You'll make it. All you have to do is fly home. It's me you should worry about. I need the energy. So we'll stay… oh, if it's okay with you, Sala."

            "How can I turn down to poor souls?" Sala answered and said, "Everyone, to the Dinning Room. We feast as a gift for a job well done!"

            "PIZZA!" Crea shouted in rapture, swinging her fist in the air, "A job well done. Did you hear that, Nyx? I did I job well done!"  
            "Whodaya thukin?" Nyx said sarcastically as Crea dragged her from the room. Sig nodded to Tess and Daxter and they followed. Daxter growled at Crea's back as they followed her and her sister out.

            Sala and Marisa linked arms and motioned Gareth to join them. Together they walked towards the door but stopped abruptly when Gareth turned to Keira, "Aren't you coming, Lady Keira?"

            Keira shook her head, loosing her strands of blue/green hair that was wet with her own perspiration, "I'll be along in a minute. I just gotta… gotta get feeling back in my… my legs."

            "Oh… okay." Gareth said as Sala dragged him away.

            Jak looked over at Keira as she slid to the floor, allowing her glaive to clatter to the mat with a soft 'thud'. He groaned and stepped over to her. Keira looked up and smiled at him as he neared.

            He sat down besides her and together they looked at the glowing towers of the palace, "This seems so familiar and yet… everything is so new, you know?" Keira said softly and Jak nodded and leaned back, his palms bracing himself against the mat.

            "It was like that with me and Haven City." He explained, thinking back to his time working for the Underground, "Something in my head was 'hey, I know this place' and then another part was like 'no I don't'. It was weird but at the same time it made me feel safer, knowing that this place was familiar. It kinda chased some of the monsters away." He didn't mention that when he had found her at the Race Garage everything made a lot more sense. It was a little too mushy, even for him.

            Keira nodded, pleased that he understood what she was going through, "I keep on having flashbacks of my mother. She seemed so happy then, Jak, like everything was fine. But now that I'm older and I look back, I see that she never was happy. She was trying to keep me from being upset. I don't if she was sad because of Erisen or her runaway lover. I just know I wish I could've made her feel better."

            "Keira…" Because it seemed like the right thing, he reached out and hooked an arm around her shoulders. Keira surprised him by leaning into his embrace,

            She wrapped her arm around his waist and nuzzled his shoulder, "You know, Jak, I've always wanted to be like this with you." She yawned sleepily, "But you were always off doing your own thing and I didn't want to bother you…"

            Jak opened his mouth and looked over at her. Keira was asleep. Sighing, he thought it seemed that something was always getting in the way of their romantic moments. But this time it was their own doing. They were both so tired.

            He yawned and thought: _what the hell_? He wrapped both his arms around Keira shoulders and leaned them onto the mat. He unhooked Keira's arms so that he didn't crush her them. Her arm instantly reached out to encircle the side of his waist his wasn't leaning on. She pressed herself closer to him. In her sleep, she wanted only his warmth.

            The young blonde hero watched the woman of his heart sleep and felt himself soften. Whenever he was near her it seemed those two years of hardening he went through melted away and he was the boy again, filled with innocence and light wondering if the daughter of the old sage liked him.

            He chuckled at that, remembering how he had before he had been brought to Haven City. Back then, in Sandover Village, everything in his world had involved adventuring with Daxter or Keira Hagai. They had talked a few times, never more then a five minute conversation, and he found himself infatuated with the girl. After all, she was pretty and smart and classy. The list went on. And then they had gotten closer on their journey against Gol and Maia and then there was Haven City where they had both matured into adults.

            _Did she really mean what she said? Or was she too tired to realize what she saying? Jak thought as he trailed down a finger down her pretty checks. Whatever she felt about him, he knew he'd fly off his hinges without her. Sure he couldn't become his alter ego Dark Jak (A/N: See author's notes at bottom for details) but that didn't mean he couldn't get pissed and do something he'd regret. Keira kept him grounded._

            "Thanks." Jak said softly and leaned forward. Because he respected her he didn't want to take advantage of her sleeping status. He just brushed his lips against her forehead, telling himself there was no harm in that.

            Keira sighed softly and buried her head in his chest. Jak didn't know it but she was dreaming of him. She was dreaming of the day they first met. She had been walking down Sentential Beach when he had surfaced with a fish caught between his teeth. She had been shocked at first, seeing him like that but they had spoken a few words to one another after getting over the shock. She had thought then that he was the strong, silent type with a kind heart. She always knew he didn't have to speak words because he face expressed more then words could.

            Then he changed and he was the older Jak, the one who had suffered at the hands of Baron Praxis. She wanted him to hold her and she wanted to hold him. Not out of pity, but because she loved him. No matter what happened he would always be her _Jak_. The new attitude, the voice, the change in facial feature only made him better. He was the man he was meant to be and he was hers'. Her heart had known that this was who he was meant to be and that he was perfect for her, this hardened Jak because she had hardened too. They were a perfect fit, like two pieces of the puzzles coming together. _Her Jak. That was all that mattered._

            The non-dream Jak rested his head on top of Keira's and closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be like this with her. Whether their emotions were mutual or not, she was still engaged to Gareth. Only… only he couldn't seemed to care.

            _Gareth be damned._

            Besides, Jak didn't think Gareth's emotions matched the ones he had for Keira. Sure, he knew the young warrior was attracted to Keira—you either had to blind, gay or Torn not be attracted—but he doubted they went any deeper then a sense of duty. Gareth was very loyal when it came to his duties. His engagement was a tradition, aka a duty.

            _But they were still engaged._

            And what did Keira think of that? Did she even know? After all, she hadn't said anything and she was laying her with him. He didn't think she'd do something like this if she knew, even if she thought it was just a friendship moment. Keira wouldn't do something this… this _intimate_ if she knew she was promised to another.

            _Stop thinking, moron. Go to sleep, you're exhausted. Deal with this… him in the morning. Living the moment. Face tomorrow, tomorrow. With that command still in his head, Jak fell asleep with his head angled on Keira's._

            And his sword and her glaive guarded each of their sides, like silent guardians.

~~**~~

                        "Bye Sala!" Marisa waved as she took to the darkened air and flapped her wings. She disappeared into the chilly night with a flutter and a flirt.

            Gareth and Sala were now the only ones standing in the entrance of the palace. Sig, Tess, and Daxter had gone to bed while Nyx had gone to give Crea a bath. Knowing Crea they would be at it for a while. Crea so hated her bath.

            An awkward silence hung between them. Gareth wasn't too surprised. Ever since they had found Lady Keira, Sala had been distance as if troubled by something. The friend in him demanded he find out what was wrong and fix it.

            "Sala?" Gareth questioned, turning to look at her.

            "Do you like Keira?" She blurted out and cursed herself.

            Gareth blinked at her in surprise, "Wha… what!?"

            Sala clasped her hands and twisted them behind her back. Then she wanted to kick herself. This wasn't her. She didn't act like this. She didn't act like some kind of ivory-tower maiden. She should just tell Gareth what was on her mind.

            But Gareth… Gareth always made her feel female. He made her feel like some virgin maiden who needed be saved from dragons and was always causing trouble for the hero. She didn't want to feel this way, but she did. She always did around Gareth.

            It was something she had always kept herself, wrapped around her like a warm blanket. This crush on him, this love she had felt. She had loved him since she was fourteen—had lusted for him since she was eleven—and it had burned a hole in her for the past six years. She had always held herself back when it came to Gareth. He was a friend and he never seemed to see her as anything more. She didn't want to be hurt with the rejection.

            And now Keira was here. Gareth hadn't spoken of that, ever. Sala had always thought that he was glad he wasn't going to be forced into the arranged marriage even though they had lost a High Priestess. But the way he acted around Keira… it was the way he acted around herself expect there was that thing in his eye. That look of attraction… she didn't call it love because she didn't think it was. Or maybe she was trying to kid herself.

            Either way…

            "I… I don't know." Gareth answered, "I mean, she's nice enough, pretty enough and… and I'm supposed to marry her, you know? Maybe I'm trying to make myself like her like a man should his wife. Maybe I need more time. I think she's very pretty, very kind and I wouldn't mind being married to her, kissing her."

            Sala lowered her head, loose dark strands covering her downcast eyes, "She likes Jak." Was it mean that she tried to pull him away from Keira with those words? Maybe he'd forget Keira if he thought she was after Jak. Which she was, of course. Sala could see it every time they were near each other.

            Gareth sighed, "I know and I know she doesn't remember our 'arrangement' but who knows what'll happen when she does? Maybe she'll come around and we'll go through with it like our parents wanted. Or maybe she'll fall into Jak's arms. All I can do is wait."

            "Oh." She said softly. Why did it hurt so much to know he was going to wait for Keira to remember? And what happens if the Lady High Priestess decides she likes Gareth and not her man Jak?

            "Why do you want to know?" Gareth asked softly and Sala raised her head.

            "Oh, I—" Sala broke off, unsure of an answer. She looked into impossibly blue eyes and wanted to melt, right there on a floor.

            _You might never get another chance. A voice whispered in her head and she stepped forward. Sala had always been one to follow her emotions. She rode the wave of raging feelings and allowed it to take her where it willed. She was never one to take the easy way out. And right now how easy would it be to run as far as she could away from him?_

            No, Sala never took the easy way out.

            And because she was Sala she stepped towards him so they were only inches apart. She raised one hand and placed it on his shoulder, fisting it in the fabric. Gareth's eyes widened, as if he didn't understand what was going on, and his lips parted in surprise. Sala placed her other hand in his hair, fisted it, and brought his mouth to hers' in a kiss of hunger and passion.

            The kiss she gave him was no virgin maiden kiss. It was a purely Sala one. All heat and tongue and passion. She pushed herself against him and molded herself to fit his body. _How perfectly we fit together_, she marveled. Nine years she had waited for his taste in her mouth, nine years she sought to suppress her boiling love and lust. Nine years she had wanted him.

            Nine years were too goddamn long. She moaned against his mouth, trying to memorize his texture, his taste. It didn't matter for the moment that his lips were cold and unmoving above her own and that he wasn't holding her like he did her dreams. She made herself concentrate only on his taste. Then Gareth surprised her.

            He kissed her back.

            Oh, now he was holding her. In fact his hands were fisting her hips and he was dragging her closer, widening his mouth for her. Now his lips were warm above her own. They were hot and demanding, with equal heat and tongue and passion. She moaned against his mouth as a trembling hand run up and down her body, exploring its curves and womanly secrets. She never wanted this kiss to end. She would give her soul to spend all eternity kissing him.

            But then Gareth was pulling away, looking at his hands as if they belonged to a stranger. And then he raised those crystal eyes and looked at her swollen lips. Sala raised her chin and refused to tremble.

            And she didn't say anything, do anything at all. Even as he looked at her in horror, as if wondering what spell she had cast on him in that moment. She didn't do anything as he turned on his heel and hurried from the room.

            Only when he was gone from sight did her knees crash to the floor, did she lick her lips to catch the lingering taste of him. Only then did the tears come to her eyes.

            "I'm not sorry." She told herself and she wasn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Whoa… that's a lotta romance right there folks! Did ya like it? See, Gareth isn't gonna get with Keira because he's got someone else after him! I hope you all enjoyed. Oh and concerning the Jak no longer being able to be Dark Jak note. Yes, I have it under good sources that after Jak II he can't be Dark Jak. Don't believe me? Well, I wrote my whole conversation down. Here it is:

Conversation between myself and the Muse on why Jak is no longer Dark Jak

the Muse: Whatdya writing?

Me: God damnit, do you make a habit of scaring me? glare

the Muse: What are you writing? blinks

Me: I'm making Jak become Dark Jak in my story, as if it's any of your business. sticks out tongue Hey, wait what the hell are you doing in my room?

the Muse: You can't make Jak become Dark Jak, you know.

Me: huh? blinks Of course I can! Dark Jak kick-ass awesome!

the Muse: Yes he is awesome, but you can't make him be Dark Jak if this story takes place after the game.

Me: Oh? And why not, you're so smart?

the Muse: I am smart. You see Jak became his alter ego Dark Jak because of the torture he endured as a detainee of the malicious Baron Praxis. In the end of the game, the Precursor explains that Jak was now balanced by a glorious light. This means that he is now balanced with a dark side and a light side. Jak was transformed into Dark Jak because his dark emotions outweighed his good ones. Thanks to the Precursor Jak got his emotions all balanced yes, the Muse often repeats herself so his dark emotions didn't out weight his good ones, thus he can no longer become Dark Jak.

Me: drools as she tried to compute big words Ooooh, I think I see.

the Muse: points to computer screen rewrite that

Me: Ah man! hits the delete button

                        See, I caved in to peer pressure and Jak can no longer be Dark Jak in my fics ***sob** But I do see the Muse's point. It does make sense. Anyway, come see chapter eight, _Guard Her_, where Jak and Keira grow even closer and we learn a little about the war between Erisen and the Goddess. Please review!


	8. Act Eight: Guard Her

                        A/N: Hmm ***reads reviews*** hmmm… seems ya'all are disappointed that I said I am longer writing DJ into my story… all I have to say is HAHA FOOLED YOU! Since you all gave me great ideas as to why DJ should be placed in my story and why the Muse is wrong (always an upside ***grins***) I have decided to put in there! Oh but, here we run into another problem… you see I cannot find I way to change Jak into DJ. I know, I know, his emotions of overpowering anger and loathing (***giggles*** hehe I'm using the BIG words now) trigger him to become DJ but doesn't he also need Dark Eco? And in my story the Holy City doesn't use Dark Eco and the harpies certainly don't drop it (like those nice little creatures where if you slaughter them to oblivion they'll give that putrid stuff). Something I need to think off, but don't expect DJ so soon. My little brain can only work so fast!

            **Freespirit26: Sorry I didn't thank you in chapter six, but I didn't get your review until _after I had posted it. I was really depressed for about a minute about not giving you the proper 'thank you' but the Muse hit me over the head and told me not to be stupid. I had her in a headlock when she calmly explained I could thank you in _this_ chapter. Then she told me that in order to give a proper headlock I need to be holding her _head_, not her leg. Who know?_**

            **Master of Time: Hmm… warm and fuzzy inside? Do you have indigestion? ***remembers what is written in chapter*** Ooooh, I see. Never mind. Anyway, I had originally planned to kill Gareth off (the thought of anyone else moving in on JAK'S girl gets me angry ***grrr***) but then I fell in love with him ***girly sigh*** and decided to make Sala jump him… in the most clean way of course. But not the 'she-takes-him-and-they-go-jumping-on-the-trampoline' kind of jumping. The other not quite so wholesome jumping… er… you know?**

            **Lunatic Pandora1: I can sue you for liking Dark Jak? Seriously, I'll get money! Boo-ya! But… alas… I don't have a lawyer (I don't trust them ***glares***). I almost hate them as much as I do my mailwoman ***growls***. Almost but not quite. You're the one that made me stick it to the Muse. It was nice to pull her off her 'I'm-so-smart' throne. Yeah, that was until we compared our Math test grades. There she was again, sittin pretty on the smart throne.**

            **Krimzon-Yakkow026: Wow… you with the capital font. It makes me feel special. I'm glad you and all your font-ness like my story thus far. Seems being screamed at really helps me write better (but don't do it more often, I think I'll pop an ear drum, even reading it off of the computer). Tell the random lady I said hey and that my people will call her about the Adventures of Random Woman. We'll do lunch… mind if I borrow her?**

            **Wakka-steals-cloth: Okay, six easy steps to spell Gareth's name. 1) place finger on G in center row of keyboard 2) place finger on A on the very left of the middle row on keyboard 3) place finger on R in top letter row fourth from the left on keyboard 4) place finger on E on top row third from the left 5) place finger on T right next to R 6) and lastly place finger on H next to G. See, I made it easy. Now memorize it mortal! Ehh, sorry, sugar high. BOW MORTAL! MAWHAHAHAHA!**

            **Monkeypants: Gareth is not a bad guy. Would my OC be evil? No… unless I raised them to be evil. I consider Erisa and Erisen to be kinda like certain cows. You know, the ones you raise just to kill so you can have steak and such? Yep, I raise all my evil villains just so I can kill them! I water them with toxic everyday on a farm and then kill them when they're super evil!**

            **Cherie Duarte: I plan on putting more Torn/Ashlin moments into this fic. They're funny. I mean it's almost a love/hate relationship they have going… or they're really competitive about this hard-to-get game. Me thinks, they should just get down and dirty and… MUD WRESTLE! ***looks at open jaws*** What did you think I was going to say? ***eyes widen in realization*** EWWWW! You people got sick minds!**

            **Specter Von Baren: Now, now let's not be too harsh on the characters shall we? Sala, Gareth, and Marisa act like Keira's friends because they are becoming her friends and she is also they're High Priestess. Also, Keira has protested to Gareth's claim of marriage because she doesn't remember and the real reason she went to the Holy City was to find out about her mother, but she gets caught up in the fight against Erisen along the way. Did we go over that? Oh and with Sig's eyes, we never really know if it's gorged out or scared or he's trying to be a pirate so I went with the fact that there's still an eye there. I don't know if you've ever tried, but trying to move one eye while not moving the other HURTS! So I figure, Sig's still got his eye right? So then he gonna move both of them even though we can't see, it's gonna be implied. But you have a valid point and I will try to rectify the mistake.**

            **Chris: Hmmm? New Metal Head leader? Is that in the script? ***pages through the script then realizes she hasn't written one and says softly*** Oh boy ***to Chris*** We'll have to see? I don't want to spoil it! ***mutters*** Nice save.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act Eight: Guard Her 

_"They were her guardians. Warriors of yore. They stood besides the Goddess and defended her. They didn't realize they were to defend her from love."_

                        The heat in the room couldn't get much worse. Only the smell could make it worse and that it did. Anyone who stepped into the room and had half a brain would have started to run for the hills the minute the smell hit their nostrils.

            Unless of course you couldn't leave.

            Which was what he couldn't do. Pecker stuck his head out the window and drew in a deep breath of fresh Bazaar air. Okay so the air around the Bazaar wasn't that fresh, but it certainly was much better then the air inside his tent.

            He turned his head and glared at the soothsayer who's head was lowered into her bowl in front of her. Her lips moved wordlessly as the blue flame licked at her fingertips. She whispered the words—words of incantation—over and over again, but no one would have been able to tell what she was saying.

            Unless you were Pecker.

            Groaning, the monkey-bird pressed his wings to his head in an attempt block out Onin the Seer's words. He knew it was useless since he heard her in his head, but it made him feel better to know he was trying.

            Finally he could take it no more, "Stop it already! You know how that voodoo crap makes my lips tingle! You're giving me a headache. ARRRKKKK!" Pecker flapped around the tent to show his annoyance and landed on his perch on the side of the flap-door of the tent.

            Onin raised her head and if it was possible her eggshell-white eyes narrowed. She raised her glowing hands and clapped them together, sending the mystical charge scattering across the room. It was a sign that she was annoyed.

            "I know this important." Pecker protested after hearing her words in his head, "And I know we need Jak Mar, but he's off, okay lady? We can't do anything about that as along as that jackass Torn thinks he can handle everything without him."

            Biting her lip, the soothsayer lowered her head once more into the pot and moved her lips slowly. She placed a slim finger in the bowl and spun it in a circle. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see what lie in the future of Haven City.

            She saw Jak Mar and the girl, Keira Hagai, standing on the threshold of the large black door defending the Krrez Lands. In Jak Mar's hands was a large, elegantly shaped sword and in the girl's was the glaive of the Goddess. In front of them, blocking the door, was Erisen the God of Chaos. He was crackling at them.

            Then she no longer got a picture but emotions. Terror, fear, grief, sadness, rage, pain, and death. So much death. Then her vision was splattered with blood and the sense someone had died. A girl's scream wailed in the old clairvoyant's ears. She couldn't tell what was happening, her vision was filled with darkness, but she had the sense of utter and complete death.

            And then it was done.

            The heat coming up from her bowl extinguished with a small 'poof' and Onin's head lolled back as she tried to balance herself. Her eyes were saucers in her head as she dragged in a ragged breath.

            A dangerous vision indeed.

            Pecker even looked pale as he landed wearily next to his handler. Onin's wrinkly hands reached out to pet his feathers in order to soothe them both. Pecker looked up at his blind owner and felt a tremble run down his back. They had shared the vision.

            "Oh my."

~~**~~

                        _~*~"Where were you?" Came the firm voice that had her cringing._

_            She wheeled around and glared at her two defenders, "None of your business!" She snapped._

_            "But it is our business, my Lady." Came the soft answer of the other warrior, "Your father asked us to protect you. How can we when you're always running off? You need to tell us where you go."_

_            "I can go where I want when I want." She said hotly._

_            "You went to see him again, did you?" The firmer of the two guardians said, "You know the law. If your father knew that you snuck out every night to—"_

_            She shook her head, "He won't know! What right does he have to tell me not to see him? I love him! How can he tell him to never see him?"_

_            "You are a goddess!" The softer one whispered, "He will die while you live on. An affair between an immortal and a mortal can only end in heartbreak. Don't you see?"_

_            "I will change it!" The young goddess retorted, "I will make a city where god and mortal can live together in harmony! Where no one has to grow old."_

_            "It isn't possible." The Firm One said with a shake of her head, "I shall have to report your rendezvous with your father. He'll probably have you sent back to the Krrez Lands."_

_            "NO!" The thought of never seeing him again had panic pounding in her breast. She glared at the two warriors before her, "You will tell him nothing! You are my guardians and you must obey me. You will tell my father nothing."_

_            The Firm One's eyes narrowed and she said softly, "Very well, my Lady. You know we have to obey you as your father commands."_

_            "Oh but—" The Soft One began._

_            "Come now," The Firm One told the Soft One, taking her hand, "let us leave our Lady alone. Good day, my lady."_

_            She sighed as she watched them leave, backs stiff. She knew she had hurt their feelings, ordering them around as if they were nothing more then servants. They were friends as well as her guardians. There had once been a time when she had been able to tell them everything._

_            But then she met him._

_            After that, they had grown apart. She couldn't tell them about her love affair because they would frown, like they did now. And they would tell her father, the king of the Gods, and her father would take her back to the __Krrez__Land__ and she'd never see her knight. She couldn't live with that. She couldn't wake up everyday and never see him._

_            "I'm sorry." She said softly after they were gone, "But you can't understand. You guys have never been in love. You don't know what I'm feeling. Please forgive me."_

_            She looked towards the darkened sky of the night. She felt herself shiver with fear, knowledge, and love. Everything she was doing now would shape the world of her future. Her people, those who worshipped her, would be touched by her decision to take a mortal lover and creature the city. Was it the right one?~*~_

Keira mumbled in her sleep but didn't wake up. She fought the wakefulness. Right now she was warm and safe and happy. There was a warmth around her, she didn't realize it was Jak, and she tumbled into it. She wrapped her arms around the heat and sighed in pleasure as it stroked her check.

            Jak was also asleep, lost in the inky blackness of the unconscious, though he knew that the soft body beneath his own was Keira's. That made him want to stay asleep, pretend it was only them. That they were only ones that mattered.

            But then he felt a hand around his mouth and his eyes snapped open. One thought processed in his head: _protect Keira. Guard her._ But he wasn't looking into the beady eyes of a harpy, but the light blues of Gareth.

            Obviously Gareth didn't want to awaken the sleeping High Priestess because he motioned Jak to follow him away from her. Knowing Gareth was likely to explode and yell, Jak detached his limbs from Keira's and pushed himself to his feet.

            Keira gave a small shiver and coiled into a ball to regain the lost warmth. Jak wanted to knock Gareth's lights out and then lay back down with her. He'd never forget the feel of her small frame willingly curled against his own frame. He'd never forget the feel of her in his arms.

            Jak and Gareth moved away from Keira as quietly as possible, both men not wanting to wake her. Once they were far enough from the High Priestess, Gareth grabbed Jak's collar and hauled him up against the wall.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gareth hissed softly, making sure his voice did not reach the young woman sleeping there.

            "I was sleeping." Jak growled and pushed Gareth's arms away from his shirt.

            "What would've happened if it wasn't I who found you two like that? What would've happened if it was a servant who found you like that with her!?" Gareth growled deep in his through, "What would the Council say? What would happen to Lady Keira's reputation if word got around that she slept like that with… with you!?"

            "Why should Keira worry what the hell the Council would say? She doesn't have to worry about them! She's a goddamn High Priestess! She's risking her ass to save you guys. One would think you'd let her live her life in a sign of gratitude." Jak growled.

            "Duly noted." Gareth muttered, seeing Jak's point.

            The young blonde man's eyes scanned the windows of the Training Room and he noted that the red of the sun was only now peeking over the horizon, "Why the hell are you here so early anyway, Gareth!?" He demanded.

            Gareth shrugged and answered, "I left my scimitar here yesterday. I thought I'd come back and get it before the palace awoke." He didn't mention he didn't want to have to face Sala yet. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about that.

            She had kissed him; Gareth still hadn't gotten over that. He had never suspected that Sala would be that _good_ at kissing someone. Sure, he heard about her kissing form from the palace guards whom she had the occasional fling with, but he had never thought much into it. And besides, he hadn't really been listening. He had been to busy punching the guard's lights out for kissing and telling, especially about Sala.

            But now the vixen had him wondering about his motives. He had really beaten all those guards because they disgraced his best friend by taking about her abilities as a lover? Or had he been jealous that she had never tried it with him? He didn't want to think about it but it was all that was on his mind. He had fallen asleep thinking about the kiss and then had had a very brazen dream involving the heir to the Holy City.

            _I will not think about it. I will not think about it. Gareth chanted to himself, trying to make his body to obey the order._

            Jak waved a hand in front of his face and asked, "Are you zoning out?"

            "No!" Gareth snapped, even though he was, "I'm trying to convince myself not to kill you. Have you forgotten I am betrothed to Lady Keira?" _Have I forgotten that I am as well? Has Sala pushed all thoughts about my duties from my mind with one kiss?_

            The hero of Haven City frowned and said, "No, I haven't forgotten. Unfortunately. Look, Gareth, Keira and I were both tired and we are friends. So we fell asleep together. Don't look into it." He didn't mention the conversation they had.

            He nodded stiffly, "Fine. I'm going to get my scimitar and leave. I suggest you wake up Lady Keira and move her to her room. _Do not join her there." He growled and strode away from Jak, not noticing his clenched hands._

            As Gareth picked up his discarded scimitar, which had been pushed against the bottom of the window, he heard a soft moaned and turned to watch Keira awaken. He thought she was pretty when she awoke, the way her eyes fluttered and her hands rose to brush away her hair. He horrified himself by comparing her to Sala, which Keira fell slightly short to. Then she sat and stretched. She looked around her as if confused as to way she was in this room.

            Then she must have remembered because her eyes sought out not Gareth but Jak. She stood and made her way over to him, her eyes soft. Jak's own eyes locked with hers'. Gareth felt an intimate air suddenly form in the room as Keira neared Jak.

            Gareth quickly stepped in front of her, cutting off her route, "Lady Keira, did I wake you? I'm sorry." Was it wrong of him to want to stop their meeting? Was it wrong of him to not want them to say the words that had been floating in their eyes just then?

            Keira smiled and the look in her eyes disappeared as she said, "No, Gareth, you didn't. I had a dream and that made me wake up."

            Gareth nodded but he didn't ask what she had dreamed of. He had a feeling it might involve a blush and Jak. He looked over at the young man and saw that Jak's eyes were narrowed, as if he knew what Gareth had done.

            Just then Sala, Crea, and Nyx walked in. Crea was singing yet again while Nyx was unhooking her spardone. Sala stopped short when she saw Gareth and eyed him for a moment. Then she shrugged and walked over to the armory to get her labrys, brushing past Gareth as if he wasn't even there.

            "Tess, Daxter and Sig are having an early breakfast." Nyx explained.

            "Yeah, they say they want to get a head start on training." Crea explained and Jak laughed.

            "A head start on training? That doesn't sound like Dax." Jak said with a shake of his head and Crea answered with a grin.

            "Well, you see it was more like Tess _said_ Daxter wanted to get a head start on his training and Sig agreed. They'll be here soon. Marisa will be over soon to. Oh, Gareth you're here early!" Crea said, skipping over to Gareth.

            "I… ah… I had to get my scimitar." Gareth explained, motioning the saber he held in his arms.

            "Okie dokie! Are we gonna train or what? I wanna shot some rounds before I get it on with the magick!" Crea explained, pulling her .45's from their holsters.

            Keira laughed and picked up her glaive, "Alright, I feel energized today. Gareth, shall we?" She crouched down into a fighting stance.

~~**~~

                        "I don't want you going outside the city, Ashlin." Torn said as night settled over Haven City. He was once again in Ashlin's room, watching her undress.

            Ashlin, as she started to pull her vest off, stopped and looked at him over her shoulder, "Oh? And why not, tough guy?"

            "The Metal Heads."

            "So?" Ashlin asked, angling her chin in a stubborn manner, "I can take care of a few Metal Heads. Besides, you let Jak and his friends go."

            "There were a few Metals Head scouring the lands when Jak and his friends went. There aren't a few anymore. The Metals Heads are increasing their numbers and strength in an alarming rate. I think anyone traveling outside the city is in danger." Torn answered, pulling off his jacket.

            "I have things to do outside the city." Ashlin protested, "The Stripe Mines need to be inspected and as well as the Pumping Station and I want to clear Dead Town of all Metal Heads."

            "I'll handle it." Torn said casually, pulling his shirt over his head.

            _Don't look, Ashlin ordered herself. Looking at Torn in all his male glory was sure to dim her anger and she still had to go over this with him, "Oh, no you will not, Torn! I'm governor of this city and it's my duty to make sure this city is working."_

            "Then it can wait until I'm done making sure the areas around Haven City are safe." Torn snapped, his own anger raising. But it wasn't because Ashlin wasn't listening to him, it was because he didn't want her to get hurt.

            Ashlin, in rage, ripped off her shirt and threw it to the floor, "You can't tell me what to do, Torn! You're not my superior anymore. You can't tell me what to do. I'll go out if I want to. In fact, I can tell you shut up and deal with it and you would you would have to."

            Torn nodded, "That's true." He agreed, stepping towards her with her back still turned to him, "But you won't."

            Ashlin turned and tried to keep her voice high and mighty though with those eyes looking at her it was becoming difficult, "I won't?" She repeated.

            "No," Torn placed his hands on her shoulders and she shivered as his callous scrapped her soft skin, "you won't."

            "Maybe I won't tell you to deal with it, but… mmmmm…" She broke off as Torn pressed his lips to her own, "but… um… I'll still go because I… ohhhhh… have to…" Her voice broke off, breathless.

            They quickly removed their remaining cloths and tumbled onto the bed. Ashlin's rippling laughter and Torn's low chuckle filled the room. Torn bit her neck was pleased with the gasp he earned.

            "Promise me," he said softly, "that you won't go until I say it's okay."

            "Kiss me." Ashlin said and dragged his head down to hers', forcing all thoughts out of his mind. All that mattered right now was her.

            He hoped that was a yes.

~~**~~

                        "Jak?" Came the soft voice.

            "Hmmm?" Jak wasn't really paying any attention. His whole world centered on completing the sword rounds Sig had showed him. Jab left, jab right, uppercut, left again, right again, and so on and so forth.

            But the he recognized Keira's voice and stopped in mid-strike. He turned to her and she laughed, "I thought you were under a spell. You were so _into the fighting. It was like you were the sword." It was also fun to watch him, though Keira didn't really want to admit that. The way his muscles had rippled with each cunning movement of the sword and the way his eyes burned with concentration._

            Jak laughed sheepishly as he dropped his sword to the ground. He rubbed his head and said, "Ah, sorry I zoned out like that. I was trying to get this sword practice thing done… Sig does it so well and he has all the armor on." Suddenly he blinked and looked around, "Hey, where is everyone?"

            "Oh, Sig went to do some hands-on training out in the gardens and Marisa decided to follow. Tess and Daxter are with Nyx and Crea in a special Mage Training room—I think it has better elemental connections or something—and Sala had to check something out in the city. Gareth, being her head commander, had to follow." Keira explained.

            _So we're all alone? Why did they make him so uncomfortable? Why did he suddenly want to back away from Keira, like a rabbit would a lioness?_

            Keira was standing a good five feet away from him, her body glowing from the exertion she had used to practice with her glaive. It was still in her hand, leaning against her shoulder. The silver of the metal glittered in the sunlight and bounced onto her mix of blue and green hair. He also noticed the fierce warrior light in her eyes and the way her lips parted to draw in a ragged breath.

            _Because I want her, Jak realized, __and I'm not supposed to. She's supposed to be with Gareth. They're betrothed for green eco's sake! I shouldn't be wanting her like this and she shouldn't be looking at me like that._

            "Keira…"

            "You," Keira said, stepping forward, "know, we're the only ones here? Everyone else is gone. You know what I wanna do?" She idly touched his chest and Jak prayed she didn't feel the rapid pitter-patter of his heart.

            Right now, what Jak wanted to do involve a big bed, heat, and sound-proof walls. He wasn't sure if Keira was thinking the same thing. No, wait. He was positive Keira wasn't thinking the same thing. Sure she was smiling at him like some vixen but Keira's eyes were also glittering with mischievousness.

            It had been almost a week since Gareth had found them lying together. They hadn't spoken of it. Keira avoided it at all costs in their conversations and Jak didn't want to bring it up if she didn't want to talk about it.

            "What?" Jak asked, surprised his voice sound much claimer then he felt. Thanks to those years in Baron Praxis's prison, he had learned to keep his emotions well hidden. He could be as cold as metal in winter if he wanted to. It was just that with Keira, he never wanted to. He always wanted to smile around her. But right now, being cold was the only way he knew to keep the nervousness from his voice.

            "I wanna see the Market Place!" Keira exclaimed giddily, spinning her glaive around in the air to show her excitement, "I remember it a little. The smells, the food, the people. My mother loved to take me there."  
            _No, definitely not what I'm thinking about, Jak thought with a twist of his lips, "Shouldn't you be training?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

            Keira laughed and answered, "How can I train when Gareth's not here? Sala's not even here. I wouldn't learn anything new. All I could do was those routines Gareth taught me. Besides, I'm really good at this. It's in my blood." To prove her point, she twirled the glaive around like a baton. She swiped at the air with excellent form and flipped the glaive in mid-air so her other hand could catch it. She grinned over at him, "See?"

            Jak chuckled as placed his sword in the sheath at his hip Sala had supplied him with. They had all gotten better. He had even beaten Sig in a sword-match and the older man hadn't gone easy on him. He had even seen Daxter light a plant on fire… though from his panicky reaction that wasn't what Daxter had planned. Crea had doused the fire with a water spell, but also succeeded in getting herself, Nyx, Daxter, and Tess soaking wet.

            _"Hey!" She had shouted defensively, "What would you rather be? Burning a fiery death or just being soaking wet?"_

_            "My fur is never going to dry!" Daxter cried mournfully, "I shall never be a clean ottsel again! I would rather be burning then this!" He looked at Crea then, angrily and bared his teeth threateningly, "Grrrr."_

_            Ah, hehehe." Crea laughed nervously, scratching the tip of her small nose. She always laughed like that when she was nervous. She looked at the rage in Daxter's eyes and backed away, "BYE!" She turned and ran._

_            "GET BACK HERE!" Daxter thundered, chasing Crea around the room. He summoned all his magick and lightening crashed in the room, but luckily—or unluckily if you were Daxter—it missed Crea and hit Sig._

_            Crea and Daxter stopped abruptly and looked at Sig, who was whipping the dirt from his face. Crea looked at Sig sheepishly and pointed to Daxter, "He did it!"_

_            "Bad move, chili pepper!" Sig shouted and fired his gun. It glazed Daxter's head and the ottsel's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted. Crea rushed over to him and waved her hand in front of his face._

_            "Oh no, he's fainted!" She raised her hand above his head and said, "I'll wake him up!" And she prepared to call upon her water powers._

_            "NO!" Nyx rushed forward and grabbed Crea's raised arm. She pulled her away from Daxter saying, "Let him wake up on his own."_

_            Marisa turned to Tess and said in mock-disgust, "And you like the little animal. Girl, you have problems."_

_            Tess shrugged and smiled at Daxter's still form, "Hey, can I help it if he's cute?"_

            Jak chuckled at the memory. It was odd how they all fitted together. Crea and Daxter the clowns of the group, Marisa and Sig the sarcastic but strong fighters, Tess the healer and caring warrior, Sala, Nyx, and Gareth, warriors dutiful to a fault, and he and Keira… he wasn't sure what you'd classify them as. Keira the High Priestess and Jak the Guardian?

            Keira was looking at him with a pout on her lips, "Can we please go see the Market Place?"

            Jak sighed as if the thought made him weary when truly it pleased him to know he'd get to be alone with her. He answered in a casual voice, "I suppose. I'm your guardian, after all, and seeing that the others are ignoring their duty to watch over you I'll have to pull overtime." Keira giggled.

            "Thank you, Jak!" She said and spun her glaive around. She placed it into the black sheath she had strapped to her back. The sheath was slim and meant to hold only the pole of the glaive. The metal weapon part of the glaive stuck out over Keira's shoulder.

            They hurried from the Training Room, laughing like the innocent children they had once been. The servants of Sala's palace paid them no mind as they ran from the palace and into the heart of the Holy City.

            Jak was surprised how well Keira knew the city. The pathways were narrow and twisting, so easy to get lost. But Keira seemed to know her way around perfectly. She reached out and took his hands, so he didn't get lost as a rush of people passed them.

            "You know," Keira said as the moved into a small pathway, "no one stares at me anymore. You think the surprise at seeing a High Priestess has worn off? After all, High Priestess journey around the city all the time."

            "I think Sala had something to do with it." Jak suggested, "I heard her and Gareth talking about telling the city to treat you like a normal High Priestess. So maybe they're obeying their leader's commands."

            Keira laughed and said lightly, "I certainly wouldn't want to go against Sala's wishes. Especially when she has her labrys. How about you?"

            Jak shook his head. Sala was very handy with that double-headed axe and he certainly wouldn't be on the receiving end of it. Keira laughed harder at the look on his face.

            Finally they came to the market place. Jak thought it resembled the Bazaar back at Haven City. It was large square area—quite a detour from the normal oval shape of things in the city—with a dirt floor. Wagons and stands and carts were set up to act as a place for buying, selling, bartering and trading. The heavy smell of fruits and vegetables made the place seem homely. Voices swarmed around the area and the body heat of close ranged humans made the air thick.

            Keira tugged his hand and in they stepped in. The Market Place at the Holy City.

            They explored the Market Place like eager children. Pointing and laughing at the strange foods and animals that filled the trading place. People smiled at them and offered them gifts, happy to see another Kinover High Priestess in their midst.

            Jak and Keira then reached a deserted area outside of the Market Place. There was only one stand in this small, square area. The shop was a weapon filled with exotic clothing and fine jewelry. Jak saw a beautiful necklace there that reminded him of Keira. It was a thin silver chain with a small, silver medallion on the chain. In the middle of it was a small, emerald. He wanted to give it to her, as a sign of his affection. Luckily, Sala had given him some money—called coins—that they could use here as if she suspected he'd journey to the market place.

            "Wait here." Jak said, motioning Keira to stay. He moved to the wagon and the old woman sitting in the chair next to it stood up. She was hunched over and wore a black cloak over her body. Her face was wrinkly, but warm and she smiled at him with wise gray eyes.

            "Ah, youth. So rarely does it visit me." She said, "Hmmm, you seem familiar youth. Have I seen you before?"

            Jak suspected he had the look of his long, lost family the Mars, "No, mother, sorry." He said using the term 'mother' because Sala said that was what the Holy City residents called older people as a sign of respect, "I actually came here to buy that necklace."

            "That necklace." The old woman agreed and hobbled over to the silver chain and touched it with a thin hand, "That necklace has quite a history behind. Full of lovers and tragedy. Buying it for a lady friend?" Her crinkly cheeks worsened with her smile and she looked behind Jak. Then her eyes widened, "By the Goddess, is that… could it be? The lost child of Kikita Kinover? I heard rumors about her being her, but I couldn't believe them… my, is she really Keira Kinover?"

            "She goes by Keira Hagai." Jak corrected but smiled softly, "But yes, she is the daughter of the High Priestess Kikita. I'm one of her guardians."

            "The necklace shall be a gift then." The woman said sternly and shook her head when Jak opened his mouth to protest, "No, it is a sign of my thanks. That girl's mother saved my granddaughter from a harpy attack when my current Lady High Priestess was no more then two. I owe much to her. Please, Guardian, allow me to see her?"

            Jak nodded and offered the old crone his elbow, "I'm sure she'd like to see you, mother."

            The old woman placed a wrinkly hand through Jak outstretched elbow, "What is your last name, Guardian, so that I can give you the proper respect?"

            "Mar." Jak said tightly, hoping the old crone wouldn't figure out his lineage with Haven City.

            But she didn't, she was too concerned with the High Priestess, "Well, Guardian Mar, I shall be sure to remember your kindness… and your fine looks. If my granddaughter was only a little younger… ah, well… but oh wait! The necklace! Perhaps the lady friend I spoke of is the fine High Priestess?"

            Jak felt a red hue tint his cheeks. It wasn't a good sign that when an old woman could get him to blush. He must be getting soft, "Perhaps." He agreed.

            "She is a fine lass from what these old eyes can see… and you are a most fine lad." She frowned then, "But not many love affairs between a High Priestess and a guardian end well… but then not many High Priestesses have fine endings, do they?"

            Before Jak could question her further on what she meant they reached Keira. The old crone detached herself immediately and took Keira's hand in awe.

            "My Lady High Priestess, what an honor it is to see you." She said softly, "You have the look of your mother. I shall never forget her face."

            "Thank… thank you." Keira muttered in surprise.

            "I was having a rather nice conversation with your Guardian Mar. He was buying a rather unique necklace for you." Jak blushed at this and Keira smiled, "And I was telling him of its strange heritage. You see this necklace comes all the way from Sage-Harmona."

            Keira frowned. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it, "Sage-Harmona, mother?" she asked softly, trying to remember.

            The old crone nodded, "Sage-Harmona was a city in ancient times, before the gods were sealed away into the Krrez Lands and before even the Phoenix War. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?"

            Keira smiled, though the thought of old people and their stories made her want to run, and nodded, "Sure, mother. I would love to hear about Sage-Harmona."

            "Come. Come, sit down." The old woman wobbled away and Jak and Keira looked at one another. They shrugged and followed.

            The woman sat down on her chair next to her chart and motioned for Jak and Keira to sit at her feet. They obeyed. Jak lounged casually, stretching his long legs out while Keira curled her knees to her chest.

            "My dears, I cannot tell you how long it has been since I have told anyone any stories." The old crone chuckled, "Even my granddaughter has grown out of my tales, you see. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, you see younglings in the time before the wars between the Goddess and Erisen there was a time of peace. A golden age if you will."

            "This world was filled with grand cities. The best known ancient city would be Sage-Harmona. The city was said to the hubbub of the ancient world. People came all over the world to barter and trade in the wondrous Market Place. There were hundreds of palaces—much grander then our own here—and there were parties and dances every night. The world was consumed in a great peace.

            "And the gods… ah, the gods. They watched over their people like silent, proud parents. They would sometimes make their selves known to the mortals, which was why they were so worshipped. They gave everyone the magick they needed to create their world of awe and beauty.

            "It was such an amazing time. Filled with knights and Mages and dragons. Yes, dragons. They were hunted or befriended. Knights and dragons often held tournaments to see who was the better fighter—dragon or human. But the dragons… they disappeared when the Goddess first started walk this earth. Perhaps they knew what she would bring to the world and cursed her?

            "But oh! I'm getting ahead of myself. There's just so much to tell, you see. Where was I? Oh yes, but as the years went on problems rose in our world. The first being a deadly war between the mortals and an evil entity known only as the Phoenix. The Phoenix was product of the excess energy of magick, you see, and thus it was driven by a powerful need to control it all.

            "So you see there was a group of six—I believe that was the number—people, soldiers in the army, who led a large attack against the Phoenix. Well, only four survived and as the Phoenix was about to consume Sage-Harmona in its fiery terror, one of the warriors reared up with a powerful sword and stabbed it in the heart. The Phoenix crashed to the ground, and the fire it would've used to destroy Sage-Harmona consumed its own body and it turned to ashes. The four survivors of the Phoenix collected its ashes and placed it in a sacred jar. Then they offered it up to the Father God who accepted it greatly.

            "It took one year for the cities of the ancient world to recuperate after the Phoenix's attack. During that time the gods themselves walked among as, as a sign of hope. And then something happened that helped the people even more. The Father God and Mother Goddess were gifted with a daughter, a Goddess. She was beautiful, wild, and powerful. It was said the minute she awoke she opened her mouth and the hope flowed out.

            "But it would not be as everyone expected. The Goddess grew up in Sage-Harmona. But you must know gods grow faster then us mortals… or they grow until they reach a certain age—usually in their teens. So the Goddess grew sixteen years in three months and then started growing like a normal mortal. By that time the young Goddess was enthralled with the stories of the Phoenix and the Phoenix Guard—as the destroyers of the Phoenix began to be called.

            "To appease her, her divine parents gave her two guardians. The females of the Phoenix Guard. One of them was, in fact, the one to plunge her sword into the Phoenix's breast. They were given the task to guard the Goddess from all things that would hurt her. They didn't realize that they would have to protect her from her own heart's desires.

            "So, even though the Goddess had all the information about the Phoenix Guard at her fingertips, she was still discontent. But that feeling disappeared on the eve of the one year celebration of the defeat of the Phoenix. They held a grand ball in the honor of the four warriors who defeated the Phoenix. Even the two males came down to be honored. It was there the goddess met the Grand Knight. He was the leader of the Phoenix Guard, even before it became known as that. He was tall, dashing, brave and gallant. He was only a few years older—in a physical sense of course—then the Goddess and it is written that she fell in love with him the moment she saw him walking down the hall in his knightly glory.

            "At first, the Grand Knight tried to resist the Goddess, knowing very well that the laws of gods and mortals kept them apart, but the Goddess was fair and kind and witty so soon the Grand Knight could not stay away from her. They agreed to meet in secret and it was there that the purest of loves was born. A love that knew no boundaries.

            "But a shadow fell upon the Goddess and her Knight. The Goddess had caught the ears of Eris, the goddess of Chaos. She was jealous of the love the younger goddess was receiving from her mortal, knight lover. She decided she'd use that to win the world over.

            "Slowly, and quietly, Eris raised an army of harpies to do her bidding. She suddenly—in full rage—lunched an attack on one of cities closest to her. It was destroyed in a wave of terror, only few survived. Soon the god was pitted against god and the war for the mortal world began.

            "The young Goddess, of course, became protector of our cities. She became a harden knight—much like her lover, who by now shared her bed—and she fought Eris hard. The Goddess appointed a mortal as her main commander. Her name was Atalanta and she was a fierce hunter from the wild lands in the north. She offered her services to the Goddess when she heard of Eris's attack on the mortal world. The Phoenix Guard by this time had been ordered to stand back and protect Sage-Harmona while the Goddess fought on the frontlines. You can imagine that the Phoenix Guard—especially the Goddess's two guardians on the guard—were not happy, but they could not go against the wishes of the Goddess.

            "Then it happened, the thing that would change the tides of war. The Father God and Mother Goddess had been watching their daughter fight and were ridden by grief. Finally they could not longer watcher the daughter fight another goddess, for immortals can kill each other. They summoned the Goddess up into their palace in the Heavens, leaving Atalanta to control the army on her own.

            "For some reason or another, the Grand Knight believed the Goddess—his one true love—had deserted him for safety. He was heartbroken and disappeared for the history books forever. Most historians say he committed suicide since it is implied that he met death in the end of his story.

            "Atalanta was then joined by the Phoenix Guard… or the remaining three members. She ordered them back to Sage-Harmona—believing it was the Goddess's wishes—but then the final battle struck. Eris and her harpies pushed back Atalanta's forces and fell upon Sage-Harmona, believed to be the capital of the ancient world. Everyone inside the city died, including the Phoenix Guard. Atalanta and her army were struck down near there.

            "Meanwhile the Goddess had watched this from her perch in heaven. She could no longer sit in the beauty of the clouds and watch her people be destroyed. She used all her powers and freed herself from her parents' entangling grasp. She dropped to Earth just in time to see the destruction of Sage-Harmona. It was said she ran from the sight of her beloved city's destruction. She collapsed to her knees miles away and shed silver tears. They dropped to the ground and the clear water stream was created.

            "Atalanta and her remaining army found the Goddess a few days after. Atalanta explained to the Goddess what had happened and the whereabouts of her lover. The Goddess was wrapped with grief, but she knew Eris must pay for her deeds. So, she and Atalanta conspired to create another fine city, which would act as a holy city for all those who sought refuge from Eris's wrath. Thus our Holy City was created.

            "It was side that in the grand halls of the palace that the Goddess gave birth to a child by her mortal, knight lover, a demigoddess and she was called Kendra. But the Goddess had no time for children. She gave her child to Atalanta for safe-keeping and rode out to meet Eris one last time.

            "It is written that the Goddess and Eris fought a battle so fierce, so powerful that the Mother Goddess and the Father God themselves trembled from the power. But then Eris managed to stab the Goddess in the side. Knowing that they were fighting a losing battle, the Goddess did one last ditch effort to destroy Eris. The Goddess used all her power, all her will, to create the Krrez Land. It was there she sealed herself, the other gods and Eris away. But this always included all that Eris had destroyed. The cities that had felt her wrath and Sage-Harmona were seal in the Krrez Lands, along with all the dead in it.

            "Atalanta, riding a stallion of pure white, is said to have rode up to a hill with baby Kendra tucked under arm.  There woman and child witnessed the creation of the Krrez Lands. Atalanta swore she'd protect Kendra, but it was Kendra destiny to fight. For the goddess Eris had left her own blood. Erisen, her god lover, had been safely tucked away with their only daughter Erisa. Kendra fought them both and their harpies. She fell in love and had a child and died. Then the child followed the cycle. And so was the line of the High Priestesses.

            "But there were those who didn't believe in the constant fighting of gods. They were known as Havenites. The Havenites decided to leave the Holy City and form their city where they would not be touched by the war with the gods. That was the Haven City's earliest roots. And the rest of the history is nothing more then the constant fight against Erisen and Erisa and the death of High Priestesses." After she had finished her tale, the old crone sighed deeply before looking over at Keira.

            "And now, you are here, Keira Hagai daughter of Kikita Kinover. You are to defeat Erisen and Erisa and stop the bloodshed." She smiled over at Jak, "And you Jak Mar are here to keep her safe, as a guardian.  But, I find it odd you would come here and chose this necklace for your High Priestess." The crone fingered the silver chain, "You see, many years ago another young man walked over to me and purchased this very same necklace for another High Priestess. It was a sign of love. But then the young woman the young man had given the necklace walked back to me only five years later and said she no longer could stand to have it."

            "My mother…" Keira said slowly and the old woman nodded.

            "Yes, your mother Kikita Kinover. Her lover had betrayed her in the worst way and you had just been born. She was saddened and depressed by this but loved you enough to not show it. That is why your mother is such a grand woman."

            The old crone stood and pressed the silver chain into Keira's palm, "Your father would want you to have this." She said not at all meanly.

            But Keira didn't take them as kind words. Her lips trembled as she stood and clutched the necklace. She turned on her heal and stormed away, crying softly.

            "Go after her." The woman advised Jak and he rose to obey. She watched him leave with wise eyes.

            Jak followed Keira as she weaved between the people in the market. People were starting to stare at the tear-filled eyes of the High Priestess. Before they could start to whisper and spread rumors, Jak grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into an ally way.

            He pushed her against the wall as gently as he could and said softly, "Keira… Keira, you can't cry here. I know it's sad and you're hurting but you can't let them see you cry. You need to be strong."

            "I hate him." Keira said viciously, "I hate what he did to her. I hate that he left us alone. My mother could be alive and happy and with me if it weren't for him. I hate that _he's_ in me. That he's a part of me."

            Jak rubbed her shoulder-blades in soothing motion, "I'm sorry the necklace made you upset." He uncurled her fingers and saw that the necklace had left an imprint in her clenched palm from her anger, "I… ah goddamnit!... I wish I had never seen that stupid necklace. I'm sorry I made you think about him."

            Keira sighed softly and looked down at the necklace. The necklace Jak gave to her. How could she think to hate it?

            "No, Jak… I'm… I'm glad you gave it to me. It does mean a lot to me and… and I'll keep it, promise. Sometimes it's hard to remember." She brought the necklace to her breast.

            Jak smiled then and pulled the necklace from her hands. He spread out its chain and then placed it over her head and around her neck. It matched her eyes… that was why he had been drawn to it at first. The deep, emerald colour reminded him of Keira's beautiful eyes.

            Keira cast her eyes down at stared at the silver that now adored her neck. She felt a smile bloom across her lips as she raised her eyes to look back at Jak's. She had always thought she could drown in Jak's big, blue eyes and now she didn't see why she shouldn't.

            Her eyes fluttered closed and she was reminded of the time at the lake. No words could describe how much she wanted him then. Then Gareth had walked in on them and she had felt awkward. She hadn't been able to look at Jak, though she wasn't sure why. It was almost as if she was guilty.

            But now all those thoughts flooded from her mind as she felt Jak's warm breath brush her lips. This was it, he was finally going to kiss her. After all these years of waiting, of wanting, she was finally going to kiss Jak.

            But with a groan, Jak pulled a way from her, their lips inches from one another, "No, Keira, we can't. I… you… we _can't_."

            "Wha… why?" Keira said softly, her lips trembling from want.

            "Talk to Gareth." Jak said viciously and Keira blinked slowly. Gareth… why was Jak bringing him up now?

            "What does Gareth have to do with anything?" She asked in utter confusion. She truly didn't know why Gareth was suddenly so important to Jak.

            "Everything." Was Jak's shaky answer before he said, "Let's go back to the palace, Keira. You still need to train if you're going to fight Erisen."

            Keira frowned as Jak stalked away. Sighing, she saw she had no other choice but to follow.

~~**~~

                        "Keira and Jak have gone." Sala said to Gareth as they entered the training room to find it empty, "Sig is out with Marisa and Daxter and Tess are trying to survive Nyx and Crea's vigorous training session."

            "Ahem… um… yes, my lady." Gareth said awkwardly. He had been hoping not to be alone with her for as long as possible. He was still a little unsure about how to talk about their kiss. But Jak and Keira were gone…

            Gareth frowned, _he better not try anything_. He wasn't sure what his feelings for the High Priestess were but he knew that he knew that they were supposed to be engaged. He had accepted it as duty and he was… fond of Keira enough. He was sure it could grow into love given the chance. All he needed was to spend time with her and the fondness would grow.

            But how could he do that if Jak was constantly stealing her away?

            That had Gareth glowering. What did Jak think gave him the right to be… like _that with the High Priestess? To hold her all night long as if they were a married couple? Sure, nowadays women of the Holy City could be freer with lovers, but High Priestess had always been considered innocent. All-in-all, they weren't seen in any one's arms expect their betrothed._

            Jak was not Keira's betrothed. Of that he was certain.

            "Gareth?" Sala questioned, breaking through his thoughts. He blinked as she took a step nearer to him, "Is something there something wrong? You're zoning out."

            "No." Gareth snapped quickly and backed away, guilt clogging his mind. Was it wrong of him to be thinking about Sala's kiss all the time when he said himself he planned on marrying Keira? Or had he only said that to annoy Jak?

            "Is this about the kiss?" Sala asked quietly, her face perfectly neutral.

            "Well… um… yes?"

            Suddenly she burst out laughing and Gareth found himself blinking several times. What was so funny?

            "Gareth." Sala said again and lightly touched him arm, "'Twas nothing but a question. See, Garth of Luxhine, we have been friends for many years and I have always wondered what would it feel like if I was to kiss you. I can't say I was attracted to you, but I was curious. What would it be like to kiss my best friend? I often wondered on it. Now that I have, well… it was nothing special. Just a simple kiss. Don't think too much into it, Gareth."

            "So it was… was nothing?" Gareth said, feeling numb.

            "Afraid not." She smiled at him and said, "Will you seek out Crea? I promised her to help her with the Gunner's Gauntlet. Thank you."

            She watched as Gareth nodded slowly before turning on his heel and striding away. She sighed and hoped that put him at ease with himself and her.

            Did he know how much it had hurt her to lie to him? All for his peace of mind? The things she did for the man… Sala shook her head and picked up her labrys, needing the blunt weapon for reassurance. She twirled it in her fingers for a moment before turning back and looking at the door which Gareth had exited from.

            She hoped he was happy.

~~**~~

                        Gareth punched the wall of the corridor leading away from the Training Room. He gritted his teeth as the wave of anger washed over him.

            Why was he so angered by Sala's words? Shouldn't he be relieved that she hadn't thought much of it? There was still nothing in his way to Keira. No mixed up emotions of love and duty… but for some reason Gareth felt anger like he had never before felt.

            Nothing special, she had said. Maybe his ego was bruised? After all, he had always considered himself a fairly good kisser. What did Sala mean by 'nothing special' anyway?

            But he could tell there was more to it then he wanted to believe. There was another reason why he was so angry. His mind however, wouldn't allow his heart to divulge the information to him.

            "Damnit." Gareth cursed softly before removing his hand from the wall. It was throbbing now, unbearably painful. He shook his head and pushed his thoughts away from the pain.

            He glanced at the door leading to the Training Room and sighed. Sala was in there, he knew, and the thought made him want to walk back into the room. But he had said he was going to get Crea.

            Gareth turned his back on the door and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        And I'm spent ***throws hands up*** How did ya like it? These chapters are mighty long. Seems I can't seem to stop writing a chapter once I start. ***grins*** I gave you a lot of info in this chapter. Are you a little confused? If you are and since the information I just told you is very important to the future story line I'll summarize it for you. Just tell me. Anyway, stayed tuned for act nine _Summoned Sword_ where Keira finally confronts Gareth about their arrangement, Crea does a naughty, Erisen and Erisa are reintroduced, and Jak gets a new weapon!


	9. Act Nine: Summoned Sword

                        A/N: Heardy, heardy! The ninth installment is now posted! This fic is going back pretty fast, hmm? And now things start to get fast paced, though Act Ten and Eleven might be a tad on the slower side. 

                        **Notes for the reviewer:** Ah, geez, my computer is being a bitch again and won't let me see the review page so I can't thank ya'all this week! I promise to give you the proper thanks in the next chapter (if my computer is done sulking that is). Don't let this stop your patronage towards this story! Keep reviewing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act Nine: Summoned Sword 

_"The Goddess, in all her divine beauty, stood before her mortal, knight lover and smiled. To show her love she gave him the Virgae-Mors Sword."_

                        _Torn is going to be really pissed_ was her first thought. Her second thought was how pathetic that sounded, even in her own head.

            Ashlin frowned as the strong wind of the Strip Mine station whipped her red dreadlocks around her head. She hadn't promise Torn she wouldn't go here. He had just assumed that she wouldn't because he had asked.

            "Serves him right, thinking he can boss me around. Who does he think he is?" Ashlin muttered heatedly to herself. Truly, she was trying to keep her anger boiling so that her sanity didn't return and she realizes how stupid this idea was.

            _Hmm, maybe I should have taken some of the Guards? No. No, they've told Torn about my leaving and he'd rush out his like some dashing white knight and save me from the Metal Heads like I'm some kind of damsel in distress._ Okay, now that had her anger returning. She was not a damsel in distress.

            She started the engine of the zoomer she had taken through the warp gate. It was the sleek, fast kind Keira had invented for the use of racing. Ashlin figured it be the best type of zoomer to have if she ran into anything she needed to move away from.

            She pressed the zoomer against the ground and it hovered down the black dirt hill. She gave a frustrated sigh as she had to stop to push the hair from her eyes.

            She parked the zoomer and placed the engine in neutral. She hopped off her bike; her jade eyes scanned the area for Metal Head foes. She nodded in approval when she saw none.

            The Dark Eco pools glowing in the dimming light of the day like glittering jewels. She stepped towards it and from her belt withdrew a slim vial. She crouched down at the lake's side and dipped the vial in it, careful not to allow the harmful chemical to touch her skin. She wasn't Jak. This stuff would hurt her.

            The glass vial filled up with Dark Eco quickly. Ashlin withdrew the vial before it could overfill and placed the wood cork over top. She raised the now filled vial to the dying sun and squinted her eyes. Hard to think this stuff caused so many problems.

            But maybe not for much longer. If what those sniveling scientists said was true then this stuff could be a new energy source for Haven City. She still wondered how Dark Eco could be converted into suitable energy for the city, but it did have all the scientists atwitter so it had to be something. It just didn't seem possible that they could figure anything out without the help of Vin.

            Ashlin frowned at the thoughts of the former scientist. He had been a brave soul, giving his life for the cause. He had alerted Jak just in time to Kor's evil plans, saving the entire city. He had been given the highest Medal of Honor Haven City had to offer. It still sat on his grave.

            She shook her head clear of those thoughts. Now was not the time to mourn Vin. She had done her grieving for all the dead of Haven City. For their sake, she had to be strong. She couldn't allow the sadness of their death drown her. She couldn't let their sacrifice be in vain.

            Suddenly she straightened. Her pushed the vial into her belt and pulled forth a Vulcan gun. She listened closely for the sound again, straining her ears to hear it. Just a simple rustle of heavy feet on ground would have her springing to action.

            But she didn't hear it again.

            She shook the eerie feeling of being watched off and decided to finish the mission. She still needed to head up to the computer room to see if anything was functional there. If it was then it wouldn't be necessary to go all the way over to the Pumping Station and turn the valves by hand. The Pumping Station had been acting weird ever since the Metal Head attack but she had never gotten around to checking it out.

            She moved swiftly across the barren land, her feet crunching against the ground. Her heart pounded in her ears as she made her way to the escalator-like romp. As she step on the silver slated walkway she frowned in annoyance when she noticed that it wasn't working. That probably meant that the computer were down. The computers were programmed to keep the romps moving. But that didn't mean she wasn't checking.

            She reached the large metal platform and watched for a moment the large square buckets that carted dirt over to the other side of the gorge. The computer over on the other side weren't her interest or she'd have taken the zoomer with her.

            That was when she heard the noise again, and this time it was right besides her. She wheeled around, expecting to see a Metal Head, but what she saw were the harpy creatures Jak had described weeks ago.

            Caught off guard, the harpy was able to knock the gun from Ashlin's hand and send it flying. She heard the explosion of the metal as it crashed into the pool of Dark Eco. The harpy released a deafened howl and used her talon-like fingers to swipe at her side. Stars burst in her vision as the pain washed over to her.

            Clutching her side, she dropped to one knees. Groaning, she raised her head and glared at the harpy. She saw that there were Metal Heads as well, but they had been waiting patiently behind the harpy.

            Now the harpy was smiling wickedly and raised a sharp finger to Ashlin. The Metals Heads growled and lunged at her.

            Ashlin grabbed the extra gun she had kept hidden in her inner thighs and shot the closest Metal Head. She did it to the next and the next, but there a good twenty of them. She watched as the harpy laughed and took to the sky, flying away to leave Ashlin to her fate.

            The Metal Heads were swarming her. Ashlin kicked and shot until she didn't have the energy to do so. Her whole body was going into shock from the wound the harpy had given her. Weakly, she stood and hurried into the computer room.

            It was dark inside the room; the computers weren't working after all. She pressed the lock button on the side of the door and collapsed into a heap on the floor. She drew in ragged breaths as she clutched her wound tighter.

            Black dots began to blur her vision. Unable to do anything else, she began to cry silently. Weak and wounded, she could no longer hold back the fear burning in her chest. She could hear the Metal Heads banging at the metal door and she gave a choked sob. Normally, she'd have been disgusted with herself but she was too tired, too weak, and too afraid to care. She knew that the Metal Heads would break through any minute and then she was as good as dead.

            She thought of Torn and his features. She wanted him to be the last thing that she thought of before she died. She went limp against the cool metal floor as more tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

            "I'm sorry, Torn."

~~**~~

                        "WHY ARE WE NOT ATTACKING!?" Erisa's voice boomed in the dark throne room, "They have reached the Holy City. They have the glaive. Father, they will overpower us."  
            Erisen tried to keep his face perfectly neutral as Erisa ranted. Did she not realize that he knew that as well? That he knew their hold over the war was slipping through their finger tip with every passing day?

            But even a god was bound by certain roles, "I know that as well as you do, Erisa. The High Priestess Keira Hagai grows stronger every day. Soon she will take a mate and the sword shall show itself. I can feel the Goddess working in the heavens."

            "Then why are we not attacking?" Erisa demanded again, "They are not strong now! We must attack before they retrieve the sword from its resting place inside the palace. Father, why do you lose your spine now?"

            "Listen, Erisa," the dark god whispered, twirling the red wine in his crystal cup, "attacking the Holy City would give the Goddess all the incentive she needs to escape from her prison in the Krrez Lands. Do you wish to bring her wrath down upon us? With her on the Holy City's side we would surely be destroyed."

            Erisa bowed her head in understanding, even though she hated admit she was wrong, "How can the Goddess break through the prison, Father? My great mother herself placed her their as well as all the other gods, leaving this world to be controlled by us. How can the gods go against the power of Chaos?"  
            "Because Eris's power grows weak. With power the High Priestess gains, Eris loses power. You know as well as I do that the gods and goddesses in the Krrez Lands are in a deep slumber, as well as the cities consumed by the Krrez Lands. But should we attack the Holy City, the Goddess would awaken because she would sense its destruction. No, we must attack only the High Priestesses." Erisen explained.

            "Then why aren't we? We can surely take that weak girl-child. She had no fighting skills the night I struck down her young guardian." Erisa said fiercely, raising her spear.

            "She has grown stronger since her time in the Holy City. It powers the warrior blood in her veins. Besides, she is tucked safely away in the Holy City. An attack on her would be an attack on the Holy City. No, we wait until she is out of the palace's protection."

            "When will that be, Father? We have not much time."

            "Soon." Erisen smiled, "I can already feel the changing in her. She is being drawn to the sword, the sword carried by the Goddess's mortal, knight lover. The one who betrayed her. We will attack then."

~~**~~

                        Keira walked through the darkened corridors to the Training Room. Jak's words rang in her head as she did so. They had been ringing in her head all day. Ever since he had spoken them.

            _"Talk to Gareth."_ He had said. Keira was still unsure how Gareth had anything to do what was going on between them. What exactly was Jak getting at? There was nothing going on between Gareth and her.

            She walked into the Training Room and found Gareth alone there. He was doing a practice routine with his scimitar. He was unaware of her sudden presence, his whole being concentrated on completing the routine without fault.

            Sweat working its way down his forward as Gareth gritted his teeth with the concentration. Her plunged his saber into the invisible enemy, spun into an uppercut, and kicked one of his long legs. Keira couldn't help but smile. She was glad Gareth was her teacher with her glaive. Without him she would have never gotten as good as she was.

            Finally, Gareth stopped. Dragging in deep gulps of air, he placed his scimitar on the ground as if his arm could no longer hold it. He turned and blinked in surprise when he saw her standing there with a small smile on her face.

            "Lady Keira?" He asked wearily, looking behind as if he expected someone to be worth. That someone was Jak, Keira suspected.

            Keira frowned as Jak's voice rang in her head once more. She took a step towards him and said, "We need to talk, Gareth." She tried to say it in her best commander voice. She remembered her mother using it a few times.

            Gareth blinked at that voice, it sounded so stern, so not Keira, and answered slowly, "Of course, my Lady High Priestess. What can I do you for?"

            "What are you and Jak keeping from me?" Keira demanded, "You and Jak act weird whenever you two are both near me at the same time and you get this look in your eyes. Not to mention you get angry whenever Jak and I get close."

            Shaking his head, he said softly, "You really don't remember, do you?"

            "Remember what?" She shook her head as well, "Of course I don't remember whatever it is you two are keeping from me. I would've brought it up already. Why would I lie?"

            "I. um. ahem. I." sheepishly Gareth smiled, "I thought you were. um. being. well. ah. coy?"

            Keira snorted and said, "I have never been coy in my life."

            He nodded, "Okay, okay. I get that now. Alright how should I explain this? Okay, Lady Keira, remember back when you were living with you mother? Think back to when you were four and it was cold. Your mother took you to a large conference room in the palace. That was where you first met me. We were meeting for a special reason."

            Suddenly Keira did remember. Her eyes widened as her mind flashed her pictures of that day. Her mother, Gareth's mother, Gareth himself. The large room with the long black table. The papers and the anger that she had felt.

            "Oh no." Was all she could think to say.

            "So now you remember." Gareth guessed and sighed when she nodded, "Well, what do you wish to do now, Lady Keira?"

            "I am not marrying you!" Keira said more harshly then she had intended. It was just that she couldn't believe that Gareth thought she'd go along with a marriage she didn't even remember. How could he think that when she and Jak-

            Wait, what did she and Jak have?

            Gareth lowered his head and said slowly, "Perhaps given more time you'll come to accept me as a possible. possible husband." As Keira shook her head, Gareth demanded, "But why? Why do you think the thought of marrying me so detestable?"

            "Because Gareth I barely know you. I can't possibly marry you. I know I don't love you and I never could. And I. I. well, see there's Jak. And I-"

            "Love him." Gareth finished for her with accusing eyes.

            Refusing to be put off Keira nodded, "Maybe so, but even if Jak wasn't in the picture I wouldn't marry you. It's not fair to neither you nor I. There is no love between us, Gareth, I would know it if there was."

            "How do you know what I feel? I could love you! I could learn to love you!" Gareth protested instantly, turning away from her.

            "Gareth." Keira said softly and walked over to him to place her hands over his shoulder, "What you feel for me is nothing more than a sense of duty. Right now, you feel you must marry me because it is your duty. Eventually, you would come to resent me for taking away your life and bachelorhood."

            "How do you know?"

            "Because I do. Call it High Priestess intuition. I would resent you as well, Gareth, if I was to go through with this marriage because I. I do feel something for Jak. I'm not sure what it is, but it would keep me from even liking you in the way a woman should her husband." Keira explained.

            Gareth sighed and looked away, "All my life, I was sure I'd never marry because you were dead. I always thought I should show my devotion to our High Priestesses by remaining a bachelor. That way the people would see I was so devoted to ridding our city of Erisen that I would give up my love life. But then you turned up alive and I thought that I could now marry you, make the people happy."

            "Gareth."

            "Did you know why we were chosen to be married, Lady Keira? No, I don't suppose you do. The Council came to realize that if the High Priestess chose her own mate, she would chose one that would ultimately betray her. So they decided to choose a mate for her. One that would be trained to be strong and stand by the High Priestess's side only. Your mother agreed. I came from a very strong family, one that was known for it's loyalty to the city. They chose me because they knew I would be entirely devoted to you." It was Gareth turn to explain.

            Keira sighed softly and removed her hands from his shoulders. Gareth turned to face her and she said softly, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

            "I guess I never really stood a chance against him, did I?" Gareth said in a brisk business like manner.

            She blinked in confusion before shaking her head.

            "Jak Mar." Gareth elaborated, "You're pretty blonde-hero-guardian. It was foolish of me to think that I could compete against him. He holds an iron grip over your heart. I saw it, but I refused to back down. Male ego, Sala would call it."

            Keira chuckled, "I don't know about Jak and I, but that may have something to do with it. I don't how he feels. Jak's forever blowing hot and cold. I mean he will-" Suddenly Keira stopped and slid to the ground, as if a force had blew her off her feet.

            "Lady Keira?" Gareth asked in concern, reached to her up.

            "My glaive." Keira rasped, pushing away his hands, "Please, get me my glaive. Something has happened on the abandoned tower. I can feel it. Erisen is there."

~~**~~

                        "PULL!" Sala shouted and an object was flung high into the air. The sun's rays caught on it and it sent iridescent light bursting across the green, open field.

            There was a small bang and the object in the air shattered into a million pieces, sending the glass shards falling to the ground like rain.

            "Again!" Sala cried and this time a wooden disk was sent flying into the air. Seconds later it was falling back to the earth only in tiny broken shards "Very good," Sala said to the shooter of both the glass object and the wooden disk.

            Sig was sitting on the ground not to far away with a look of admiration on his face, "To bad ya don't live in Haven City. You'd make a great Wastelander."

            Crea giggled as she reloaded her .45's. She said giddily, "I love shooting things, but I'm only allowed to do it when Sala or Nyx is watching. They said I'll end up shooting someone."

            "I believe that." Daxter muttered, rubbing his paws together to eliminate the effects of an ice spell cast by Crea that had gone awry.

            Crea pouted and said then, "I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I know how to work a gun. You just make sure this end isn't pointing at you and shoot like crazy. You're bound to hit something, right?"

            Nyx shook her head as Crea turned to Daxter to explain her theory on gunning. She turned to the servant to her side and said, "Pull."

            The servant nodded and yanked back the cord connect to a catapult-like machine. The round bowl that held another glass object flew backwards then forward, sending the object flying into the air.

            Crea heard it and wheeled around, raising her .45's without hesitation. She pulled the trigger without so much as looking at the object soaring in the sky. The glass shattered into hundreds of glass shards within seconds of its take off and fluttered down to the ground.

            The young girl turned to her sister and her eyes narrowed, "What was that for?" She demanded hotly, "I was talking, you big meanie!"

            Nyx shrugged calmly, "I was just making sure you were on guard. Always be prepared." She stretched her neck and picked up her spardone, "Well, I'm heading in." She turned from her friends and walked back into the palace.

            Crea stuck her tongue out at her sister, "She's been acting more depressed then usual these days." She said, "Wonder if maybe she's PMS-ing?"

            Tess laughed, "Where did you learn that word?"

            "Ah, Sala?"

            "I never used that word." Sala said in disgust, "It is a sign of ignorance."

            "Oh, then it must have been someone else." Crea said as she strapped her guns back into their holsters on her calves, "Oh look, there's Jak! HEY JAK!" Crea threw her arms into the air and waved like a banshee.

            At the shout, the blonde man raised his head and smiled weakly. In his hand was his broadsword. Sala frowned at the look on his face but decided not to say anything about his depressed eyes in front of the others.

            "Hey, guys." Jak said as he reached them, "I saw Nyx walking away. I was hoping to get her to fight me. What's wrong with her?"

            "Oh, she pissed." Crea chirped, "I know I learned that from Gareth!"  
            Sala shook her head while Sig and the others laughed. Crea looked at them in confusion before shrugging and entering her own little world.

            "I'll fight with ya, cherry." Sig said, swinging his claymore leisurely.

            Jak laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so, Sig. My arm is still sore from the time you hammered my sword with your own. Let's not break it."

            Sig shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

            "Hey, where's Keira?" Daxter asked suddenly from his spot in Tess's lap. Tess, having suspected where Keira had gone, stiffened at Daxter comment. She hit him lightly over the head and Daxter cried, "Hey what!?"

            "She's with Gareth." Was all Jak said. His eyes met with Sala's and he thought that maybe there was something floating in her eyes for a brief second. Sadness?

            Suddenly, unnoticed, Crea stiffened. Her head lowered to the ground and her golden hair cascaded over her head. Her red lips formed a pout as she trembled slightly. She turned from everyone else and walked away. The others took no notice.

            Crea made her way to the palace without so much as humming a tune, which was out of character for Crea since she had such a pretty singing voice and loved to use it. But for some odd reason there was something weighing heavy on her heart.

            She entered the palace and made her way to the entrance hall as quickly as she could. When she reached it, she stopped and frowned.

            Then she turned and made her way over to the center door. She pushed it open and peered into its darkened halls. Then she stepped inside and walked. After a few feet, she halted and turned to her left. Her eyes widened as she stared.

            Wooden, unsafe stairs curved before her eyes.

            She moved forward and placed her hands on the second set of stair. She raised her feet and placed them on the first. She hoisted herself up and began to walk the curving steps. She placed a hand on the side of cool, stone walls to guide herself as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the stairwell.

            _Crea._

            Something here was calling her, she could feel it. She continued up, unaware of anything. Only that she was meant to reach the top of these stairs for some reason. A reason she didn't know.

            She stopped again as she came to the dark, arched door. There was a gold-light outline along the cracks of the doors, as if someone was burning gold magick behind it. Crea's fingers tingled as she reached out to touch the door.

            "Crea?" Suddenly Crea blinked out of her trance as she heard Nyx's voice.

            Turning, she blinked at Nyx, "Why are you here?" She demanded softly.

            "Why am I here?" Nyx repeated hotly, "I followed you, of course. What are _you_ doing here? You know this tower is closed off due to its instability."  
            "Huh?" Crea said slowly and for the first time looked around her. She blinked several times and then said, "Oh, wait. What _am_ I doing here?"

            Nyx blinked at her in shock for a moment before shaking her head, "Sometimes, sister o'mine, you make me wonder."

            "Wonder what?"  
            "Never mind." Nyx muttered and reached out for Crea's hand, "Come on, let's go back down before the stairs give way and Sala and the others unbury our bodies from beneath the rubble."

            "Okay." She agreed slowly before turning to the door, "Oh wait! I wanna see what's behind this door."

            "Crea, it's just the Main Tower. You know that. There's nothing interesting behind this door." Nyx said, motioning to the dark, looming door.

            "No, look! There is something behind the door!" She pressed, shaking her blonde curls, "See the light?" She pointed to the outlined gold.

            "It's just the magick, you know that. Every tower has it. It's just gold magick used to heat the city. Come on, let's go back down." Nyx began to pull Crea away but the young girl pulled her arm away.

            "I am going to go see what's behind the door. If you don't let me. I'll. I'll." Crea dug deep for an excuse, "I'll CRY!" She sniffled to prove her point.

            Nyx rolled her eyes and with an impatient sigh said, "Alright, alright. _Fine_. But just a peek. After that, you head back down and sleep in your own room tonight."

            Crea frowned and completed which she wanted more. Seeing what was behind door number one or sleeping with Nyx in her safe bed. Crea had nightmares all the times-the rabid man-eating bunnies really scared her witless-and Nyx let her sleep with her, but reluctantly.

            "Okay!" Crea agreed and pushed open the door. Gold light spilled into the hallway.

            Wide eyed, Nyx and Crea stepped forward. An 'ooooooohhhh' came forth from their lips semantically. They stepped into the center of the Main Tower.

            The tower was done up in black and blue. The platform of the tower was painted in solid black, but an eerie blue color-much like the one used as magick in the other towers-outlined designs in its black bulk. Off to the side was a large wall also black but with odd blue insignias on it. In the center of the one-sided wall was the outline of a powerful looking sword.

            "What is this place?" Crea asked in a hush whisper.

            "It is the Main Tower, but it seemed different from what I remember. as if this really isn't the Main Tower. Like that door led us to another place." Nyx answered her sister in a likewise whisper. Crea nodded in understanding.

            A cold wind blew across against them, causing the two stands of her black ribbon on Crea's wrist to whip around her. Her small, alabaster hands reached out and rubbed her upper arms in a vain attempt for warmth. Her teeth chattered as she looked over at Nyx.

            "We can go now."

            But Nyx wasn't listening to her sister, her eyes were on what was over the platform, "My Goddess." she whispered.

            "Hmmm? What? The Goddess is here!? WHERE!? WHERE!?" She hurried over to Nyx and stopped short and stared as well, "My."

            They were a good two hundred feet above the city.

            "Well High Member Rin and the other elders never mentioned anything about the Main Tower being this high." Nyx muttered.

            "It doesn't look this high." Crea muttered as well, raising her two fingers to her chin in consideration.

            "It's a simple spell that creates the illusion of things being closer then they appear. Since most of the High Members were mages before they became part of the Council they could easily do it." Nyx explained.

            "Oh, but why did they? I mean, it doesn't look really important. Just a black and blue platform with a wall thingy that doesn't even cover the whole tower. Hey, do ya think that's why it's like this, hidden I mean? Because of that wall thingy?" Crea said, pointing. Nyx nodded.

            Suddenly their attention was brought to the sky. They had heard it, there was no mistaking it. The sound filled the air and fear pounded in their hearts.

            A screech.

            "Harpies!" Crea shouted in horror, diving behind Nyx's legs as she pulled forth her spardone with a growl.

            "Erisen." Nyx bit off, staring at the god and goddess that hovered feet above she and her sister.

~~**~~

                        Jak walked back into the entrance hall with Sala, Sig, Daxter, and Tess walking behind him. His head was lowered as his thoughts concentrated on Keira.

            Had he sent her right into Gareth's arms? Telling her to seek him out like that, what had he been thinking!? He might as well have handed her over to Gareth on a silver plate. Stupid idiot, Jak berated himself. 

            But what if Keira wanted Gareth and not him? He wanted her to be happy, but what if it wasn't with him? Jak shuddered at the thought. How could he live knowing Keira didn't want him but another? He couldn't imagine life without her.

            He knew he needed to get his mind off Keira and he was granted his wish when Marisa came flapping into the room from the windows in the ceiling. Everyone looked up as Marisa pounded her boots against the glass and sent it shattered. She plopped to the floor.

            "WHAT THE HELL!?" Daxter demanded, crawling onto Tess's shoulder and snarling at Marisa like a hiss off cat, "Do you enjoy scaring me like that?"

            Tess frowned, "What's wrong?" She asked knowing Marisa wouldn't have made her daring entrance without proper reason.

            "Yeah something wrong, chili pepper?" Sig asked in concern.

            "Yeah," Marisa said gasping for breath as if she had just ran miles, "something's. something's wrong. OH MY GODDESS I've never flew so fast in my entire life. I can't breath."

            "Out with it." Sala ordered.

            "I was flying." Marisa began and shook her head, "Of course I was flying. Anyway, I was flying and a saw a. a _spark_ over the Main Tower. It gave off a bad vibe, Sala. And it was over a hundred feet above the Main Tower and it looked a lot like a harpy attack."

            Suddenly, Keira and Gareth burst from the door leading to the Training Room. Keira clutched her glaive tight in her grip and Gareth had his scimitar out. Panting, Keira fell against Jak since he was closet.

            "We. need to get to the Main Tower. Something. wrong." Keira gasped, using her glaive to pulled herself away from Jak and stand straight.

            "I know. Marisa saw something." Sala said, motioning to the winged woman, "Let's go."

            They nodded to one another and made their way into darken corridor that lead to the Main Tower. Up the stairs they climbed, towards the door that was ajar. Through it Jak could feel the brisk night air over the Holy City.

            They burst into the platform of the Main Tower and saw Nyx and Crea there. Crea had drawn her .45's and was currently shooting at screeching harpies as the circled over head. Nyx was swiping at any who neared with her deadly spardone.

            A harpy swiped at Crea and the young girl dived behind her sister's legs. Nyx raised her sword and nipped the harpy's arm.

            Keira looked towards the sky and her eyes widened and her breath hitched, "Erisen." Somehow she knew he'd be here.

            Erisen smiled down at her. Keira was surprised at how handsome he was. He looked like a youthful young man with high cheek bones and powerful features. He was down up in a black robe and a sword was strapped to his back.

            "Hello, young High Priestess, we meet at least. My, you've grown. If I didn't know I killed her, I'd say you were your mother." Erisen said and crossed his arms over her shirt, continuing to smirk.

            Jak jumped in front of her to defend her and Keira felt herself smile. He was such a hero, but this was her fight. She reached out and gently pushed him aside. She would fight this one, nothing would stop her.

            Erisa, the daughter of Chaos, smiled down at Jak, "Oh? So you've survived? Pity." Jak growled.

            Erisen lowered his head and looked deep into Keira's eyes, so deep she thought she'd drown. Softly, in a voice of loathing, he whispered, "Attack."

            The harpies swarmed down upon them. Tess's scream ran high as she and Daxter were covered in a mass of flapping harpies. Gareth and Sala jumped off to one side to dodge the swarm with his scimitar raised and her labrys lashing. Keira and Jak lunged forward, Jak hacking with his broadsword and Keira slicing with her glaive. Sig grinned and released a howl before rushing forward, swinging his claymore with a mighty force. Marisa took her battle to the sky with harpies following suit. Nyx and Crea continued to do battle and Crea had gotten over her momentary cowardice.

            Keira headed to Erisen blindly, rage boiling her blood. Jak stayed behind her, killing any harpies Keira missed in her rampage. For a brief moment, he wished he had his guns. Keira seemed at ease with her glaive as she used the long staff with swipe at enemies from afar with the deadly metal. She caught a harpy in the stomach and slammed it into the ground.

            Finally, they reached Erisen who stood above the ground with his daughter Erisa at his side. They both had an evil smirk on their faces. Keira growled and pointed her glaive at them.

            "Fight me, Erisen." Keira cried in such a powerful voice she scared herself, "I'll show you what the Kinover line can do."

            Erisen laughed and said, "The Kinover line, Lady Keira? Come on now, you and I both know that you have destroyed the Kinover line. You started the Hagai line. Now, let's see how strong your new line is."

            But instead of the god attacking, Erisa landed on the ground in blinding motion and brought her golden-tip spear down upon Keira. Keira raised her glaive, caught the tip of the spear in her curved blade and pushed her away. Erisa howled in a battle cry.

            Jak watched as Keira and Erisa began their attack in a fury of motion. They spun and attacked so elegantly they looked like dancers on stage, not mortal enemies. Keira twirled around so her back was facing Erisa and bent her elbows so her glaive come over her shoulder. She caught another attack with her glistening weapon.

            He moved to help her only to hear the harpy screech behind him. Jak wheeled around and used his broadsword to block the talons of the harpy. He raised his leg and kicked the harpy in the stomach. She/it sprawled into the ground, shook her/its head and jump to her/its feet just in time to block Jak's next attack.

            Sig stood off to the side with Daxter and Tess, protecting them. He killed his foes with a pose and grace only years of practice could give. He embedded his blunt sword into the stomach of a harpy and sent it ramming into two more harpies that had rushed over to him. Tess and Daxter offered backup support. Daxter cast thunder and wind on his enemies whenever Sig couldn't get to them and Tess cast confusion and blindness on ones who got close enough for her low lever spells.

            Marisa flapped her mighty wings and flew so high into the air her head started to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Two harpies come up her sides and they got two silver stars embedded into their wings. Screeching, they plummeted to the earth. Marisa raised her arms to her face to block the punch of an angered harpy. Then she whipped out her spiked nunchucks and swung them around her heads.

            Nyx kicked a harpy as it came up on her side, at the same time she used her spardone to lop off the head of a growling harpy. Another harpy rushed towards and she grabbed the metal of her sword just above her hilt. Using it as a spear, she leaned forward and plunged it in the harpy's stomach. She jerked it out and looked to her sister.

            Crea had her .45's out and was firing at any harpies that got to close to comfort. She used her skills in aiming to give each of her deadly foes a painful wound in the stomach or head. She was grinned with exuberance as she continued to with her hail of bullets.

            "HEY! HEY! HEY!" Crea chanted with a furious grin on her face, "Ya like that?" Then two harpies came up from behind her and Crea screamed, "No! NO! Go away! AHHHHHH!" She ran as the harpies began to chase her, swiping at her with their deadly talons. Crea screamed again and dived for the floor, talons skimming her blonde head.

            Paling, Crea reached out and touched her head, "I didn't need a haircut." She mumbled, touching her singed scalp. The harpies turned in mid-air and headed back to her. Crea jumped to her feet and started to run again. This time, as she felt the harpies gain on her, she used her powerful legs to throw herself into the air. She flipped over onto her back as they flew over the spot where she had once been. When she was in mid-flip and could see the harpies again, she raised her guns and fired. The bullets found their mark in the harpies' back and they fell to the floor, dead.

            She landed on one knee and crossed her arms over her shoulders so her guns were pointing above her shoulders. She grinned and winked at the dead bodies of her enemies.

            "Oh yeah, I'm just that good. Hasta la vesta, baby. Hehehe, what a funny word. I hope that's not a copyright somewhere." She muttered and saw the next bunch of harpies heading over to her, "Oh boy. NYX!"

            Meanwhile, Keira and Erisa were showing no signs of relenting even though they both panted with exertion. Erisa lunged and tried to strike Keira in the stomach but the High Priestess was easily able to bat it away. Erisa grinned at her, pushing the sweat laden hair from her eyes.

            "You've gotten a lot stronger." She observed with a casual drawl, "You don't even need your guardians to defend you."

            Keira's answer was nothing more then a growl and a lunge. Erisa was easily able to bat away Keira's thrust. She recoiled and twirled around to block a spear attack. But now it seemed Erisa had taken the upper hand in the battle. She was the one with the offensive moves while Keira had to concentrate on the defensive.

            Soon, Erisa had Keira backing against the one sided wall. Keira gasped as her back pressed against the cool metal and her eyes snapped over to the young goddess. The daughter of Chaos grinned and slammed her spear forward. Keira cocked her head to the side and dodged it. She jerked her body left and right to dodge the onslaught of attack. But then Erisa kicked her hard in the stomach and she hesitated in her movements for a moment. She raised her head to watch Erisa raise the spear high above her head.

            "KEIRA!" Gareth cried and moved to her aid, but then Sala's cry of pain reached him. He wheeled around to watch as a harpy embedded its talons deep into her stomach. She slumped to the floor, blood pooling around her like a crimson tide.

            Now Gareth had a choice, he could save Keira, who was the woman he had sworn to protect, or he could save Sala, who meant so much to him. For a moment his face twitched with the debate before he turned.

            And dived at Sala and the harpy.

            He sliced the harpy in half and dropped to his knees in front of Sala. Her eyes were shut tight and she clutched her wound, but luckily it seemed that the harpy hadn't had poison on its claws. He rose to his feet and stood over Sala, swinging his sword to defend her from any harpies.

            _Forgive me, Lady Keira._

            Keira kicked Erisa hard in the stomach moments before her spear found its mark and sent her recoiling into the ground. She stood over Erisa and brought her glaive down. Erisa brought her spear up to her face and blocked the glaive. She kicked her legs, causing Keira to jump back to dodge them, and got back to her feet.

            Suddenly, Erisa was blown back by an invisible force but it didn't seem to hurt too much. Keira gasped as Erisen lowered himself in front of her. Growling deep in her throat she lunged at him but all Erisen had to do was swat his hand and she was sent flying backwards. She clutched her throbbing arm and glared up at the dark god.

            "You'll be easier to kill then you mother was." Erisen observed and raised his hands to summon more power, "Your mother was a worthy opponent, Keira, whereas you are nothing compared to me. And so I end the line of the High Priestesses."

            Keira closed her eyes.

~~**~~

                        Daxter summoned magick on the tips of his fingers and thunder crashed into the harpy moments before it struck Tess. The blonde looked over at him and smiled thankfully. Daxter smiled back before turning and watching as Sig took down harpy after harpy. He always noted how happy Sig looked.

            _He really was born here_, Daxter thought in awe. Up till now, he hadn't full accepted that Sig was born in the Holy City. But watching him fight and handle his claymore with expert pose made him believe.

            He turned his head to survey the battlefield and his eyes widened. Sala was writhing in agony on the floor with Gareth above her to defend her from harpies. Marisa was trying to dodge the attacks of the harpies in the air, but she was growing slower and slower. Crea barely managed to dodge a talon swipe and Nyx took a hit in the side. Jak was fighting harpy after harpy trying to get to Keira.

            Keira was. oh God, Keira was fighting Erisen!

            Daxter felt panic pound in his heart. True, Keira had gotten much stronger since their arrival in the Holy City, but she wasn't a match for Erisen, god of Chaos. No one was. Not even Jak. How could anyone fight a god? With Erisen as an obstacle they were as good as dead.

            Dread welled up in his heart. Yes, they were fighting a losing battle. Erisen and Erisa were both divine and they had a never ending supply of harpies. That and their High Priestess wasn't all that trained.

            _"You can help them, you know."_

            "Okay where did that come from?" Daxter said softly and under the rush of battle his voice was lost. He looked around, but couldn't find the owner of the mysterious voice.

            But there somehow wasn't anything threatening about that voice. Sure, it couldn't be a good sign when he started hearing voices, but somehow that voice soothed him. If he was going crazy, it didn't seem too bad if he was only going to hear that voice. It was wise and silky smooth, like soup going down your throat on a cold, wintry day.

            _"You, Little Mage, can help your friends and your High Priestess. The power is in you."_ The voice whispered in his ear.

            "Okay, okay." Daxter said, watching as Jak barely managed to dodge a talon, "Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Come on freaky voice thing!"  
            _"You know what to do. It is inside you. The magick you hold burns to do it. Look inside yourself and you'll feel it."_ The voice answered and Daxter thought he heard a chuckle in it.

            "Oh great, this is one of those soul searching things, isn't it? I'm not very good at those things. Maybe you'd better tell me." Daxter tried to persuade the voice.

            _"There's not much time."_

            "Boy, no pressure." Daxter muttered unhappily and squeezed his eyes shut. He concentrated on his magick and what it wanted to do, but it was silent as it always was. Then he remembered Nyx and Crea telling him that his magick responded to what _he _wanted to do. What did he want?

            That a no-brainer. To help Keira defeat Erisen so Jak wouldn't be in danger so much. He wanted to help them.

            And suddenly he knew. Like a blinding light, the knowledge filled him. He rode the wave of power for a moment before opening his eyes. When he did, they were clear and unreadable. He stepped forward.

            "Daxter?" Tess called, trying to grab his small frame but he dodged her hands and continued on his way to the center of the tower. Calling his name again, Tess followed.

            Daxter stopped as he reached the center of the tower. Around him the battle raged. The voices of his friends and allies rose in pain in the air. Marisa's howl as a harpy bit into her wing and she feel to the floor of the tower, her wing twitching. The groan of Gareth as they harpies battered against him while he tried to protect Sala. Jak's battle cry as he was continually forestalled in his attempt to reach Keira. Tess's voice calling at him to be careful. Crea's scream as a talon was drawn across her cheek before Nyx was able to kill it. Sig's heavy panting as he dealt with both the weight of his armor and claymore. And Keira's voice proclaiming Erisen would never win, even when it was obvious that he all but had the game in his palm.

            But Daxter took no notice of it as he dropped to his knees, "_Sub supero adiefeco volo sunt in est ambulo. Agro neautra dea oppudium porta summus equees que."_ Daxter whispered, his lips tingling. He finally understood where Pecker was coming from. His body started to grow an odd strange light and it warmed him and filled the room. It also drew the attention of Erisen.

            The god's eyes widened as he watched the Ottsel glow. He voice rose above the battle, "STOP THE RODENT! DO NOT LET THE RODENT FINISH HIS SPELL! GET HIM! GET HIM!" He sounded horrified.

            The harpies rushed to obey. They screeched and swarm on Daxter. Tess saw this and screamed for him, but Daxter was locked in his spell. She rushed forward to protect him, but a harpy slammed her talons into Daxter's back. The Ottsel slumped on the ground but his lips kept moving in his chant.

            Tess slammed her body over Daxter's smaller one as the harpy tried to finish him off. She felt their sharp little talons dig into her skin, but more importantly she heard Daxter's powerful voice from below her.

            _"Silva agricola sub sunt est costa dommun saepe merisa!"_ Daxter's voice rose and a blinding light filled the tower. Tess squinted her eyes and she felt Daxter grow deadly still beneath her. Tears filled her eyes.

            _I wish everything was the way it was supposed to be_, Tess thought, thinking about the pain all her loved ones had gone through. She dug deep into her bosom's core and found her white magick. Using her deepest desire-to write the wrongs of this world-she joined it with her magick. A green light blending in with the white of her magick and she felt herself black out. but not before she heard Daxter moan beneath her.

~~**~~

                        Daxter's words filled her ears as Erisen turned back to her. Keira backed away and touched the one-sided door behind her. Did it feel warm?  
            Blinking in surprise, she looked down at her hand. She was touching the blue outline of the sword. only now the sword was completely white. In fact it was glowing warm beneath her hand. Gasping, she turned back to Erisen.

            Erisen was looking at the wall with wide eyes. Slowly, his lips curved into a smile, "So this is where she put it? I never thought she'd hide it in her precious city." He laughed wickedly.

            _Hide what?_ Keira wondered then jumped away from the wall as it all began glow white. She suddenly had the feeling that stepping in that door would change the course of history, but she didn't know if it was in a good sense or a bad sense.

            Erisen lunged forward and grabbed Keira but the wrist. She screamed and tried to yank herself free, but Erisen held her in an iron grip. He dragged her through the door and pushed her into the light. Then both Erisen and Keira disappeared.

            Jak cried out her name and pushed away the harpy he was fighting. He rushed forward as the light began to fade. He jumped into the wall just as the light finished dispersing. Behind him, he thought he heard Tess's voice rise in a chant.

            His head started to pound the minute he fully entered the wall as if he had rammed it against the wall when in fact he had done nothing but ran through air. He pushed himself to his feet and picked up his broadsword. Slowly, he slinked across the room, ready for Erisen at any moment.

            He found them, though they didn't find him. Erisen was holding Keira tightly by the wrist as she tried to slice at him with her glaive. Erisen easily dodged it and laughed at her. He pushed Keira way and she collapsed to the ground with a small cry of pain that had Jak's blood raging.

            "Now where is that damn sword?" Erisen muttered in consideration and then nodded to himself, "Of course, only someone of the Kinover line can summon the sword. How could I forget? Lady Keira, I need you."

            Keira backed away from him, growling deep in her throat, "I will never help you. I would rather die." She snarled, baring her teeth.

            Erisen shrugged as if it hardly mattered, "If that is what you wish." He raised his hand to summon his power and finish off Keira. Keira closed her eyes and accepted her fate with only a wince in her face.

            Jak lunged forward with a howl and clipped Erisen in the arm before he could dodge. Erisen cursed and pulled himself away Jak as he positioned himself between Keira and the god. He raised his broadsword in a threatening manner.

            "Ah," Erisen said with a chuckle, as if the whole situation amused him, "so this is your young man, Lady Keira? He reminds me of the Goddess's mortal, knight lower. Though he is fairer then the Grand Knight. Remember, history does repeat itself."

            Keira stood and placed her hand on Jak's shoulder, "What are you doing here!?" She cried in anger, but there was terrified undertone to it. A terror for him and what Erisen would to for him. For some reason, it made him feel better knowing she cared so much.

            "Making sure you don't get yourself into any more trouble." Jak answered with a humorless grin. Then he turned back to Erisen and growled, "Let's do this."

            Behind him, Keira felt a chill work through herself. She knew that in this place, the Goddess power was strongest. This was the place where she had hidden the final weapon that would help the High Priestess in her battle against Erisen. She also knew that no other High Priestess had ever made it this far. Not even her mother.

             This was a limbo between the Curtain of Dreams-where the Krrez Lands were located-and the mortal world. Perhaps here the Goddess could here her descendant's prayer for help? But would she listen?

            She closed her eyes as Jak and Erisen began to dance around each other. Her hands clasped together as the prayer filled her heart. A silent tear ran down her cheek.

            _Please, Goddess of good, hear your descendant's prayer. Help me. Erisen is going to kill the man I. the man I. I love. Please, don't let me lose the man I love like all the other High Priestesses before me. Help me._

            Suddenly something cool touched her cheek, so opened her eyes as watched as the blue glowing orbs floating in front of her pale face. They glowed a beautiful light filled with power and compassion and knowledge. They danced around her face, as if trying to give her a silent message.

            Smiling, Keira reached out to touch them, "Goddess." She whispered as the blue orbs entered her body. It felt as if she was giving her body up to someone else. or making room in her soul for another. But at the same time, she felt stronger, wiser, better. The Goddess had heard her prayer and this was her answer.

            She was the Goddess.

            "Erisen," when Keira spoken it was not only her voice that spoke but another's as well. This one was silky smooth like warm honey. That voice and Keira's own slightly scratchy one merged, "you are not welcome here."

            Erisen heard this and pushed Jak away. He recognized the Goddess's voice without a second thought. His eyes narrowed in anger as he muttered, "Damn." Louder he said, "So Goddess, you were aware of what went on in the mortal's world all along. Tell me, why did you keep quiet?"

            "My children must learn to live without the gods. Our age is ending, Erisen, and the mortal one is taking control. You shall not have control of this world." Keira/Goddess spoke these words calmly, no emotion flickering in her gaze. Jak noticed that Keira's eyes seemed to be flickering back and forth from green to blue, as if her body wasn't quite sure what colour they were.

            "Like hell." Erisen said and took a step forward. Keira held her hand out.

            "Erisen, in this world I am very strong. Stronger then you. You will fight me on this holy land?" Keira asked, lowering her arms and touching the glaive that had been strapped her back as soon as the Goddess's had entered Keira's body.

            Erisen growled but back away, his body dissolving. Keira nodded, as if in approval of his decision not fight her.

            Jak took an attentive step towards her, knowing that for the moment she was not just Keira, "Keira, are you okay?" 

            Keira turned and smiled at him in a smile that was not Keira's own. She held out her hand and green orbs floated there, "Jak." She said in her merged voice. The green, glowing orbs flowed from her hand into Jak's chest. Jak gasped at the invasion and at the same time rejoiced in it. He could feel the power running through his veins and for a moment he was a different person.

            As Jak stood with a new military posture, Keira and the Goddess said, "Years and years ago, the Goddess started a tradition which involved her mortal lover. She would choose a mate and stay by his side until one of them was dead. That tradition has been passed down through the generation. Every High Priestess is drawn to their lover like a moth to a flame, and likewise of the young man. Nothing could stand in their way. unless they doubted one another."

            "Some tried to fight it, knowing that history always repeated itself." Jak said in a voice that was merged like Keira's. His was deeper now, rougher, and battle-hardened. Though they had voices merged with their own, Keira and Jak were speaking about what they now knew of the past. Something Jak couldn't be able to understand if it wasn't for who was inside Jak.

            The mortal, knight lover. The Grand Knight.

            Keira smiled and bent down. A white mist surrounded her hands, garbling it from view. When she raised them from the floor, the mist still surrounded her hands. Slowly, it fell away revealing a sword. The sword was gold-hilted and deadly. It was elegantly curved, with the sides of the hilt twined around the metal of the sword for two inches. It seemed to be made of the finest steel and it glowed.

            "No High Priestess ever chose her mate during the Sword Summoning. But then, no High Priestess made it this far. They were chosen after her first battle. We were always a little slow." Keira said with a more Keira smile.

            Jak nodded in understanding, "Perhaps the choosing should not take place until the Sword Summoning? This was the greatest weapon ever forged by god or mortal. This weapon was given to the Goddess's mortal, knight lover but he abandoned her and his oath when he couldn't handle the fighting. So many times did that happen."

            Keira shook her head and stepped towards him. Around them the white too dissolved, though they didn't take notice. They had eyes only for each other. They were now standing on the air just outside the Main Tower. The harpies had long left after Erisa had ordered a retreat. Sig, Gareth, Crea, Marisa, and Nyx watched the two. Sala, Daxter, and Tess were unconscious.

            The young High Priestess held out the sword to Jak, like an offering, "I, Keira Hagai daughter of Kikita Kinover, promise myself to you, Jak Mar son of King Mar. This sword, the gift of love between the Goddess and her knight, is my offering. Accept the sword, the Virgae-Mors Sword, and accept me as your mate."

            Jak smiled and took the hilt of the sword, his broadsword dropping from his hand, "I, Jak Mar son of King Mar, promise myself to you, Keira Hagai daughter if Kikita Kinover. I accept the Virgae-Mors sword as my own and I accept you as my mate and gladly." Softly now, because he knew there were ears listening, he leaned down to Keira and said, "I have loved you long."

            Keira smiled and leaned forward as well so their bodies were touching, "I have loved you since I saw you that day in my father's hut. I gladly accept you as my mate for I will have no other."

            "No other." Jak agreed and they smiled at one another. Slowly the stepped off the air and back onto the Main Tower. They still smiled at each other as they moved closer. Their bodies met and moments later so did their lips. They stood lock in each other's embrace, Keira and Jak. the Goddess and the Grand Knight.

            Around them, the blue and green orbs danced.

            Tess blinked and opened her eyes. She sat up and chuckled when she saw the embracing couple. Then she remembered Daxter and beneath her. Jerking her head downward, her eyes widened in surprise.

            "Da. Daxter?" She whispered and pressed her palm against his shoulder, his much broader shoulder.

            Daxter was human.

            His wild mane of red hair, the color of his fur, was swept high on his head. He wore a red tunic and white trousers. His hands were covered in his trademark gloves and his skin had taken on a tan hue. His was taller then her now, much so, and he seemed lanky and perhaps a little gawky. But in a cute way.

            Crea stepped over to them and blinked down at the new Daxter as well, "Hey, where'd the stuffed animal go?" She asked innocently.

            The new Daxter groaned and pushed himself up, saying, "I am NOT a stuffed animal. I AM an Ottsel. Get it right or pay the price. Oooooh, my head!"

            "Daxter?" Crea asked and screeched, "What happened to you!?"

            "What do mean what happened to me?" Daxter screeched right back, "Erisen and his gang of harpies happened to me! And then a freaky voice happened to me! Where the hell have you been the past hour?"  
            "No, I mean. lookie!" Crea pointed to Daxter, who cast his eyes down with a groan that caught in his throat. Shakily, he raised his hands and pressed them to his chest.

            "I'm me!" Daxter said in rapture, "But wait. how?"

            "Tess probably had something to do with it." Nyx answered, stepping towards them.

            "ME!? What did I do?" Tess demanding, standing so she could stare down at Daxter. He went hot under her gaze.

            "When you cast that last spell, the one that healed all of us," at this point she motioned to Sala who was groaning but her stomach wound was gone, "was based on your wish. I pretty sure it was a broad wish. What did you want?"

            "For everything to be like it should be." Tess answered, realizing.

            Nyx smiled and said, "There was a dark aura around the little Ottsel. That means that something was wrong with him. When you wanted everything to be as it should be, everything was fix including the aura of your little one."

            "Aw man." Crea said bending down on her knees to look at Daxter, "You were cute in stuffed animal form, but you're not. so. bad in this form. I'll miss my stuffed animal."

            Sig walked over to them and looked Daxter up and down, "This is what you looked like before? Hmph. I don't know which is worse though this one differently has me wonderin if fallin into that Dark Eco is such a bad thing." Daxter stuck his tongue out at Sig and stood, revealing his height.

            Further off, Sala was moving to her feet. Though her wound was healed she still felt a little weak. Wobbly she began to topple backwards but Gareth was there to catch her. He grinned and helped her to her feet.

            "Careful there." Gareth said as he steadied her, "Your body's exhausted."

            Sala nodded and leaned against him, grateful for the support. She felt him stiffen next to her and she groaned. Turning she said, "Gareth-"

            "We better make sure Lady Keira is okay." He cut in and made sure she was steady on her feet before walking away. Sala sighed and followed after.

            Jak parted from Keira and looked loving into her eyes before he heard Daxter cry, "HEY JAAAK!"  
            Growling softly and keeping his grip on Keira's forearms, Jak turned and snapped at Daxter, "What!?" Before becoming flabbergasted, "Da. Dax! You're you!"  
            Daxter grinned ruefully and was pleased to note he was a good head taller then Jak. Hell, he was almost as tall as Sig. Seems his human form had done some growing while he was in Ottsel form, "Nothing gets by you, eh buddy?"

            Jak stared at his best friend in a mix of horror and awe. The human form of Daxter had matured a lot. Not only was he taller but he seemed to have grown into his body finally. It didn't have the awkward look about it. The plains of his face were more serious, though there was a smile in his dark eyes, and he looked a little braver.

            Behind, Keira gave a confused chuckle, "This is what Daxter was like before he changed? Daddy was right. it was an improvement." Jak laughed out loud as Daxter fumed.

            "Yeah. well. no one asked you Miss I-Can-Kick-the-Ass-of-a-God. Hey wait. I just gave you a compliment, didn't I? Jeez." Daxter said, sulky.

            "Well that hasn't changed." Sig observed. He gave a start as Marisa plop on the ground next to him. She had been flying around the Main Tower, making sure no harpies remained. She grinned and flexed her wing in Tess's direction.

            "Thanks for the healing, Tess." Marisa said and Tess nodded.

            Shivering, with the black ribbon her wrist whipping around her, Crea muttered, "Can we. g-go no-now? I'm s-s-so c-c-col-cold."

            Nyx nodded and said to everyone, "Humor her, she's insane."

            Everyone nodded and turned to hurry out of the frigid area. Only Jak and Keira remained. They stared into each other's eyes. The Goddess and the Grand Knight were in them, their emotions raged in their hearts. They reached out and touched each other's hands before twining them.

            Then they left the tower as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Jesus, I can't seem to not be able to write a story where Daxter does not turn back into a human! Man! Believe it or not, I actually had planned on keeping Daxter in Ottsel form but on a spur of the moment changed it. Hmm, I think human-Daxter is cute. I always fall for the geeks! What's up with that?

            Can you saw awe? I think the awe-factor of my story was just taken up a notch, how bout you? And we got a new weapon for Jak! Whoa! You didn't think I'd let him keep that old, non-important broadsword did ya? No, Jak's get better! He gets the best. Anyway, stay tuned for the next installment, _Act Ten: Lovers_ where (yup, you guessed) Keira and Jak officially get together. However, a dark cloud suddenly looms over their happy bliss. Until then time REVIEW!


	10. Act Ten: Lovers

                        A/N: I am back! Yay with the new installment! Things are getting interesting, no? Keira and Jak are finally together, Sala and Gareth are beating around the bush, Ashlin is injured and Torn is unaware, Tess and Daxter are… Tess and Daxter! Can you say drama? Those soap operas ain't got nothing on me! :P

                        **_WARNING_**_:_ Okay, when special note before we continue onward. This chapter is a strong LIME (you all know what that is, right?) and some of friends (the more innocent ones) say this dances on the line of PG-13 and R. I didn't feel like switching the rating so I've warned you! If you don't like the hinting of sex then skip the first paragraph and don't cry to your parents that I've corrupted you, k? I get enough of that at school… from my teachers. Yes, I am that evil. ***insert eerie voice here*** You have been warned.

            **Dark-invisible-rapist-stalker:** You're name… it's ehh… well, it's… okay, you use the work rapist and stalker. Should I be afraid?

            **Lunatic Pandora1:** Patience my young Padawan… oops, er wrong storyline sorry. DJ is coming, not quite sure how soon, but he is going to be there! That I can promise! And as for Ashlin… let's just watch shall we?

            **Krimzon-Yakkow026:** The Metal Heads and harpies… what a pair, right? But no worries, I'm putting DJ into the story because I love him and all his wonderful deadly claws. It's just taking some time for me to get him turned into DJ, but it shall happen! ***waves fists in air***

            **Wakka-steals-cloths:** It's okay, sometimes we find the strangest things cute. Like me, for example. Don't ask why but I find geeky males with dark hair and glasses attractive. Believe it or not, I don't even mind the pocket-protector. Did you know that I watch _Independence Day_ over and over again just to see Jeff Goldbloom?

            **Lous-Me:** Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo (I could go on). Here's the next chapter! Happy now? No harpies! ***paused*** Hey wait, what about my crazy monkeys? Won't they protect me… ***ponders*** no they won't.

            **Jackie Almasy:** Hey, my favourite saying is 'this is kickass awesome!' I say that all the time like: these frog legs are kickass awesome, but them the hell away French-boy! Oh, did I mention I'm not too fond of the French?

            **Specter Von Baren: **You're right, I took the Crea-jumping scene from FFX-2 which is like my all-time favourite game (aside from FFX and Jak II of course). Mostly because it's easy, but also because I love sequels!

            **Maieve:** I think Daxter is happy being human… or elf… again, too. I know I would be. Who wants to be two feet tall, fuzzy, and running around without a pair of pants? Daxter said it himself folks!

            **Cherie Duarte:** Ah, a little you say? I say A LOT closer. ***reads Act Ten*** yup, a lot closer. As for the Tess/Dax romance, there won't be a lot of that (maybe in another story?) but there will be some. Since in my mind they're already a couple there's no reason to give them a lot of romance, but there shall be some! Sala/Gareth and Ashlin/Torn couples will be added as we go along. There will be a lot of that!

            **Prexistence:** Caffeine rules! So does sugar… though I'm not allowed to have it… ***pouts*** One day I shall own all the sugar in the land! MWAHAHAHAHA!! I'm on a caffeine high, too.

            **Chris:** Though whole Daxter-being-taller-then-Jak thing was a total spur of the moment idea. I was like: 'hey, compared to Jak, Daxter ain't got nothing going for him! I'll make him taller! That way he doesn't feel left out of the cool group.' Being tall is cool, right?

            **Natasha:** Hey, thanks for the info! I always try to take critique serious and work on it so I'll be sure to remember your wise words of wisdom! I'm glad you enjoy the story and thanks for all the flattery! Way to enlarge the ego!

            **Laura-Sloan:** Hey, glad you like… and here's the next chapter. And you know, there are clinics for Dark Eco addicts! Been to one myself… oh, not for me for my… um… sister! Yeah, my sister! Call 1-800-DARK-ECO-FREAK.

            **Daheim:** I'm usually lazy… but not when it comes to this… maybe because I enjoy writing it so much? Anywho, here's next chapter right on schedule. I am sooo not lazy… unless it's Wednesday which is trash day.

            **Nak:** I'm like that pink bunny thing. I just keep going and going and going and going… hey, where the hell's my drum and mallet? I want my drum and mallet? How am I supposed to keep going and going and going without them!?

                        On to Act Ten ladies and gentlemen! Fasen your seatbelts!

* * *

Act Ten: Lovers 

_"Love is what truly conquers all. Only love can destroy hate, only love can create light. But love is a fragile thing and can be easily destroyed."_

                        The sun and the chirping of birds was what awoke her, not the dreams of the Goddess and her past. No, the Goddess was in her now. There was no reason for them to share dreams as they lingered in the space between the mortal realm and the Curtain of Power.

            Her eyes fluttered open as she took in the white of her room and the warmth of the body next to her. Her red, kiss swollen lips curved into a smile as she stretched like a lazy cat. Slowly, Keira leaned on her side so not to awaken the presence next to her.

            Jak looked so peaceful when he slept. He seemed to retain his innocence in his dreams and for a moment, with his fair hair wild and ravaged, he looked like the boy he had been from Sandover Village. But the Keira took note of the mature features that marred his face, replacing the preteen look.

            She touched his cheek briefly, recoiling when he sighed. She didn't want to wake him yet. There was still much she needed to think about. About her, about him, and them. About what they were.

            They were lovers now. Just as every High Priestess and her mate had been before they met their end. It seemed destiny for every High Priestess to chose her mate and then die.

            But Keira didn't regret it. She couldn't regret loving Jak. They were meant for each other, nothing would stop them. They could've tried to fight their passion for one another like they had before, but eventually they would've come together when the desire began to be unbearable. But then, their joining would've been a violent thing, filled with pain and want. It would hurt as much as it healed. She didn't want her and Jak's first time as lovers to be a violent, angry thing. Instead she wanted the soft, gently loving union that they had had last night.

            Some High Priestess and their mates had tried to deny each other their bed-rights, as if not joining in this primitive sense would stop anything. Last night, Keira had also been gifted with small clips of memories of the other High Priestess. So she knew how most of them had joined with their mates, painful or joyous.

            Her mother and her father… they had had a painful joining. As she pressed a hand to her chest, she knew. Her mother, Kikita, and her unknown father had done their best to stay away from each other but their passion, added with the magick in a High Priestess's veins which she passes on to her mate when she falls in love with him, couldn't allow them to be without one another for very long. Two months after Kikita had named her mate, they had joined together. It had been violent and angry, but the two lovers seemed to find rapture in that pain.

            She didn't want that with Jak—though the fast pace tempo of an angry joining sounded like something to try—for their first time. She was glad they had both been so willing to mate fully.

            She remembered leaving the Main Tower, their hands entwined. There had been no questions in their minds about what they were going to do, only simple acceptation. There had been no way for them to deny the passion. Not only was their emotions and magick of a High Priestess working that night, but there was also the feelings of the Goddess and the Grand Knight in them. Their passion, added with Jak and Keira' own, could not be suppressed. Keira wondered idly if they would've tried to stay away from each other if the will of the Goddess and the Grand Knight hadn't been upon them.

            A sighed of pleasure rose from her lips as she thought of her and Jak's joining. It would be a night she would treasure forever. She would hold it against her like a warm blanket whenever she was alone or afraid. Jak's lips and his taste would forever be imprinted in her.

            She shrugged, as if to say what's done is done, and sat up. At the foot of her white bed sat the Virgae-Mors Sword and her glaive. She frowned at the sword, a strange tickling at the back of her memory.

            There was power to this sword, she knew. It fluttered around the sword and around the room. She didn't know whether or not she liked this power, but she did know that this was the final weapon in a High Priestess's journey. Erisen would be on the rampage now, knowing Keira and Jak were getting closer and closer to him. What would his next move be?

            She gave a startled gasp as warm hands came up and encircled her waist. Jak pressed a hot kiss to the shell of her ear and whispered huskily, "I had been hoping you'd be still asleep. I would've enjoyed waking you up."

            She twisted her hips so she could look at him. Her breath caught in her throat. Did he always look like good waking up? His hair was tousled and his big, blue eyes were glassy from sleep. His lips were curved into a sexy smile as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder where he had left a light bite mark the night before.

            "Sorry to disappoint you." Keira said, her voice soft and wanton, "But I usually get up with the sun. You ruined my work schedule." She gave him a fake pout.

            Jak leaned forward and nibbled at it. He almost groaned as she gave a small shudder against him. He pulled away so he could look at her. God, how lucky was he? Her hair was wild, as if from savage kissing, and her lips still swollen from the pleasurable abuse they had taken the night before. Her body was milky white and tan, an odd mixture that was somehow exotic, and her curvy, supple body was pressed against him. The white sheet of her bed pushed against her rounded breasts acted as a distraction when they brushed his bare chest.

            Their lovemaking had been… amazing. Yes, he had been a virgin and he had no doubt she was as well, but they seemed to know every spot of each other's body perfectly and Jak knew he'd get no better gratification with anyone else. Keira was the only one that could make him feel hot and cold all at once.

            He closed his eyes as he remembered last night. He hadn't known way, but somehow it came as a mutual agreement that they would go to Keira's room. They had torn at each other's cloth, driven by their own needs as well as the Goddess and her knight, and entered her room in a rush. But once they had touched the bed their movements became soft, gentle. Ravaging kisses became gentle caress and clawing hands nothing more then butterfly touches. Their joining had been just as gentle.

            He sighed as he remembered the feeling of her soft, yielding body beneath his, his name coming from her lips in a cry. She had given herself completely to him and he in return had given her everything he was.

            Not a bad deal.

            He opened his eyes and saw Keira smiling into them. She leaned against him and pressed her lips to his neck, curling her body against his. Jak smiling and pulled her back down to the bed.

            Their lips met in a gentle hunger, much like the way they had done last night. They touched, tasted, lingered then broke for air before diving back into the recess of passion. Jak couldn't help but marvel at the feminine perfection of her body. The curve of her hips and the fullness of her breasts. The soft sigh that rose from her lips as he drew a passionate kiss from her almost had him begging.

            The kiss deepened. Soon it was no lingering one of brief passion but heat and power and love all rolled into one joyous tidal wave. Jak and Keira rode the heavy wave as far as it would take them, eager to see how long that road would be.

            Her lips were soft and moving beneath his. His lips were firm and warm above hers'. Their hands sought the plains of each other's body, remembering their movements last night. Jak pressed his tongue against the seam of her lower lip and she parted them, a shiver working up her spine beneath his fingers. Her callused hands reached out and tangled in his disheveled blonde hair.

            Finally, they broke so their burning lungs could draw in much needed air. After they had gotten their fill, they turned their eyes back onto each other and smiled. Keira up, Jak down. 

            "You know, we should probably get up…" Jak muttered, nuzzling the sensitive area where her neck and shoulder connected, "We should train… I have a new sword after all…"

            "Hmmm…" Was Keira's breathy reply. Her fingers tightened in Jak's hair and her attention was drawn down to them. She smiled; they looked like snow sprinkled with gold dust.

            Jak chuckled and pulled away to draw a finger down her cheeks, "Did you hear anything I said?"

            "What?" Keira asked lazily, curling against him. Sleepily she mumbled, "Tired. And you're so warm. I could fall asleep." She closed her eyes to prove her point.

            Laughingly, Jak kissed her forehead and teased, "Don't you think you've slept enough? It must be close to mid-morning."

            Keira opened one eye and glared at him, "It's to be expected. You hardly let me get a wink of sleep last night." She said this in a slight lecturing tone.

            Jak's wicked fingers messaged her hips. He laughed as he drew a moan from her lips, "But you liked to being kept up, didn't you?"  
            "Well…" Keira broke off as she bit her lip to keep from crying out as Jak's hands continued their tormenting path _downward_, "maybe… _a little_." She pressed herself more fully against him.

            "A little?" Jak mumbled in disappointment as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

            "Oh dear," Keira said when they broke, "I do believe I've bruised your fragile male ego. Okay… so maybe I did enjoy it more than a little. But there's no need to expand your already dilated ego, Mr.-I've-saved the-world-twice."

            Jak's hands tangled in her hair as he sat up, bringing her with him, "Hmmm… you know what?" He looked down between their bodies at the white barrier separating them, "This sheet is really started to brother me."

            Keira giggled and agreed with a nod of her head. She wiggled her torso so the white sheet fell away from her body. Then she pressed her naked upper body against Jak's bare one. He reached out to catch her—

            —and the door opened.

            Keira screeched and dived under the covers, leaving Jak to cover himself. He barely managed to get the sheet wrapped around his waist when Crea, Nyx, Sig, and Daxter walked into the room. There were many different reactions.

            Crea's eyes got this confused look to them. She cocked her head up at Nyx, who actually looked flushed. Nyx grabbed her young sister's hands and dragged her from the room.

            "But Nyx!" Crea protested, "What's going on!? Why's Jak in Keira's room? I wanna go see!" Jak had the idea that Crea was trying to wrench herself from Nyx's grasp. To bad for her that it was like iron.

            "Nothing!" Nyx snapped, "There is nothing going on in that room and you will not speak a word of it. Do you understand? Oh boy, I am too young for this…"

            Meanwhile, Daxter began to snicker, pressing his newly turned humanoid hands to his mouth, "Jeez, get a room you two. Oh, right you already did that. Good going, Jak buddy. Not a bad idea."

            Sig seemed uncomfortable with the whole situation and stared at a fixed spot above Jak's head, "Sorry to deserve you, Jak, but breakfast is ready and you gotta get to your trainin and all."

            Daxter grinned over at his burly friend and nudged him in his armored ribs, "Why are you acting like this, Sig? You never called Jak 'Jak' before. You know, just because he's got the Virgae-Mors Swords doesn't mean he's something special."

            "Because," Jak growled, glaring over at his best friend, "he, unlike you, knows when to keep his mouth shut or else."

            The Ottsel-turned-man shrugged as if it didn't bother him a bit, "Come on, Jak, gimme a break. How were we supposed to know you and Keira were going to—hrmp!" Daxter found his face filled with the cushion of a pillow, "HEY!"

            Keira, unable to resist, poked her head out from under the covers. Her face was twisted from trying to suppress laughter. She sat up besides Jak and positioned her half of the sheet across her chest so it was covering the right places.

            "You find this amusing?" Jak asked in disbelief, "You realize that we're both naked and they're looking at us, right?"

            Keira shrugged, but made sure to keep her sheet positioned across her chest, "Oh, I know that, but I've never seen you three act this way around each other before. You're like brothers." She giggled at the look on their faces.

            "Did she just say we're like—" Daxter began looking at Sig.

            "—brothers?" Sig finished for Daxter.

            They looked at each other for a moment before their faces feel and they said at the same time, "Ewww, that's freaky."

            "Look what you started." Jak grumbled, pulling Keira closing against him. Keira smiled over at him and raised her arms to wrap them around his neck.

            Daxter started panicking and looked over at Keira. In the thin sheet her outlines were shown perfectly. Every curve and dip and angle. Though he proudly said he was after and/or with Tess, that didn't mean he wouldn't appreciate other females. Daxter grinned down at Keira's attributes until he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He raised his eyes and met Jak's angry cold ones.

            "Daxter," Jak growled angrily, "run." He said this in his very-famous 'I'm-going-to-kill-Praxis' tone. Sweat began to pool against Daxter's newly changed neck.

            "BYE!" Daxter screamed and raced from the room, praying Jak was more concerned with his new lover then he was chasing him.

            He got lucky.

            Sig looked between the two of them and then at Daxter's retreating form before saying, "I'll tell Sala you're… ah… well… ah _busy_ with 'sleep'. You got an hour, cherry." He said before turning on his heel and walking off.

            Jak and Keira looked at one another and then burst out laughing. Keira pressed her hands to her lips to keep her laughter from rippling through the room. Jak leaned against her, pushing her against the soft mattress and his own hard body.

            "Hmmm," Keira said in consideration, twining her fingers through Jak's wild hair, "we only have an hour. Think we can manage?"

            "You'd be surprised." Jak answered as he leaned down to devour her mouth.

* * *

                        "Where the HELL is she!?" Torn demanded, slamming a fist down on the hardwood table. His Krimzon Guard officers winced at the harsh anger. Torn was well known among the ranks for his anger and they both cursed their misfortune to be the ones to bring him the news that Governor Ashlin Praxis had disappeared.

            "We… ah… don't know, sir. She disappeared about a day ago… she didn't… ah… tell anyone where she was going…" Krimzon Lackey #1 said, sharing a nervous glance with Lackey #2.

            "Goddamnit!" Torn cursed and then to the lackeys he thundered, "Get out! Get out now, you incompetent fools!" The lackeys sighed with relief and hurried from the room. Torn slumped into his large, black chair in the dark blue conference room.

            _Where the hell is she?_ Torn thought, going sick with worry. Had something happened to her? Did she have a crash on her zoomer on the outskirts of the city? Did she run into some Metal Heads? Was she… Torn chocked in horror, _assassinated_? He didn't kid himself and pretend there was nobody unhappy with Praxis's death. There were people who had profited from the former Baron's iron fist and they were pissed that his daughter refused to follow in her father's unfair and injustice footsteps. They would love a chance to get even with the young woman.

            As Torn's mind filled with gruesome images of what could've happened to his consort, there was a flutter at his window. Growling, he jerked his head up and looked at Pecker as he plowed his head into the window. Surprised, Torn opened the window to allow the monkey/bird to land on the desk. Pecker never left his mistress, Onin… or not from what Torn remembered. Wherever she was, you could count on Pecker being there as well.

            She certainly wasn't flying in with him.

            "What the hell do you want!?" Torn demanded, biting off each word with venom, "I'm a little busy right now. A real A-class problem. Get lost, bird boy."

            "Ashlin!" Pecker panted, "I know! Ashlin in trouble!" Torn howled and grabbed Pecker by the collar, hauling him off the table.

            "What do you know!? Where in the seven hells is she!?" Torn cried, giving the bird an angry shake for good measure.

            "Stripe Mine!" Pecker cried in horror, not even bothering to curse at Torn for shaking him, "Onin saw her there in a vision! She bleeding and the Metal Heads almost have her! She locked in a computer room and—ow!" Torn dropped Pecker like he was on fire and turned from the room.

            _Of all the stupid goddamn things she could've done, she does the one that gets her hurt. Stupid, stupid woman!_ Torn cursed her in his head as panic pounded in his heart. Pecker had said she was bleeding and surrounded by Metal Heads. How bad was her wound? How close were the Metal Heads?

            He hopped onto his Krimzon Guard zoomer and didn't even bother with his helmet. The engine roared to life as Torn zipped into the traffic, narrowly avoiding the other hovercars and bikes on the road. Curses rang in his ears, but he didn't acknowledge them. All he could think about was Ashlin.

            He made it to the Power Station in record time. Even as the Krimzon Guards guarding the Power Station doors saluted, Torn ran in. The scientists that normally worked here were happily enjoying a day off. Torn rapped his fist one of the buttons on the side control panel and the portal in the back of the room snapped on.

            He strode towards it, a snarl twisting his mouth. He jumped into the portal and landed on the hard gravel of the Stripe Mines within seconds. He scanned the area and tried to locate Ashlin.

            What he saw was Metal Heads. They were everywhere. They showered onto the land, slurping the Dark Eco like one would a slushy, and fought one another for food. Torn disregarded them with a wave of his hand.

            Pecker had said Ashlin was in a computer room. Probably the main one down further in the mine. He turned and stepped onto a jagged cliff jutting out from the rocks on his side. He didn't feel like having a confrontation with the Metals Heads—though with his Vulcan Fury Gun he could easily handle them—so crawling across the ledge seemed best.

            The Metal Heads were so concerned with their food that they didn't even notice the redhead man slid across the ledge over their heads. Torn worked hard not to loosen a single rock so as not to alert his metal foes to his presence.

            He reached the walkway leading to the main computer room and breathed a sigh of relief. His boots pounded against the metal floor as he pulled his Vulcan Fury from its holster. He loaded it and prepared to shoot any wavering Metal Heads.

            But surprisingly enough when he arrived there were no Metal Heads to be seen. He blinked in surprise but continued onward, making sure to have his gun handy. He reached the door leading to the computer room and pounding the 'open' button so hard, it snapped beneath the side of his fist. The door creaked open, having taken a beating from Metal Head claws. Torn stepped inside and made the door shut once more.

            It was pitch black inside. Torn reached down and pulled out from his waist belt a flashlight. He pressed the button at its center and a dim light filled them room.

            "Oh God." Torn whispered, staring down in horror, "Ashlin." He dropped to his knees and pulled her limp body into his arms. Blood was steadily pouring from a wound on her stomach and her whole body was caked in it.

            Ashlin groaned softly and moved against him. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him, "Hmmm… Torn?" She whispered, reaching out for him, but she was too weak to even do that. Her hands fell back to her sides with a groan.

            "Ssshh." Torn tried to whisper soothingly, however with his voice it didn't sound at all gentle. But still, he knew that Ashlin was soothed just by the fact that he held her, rocked her, and ran a hand through her deep crimson hair.

            Ashlin smiled softly as she buried herself into his warmth, "You aren't mad, are you?" She asked tentatively, her voice soft from the loss of her blood, "Because I had to come out here, you know. I had to make sure everything was in working order. It's my _job_. Don't be angry."

            Torn found he wasn't angry. When Ashlin looked like this—pale, weak, drained—he couldn't be angry with her. After all she was all healed up; he was sure he'd be enraged with her but for now only one thing floated around in his mind.

            "Let's get back to Haven City." Torn told her and scooped her up in his arms. His arm cupped the insides of her knees and circled her back. Ashlin gave a small moan of protest as she was moved, but she pushed herself against him and remained silent after that. Torn moved from the room, his flashlight clattering to the floor. He realized with a dull dread that he couldn't use his gun with Ashlin in his arms.

            They burst into the light of the Stripe Mine. Torn shifted Ashlin as she curled against him, breathing into a heavy sleep. Torn turned and wondered in horror how he going to get to the portal at the other side of the mine with Ashlin. He couldn't use the one across the gorge; it was to far away.

            It was then that a new noise caught his attention. Torn leaned closer to the edge of the platform and looked down. His eyes widened and a gasp choked his throat as he scanned the area below him.

            "Holy shit."

            Beneath him and Ashlin were hundred upon thousands of Metal Heads. They were all positioned in a gorge just below the platform on which he stood. They clawed at each other and their growls harmonized to make one horrible drone.

            And Torn was not stupid… and he had been the army. He knew only one reason why there would be so many Metal Heads gathered together in a single spot. Metal Heads, by nature, were harsh creatures and solitary. They had territories and didn't like sharing it, even with their own kind. There was only one reason that could bring all these Metal Heads together.

            _An attack on the city_, Torn thought. They Metal Heads where planning to lunch a full out envision of Haven City, like they had months ago. And with the Eco Grids not up to full power, they could easily get inside Haven City's walls. There everyone would be mangled and maimed and feasted on by the horrible jagged teeth of the Hora-quan. Torn shut his eyes against the images of the blood.

            He had to get back into the city and find someway to boost the Eco Grid. If they could get up to full power, maybe they could hold the Metal Heads off until a better plan could be formed. Right now, he needed time to think. Luckily, the Metal Heads wouldn't attack yet. The Eco Grid was still powered but unless they managed to bring more eco to it, the Grid would shut down again. And with the Metal Heads guarding the mines and all other places where they retrieved their eco supplies there was no way to boost the shields.

            _I wish Jak was here_; Torn thought and immediately shook his head. He couldn't think about that yet. Right now his main concern was Ashlin.

            He turned and started to run. If his was lucky, all the Metal Heads were down in the gorge and wouldn't notice him streak over to the portal.

            Luck was finally on his side today.

            Torn jumped into the portal with Ashlin tucked safely in his arms. He rolled onto the floor, placed Ashlin there, and then stood. He slammed his fists down on the control panels and shut off the portal systems. No one would get in or out of the city without his knowing, he swore. Last thing he needed was for the smart Metal Heads to figure out how to use the portals.

            He turned back to Ashlin and knelt besides her, "Ashlin?" He gasped and noticed how ragged her breathing had become. She reached out and clutched her wound in pain. Her breathing then slowed so drastically it looked like she didn't breathe at all for a moment.

            In panic he reached for his communicator and shouted into it, "Get me Samos the Sage! Send him to the Power Station. NOW!"

            "Sir?" Questioned a Krimzon Guard who had picked up his frequency, "What's wrong, sir? I missed it. Who did you want me to get?"  
            "Get me Samos Hagai, you goddamn son of a bitch! Tell him Governor Ashlin Praxis is wounded badly. Do it now! I want Samos Hagai here in six minutes." Torn ordered, his impatience showing in his voice.

            "Make that four, sir!" The Krimzon Guard answered and the line went dead.

            Torn sat down besides Ashlin and took her hand. She squeezed it in her own pale palm as she tried to draw in a deep breath. She recoiled in pain and almost pulled away. Torn, however, kept a firm grip on her hand.

            Then the door to the Power Station slid open and Samos Hagai, the Sage of Green Eco, stormed in. Torn stood and Samos swatted at him with a sticking, wanting a clear path to Ashlin.

            "Move aside, boy!" The wizened sage snapped, "You aren't doing her any help by being in my way! Move aside!" Torn quickly obeyed and Samos bent down besides Ashlin. He took her hand in his wrinkly own and spoke to her in a deep, soothing voice. The young governor opened her eyes and smiled softly at him before falling into unconsciousness again. Samos began to glow an odd green light that transferred to Ashlin's body.

            "Can you heal her?" Torn demanded, watching as the green sparks floated over Ashlin's rag-doll body.

            "I don't know. Some people are very resistant to eco and they're bodies won't accept it; even it is the only thing that will save them. Most people are resistant it, in fact." Samos answered in a far off voice and Torn knew healing like this had to take a lot out of him.

            "What about Jak?" Torn asked automatically, remembering how the young blonde man had absorbed eco like the deadly Dark Eco to become his infamous alter-ego and then the green eco of Samos to heal himself.

            "Jak is Jak." Samos answered as if that was that, "His body has always… well, in-tune I guess you would say, with eco. His heritage enables him to channel eco throughout his body, where as most people would die from shock by using it. It comes from Mar. The first Mar made sure that everyone in the Mar line was in-tune with eco, so to use it to its full potential. Eco has been flowing in Mar blood for many centuries so Jak—being a direct descent of Mar—is able to use it whereas most people would die from it."

            "Figures." Was all Torn muttered and then, "As of Ashlin?"  
            "Her body is resistant." Samos said, but added, "However, not as resistant as most. Slowly, her body will accept the eco and use it to heal the wounds. She'll be fine in a while. She should be, in fact, up and about in one and a half days."

            "Good. Very good." Torn muttered and then, as Samos healed Ashlin, turned his thoughts to a different subject, "When I went to the Stripe Mine to get Ashlin I saw a whole Metal Head army down in the gorge. It looked like they could be planning a full-scale invasion."

            "They are. Onin had a vision about it and Pecker came to tell me what she saw. It is not good, Torn. If only Jak were here." Samos said.

            Torn wasn't sure how one man could make a difference but somehow having Jak around always evened the odds. Jak was always able to pull through for his city, despite the fact he claimed not to give a damn. Somehow whenever Jak was fighting for you, you would win. Maybe it was his Mar blood? But like Samos said, Jak is Jak and they needed him now. His city needed him.

            "We need him back inside the city. Not only for his fighting skills, but because he brings the people hope. We both know how much the residents of Haven City value their little 'renegade'. We have to find someway to bring him back." Torn said, watching as the blood caking Ashlin's exposed stomach turn green with the eco. He winced.

            "He's with Keira." Samos pointed him out, "Keira needs him."

            "His city needs _him_." Torn pointing out harshly, "Jak has a duty to Haven City. He is a Mar. He's sworn to defend this city, whether or not his girlfriend is sworn to defend something else."

            "You'll force him to chose between the woman his loves—my daughter—and the city of his blood?" Samos demanded, a strain in his voice. Torn knew it wasn't just because he was tired from healing Ashlin.

            "If that is what I must." Torn said, "We're standing and the threshold of war again, Samos. Why can't you see it?"  
            "I can see it just fine!" Samos snapped, "I'm just not comfortable with my daughter's defender being torn from her in her hour of need!"

            "I don't care." Torn shot back and rubbed Ashlin's fiery top, "Jak will come back here, even if I have to order him. I'll go down to that damn city and drag him back here by the hair if I have to."

            Samos removed his hands from Ashlin stomachs and said in a grim voice, "I hope you know what you're doing. You better not screw up or… I'll… I'll prove to you that I don't just use this eco for healing." With that, Samos Hagai the Sage of Green Eco turned and walked away, his eyes burning with rage.

            Torn didn't even look at Samos as he reached for his communicator and called into it, "Find me the resident in house 7 in sector C-5. Bring him in for questioning. I believe he may not be of this city."

            "Yes sir!" Was the answer before Torn cut the line. Softly, he bent down next to Ashlin. He picked her up in his arms once more and pulled her from Power Station. He commandeered a hovercar and placed Ashlin in the back seat so no one would see her in this position. It wouldn't do to create a mass hysteria.

            But Torn knew, like he always knew, that this city was going to need Jak to survive. Even if it meant tearing Keira and Jak apart, Torn would protect his city at all costs. Nothing would stop him.

            Not even love.

* * *

                        Keira grinned and twirled, slapping her glaive against the sides of Jak's legs. Jak gave a chocked cry of pain and jumped away, swinging his Virgae-Mors Sword at her. Keira raised her glaive and used the curved metal to block it.

            Jak pushed her glaive away and recoiled, calling out to her, "You're getting very good!" Keira nodded to him as they danced around each other, trying to decipher their opponent's next move.

            "It's in my blood." She answered as she leapt over to him, trying to chop her glaive on his shoulder. She wasn't worried about the injuries he might sustain since they had two handy white mages to heal. Tess had proven her healing skills last night and Daxter was getting better at black magick.

            Sig stood off to the side with Nyx and Crea. Crea was waving her arms around like a fan girl as Sig and Nyx duked it out. Nyx brought her powerful spardone down, but Sig's equally powerful claymore blocked it.

            Sala and Gareth were no where to be seen but it was understandable. Sala was talking to the council about Keira's progress and the retrieval of the Virgae-Mors Sword. As well as Keira having named Jak her mate. Gareth—being Sala's right hand man—was with her.

            Daxter and Tess were off to the side, practicing with their magick. Daxter was having problems with his water spells—the musky spell of his fur was proof—and Tess couldn't seem to cast haste quite right. But they were progressing, especially for people who had never heard of magick before save a few weeks ago.

            "Whoa." Daxter said and decided to switch his magick spells back to thunder. Not a good idea. He quickly lost control of the spell and felt it go flying across the floor, "Hit the deck!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

            Nyx and Sig stopped in mid-attack. They turned just in time to see the wayward thunder spell and dropped to the floor, both cursing Daxter. Crea gave a squeal and jumped into the air, spreading her legs in a split so the spell zipped under her. Keira hopped out of the way, shouting a warning to Jak. Jak, unfortunately, wasn't able to move in time. The thunder spell hit him dead in the back.

            Luckily, by that time the spell had lost most of its power and all it did was send a dull shock into his veins. But it was the principal of the matter that had Jak turning and glaring at Daxter, who grinned sheepishly and waved.

            "Daxter." Jak growled and he heard Keira giggle behind him.

            "Ooooh!" Crea cried, bouncing on her heels like an overenthusiastic cheerleader, "Are you gonna killllllllll him?"

            "_He_—" Daxter began to correct immediately and then blinked, "Hey! You called me a he! She called me a he!"

            "Ah… I meant _it_." Crea said and Daxter howled in frustration. Crea gripped and clasped her hands behind her back, changing her enthusiastic bounce on her heels to a simple rocking motion.

            Seeing that Daxter was busy arguing with Crea over him being male, Jak looked over at Keira and told her with a mock-groan, "You know, there used to be a time when he was afraid of that tone of my voice."

            Keira chuckled, "If you try to hurt him, he'll probably panic and send another one of those spells at you and kill you by accident." She pointed this out with another easy grin.

            "Point taken," Jak agreed.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Sig thunder, stomping over to Daxter with a put-out Nyx at his side, "Ya almost got me killed, chili pepper. I don't take kindly to being zapped! You wanna have an early appoint with the Peacemaker?"

            Daxter cringed and pulled away, "Ah, no?"

            Tess laughed and waved her hands at Nyx and Sig, "No harm done." She point out and Nyx and Sig shared a look.

            "She does have a point." Nyx said, agreeing with Tess by a curt nod of her head.

            "Damn!" Sig said angrily and stalked away.

            Just then, Sala and Gareth walked in. They looked as put-out as Nyx but Keira suspected it was because talking to a bunch of old men about war was always exhausting. Keira would rather be fighting Erisen then facing the Council any day. Marisa was currently spending the day at the villa she lived in with Gareth. She claimed she needed to heal her wings, but Keira suspected that Marisa didn't feel like training today.

            Gareth looked weary as well. He stepped over to Keira and said in a soft, slow voice, "Lady Keira, may I speak to you?"

            Keira blinked at him in surprise and then at Jak. The young man of her affections had his face perfectly neutral. Because he didn't seem too angry and because Gareth was her friend, she answered, "Of course." She looked over at Jak once more to assure him, he was the one she wanted to be with.

            Jak nodded in way of agreement.

            As Keira and Gareth left the room, Daxter scooted over to Jak—he almost tripped as he did so, not being used to his new humanoid body—and said into his ear, "Aren't ya a little worried? I mean, isn't Keira your girl now?"  
            Jak shrugged and answered, "I trust her."

            "Alright, buddy, but if that were Tess I'd be worried." Daxter said, smiling over at the blonde, "Gareth could steal any guy's girl away."

            Sala walked by him, shaking her head and saying softly, "I tried to talk him out of it. But Gareth can be so stubborn sometimes—"

            "Talk him out of what?" Jak asked, turning to her.

            Sala just shook her head and then said to Sig, "Do you want to fight Sigrid of Nobeck? I'd like to see how good you really are." Sig grinned in answer.

            Meanwhile, Gareth led Keira out to the hall of the Training Room. It was dim there, light from the other room barely shimmering. She squinted her eyes and tried to make out the handsome, smooth features of his face.

            They stood facing each other for many moments. Finally, Keira couldn't take the silence anymore and snapped, "Wait is it, Gareth?"

            "Lady Keira I—" Gareth broke off and coughed before going on again, "Lady Keira I—I wish to be re—removed as your guardian."

            Keira backed away from him in horror, "What do you mean?"

            "I mean, I no longer am able to be in your services, Lady High Priestess. I can—cannot protect you as a guardian should and thus most—most be removed from your services." Gareth explained, his voice trembling a little. He was pushing everything he believed away. He had grown up knowing he was to protect a High Priestess at all costs and here he was telling her he wished to no longer be just that.

            "Wha—why?" Keira asked tentatively.

            "Because I have failed you as a guardian." Gareth explained, "When you were fighting Erisen and he almost killed you, I had an opportunity to save you. But Sala was being overwhelmed by harpies. I had a choice, you or Sala, and I picked Sala. You are the High Priestess and I am sworn to defend you at all costs, but I choose—I choose someone else over you. I went against my sworn duties to protect Sala. What I did was unforgivable and I do not deserve the honour of being your guardian."

            "No, Gareth." Keira cupped his face and smiled at him in a sisterly way, "What you did was understandable. I would have done the same thing, had I been in your position. You had to choose between your duty and your heart, a most hard choice. You love her, Gareth. You couldn't see Sala get hurt, even if it meant her over me. I can completely understand that."

            Gareth shook his head and loosened Keira's hands from his face, "Perhaps, I am not sure of my feelings for Sala, but I failed you. If it had been Sala in position she would have chosen you. No—" Gareth raised a hand stop her protests, "She would have because she is dutiful whereas I allow my emotions, whatever it is I am feeling, to cloud my judgment. I—I no longer can be your guardian."

            Keira frowned at him in the darkness, half of his face shadowed by it, "Gareth, I can see I cannot change your mind. You're sure?"

            "It 'tis the only way I recant." Gareth said in a firm tone.

            The High Priestess sighed in resignation, "Very well. What must I do in order to release you of your duties for me?" Keira asked with a sad tone.

            "Simply say you no longer accept me as your guardian."

            "I no longer accept you as my guardian." Keira repeated quickly and said, "Gareth… since you're no longer my guardian… maybe you could look after Sala more? I think she likes you."

            "I do not know. Sala and I had a… falling through, if you will, about a week ago. She and I have been awkward since." Gareth said, moving back to the Training Room. Keira had no choice but to follow. She wanted to give Gareth some pointers in order to win Sala over, but she decided to let them figure that out on their own.

            Keira smiled over at Jak, who held out her glaive towards her. She accepted it with one hand and pushed her body against his, wanting to simply hold him. Jak seemed eager enough to hold her back. She inhaled his scent and smiled. She was glad she was with Jak, even if it had taken them forever to get to this point. Imagine if they had been like Sala and Gareth? They had been dancing around each other since they were younglings.

            Jak pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes, "What was that all about?" He asked, motioning with his head towards Gareth.

            "He's no longer my guardian." Keira told him and Jak's eyes widened, "He feels he doesn't deserve to guard me when he chose to protect Sala over me."

            Jak opened his mouth to speak when suddenly High Council Member Gunner Rin stormed into the room. His face was beat red and he looked a mad a hell.

            Sala and Gareth groaned. Sala explained to Keira with twisted lips, "High Member Rin has been raging ever since we told him of your choosing Jak as your mate."

            "High Priestess Keira," Gunner Rin began in a low, trembling voice of rage, "is it true you have chosen—chosen this—this Mar as your mate?"

            Keira glared at him—and his tone of voice for that matter—and stepped protectively in front of Jak, "Yes. And it is my choice."

            "You are following the same footsteps as your damned mother! I warned her of that man, but she chose him anyway! She chose him!" Gunner Rin shouted in anguish, "I thought with Gareth at your side, you would chose him but you betrayed your city like your mother before."

            "That's not true!" Keira thundered, "Jak is a good man and he will stand by me. And I will not take your talk against my mate, Gunner Rin!"  
            Jak placed a hand on Keira's shoulder and glared at the old man, "I would never leave Keira like her father did her mother. Nothing would take me away from her, Gunner Rin. You need to see that."

            The High Council Member burst out laughing, "I think it's time for me to tell you of your true origin, Keira Kinover. Don't you agree, Sigrid?" He turned his eyes to Sig and they meet and held. Jak blinked and looked between them, but he was more concerned about Sig's eyes. There was a detail he hadn't noticed about them before. With only one eye visible, Jak had never noticed it before. But now that Gunner Rin was speaking, it was as clear as daylight.

            Keira had Sig's eyes.

* * *

                        ***Gasp*** Oh my, Sig is Keira's father! Yes, I did decide to go that way… and some of you saw it coming, I guess though I tried to keep it quiet. ***shrugs*** Oh well. Okay on the next installment, _Act Eleven: Secret Origins_, Sig remembers who he and Keira's mother got together and why he left her. It's not what you think I can assure you! Until the next installment REVIEW!


	11. Act Eleven: Secret Origins

                        A/N: ***grins and waves*** Hello, everybody! Another installment right on time! Boy, the story is getting deep isn't it? Jak and Keira together, Haven City in danger, Ashlin wounded, and Sig Keira's father. Just how is Jak gonna fix all this? Ah… excluding the Sig being Keira's father thing since it's genetics and I don't DO genetics. Leave DNA alone I always say.

            **Yami-Nak:** Hey, you changed your name! Yay! I think I e-mailed you but if you didn't get the e-mail here it is. I don't make fun of people… ever. Unless of course they're all like 'hey make fun of me' and I'll then be like 'k, yo mama!' 

            **Prexistence: **No offensive but I sure hope that ain't your mama! One would think a mother would panic at the thought of children reading porn. O_o Anyway, Sig evil? Kikita evil? ALL SHALL BE REVEALED… er, ***in a less powerful voice*** some shall be revealed! Oh, and keep your eye on that bagel. You never know.

            **Monkeypants:** Noooooooooo! Will nothing I write ever be a shock! ***growls*** someone has been passing out my script and as God as my witness I shall find the culprit!

            **Maieve:** ***sigh*** I am sooo not a very good secret keeper. ***growls at lack of secret-keeping skills*** sorry about the sexual stuff, but once I start the fluff it doesn't stop until it's done. I have no control over it!

            **Lunatic Pandora1:** ***stares at Light Saber*** Ah, sorry what? I zoned out while watching your shiny sword ***rereads review*** Oh… no Keira can't be 'good ol' Keira because she not ol'… er, I mean old. See, bow to the logic!

            **Kizna1200:** ***claps hands together*** Yes you did you very good person! But can see the reasoning behind Sig as Keira's father? It's not what you think. Excuse me as I left evilly MWAHAHAHAHA

            **Krimzon-Yakkow026:** ***resurrects using a Phoenix Down*** Oops, wrong game. Never mind, you're alive! It… he… she… er LIVES! (I never remember that line in Frankenstein).

            **Mina Pierce:** You DON'T see dead people!? ***gasp*** I do… I see dead people all the time… but that's mostly because I plan on killing them in the near distance future. They're dead in my eyes!

            **Wakka-steals-cloth:** Hyper kid = my minion! Yes I am the Lord and Master of all hyper things. I RULE THEM!

            **Specter Von Baron:** I have pondered over your suggestion many a night but my story is already to complex for my fragile brain to handle. I like your suggestion of a good-guy Metal Head (added with my own little twist) but maybe that'll be for a ***shifty eyes*** sequel? Dare I say it?

            **Laura-Sloan: **You didn't see it coming? ***grins*** Yes, I have shocked someone! Oh joy! You made my day! ***dances around*** I am not a complete bad secret-keeper. Go me!

            **Dahiem:** You could say that I tricked you… just to humor my oversized ego! But you did think about it just didn't think it possible… oh let's give me a point okay? You didn't think of it! Readable porn… hehe… that's funny…

            **Lous-me:** Look cliffhanger gone ***stabs at cliffhanger with her pencil from God*** the pencil from God has destroyed the cliffhanger! I love you Pencil from God! ***hugs beloved pencil*** Happy now? Anything but the harpies!

            **Slaughtermaw:** Thankie! Here's the update, man! Dude, check it! (***snickers*** I love talking like that). Oh, you're story's really good! I would review it but… I'm lazy. ***sheepish*** Continue, I AM reading and one day I shall get around to reviewing it!

            **Jackie Almasy: **It struck the shocking part of your mind? Hmm, I think when any part of you mind is struck it'll would only be in the pain category.

            **That guy**: Hey, you're that guy… ah yeah! Ah… the power of the author ***sighs*** but I do try to keep it as close to as the story creators made it.

Ready? Set? ***raises flare-gun in the air*** Go! ***fires*** BANG!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act Eleven: Secret Origins 

_"He had damned her. Damned for choosing another over him and she had damned him back. And around their child, the secret wrapped itself."_

                        Sig shrugged casually, "What's there to tell? Kikita named her guardian as her mate and had Keira. But fighting proved to be too much for him and he ran, leaving Kikita to her fate and Keira motherless."

            Gunner Rin laughed, "By the Goddess, you truly don't suspect do you? The truth? You and I both know that you and Kikita Kinover were lovers, even after she named another man as her mate. It was no secret about the palace."

            "Yes, but only once. She would never have me, she told that. She loved the man she named as a mate, that damn coward. She gave me nothing more than one night in her bed. Even that she said she regretted." Sig explained.

            "And you never suspect it?" Gunner Rin and chuckled, "You were always slow, Sigrid."

            "What are you talking about?" Keira questioned, looking between the two men. They didn't seem to notice her as they held their staring contest.

            "She has your eyes, Sigrid." Gunner Rin pressed.

            "I don't know what you're talking about. Keira is the daughter of that coward Kikita named as her mate." Sig denied in a firm voice, but Jak noticed a slight tremble in it. It was as if he was starting to doubt it.

            "Yes, the father of Keira was a coward. You are a coward, Sigrid. After all this time, all these years, you never figured it out? The truth of Keira's origin? You and I both know Kikita shared no love for the man she called a mate. Truly you understand the point between that choosing? I can see by the look on your face, you don't. Very well, I shall tell you." Gunner Rin gave Sig a steady glare before continuing, "Kikita Kinover came to me with a problem. She loved one of her guardians—a man named Sigrid of Nobeck—but she knew as well as I did that every High Priestess was destined to be betrayed by her lover and the lover would die. So we devised a plan to keep you save. Kikita didn't want you hurt or to see you betray your people, she thought very highly of you."

            Sig lowered his head and slumped to the floor, his eyes wide. Keira gasped and backed up against Jak, who held her shoulders for support. He looked over at Sig, but the older man would not look back at him.

            "So we decided to pick someone Kikita could never love." Gunner Rin went on to explain, "Someone who was strong and brave and loyal to the crown, but also annoying and cocky. A local noble from the villas besides the palace filled that description. So on the night of her choosing, she chose that man as her mate. It broke her heart—she told me this—to know she would never have you, but at the same time she was glad because she knew it would keep you safe."

            "But she couldn't deny me for long." Sig told Gunner Rin, his eyelids half-closed with the memory, "I was so angry with her. I swore I would never touch her, even in the most brotherly way. I even went as far as to ask her to remove me as her guardian. That was my first big mistake. It was two months after she chosen another for her mate and I had tried to stay away from her, but she fevered by brain like a plague."

            Jak blinked at Sig in surprise. As the burly remembered his life around Kikita, his voice had taken on a regal tone. The slang and somewhat laziness that had always filled his voice had left.

            "She refused to remove me as her guardian, saying I was the strongest fighter she had. I don't remember what was said, but we were yelling at each other. No one heard us because we were in the gardens and it was night. All I remember is telling her she betrayed me and my love and she was saying she had to, but I would never understand. Then we were kissing. And I don't remember pulling her into my arms, but she was suddenly in them and I couldn't seem to break my lips away from hers. So I loved her and I cursed her. I remember Kikita saying the same things to me.

            "The next morning, I left without a word back to my villa. I thought about Kikita and myself. I decided she must love me back and that she was simply afraid of her feelings towards me. I cornered her later that day and said I knew that she loved me and that we could be together. Kikita looked so angry then, exactly like Keira. She told me that last night was a mistake, emotions running high, and that she was staying with her mate. She told me loved him and that she was going to have a child, his child. She told me nothing I said or did would change her choice." Sig looked away, "I didn't say anything to her after that. I just turned and left. I could see it in her eyes that she meant what she said—she was staying with her mate. I packed my things and went to Haven City. It was a growing City, but under the rule of a tyrant—Baron Praxis. I had heard a man named Krew was looking for a brave man to be one of his Wastelanders. I knew the land outside Haven City fairly well and I decided that that was my place."

            "We never thought you'd run away." Gunner Rin admitted, "You were always so stubborn, Sigrid. Kikita and I figured you'd stay away just to show her you didn't give a damn about her choosing. And when you did leave, Kikita found she was pregnant. With our Lady Keira." Gunner Rin said, looking over at Keira.

            "My child." Sig concluded, looking at Keira. Keira looked back and their eyes met and held. Their same eyes.

            "Yes, Kikita knew Keira was your child. She was afraid and lost. If you had stayed, she might have admitted that she carried your child, but since by then you had already ran off to Haven City she decided to keep it a secret. But her mate was no fool; he knew that the child growing inside Kikita was not his. He couldn't stand it, knowing that the next High Priestess would not carry his blood. He ran off and died out in the desert a month before Keira was born. And five years later, Erisen killed Kikita." Gunner Rin said and drew a deep breath.

            "Man," Daxter said, rubbing his spiky red hair with a grim look on his face, "whoda thukin that Keira and Sig are related to each other? Father and daughter no less! They're so different!"

            "No." Keira whispered and everyone turned to her. Silent tears ran down Keira's cheeks, "No!"

            "Keira…" Tess said, softly almost moving towards the young woman but Gareth held her wrist and shook his head.

            Keira raised a trembling, rage-driven finger and pointed it to Sig, "This is all your fault!" She cried and wrenched her shoulders free from Jak's grasp. She turned on her heel and ran from the room, sobbing.

            Sig didn't go after her. He remained seated on the floor with a solemn look on his face, "Kikita," he whispered.

            "Maybe you should go after her." Crea suggested, waving her arms in the air, "She looked upset. Give her some candy! That always makes me feel better."

            Nyx groaned and hit Crea on top of her head and told Jak, "She does have a point, expect with the candy part. You should go after her."

            Jak didn't need anymore persuading as he turned and followed Keira' path from the room.

            "I still say bring her some candy." Crea mumbled after him.

~~**~~

                        "Keira! Keira, wait!" Jak shouted as he streaked after the young woman who held his heart. Her sobs filled the air as she slowed down to allow him to catch up with her. They stood in the darkened hallway leading to her room.

            He came up swiftly behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Keira's shoulder stiffened in slight protested, but soon she turned to him and buried her face into his shirt. Jak wrapped his arms around her small frame and rocked her.

            "Hush." He whispered, trying to offer her comfort with his soothing motions.

            "Oh Jak!" Keira cried against his chest, her voice muffled, "Why did he have to leave? Everything would have been different if he had stayed. Maybe my mother wouldn't even be dead."

            Jak frowned and even though he didn't want to tell Keira, he knew where Sig was coming from. If Keira had chosen Gareth over himself… he didn't think he'd be able to stay by her, knowing that he could never truly have her. It would eat from the inside to be that close—to be her guardian—but to never be able to have her because she belonged to another. He'd probably do the same thing Sig did.

            "Keira, you have to understand where Sig was coming from. What he must have felt like after hearing your mother tell him she loved another. Can you possibly understand what that must have felt like? It probably tore him from the inside. He had to leave or it would have killed him." Jak tried to explained.

            "I—I think I understand and—and I'm not really angry with Sig." Keira admitted, raising her head, "I'm just frustrated, you know? Every time a High Priestess comes close to defeating Erisen, something comes in the way."

            "What?"  
            "Doubt, Jak." Keira said, "A High Priestess cannot defeat Erisen without her mate. And whenever the final battle between Erisen and a High Priestess arises, her mate begins to doubt her. He worried that she'll make a wrong decision and get hurt or that they're not good enough for the High Priestess so they doubt. It tears them apart; it destroyed the bond they need to defeat the god. Jak, you mustn't ever doubt me. Always trust me, Jak. Trust our love."

            "I will Keira." Jak assured her, tightening his hold on her, "And nothing will ever make me leave you. I will stay with you."

            "Maybe." Keira agreed, but there was a frown on her face. Her fingers tightened around his waist on their own accord.

            Why did she have a feeling that everything was going to go wrong?

~~**~~

                        Night was settling over the city once more as Sala and Gareth stood in the throne room of the palace. The knowledge they had learned today still floated around their heads. There was so much that they didn't understand. So much that the Council—especially Gunner Rin—kept from them.

            "Keira has yet to speak to Sig." Gareth said then, breaking the silence. He watched as Sala stiffened. She was rather upset that the fact that Sig was actually Keira's father had been kept from her.

            "Yes." She agreed. Keira had gone to bed as well as Sig. She and Gareth both knew it was so they didn't have to face each other yet. They weren't ready.

            "Jak will make them talk." Gareth said, "He is Sig's friend and Keira's mate. It must be hard for him to see them so awkward around each other."

            "Yes." She said again. She found that she couldn't say many words around him anymore. All she could do is think about the kiss they had shared and the lie she had said because of it. Then she would be bitten by lust.

            Gareth looked at her with a hard look in his eyes. He considered Keira's words about him loving Sala. A few months ago it would have been absurd, but now that they had had that kiss he wasn't so sure.

            Sala turned and looked at him crossly, "What's the matter?"  
            "Nothing. I am just thinking about what Keira told me." Gareth muttered, frowning so hard that a line came between his two brows.

            Sala chuckled and said, "Don't think that hard. You're liable to give yourself a headache." Then she frowned, "You really are no longer Keira's guardian?"

            "No." Gareth answered looking away, "I asked her to remove me from her services and she agreed."

            "Gareth, you didn't need to do that." Sala repeated the same words she had said when he had first told her of his decision, "Keira would not have held that night against you. You are a good guardian. The best Keira could have."

            "I went against my duties." Gareth answered her with the same words he had said to her hours ago, "I should have protected her as a guardian should. I didn't. The penalty for that can only be to be eliminated as guardian."

            "You didn't have to." Sala watched wearily as Gareth circled her, "What!?" She snapped, growing uncomfortable under his gaze.

            "Just testing out a theory of our High Priestess." Gareth said and cupped her face with his cool hands. Sala's eyes widened as his lips pressed against hers.

            Then her eyes slid closed and she slipped a hand through his hair, a moan softly parting her lips. Gareth's own soft groan of male satisfaction answered her.

            Gareth should've known kissing Sala would be the most pleasurable thing he'd e ever done. She was soft and warm beneath him, her lips firm and eager. She smelt of ripening pears and her hair was silk twined in his fingers. How could he have gone so long without knowing what it was like to have her locked in his arms like this? He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, trying to make up for lost time. And he realized Keira was right. As he kissed her, she fitting so perfectly against him, he knew what he may have always known but had kept locked away from himself.

            He loved her.

            Sala's fingers tightened in his hair and she wanted to drown in this kiss. Was it any wonder why she loved him? As she pressed herself more fully against him she wondered why he decided to finally notice her. Why had he decided to kiss her now? After all these years of never taking notice of her? Did this have something to do with Keira? He had mentioned the High Priestess having theory about them. As she felt Gareth press his tongue ever-so lightly against the seam of her bottom lip, she thought she knew. She trembled, but not in passion. In rage.

            Oh yes, she knew.

            She raised her hands and placed them on Gareth's chest. With a cry, she pushed him away. It was such a surprising move that Gareth almost tumbled to the floor. He managed to save himself and he looked at Sala in confusion.

            "You can't have Keira anymore?" Sala questioned, biting the inside of her cheek in anger.

            Gareth's confused look grew, "What? No." Since when had Keira had anything do with their relationship? What exactly was Sala getting at? He watched as Sala's face hardened and he barely could suppress his wince. Sala looked pissed. He had only seen her this mad once, when Erisa had wounded her mother.

            What the hell did he do?

            "Oh, so you think that just because you can't have Keira you can come running to me? Bastard." She stalked over to him in rage and Gareth backed away in fear, "I won't have it, do you hear me? I won't play second fiddle for you."

            "Sala, what are you talking about!?" Gareth demanded, "Keira has nothing to do with this. Sala, this is about us. I—I lo—"

            "Don't even go there." Sala snapped, turning on her heel and storming away from him, "Know this, Gareth, just because you can't have Keira doesn't mean I'll willing fall into your arms." She then left the room.

            Gareth stared after her with a confused look upon his face.

~~**~~

                        Daxter and Tess grinned at one another as Crea argued with Nyx over when she should go to bed. Nyx, obviously, thought that Crea should be in bed now while Crea protested she was old enough to stay up.

            "I can stay up!" Crea shouted, but it was hard to miss her dropping eyes.

            "You are going to bed and that is finale." Nyx snapped in cool, calm voice but it was hard to miss the anger hinting at its edges.

            "No!" Crea wailed as Nyx strolled over to her and casually hoisted the young girl onto her shoulder. Crea kicked her feet as she was dragged from the room. She reached out and her fingers caught the door as she tried to hold herself back. Nyx however gave her small body one hard yank and Crea was off kicking and screaming down the hall.

            Jak shook his head at the both of them. Nyx's tendency to be over-motherly or stern and Crea's childish attitude towards everything. They were two opposing extremes. It seemed ridicules that they were related to each other.

            Glancing down at his dinner his momentary happiness dissolved. He hadn't been feeling very well all day, ever since Sig had been revealed as Keira's father. And now they weren't speaking to one another. Oh, Jak had no doubt that Sig wanted to talk to Keira, but the young High Priestess had locked herself in her room, trying to come to terms with her raging emotions. Keira had liked Sig, as friend. She had told Jak she had respected him, even if he had worked for Krew.

            He was torn. On one hand he had Sig, a good friend and a man he respected very, very much. On the other there was Keira, whom he loved above all things and he was her guardian as well as mate. Obviously, Keira was the side he was going to be on, but he couldn't help but feel guilty at not being able to help a friend.

            He stood as Daxter and Tess immersed themselves in a conversation he didn't hear. He exited the room and found himself moving swiftly to the training room. He didn't know why, but maybe training would help him calm down his raging nerves.

            But as he entered the moonlight room he found he was not alone. There was someone else standing in the room, powerful sword in hand. Judging by the silver glittering from the figure's body in the moonlight it could be only one person.

            "Sig." Jak said softly, stepping deeper into the room.

            Sig turned and looked at him calmly, but there was something flickering in his eyes Jak could not miss, "Where is she?"

            Jak didn't need to know who 'she' was, "Sleeping probably. She's taking this pretty hard." He didn't know what else to say.

            Sig nodded, "I really didn't know, cherry. You believe me on that, right? If I had known I'd have… Goddess, I don't know what I would've down but it sure ain't be ignoring her. I didn't realize it until now, but she does have my eyes."

            "I know." All other words seemed to fail him. What do you tell a man that missed seeing his daughter growing up, "Samos… he was… ah… a good father to Keira… she was really happy… Sig."

            Sig blinked and looked away, his eyes focusing on the darkened window, "I know that. I see her near him and I… know that Samos loved her and that he was a very good father… and I know that she loved him back. But Jak, do you have any idea what it's like to know you missed out on your daughter's life?"

            Jak's eyes too joined Sig's on looking out the window, "I can only imagine." He admitted, "I don't know if I could stand being that long apart from her."

            "She looks just like her mother." Sig murmured, "Kikita was always beautiful. Her beauty was the first reason I decided to become her guardian. I thought: 'if I could get even remotely close to that then I'd be good'. And then she showed her personality. It was a lot like Keira's. She had a knack for machinery and loved to fiddle with it. She was smart and funny and witty. I could do nothing but fall in love with her."

            "Sig…" Jak said again, reaching out to place a hand on the burly man's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

            "Ya have nothin to be sorry for, cherry. I walked out because I couldn't face the thought of seeing Kikita with another man. I know you would never do that. Even if Keira went after Gareth, you'd stick around because ya love her enough to want to make sure she's happy. I couldn't be that strong." Sig admitted, turning to look at Jak.

            "You need to tell her that." Jak pointed out.

            "I know. I know." Sig answered and pulled away from him, "I would tell that to her. I would, but do ya think she'd listen to me? She hates me."  
            He said the last three words with such a sadness that Jak felt his own heart drop. A father's pain was the greatest, "I'm sure she'll be more willing to talk to you after she absorbs all this. It'll take a few days."

            Sig gave him a humorless laugh, "I waited nineteen years to meet her, cherry. What's a few more days?"

            Jak shrugged but didn't return Sig's laugh. He didn't feel like laughing. Instead, he turned on his heel and left the room.

            Left Sig to lament on his life.

~~**~~

                        Keira's room was dark, bathed in pale moonlight, when Jak stepped inside them. Quickly and quietly, he stripped off his cloths so that he stood only in his boxers. He padded quietly across the carpet.

            She was nothing but a small lump in the covers. She her curled herself into a ball to stop her sobs. Her head was tucked under the covers so that only her greenish blue hair could be seen.

            Jak raised the covers off of her slim body and she moaned softly. To reassure her, Jak touched her shoulders and scooted her to the side of the bed. The bed sunk with his weight as he joined Keira.

            All at once, she fell against him. Her hands reached out and curved around his waist and she buried her head in his shoulder. He didn't need to look to know that her face was tear-stained.

            He grabbed the covers at her next shiver and moved them over their bodies. He then rolled over to his side and placed his arms around Keira's pale body. She trembled in his arms with side affects of her day-long cry.

            "Shh." Jak soothed, running his hands through her hair, trying to eliminate the spasms that rocked her body.

            "Mmmm… Jak." Keira mumbled, curling against him. Her hands rose to encircle his shoulders.

            "I'm here Keira." Jak answered her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'm right here. I'll always be here." He didn't know why he felt like he had to make sure that that was a well known fact. It was almost as if he was panicking that Keira would begin to doubt him. He didn't want that.

            Keira's eyes fluttered open and they were almost black as she told him, "Yes, always be there, Jak. Please be there for me. We have to be strong together to defeat Erisen. I can't do it without you."

            "He's not gonna touch you, Keira." Jak promised her, "I'm your guardian and your mate. I won't let him get a hand on you."

            "I hope so." Keira mumbled as she buried her head against his chest once more, "I hope so."

            "You gotta trust me. You know what happens when there's no trust. We gotta trust each other. Trust that I'll be there for you when you need me most." Jak said, giving her a small shake so Keira could get the full meaning of his words.

            "I will try." Keira promised him and her breathing stilled as she returned to sleep. Jak rolled onto his back and Keira's head leaned against his chest.

            Jak watched her sleep for the longest time. The steady rise and fall of her chest and the way her lips parted with each breath she took. She looked like a goddess bathed in the cool midnight of the winter season and he loved her terribly.

            He would not leave her.

~~**~~

                        It was still dark when Keira's eyes fluttered open. She blinked rapidly and raised her head off of Jak's chest. His eyes were closed and his breathing even and deep. She pressed a soft kiss to his nose before climbing out of bed.

            He looked so innocent when he slept, Keira marveled, it was hard to believe that he had been tortured at the hands of the evil Baron Praxis. No matter how many times she saw him like this, the innocence on his face would always shock her. She wondered if she looked the same way when she slept.

            She padded quietly across the room, not wanting to awaken him. She reached for her nightdress to remove it but smiled in slight surprise when she realized she was naked. Somehow, during the night, she and Jak had molded into each other once more. She pulled one new undergarments and then her cloths.

            Though the thought was tempting, she knew she couldn't fall back into bed with Jak. She would not get any sleep and her restlessness would eventually wake up Jak. He had worked so hard… he deserved to sleep.

            She slipped silently from her room, glancing once more at Jak. What would he do when he found her missing? Jak was usually the first one awake in the mornings. He would have a shock when he found the bed empty save for him.

            He would probably get dressed in his blue tunic, white trousers, shoulder armor, boots, and brown belt as quickly as he could. Then he would storm down the stairs and enter the Training Room—where she would no doubt be by then—and demand to know what the hell she thought she was doing, leaving him along like that.

            Because she wanted to laugh at the thought, she hurried down the corridor before she burst at laughing. She pressed her fingers to her mouth and resisted the giggle.

            Once she was safely out of hearing distance, she doubled over and burst out laughing. She knew it wasn't that funny, but all the pent-up emotion she had been feeling was finally coming out. She was actually glad it was coming at as only hysterical laughter. She would hate to break down into tears in front of the others.

            Keira shook her head softly and walked down the hallway, her feet clinking against the marble hallway. She stopped short when she saw Nyx and Crea.

            They were both asleep, but didn't seem to have made it to their rooms. Nyx had her arms locked firmly around her sister's shoulders and Crea was dead asleep against Nyx's shoulder. Crea muttered something that sounded like 'rabbits' and shuddered in Nyx's arms.

            Keira shook her head and pressed silently on, not wanting to awaken them. Crea and Nyx had worked as hard as Jak and they weren't even her guardians. She didn't understand their need to protect or help her but she was grateful to have them anyway. They were both good fighters.

            But now that she thought about, she thought something was off with those two. Just why did Crea walk to the Main Tower and set in motion the chain of events that would release the Virgae-Mors sword?

            Something to think about, Keira decided and made her way to the Training Room. She wanted to do a few early rounds with her glaive, which she had left in the room. It cleared her mind when she was able to practice with her glaive by herself. It seemed like she was the only one left in the world. Everything was much more serene then usual. It helped her think.

            She entered the room and recoiled. The man standing there turned and looked at her with his one eye that was visible. An eye that matched her own eyes. He stepped towards her and she stepped back.

            "Sig." She said.

~~**~~

                        Marisa stretched pure wings gently. Blinking off the remaining residue of sleep from her eyes, Marisa floated to the ceiling of her room in Gareth's villa.

            She had the room with the highest roof in the villa, because Gareth knew she loved to flap around and fly when she awoke. She also had a large window on the ceiling so she could lift a hatch and fly into the sky. Marisa loved the sky. It was a part of her—of her destroyed people.

            She unhooked the latch and burst into the frigid morning air. She sat herself on the roof and wrapped her large wings around herself. Her legs curled against her chest and her arms reached to encircle her knees.

            Dawn was just now beginning to peek the horizon and Marisa knew that she was the only one wakeful at this hour save a few restless souls. The servants in the palace wouldn't even awaken until dawn's first rays touched the glass of the palace. Until then they could still sleep and dream.

            As she scanned the sky over the Holy City, Marisa thought of her long, lost people. She couldn't remember them well—her people had been destroyed when she was five—but she remembered the warmth of a mother's touch, the safety of a father's arms, and the laughter of siblings.

            She hadn't given them much thought as of late, but her mind was reeling with her little memories now. She grasped them in her mind's eye and sighed. She wished she had better memories of her beloved city. It hurt not to be able to remember it.

            In fact, her earliest complete memories were of Sala and Gareth standing over her broken body telling her that Erisen had destroyed her people—that she was the only survivor. They had told her she would be safe in their city and that they would protect her from Erisen.

            Marisa shivered and felt the tears well in the back of her throat. She shook them off. She would be strong now… they had the High Priestess back so soon she would be given her revenge. She was Keira's guardian so she had to be strong for the High Priestess.

            A sound reached Marisa's pointed ears and she stood to her feet. She flapped back down into the room and quickly changed into her body suit, sheer knee-length silver dress, sneakers and belt.

            She stepped into the hallways, resisting the urge to fly. She knew from memory and books she had that her people had slept high in teahouses so they would always be able to fly.

            She stretched her wings and followed the noise as it sounded again. She found herself stopping in front of Gareth's doorway and pressing her ear to its shut door. Yes, the sound from coming from his room.

            Not wanting to wake him, Marisa opened the door softly and peered inside. Gareth had been thrashing on the bed. She could tell by way the covers were twisted around his legs and the way his arms were flung out that he had been fighting invisible monsters in his sleep.

            He made the noise again, a loud growl of rage as he said in anger and loathing, "Erisen! Damn you! Don't! You can't!" His head thrashed to and thro as he continued to fight his dream enemies, "I swear to the Goddess that I'll kill you if you touch them! NO! Please no…"

            Marisa bit her lip at his words. She and Gareth both knew that he would always dream of the day when Erisen would break through the Holy City's defenses and destroy it. Sometimes he would have such nightmares that Marisa had to awaken him in fear that he would cause injury to himself. Gareth was so embarrassed to admit he had nightmares that Marisa never pressed or talked about them.

            "Sala!" Gareth cried, his voice raising and Marisa's fingers tightened on the doorknob, "Please Goddess don't let her be dead! Sala, I love you."

            Her eyes filled as she slowly backed away. Gareth stilled and it seemed for the moment he would be peaceful. Marisa found herself running down the hall at a neck-break speed. Her breath came out into little pants until she managed to reach her room. There she collapsed onto the bed.

            She didn't know why, but she felt scared. Suddenly, listening to Gareth unconscious proclamation, she was afraid. Something had overtaken her then, a feeling of dread and she felt that she would burst into tears.

            She had known for the longest time that Gareth loved Sala, she had thought it fairly obvious. She had also been aware of Sala's feelings for Gareth. And now, she had a feeling that they'd never get a chance to tell one another of them.

            "No," Marisa whispered to herself, pushing her pale face against her white pillow, "I won't let that happen. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they survive this. I swear to the Goddess."

            With a burst of speed, she flew to the roof through her window once more. Tears streamed down her face as she crashed onto the hard wood, her wings wrapping around her shivering body. She looked back at the horizon.

            Why did she feel the world collapsing?

~~**~~

                        Sig eyed his daughter wearily as she stepped back. He wasn't surprise at the hatred in Keira's eyes. He was sure it would've reflected in his own had he been in her position.

            "Keira…" Sig replied softly and stayed still, trying to not frighten her away, "I'm… sorry…"

            Keira trembled in rage, but at his soft spoken words she felt the tremble die down. She looked at him sadly before saying softly, "I'm sure you are."

            Sig nodded to her, pleased that she seemed willing to admit his feelings, "What I did is unforgivable. I won't ask you for it. I shouldn't have ran away."

            The young woman sighed and looked away. For a selfish moment she wanted to ignore the self-loathing in his voice. She wanted to pretend he was the evil man she made her mother's lover out to be. But she couldn't ignore the self-loathing in his voice. It was there and it was obvious he was hurting as much as she was.

            "I know but I'll… I'll give my forgiveness to you in time, Sig. But not now. I can't right now." Keira replied, wrapping her arms around herself, "We'll never be close… Sig. We can't be… I have a father and I—I love him and I don't know if I could ever lo—love you."

            Sig nodded, accepting that, "I swear I shall protect you like I wish I could've with your mother. Even if you never find it in you to forgive me, I'll stay by your side as your faithful guardian. I won't run away again."

            Keira nodded her head in approval, "Jak told me you'd say something like that." She told him and smiled softly at the thought of her lover.

            "What do we do now?" Sig asked as he stepped to Keira. He was pleased when she didn't back away.

            "We have a God to fight." Keira answered and smiled over at him, a genuine smile, "And we're gonna kick his ass."

            Sig chuckled, some of the tension releasing from the room. He knew he and Keira would never be close—could never be close—but it was nice to know they'd be civilized around one another now, "Shall we head in for breakfast? I think everyone else shall be up."  
            "Okay." Keira agreed and turned on her heel to exit the Training Room. She didn't glance back at Sig.

            And Sig followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Done! Okay, I know this installment was short and slow but so much is going to happen that I can't put it in here. But from here on in things get action-packed. Stay tuned for Act Twelve, _The Krrez Lands_, where Torn's message finally reaches Jak. Will he leave Keira to defend Haven City? And what if Keira dreaming of now? Stayed tuned and review!


	12. Act Twelve: The Krrez Lands

                        A/N: Gaaa! Such a late update! Sorry… but as always I have an excuse (never leave home without one) Tuesday was my birthday so I and my friends went out partying and I couldn't get around to updating. Then yesterday (Wednesday) ff.net was—how should I say?—down so I couldn't post it until today. And then on Tuesday ff.net was yet again being bitchy and wouldn't let me login on to my account so I couldn't get this posted until today! Sorry!

             Some more news is that Tuesdays aren't really working for me with the postage of the installments so this fic will be updated on Wednesdays from now on. Okie dookie?

            Thank yous: for the sake of getting this posted as fast as I can there will be no replies to reviews, but only a list. Replies to reviewers will start up again in the next installment!

                        **Prexistence******

**                        Maieve**

**                        Cherie Duarte**

**                        Krimzon-Yallow026**

**                        Lunatic Pandora1**

**                        Spector Von Baron**

**                        Chris**

**                        Sekihara Tae **(thanks for all the suggestions! It helped a LOT!)

                        **Zeo339** (Sig didn't die, he comes back in the end of the game)

                        **Era Yachi**

**                        Lous-Me**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        ****

Act Twelve: The Krrez Lands 

_"Hidden deep within the desert is the door to Curtain of Powers. In it the Goddess sleeps, waiting patiently for her awaken in the final battle."_

                        Jak stretched, a soft smile on his lips, and reached out for Keira. He snapped awake and saw that their bed was empty. He used his palms to push himself off from the bed and looked around the room.

            When he saw that she was not present in the room, his first thought was to panic. That something had happened to her, but then he forced himself to calm down. He was Keira's mate, he'd know if something had happened to her.

            So he got up from his bed calmly, ceasing the pitter-patter of his heart and pushed on his clothe. He was surprised that Sala had ordered his clothes to be brought into Keira's room after they were done being washed but he supposed that it was okay to sleep with Keira now that he was her mate.

            Once his belt—the last stitch of clothing he placed on his person—was secure around his waist he turned from the room and hurried down the hall. His stomach growled in hunger and he remembered that he hadn't eaten any of his lunch or dinner yesterday. His stomach was not something to be taken lightly.

            His heavy boots thudded against the floor and he felt slightly apprehensive for some reason. He decided to attribute that fact to Sig and Keira's tension. He tried to shake of the feeling of impending doom but couldn't seem to. Something wasn't going to be right today, he could feel it.

            He entered the Dining Room and was greeted by a chattering Daxter and Tess along with two grumpy sisters. Crea was rubbing her leg, which was sporting a nasty bruise which white magick wouldn't heal, and Nyx was stretching her back like it ached. Jak blinked between them.

            "Owie, my leg!" Crea moaned, her small fingers kneading the large purplish bruise in a vain attempt for an ease of pain.

            "Well," Nyx said indifferently, arching her back, "if you had just gone to bed like I told you then I wouldn't have had to put that sleeping spell on you. But as it was, you didn't have to cast one back at me. Thanks to your stubbornness neither of us got any sleep."

            Crea stuck her tongue out at her sister and glared, "It was natural reaction to counterattack! You shouldn't have put a sleeping spell on me, you big dodo head!"

            "There's a come back." Nyx muttered sarcastically.

            "Darn tuttin!" Crea whooped then stopped abruptly, "HEY! Was that a shot!?"

            "Wow… it only took you ten seconds to figure that out this time." Nyx rested a hand on her hip as a smirk twisted her red lips.

            "NYX!"

            Jak groaned and covered his ears, glaring over at the little child. Just what he needed to start the day. His head was already pounding and Crea's wail had just made it worse. Seeing his angry glare, Crea waved to him.

            Then he blinked as Keira walked, followed by Sig. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Keira wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest so he figured she didn't want to be asked any questions. Instead, he raised an eyebrow at Sig.

            Sig shrugged and gave Keira's back a small grin, "She's fine, chili pepper, she is her mother's daughter after all. They're born tough." Jak nodded and held Keira tighter. Tough or not, he was here to protect her.

            Keira raised her head and smiled up at him, "I'm a little hungry, Jak." She admitted, "We had quite a workout last night." She said the last part soft enough so only he could hear it.

            Jak grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, keeping it short because everyone was watching, "Let's feed you then. I know how scary you are when you're hungry." He laughed as Keira playfully hit him.

            Just then Sala walked in with Marisa and Gareth close behind. Jak frowned when he saw their grim faces. A little bell went off in his head that something was not right. He stepped forward and exchanged a glance with Keira.

            "Jak," Sala spoke as she nodded to Marisa and Gareth. She didn't even acknowledge the others, "I need you and everyone else to assemble in the throne room. There's something you must see."

            "What is it?" Keira spoke, but Sala shook her head and turned to face Gareth and Marisa.

            "I cannot say here. Please come to the throne room." She called to them over her shoulder and walked out of the room, her feet chopping against the marble floor. Gareth looked at Keira sympathetically before following. Marisa shivered and flapped from the room as well.

            "I don't have a good feeling about this." Tess admitted to everyone as they stood to obey Sala's orders. Daxter nodded in agreement.

            "Meet in the throne room…" Daxter droned in a bad impersonation of Sala's voice, "Have we ever been invited to the throne room?"

            "Come on, cherries. Let's not keep them waited." Sig said and exited the room. Keira and Jak followed then Tess and Daxter as well.

            Crea looked up at her sister with big, wide eyes, "I have this feeling in my tummy, Nyx. Like a bad thing is coming."

            Nyx smiled and took her sisters hands, "Come on." She urged and Crea shook off her foreboding. She grinned and skipped from the room, dragging Nyx along with her.

            Crea and Nyx caught up with Jak and the others quickly thanks to Crea's demand for speed. Nyx smiled over at Jak amusingly when he looked down at his boots from being uncomfortable.

            Keira reached over and took his large hand in her small one and whispered, "Everything will be okay, Jak. Have faith."

            Jak nodded but found he didn't have a voice. Something made him want to run and take Keira with him. Somehow he knew that what lay in wait in the throne room was nothing good. It something he felt would drag him away from Keira.

            They entered the throne room and Daxter gave a low whistle, "Well, this is nice." He muttered, but everyone else ignored him.

            Sala stood in front of the throne with Marisa and Gareth at either one of her sides. At her feet, looking bloody and broken was a man Jak had never seen before. He spoke to her in a low rasping voice, and Sala's voice became grimmer and grimmer with each word.

            She looked up over at them with a twisted face.

            "Jak," Sala said, "this man is one of the agents we planted in Haven City to keep an eye on things. He wasn't supposed to return to here till the next year."

            Jak stared at her blankly, though the feeling of dread in his stomach hardened. Keira's fingers tightened in his own.

            At Jak's blank stare, Sala explained, "He has told me that he was sent back to the Holy City by Ashlin's commander of the Krimzon Guard—"

            "Torn." Jak said, looking at the bloody man in horror.

            "Yes, Torn. Something has happened in your city, Jak." Sala went on, "Something terrible. The Metal Heads have launched out an all out attack on Haven City. Governor Ashlin has been injured and the Krimzon Guard can't fight all the Metal Heads. They've gotten stronger somehow, faster, smarter. They're overpowering Haven City. Soon it will fall."

            "Torn," Rasped the bloody man, "tracked me down and ordered me to come here. I couldn't say no. As I left I was attacked by a group of Metal Heads who were trying to get into the city. I barely made it out alive but I—I don't know if they got into the city or not. They will soon anyway if they haven't already. The Eco Grid isn't up to full power so it'll be easy to break into the city. Torn told me to tell you that you have to come back and defend your city. He says that it's your duty."

            Jak was moments away from grabbing for his guns and telling everyone he was heading to Haven City. After all, he was a Mar and Haven City was his home. He had always felt the need to defend it… to keep it safe. Now more then ever. His fingers tingled with the urge to start running.

            Then he remembered Keira. He couldn't leave her alone. Wasn't that what always happened with the High Priestess and their lovers? Something drags them apart and then they both die? He couldn't go to Haven City… not when Keira was fighting for her life.

            His hands clenched into helpless fists, dormant at his side. He all but grinded his teeth at the thought of Haven City being defenseless, but he knew he would never leave Keira. If only the Metal Heads hadn't attacked now.

            Keira turned her head and looked at him softly, "Jak…" She whispered.

            Jak didn't even acknowledge at her as he stared into Sala's agent's eyes, "I can't go. I must stay here and protect Keira. That's my mission."

            "But Haven City will surely fall." The agent pressed.

            "I am Keira's guardian!" Jak countered sharply, "My job is to protect her from harm! How can I do that and save Haven City!?" He demanded angrily.

            "Jak, maybe you should go." Sala said softly, exchanging looks with Marisa, "We can hold down the fort here, but your city obviously needs—"

            "NO!" Jak thundered and turned on his heel. Storming from the room, he cried over his shoulder, "I am DONE talking about this."

            "Jak! Wait!" Keira called and ran after him.

            She caught up with him once they were safely away from the hearing range of those in the throne room. She grabbed his arm and he turned to glare at her in annoyance… and rage. She glared at him right back and he couldn't do anything but stop and listen to what she had to say.

            "Jak, I—I," Keira bit her lip. She wanted to be selfish and keep Jak here, to herself, but she knew he would resent her if she did. Sure he would deny it, but she knew it would be there, "I think you should go to—to Haven City."

            "I can't!" Jak snapped and then winced at the hurt look on her face. Softening his voice he repeated, "I can't, Keira. I have to be here with you."

            Keira shook her head and cupped his face, "Jak, I'll be fine here. I have Sala and the others to protect me. I would hate myself knowing that I kept you from protecting your city. You must go… Haven needs you."

            "But what of Erisen!?" Jak demanded heavily, "He'll attack again."

            "We'll fend him off until you get back, O' Wise Guardian." Keira said sarcastically, "Are you forgetting that I can take care of myself? I'll be okay for a few weeks. You have to go and protect Haven City."

            Jak shook his head in protest, "I can't leave you. I'm your guardian." Even to his ears, however, the protest sounded dull.

            "As your High Priestess I'm ordering you to go defend your city." Keira looked at him crossly, hands on her hips, "Or I'll—I'll kick you off my team!"

            He shook his head and brought her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'll try to be back as soon as I can. No more then a week. Once I make sure Haven is well defended I'm coming right back to you."

            Keira's hands clenched in his shirt as she nuzzled his chest, "You take all the time you need." She raised her head and gave him a soft smile, "I promise I won't do anything stupid until you get back."

            Jak nodded but pressed, "No more then a week, Keira. Stay out of trouble until then. Okay? Wait until I come back."  
            "Promise."

~~**~~

                        "Take these, Jak. They should get you there in a few hours." Sala said, handing Jak the metal flying boots they had used to first enter Haven City, "It will also help you dodge some of the Metal Heads."  
            Jak took them and peeled off his own boots before strapping them on, "Thanks, Sala. Take good care of Keira."  
            Keira huffed, "I can look after myself." She snapped and Jak gave a weak chuckle. He still wasn't feeling so good about leaving her here alone.

            Daxter stepped closer to Jak and said softly, "This is kinda like one of the few times we're ever apart. Except when you were in prison. It's kinda scary."

            Jak patted Daxter's shoulder reassuringly. He knew it looked odd—him reassuring a much taller man—but Dax needed it, "You'll do fine, Daxter. If a harpy gets to close just do one of those crazy spells of yours and they'll head for the hills."

            Daxter brightened visibly, "Guess your right." He agreed rubbing his thick mane of red spikes, "If I was a harpy I'd be afraid of me, too. I'm frickin awesome!"

            Jak laughed and shook his head, "Whatever you say, Dax. Whatever you say." He turned and stepped towards Sig. Their eyes meet and an unspoken conversation passed through them. Jak's eyes seemed to be saying one thing.

            _Keep her safe._

            "Don't worry, chili pepper. She's in good hands." Sig assured him.

            "Men." Keira scuffed to un-listening ear, "I can take care of myself!"

            Gareth handed Jak his Vulcan and Blaster guns, "Though you might need these. In case you run into any flying Metal Heads. I doubt your sword will do much damage to them. It's too heavy to fight with in the sky."

            "Thanks." Jak took the guns and placed them in their holsters. He nodded to Gareth in approval and Gareth returned it. It was a truce of sorts. Both he and Gareth knew they would never become friends—they couldn't after the way they had both acted over Keira—but for her sake they could act civilized around one another.

            "Good luck! Don't let the Nazis get ya down!" Crea said waving her arms frantically. Then she giggled, "Did I say Nazis!? Oops! I meant Metal Heads. I had this weird dream where I was in a movie called _Casablanca_ and we were running from people called Nazis. They weren't very nice…"

            "You have no idea how lucky you are." Nyx said mournfully. Jak shook his head at the both of them.

            Tess reached out and clamped her hands on Keira's shoulders, "You should go say goodbye to Jak." She whispered into her ear.

            Keira watched Jak talk to Nyx and Crea with a sad look on her face. She and Tess had slipped away from the group. Keira mostly so she could watch Jak and Tess for moral support.

            "Why? I'll see him again." Keira asked in mock-confusion.

            "Because if you don't you'll hate yourself." Tess pointed out and gave Keira a light shove. Keira sighed but obeyed Tess's soft spoken order.

            Jak turned as Keira stepped nearer to him. They stood facing each other, like boxers right before the bell rang. Jak spoke her name softly and held out his arms. Keira stepped into them and he closed them around her.

            He pressed a kiss to her hair and repeated, "A week. Nothing stupid."

            Keira nodded, fighting tears, "I know. I know. Just be careful, Jak. The Metal Heads are stronger then they were last time. And tell Ashlin I said hi."

            "I will." Jak promised and broke away from her to press a hasty kiss to her lips. He kept it short, but hot none the less, in fear he wouldn't be able to leave her.

            Jak pulled away from her, looked softly into her eyes one last time, and then took to the sky. He turned in the air and flew away, as fast as he could. The faster he got to Haven City the sooner he could return.

            Crea ran after him waving her arms once more, "Bye Jak! Good luck!" Crea cried, but Jak hardly her head.

            "Why do I have the feeling that we just made a mistake?" Tess whispered softly, watching Jak's outline disappear from view.

            Daxter came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her figure, "I know how you feel, Sweet Cheeks. I got the bad feeling, too." He kissed her hair for reassurance. For her and for himself.

            "Jak will be back soon." Sala said with a small smile, one that was weak and without any truth, "He couldn't stay away from the Holy City even if he wanted, too. Keira's here."

            The young woman in question didn't take her eyes of the sky, even though Jak had disappeared from view, "He will be back and until then we have to train. We have to be strong enough to take on Erisen when Jak returns."

            She turned and headed back to the palace, her face pale and her body stiff, "Come on." She told her guardians and they obeyed.

~~**~~

                        Jak growled at the Metal Heads below him and they returned the growl. He aimed his Vulcan and used up the last two rounds on five Metal Heads. He replaced his Vulcan gun in its holster across from the empty Blaster gun.

            Now all he had left was Virgae-Mors sword and he doubted he'd get low enough to attack the Metal Heads. All he could now was ignore them and make it to Haven City. At least he had taken out at least a hundred Metal Heads… but somehow he doubted he had even placed a dent in their numbers.

            "Damnit." Jak cursed through gritted teeth, "Alright, alright, Jak, calm down. You won't help anyone by losing your cool." He unclenched his fists.

            Haven City was now a looming silhouette against the setting sun. He had differently made time. It hadn't even taken him a day to reach Haven City. That was a good sign.

            Finally he flew over Haven City herself. He noted that there was a lot more Krimzon Guards patrolling the streets and he guessed Torn had increased the numbers to keep the Metal Heads from entering the city.

            He turned and made a V-line for the palace. It still loomed at the center of the city but since the defeat of Baron Praxis it had lost its ugly demeanor. Even to Jak—who had once been a prisoner in the very palace— it looked more welcoming now that Ashlin was the governor of Haven.

            He dropped in front of the large, double-doors leading to the palace. The Krimzon Guard didn't pay him any mind—they had seen him enter the palace to talk to Torn many times—and there were no civilians on the streets due to the Metal Head threat.

            He flashed his Palace Security Pass to the small computer on the left side of the doors and the large doors slid open. Jak stepped in and the doors slammed shut behind him. He continued on to where he knew he could meet Torn. The throne room.

            Torn was in the throne room as Jak suspected. His back was to him and Jak could see Torn's clasped hands. He was staring down at Haven City, a look of grim defeat mirroring in the glass in front of him. Jak stepped closer and Torn's eyes rose to meet his through the glass.

            "Jak," Torn called, barely able to hide he surprise in his voice, "I didn't think you'd come. Or you'd only send Sala's agent back to tell me to piss off."

            "It was tempting." Jak admitted, coming up to his side, "But Keira said I had to go. So here I am."

            Torn nodded and then said, "We're in deep shit here, Jak."

            The blonde hero's face twisted and he nodded grimly, "I know. I saw it. There are more Metal Heads outside the city then I've ever seen."

            "I know. I have the Guard monitoring the Metal Heads movement daily. They seem to be preparing for a preemptive strike. The Eco Grid are still weak from the previous Metal Head assault and it will still take some time to get them up to full power. We have to slow down the Metal Heads' attack." Torn said in his hardest commander voice.

            Jak nodded in understanding and then looked around the room, "Where is Ashlin?" He wondered to Torn.

            The side of the redhead's cheek twitched, "Didn't that agent tell you?" Torn snapped, "She's been injured."

            "He told me that." Jak admitted then added, "But I thought that Ashlin would be healed by now. What with Samos around."

            Torn shook his head, "No, she's not healed yet and she won't be for a long time. After Samos healed her we found the poison in her bloodstream."

            He almost gasped but managed to keep it in. He remembered being poisoned as well and almost dying from it, "Will she… is she… okay?" He said softly, knowing Torn's feelings for her and not wanting to get on his bad side.

            The Krimzon Guard leader nodded, "We got lucky. There was only minimal poison in her blood. Samos was able to extract it from her system with his Green Eco. Unfortunately, almost everyone is resistant to Green Eco and Ashlin's body went into shock because of the eco in her system. She'll okay, but she won't be awake for a few days."

            "Take me to her." Jak ordered. Ashlin was his friend and had saved his hide many times when they had been fighting Baron Praxis. He had the uppermost respect for her. Fighting her own father because she knew it had been the right thing for her precious city.

            Torn nodded and said softly, his voice betraying his anger and fear, "Follow me." He turned and walked into a long corridor on the side of the room.

            They walked down the narrow corridor of the sleeping cambers for anyone with residence in the palace. Jak almost smirked. Now that he been to the Holy City, it was obvious that the earliest creators of the palace had based it on Sala's own palace. The shape was near identical.

            They walked a flight of winding stairs and came to a large, red door. Torn removed a gold key from pocket and placed it in the matching gold doorknob. He turned and watched Jak's eyebrows raise in question.

            "After news of Ashlin's attack reached the city, there had been some attempts on her life by former supporters of Praxis." Torn explained, "We needed to keep her safe and in her weakened condition locked up was the only way."

            "She won't like it." Jak pointed out as Torn opened the door.

            "I know." Torn countered with a weak chuckle, "Don't you think I know that? I think I know Ashlin better then you. I know her the best."

            Jak stepped into the dark red room and his eyes instantly drawn to the figure resting there. Ashlin looked like a ghost against the deep red of her sheets. Her face was clenched with the extortion it took her body to fight the venom lodged in her veins. The struggle was thick and heavy in the room as well.

            Because there was so much pain and heat and sweat in the room, Jak found he couldn't enter it. He leaned against the threshold and eyed Torn, "How long has she been like this?" He asked, glancing at Ashlin's pale figure.

            "Almost a week." Torn answered, "Samos has been popping in and out to make sure she's healing, but… but it takes so long. So goddamn long for any progress to become appreciable. We have at least another day before she even wakes up for a minute. Samos says it'll take another week for her to be up and about."

            His blonde head titled in its nod, "We'll have to train the Guard more then ever before… and get those Eco Grids working. Those Metal Heads can attack any day and you know what? They'll win. I can't fight that many, Torn."

            "I know. I wasn't expecting you to." Torn retorted calmly, his eyes never wavering in their steady gaze on Ashlin. He seemed locked there, as if some invisible force was driving him to stare at the redhead, "But with you here the people will be more at ease. You're their symbol of hope, Jak. The Golden Boy of Haven City. Now that you're here everyone will have a lot more faith in the city."

            Jak shrugged uncomfortably. He didn't, and never would, enjoy the way the people of Haven City fawned over him. They had labeled him their hero and he was always being pestered. His saving the city had been nothing more then an original need for revenge. But the city had needed a hero and he seemed good enough for the job so they had been willing enough to ignore his roots of the palace's dungeon.

            "Oh, and I think Onin wants to see you. She and Pecker has been going on and going on about some vision. But what else is new? Still talk to them." Torn explained him as he crossed his arms over his shoulder and scowled.

            "I will." Jak snapped, "But first things first. We have to get this city's defenses online. Then we assemble the best of Guard for a special take-down mission outside of Haven City. I will be leading it, of course."

            "You shouldn't ignore Onin and Pecker for to long, though." Torn went on as if Jak hadn't spoken, "They seem to know a lot of things. Whether or not they decide to tell you about is a different story. Still, Onin seems to like you. I'm sure if you ask her nicely she'll tell you what she's seen."

            "I will. Later."

~~**~~

                        _~*~She was standing on a barren wasteland with the sand pelting at her cheeks. As she felt the pain sting her skin and blood began to dribble down her features, she knew she wasn't in one of the Goddess's memories._

_            No, this was a vision._

_            "This isn't a vision." Came a voice, soft spoken, and then a chuckle, "Well, not exactly."_

_            She turned and gasped at the woman with her face. The only thing was different… were her eyes. Her eyes were deep sea blue and endless. Like aqua pools that would happily swallow you up and erase you from the world._

_            "Mother…" She whispered and stepped forward. The woman with her face smiled and cupped her daughter's cheeks with smooth hands._

_            She looked at Keira's features, ran her thumb over them, and seemed to give her approval, "My, you've grown into such a strong woman. A beautiful woman. You have so much of your father in you. His cheeks, his hands, his eyes. My darling Keira… I'm glad you kept that name."_

_            "Mother…" She whispered again and tears filled her eyes and gargled her mother's image. All at once she fell into the open arms with sobs choking her lungs. A hand ran through her hair to soothe her._

_            Kikita Kinover held her daughter like she was still a baby._

_            "There, there, darling. Do not cry. Do not be sad. We had a few wonderful years together and that is all a High Priestess can ask for. I just had to… had to see you. See how you've flourished as a High Priestess." Kikita confided to her daughter as she rocked them both, "And you're beautiful. Your man Jak is very lucky to have you. I also wanted to tell you that I approve of him. Even over Gareth of Luxhine."_

_            Keira broke away from her mother and looked down into her eyes. It amused her slightly to see she was much taller then her mother was. But all at once the slight happiness disappeared, "You're a dream." She spoke the words because she had to. She had to know the truth._

_            Kikita nodded, "Yes, I have been passed on for many a years now. Only with the Goddess's help was I able to speak to you in the limbo between the mortal realm and the Curtain of Power. The dream world."_

_            "Why are you speaking to me?" Keira wondered, "Why now? Why not before? Before I even remembered this place?"_

_            "Because I couldn't until you had the Virgae-Mors sword. A dead spirit can only talk to and be seen by an immortal or to one that has been touched by an immortal. You and the Goddess had shared bodies so I can speak to you now."_

_            "What do I need to know?" Keira whispered, looking into her mother's eyes and feeling the dread, "What's going to happen?"_

_            Kikita pulled away from her daughter fully and scanned the area where they now stood, "Look around you, my darling. What do you see?" With a pale hand to motioned to the desert-like land surrounding them._

_            Keira obeyed her mouth. She saw a rolling dust ball and the dunes of sand. There was no sign of any life and off in the distance was nothing more then a plain horizon. The sky was a dull gray. But as her view turned to what lay behind her, her eyes widened. A pair of large black doors loomed in the distance as ominous as the Grim Reaper himself. The towered above all things, as if it was touching the sky. Behind the door was an eerie black light that worked as a shield. Keira knew without think that stepping into the black mist would be fetal to anyone save an immortal._

_            "The Krrez Lands." She whispered, raising a hand to her lips in horror._

_            Kikita nodded, "Yes, this is where the immortals rest, including the Goddess. She placed all gods here when she realized she was not powerful enough to halt Eris's attacks on the world. She didn't know of Erisen and Erisa. Once she sealed herself and all other gods into the Krrez Lands—along with the cities and people destroyed by Eris's harpy army—she could not leave. She could only watch and wait for someone to gain enough power to free her so she can do battle with Erisen one last time."_

_            "Me?" Keira asked in surprise._

_            "Yes, you. Keira, my darling, you must awaken the goddess. You must wedge open the Krrez Lands doors and awake the sleeping immortals. Only then can Erisen be defeated. Only when the Goddess is awakened can Erisen fall. You must go now and open the doors now, Keira. Before Erisen makes his final attack on the __Holy__City__, an attack that would surly destroy the city. His is maddened with rage and he no longer fears angering the Goddess. He will destroy our __Holy__City__ without hesitation. That is why the Goddess must be awakened." Kikita explained._

_            "But Jak… he's at __Haven__City__. I—I can't leave without him… and the Virgae-Mors sword, Mother. I can't leave yet." Keira cried to her in horror._

_            Kikita grabbed her daughter's shoulders and shook them, "Listen, Keira. The Goddess must be awakened when her power is full, on the day of the full moon. That is in three days' time. If you do not wedge open the doors then Erisen will have won. He will attack before the next full moon. I do wish your young man was here, Keira, but we cannot wait for his return. It will take you two and a half days to reach the Black Doors to the Krrez Lands. You have to do this on your own, do you hear me?"_

_            A single tear ran down Keira's cheek. She had promised Jak that she wouldn't do any fighting with Erisen—or anything really dangerous for that matter—until he got back. But she knew her mother was not lying and that if she didn't do it now she would fail like her ancestors before her. Then the High Priestess line would end and Erisen would have complete control over the world._

_            "Alright." Keira said opening her eyes, "I know what I must do, Mother."_

_            Kikita smiled and cupped her cheeks, "Be strong, my daughter. You will succeed and bring peace and right everything. This I know." She pressed a kiss to Keira's forehead, "I am pleased to see you one last time."_

_            Keira reached out for her mother, but Kikita faded into nothing.~*~_

                        Keira's eyes opened slowly before they snapped awake. She lunged from her bed and fell out of it. She stripped off her nightgown in a blinding motion and dragged on her day clothes. She hooked her glaive to the sheath on her back and turned from the room.

            On her way out she noted that the sun was low in the sky, proclaiming mid-morning. She knew that her guardians—or the ones remaining—would be up. They could head out immediately. They only had a two days and a half to reach the Krrez Lands before the full moon day.

            As she walked down the hall, she frowned. Her mind whirled with possible explanations of how to open the doors. The one she thought was the best involved explosives and the top of the doors. And by the time she entered the dinning room, the plan was formed completely in her mind.

            She threw open the doors and stepped into the dinning room with sure, confident steps. All of her guardians raised their heads and looked at her. Each one noted the look of grimness on her face.

            "Keira, you got up late today. What's the matter?" Tess inquired from her assigned seat next to Daxter, who also had an uneasy look on his face. There was just something about Keira this morning that made him uneasy.

            Keira ignored Tess and turned to Sala, "Sala, we need to go to the Krrez Lands." She explained.

            Sala blinked and stood in shock, Gareth and Marisa joining her, "Keira, the Krrez Lands? You cannot be serious. They are wrought with harpies. No one who has gone there has come back alive. That place is the very realm of Chaos."  
            "It is also the place where the Goddess sleeps. I've had a dream and I know now that we need to awaken the Goddess to stop Erisen. We must awaken the Goddess on the day of the full moon, three days from now. We have to go there, Sala, if we're to stop this war." Keira explained, her eyes burning.

            Sala sat back down and Gareth placed a hand on her shoulder for support. She shrugged it off, "You are sure?" Sala asked in a very unease voice as she pushed away her meal from a sudden loss of appetite.

            "I am positive." Keira answered, "We must open the Black Doors of the Krrez Lands to awaken the sleeping Goddess. Only then will Erisen fall to us. Please, Sala, we must go."

            "What about Jak!?" Daxter cried, "He ain't gonna be too happy to know we've gone there without him. I say we wait."

            "I want to wait, too, Daxter." Keira said with a sad tone heavy in her voice, "But we have to open the doors on the day of the full moon. If we don't then the Goddess won't wake up. We don't have a choice. We must go."

            "I'm with ya, Keira." Sig said, standing, "We gotta put an end to that Erisen bastard!"

            "You mean it's bye-bye Erisen!?" Crea cried gleefully, "We are sooo there! I wanna see him die! DIE! Die, do you hear me? We're going with you, Keira. Right, Nyx?"

            Nyx said nothing. She just frowned into her soup.

            "I'll go, too." Gareth said, "Even though I am not your guardian any longer, Lady Keira, it is my duty to make sure the High Priestess is safe."

            "Do you have plan?" Sala finally spoke up, "Do you have a plan to open the Black Doors, Keira?"

            Keira stood and looked at Marisa, who stood in the background, "Yes, I do."

            Marisa looked over her shoulder, as if thinking Keira was looking at someone else, and then pointed to herself with one trembling finger, "Me?" She asked in surprise and shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Oooooh, okay what's Keira planning? Find out in the next chapter! Also find out more about the mysterious origins of Nyx and Crea. Until then please, please, please REVIEW!

            **_Keywords for Act Thirteen_**: secret origins, fighting, character death (***gasp***), and DARK JAK. Do I have your attention now?


	13. Act Thirteen: Sacrifice

                        A/N: Update! Okay, nothing to say really expect the thanks (obviously) and the few notes about the next chapter at the end.

            **Prexistence:** Yes, Dark Jak is here! Or… he will be later on in the chapter! MWHAHAHAHA!

            **Spector Von Baron:** O_o ***stares*** You know… you shouldn't… hit your head like… er… that. It gotta be… well painful ***winces for you***

            **Lunatic Pandora1:** See what your patience, got you?

            **Era Yachi:** Yes, I know I have your attention, but I always like to make you wonder… what the hell!? It worked didn't it?

            **Krimzon-Yakkow026:** Yes, someone will die painfully… how can character death be not painful? It's painful for me, you, and the poor soul that I decided to make a victim… ***shakes head*** I am so evil.

            **Maieve****:** Well, since Jak has little and/or no control over Dark Jak it could be counted as a bad thing… unless you want him to have little and/or no control.

            **Zeo339**: Yes, Dark Jak rules! Expect when he threatens me to put him in this story with his… ah… claws. That's not cool.

            **Monkeypants****:** Wait! Did I say death!? ***rereads chapter*** yes I did! Oh no, who's gonna die? Wait another minute… shouldn't I know!?

            **Daheim: **I don't like death either but killing off someone in a story shows the power of the author. Thus, because I can kill someone off in my story, I can know say: BOW BEFORE ME, MORTAL!

            **Chris:** Though a good idea, no that's not it. Jak becomes Dark Jak like… magick! ***snaps fingers***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act Thirteen: Sacrifice 

_"This night shall be the night light shines and darkness wanes. Heroes shall be created and secrets given away. This is a night of sacrifice."_

                        The first night after they started for the Krrez Lands, Keira settled down on her hard cot of thin blankets. Luckily, this was a desert land and it was hot so thick blankets were unnecessary. This way they did not have to be burdened with heavy blankets.

            Keira scanned their makeshift camp quietly as she could. Gareth hovered by Sala, though Sala herself seemed to be trying to pretend Gareth wasn't there. Marisa was staring deep into the fire with her knees curled to her chest. She seemed to be lost in thought, probably about what Keira had asked her to do. Crea and Nyx had disappeared into the darkness a short while ago to fetch water for the next leg of their journey. And Sig was already sleeping, saying the heat on his very armor had exhausted him. Tess and Daxter were curled up against each out, both drifting into sleep.

            She stood and walked over to Marisa, feeling a duty to comfort her seeing that she had placed the burden on the winged woman's shoulder. Marisa looked up and made room for the High Priestess to sit next to her.

            "What's wrong?" Keira asked, placing a hand lightly on the girl's small shoulders. Marisa stiffened but didn't pull away.

            "The plan." Marisa answered uneasily, "It's a good plan really, but I hate that it has to be me to do it. How do I know that I won't screw up? I mean, one wrong thing and the whole plan is ruined. I don't know much about bombs."

            Smiling softly the High Priestess whispered, "I wouldn't ask you to do it if I thought you couldn't." She pointed out.

            "I know, I know you think I can do it, but it's what I think. I can't help but feel something's gonna go wrong and I'll mess up." Marisa confided, staring deeper into the dancing flames. She seemed to lose herself there.

            "Don't think about it yet, Marisa. We still got over another day to go. Don't worry until you have to." Keira told her, "Everything will be fine, you'll see. We'll defeat Erisen and everything will start to get better. Finally peace, okay?"

            "Alright." Marisa said and stifled a yawn, "I guess you're right. No point worrying about it until it comes up, right? I think I'm gonna go to sleep, Lady Keira. See you at dawn."

            Keira knew that Marisa mostly wanted time to think to herself, not to sleep, so she nodded and stood. She walked over to her hard cot when she noticed Nyx walking over to her. She blinked in surprise when she saw that Crea was not with her.

            "Where's Crea?" She asked when Nyx had reached her.

            "She's swimming in the Oasis nearby." Nyx explained, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb, "Listen, Lady Keira, do you mind if I talk to you for a second? It's really important that I tell you something."

            "Alright? Where do you want to go?" Keira asked, suspecting that Nyx wanted to speak to her privately, not in the hearing distance of others.

            "Follow me." Nyx said and moved into the darkness, her figure bathed in the silver moonlight. Keira followed without hesitation, sensing the weight pushing down on Nyx's shoulders. A weight she felt she had to remove.

            Nyx led her through the desert in silence. Keira glanced over her shoulder at the camp. It glowed like firefly in the dark night, a beckon of hope. A pilgrimage of eight people trying to free their beloved world from shear terror. Even at the cost of their own lives. Keira's heart pounded in her ears as she thought this. She really didn't want to lose any of them to Erisen. They had become so important to her.

            They reached an area of grass and desert trees and sparkling water. The trees were pregnant with heavy coconuts and their thick green leaves rustled in the cold wind of the desert night. The grass was tall and wild, a contrast from the barren sands.

            Keira heard the unmistakable _splash_ from the crystal streams and watched as the tiny figure bobbed in the water without a care in the world. She didn't notice the two new figures as she splashed around in the water. The moonlight bounced off the water's surface and onto her skin, making Crea ghostly pale. The eerie tone of her song reached Keira's ears. Crea was singing a song about the Phoenix and the flames that burn in darkness and death of maidens and the blood of the Goddess that is acid to the touch. Keira shuddered.

            "No one realizes it, but the songs Crea sings are her emotions." Nyx said suddenly, breaking their silence, "It hurts me to listen to her. Poor little Crea can't handle all the things she's seen yet so she places them into song and buries herself in her imaginary world of make-believe. If only I could do the same."

            "You mean…" Keira said slowly, unsure of how to handle what Nyx just said, "you mean Crea's seen all those things she sings about? The Goddess bleeding and the Phoenix dying?"

            "Yes." Nyx answered, looking over at Crea as she continued to sing her songs, "Keira, I want to tell you something. Something I've never told anyone. About Crea and I. I didn't tell Sala or Gareth or Marisa because they couldn't handle it. I can hardly handle. Crea's gone almost insane because of it."  
            _"She walks to school with the lunch she packed. No one knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with linen and lace."_ Crea has switched songs now. Her eerie, perfectly toned, voice floated from the water's middle to Keira's ears as she looked into Nyx's neutral eyes.

            "What happened to you two?" Keira wondered, "What did you two see that made you like this?"

            "The death of Sage-Harmona." Nyx answered.

            _"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born."_ Crea continued to sing, though her ears were on Nyx and Keira as she floated closer to the water's edge.

            "WHAT!?" Keira shouted in shock, "Sage-Harmona!? But that—that was destroyed thousands of years ago. You couldn't possibly have seen it… there's no way… no way at all." Keira whispered.

            "Yes, there is. The power of the Goddess can change the course of time." Nyx said, lowering her head sadly, "She gave us a chance to make sure you defeated Erisen. We failed to defend her, but we won't fail to save her city. That I promise."

            Keira sat down on the sand of the lake and looked up at Nyx. Softly, she said, "Tell me what happened."

            _"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as stone. In a world she can't raise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel."_ Crea's voice was close now, close enough for Keira to hear the waver in her voice. It seemed that she, too, was remembering what had happened in their past.

            "It all began when I joined the army when I was nine and Crea was two. My father was a general in the army, you see, and he always thought he'd have a boy to follow in his footsteps. Instead he got me and Crea. He decided I would have to do and drilled into me everything he knew. The army was all I knew. So when I was nine and old enough to start officially training in the army I left Crea and my mother behind at our farm. I never looked back." Nyx looked at Crea softly, her eyes glistening in the silver light, "I never said goodbye to my mother."

            _"Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors here but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When morning comes it'll be too late."_ Somehow Crea's soft, sad lyrics fit Nyx's tale.

            "I rose in the ranks quickly during my five years in the army. I had to for when I was twelve the Phoenix rose from our magick. I knew that somehow it was my destiny to fight it. That was when I heard about the Phoenix attacking my farm. Father and I—we rode as fast as we could, but there was no way we could've saved the farm… or my mother. Crea was seven then and she had been in the garden when the Phoenix attacked. Our mother ordered her to hide in the forests besides our house and Crea obeyed. She hid in the edge of the woods and watched everyone in our village being burned alive. She has a scar, Keira, on her wrist from where she bit down to keep from screaming. She bit herself right to the bone."

            "Oh Goddess…" Was all Keira was able to say.

            _"Through the wind and the rain she stands as hard as stone. In a world she can't raise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where's she loved. Concrete angel."_

            "There's more, much more." Nyx explained, "After that Crea swore to get even. She and I joined a group of soldier dedicated to eradicating the Phoenix. There was… the Grand Knight who I looked up to as a mentor, another young woman who became my friend, another young man, Crea my own sister, and there was Nikholas…" Nyx sighed softly at the memory of the young man, "whom I came to love. Even though the threat of the Phoenix loomed above us, we were happy. Nik was always trying to convince me that he and I should be together while I was a bit hesitant because of Crea and the Phoenix. Grand Knight, his name was Daniel, enjoyed having Crea around. Said it reminded him of his sister. And finally we defeated the Phoenix, though it was my sword I plunged into the breast of the Phoenix when it soared above me on my horse. We lost two go friends, Adam and Rosella, to the beast but we avenged them by destroying it. It was Daniel's idea to offer it up to the Father God and we all went along with. That brought the Goddess to our midst. That changed everything."

            Unable to say anything, Keira only stared at Nyx. The young woman sighed and joined Keira on the ground. Keira could tell that it was hard for the young woman to continue with her story.

            "_A statue stands in a shaded place. An angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forget." _Crea swam closer to them as her song neared its end.

            "She grew up so fast when she was brought into the mortal realm. Because we had defeated the Phoenix we were asked to protect her, Crea and I. Daniel had gone back into the army to help regroup destroyed villages and Nik was off to find his roots. Neither of us saw each other for a whole year. But on the year anniversary of the Phoenix's defeat we all met again. Nik and I reunited and our relationship hit off. I think that was why I never saw the Goddess's relationship with Daniel happening. And when I did find out about it, I knew it had to be stopped but truthfully I didn't try to hard. I knew that the Goddess sneaked off when she thought she had fooled me, but I let her go. I wanted her to feel the love I felt for Nik. I didn't realize what would happen." Nyx curled her knees to her chest like an insecure Marisa had done an hour ago, "You know the story of how Eris the Goddess of Chaos became jealous of the Goddess and the Daniel's love and of the war that started because of it. Atalanta joined our team and the Goddess made us stay behind and protect Sage-Harmona at all costs. I tried to go after them, leaving Crea at Sage-Harmona, but I found a band of desert people not far outside the city. Their little child-heir—what was his name? oh yes, Venn—was injured and I had to take him back to the city. Nik and I labored to bring him back to health. That was when Eris rose above the city. After that all I remember was the pain… and the terror."

            _"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as stone. In a world she can't raise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where's she loved. Concrete angel"_ Crea finished her song and climbed out of the water. She moved over to them.

            Keira turned and looked at her, truly for the first time. Though she felt guilty about it, she had to admit that she had never really given Crea much thought. She had always just been a peppy girl with a very silly attitude, but now she knew that attitude had to be there. If it wasn't there then she would surely go mad from the memories of all the death.

            "Oh darling." Keira whispered and opened her arms. That seemed to be what Crea was waiting for and she ran into Keira's, sobbing as the memories washed over her. She was so thin in Keira's arms she was surprise she didn't just fade away, "There, there, honey." Keira whispered, stroking Crea's hair lovingly. She had never seen Crea cry before—not in a truly sad way—and it hurt to listen.

            Crea broke away and whipped away the tears from her eyes, "I think it's time for me to wake up." She confided in Keira and she got her meaning. It was time for Crea to come out of the world she had created to hide from her memories and deal with them. She was mature enough to handle it now, "That's a good thing, right?"  
            "You need to be yourself, Crea." Keira said and Crea smiled slightly and nodded.

            "I'll try, but the real Crea has been lost for so long. I don't know if I can find her, but I'll try." Crea told Keira and moved from her lap.

            Keira turned her attention back to Nyx, "How did you survive and how did you live for so long? And how did you arrive at the Holy City at nine and two?"  
            "Crea and I did die in Sage-Harmona… or at least I thought we did. Apparently, the Goddess gave us a second chance at life by trapping us in the Krrez Lands and rebirthing us. There we slept the years away until the Goddess feared that Erisen would destroy the High Priestess line. So she used almost all of her power to send us from the Krrez Land to protect you and help you find the Virgae-Mors sword. But in the Krrez Lands spells never work our quite right. There's always a glitch and the glitch in our spell was that we both got six years subtracted from our current age. That was why we arrived at the Holy City so young." Nyx explained.

            "I didn't get my memories back until I was four. That was when I started to play pretend… so I could pretend it didn't happen. But it did happen, Keira, because every night when I go to sleep I dream about. I remember it. I remember clinging to Venn because he was my first friend and he was more scared then me even though he was ten. I remembering him telling me I was his best friend and he was sad it had to end like this. Then we saw Eris and I thought she was the Phoenix… the evil Phoenix who killed my mommy, but she wasn't. And then I was two again and Nyx was saying we had to find the Holy City like the Goddess wanted and protect the High Priestess." Crea said in rush, looking up at the moon.

            Keira stood and looked at the two before saying sadly, "That's so horrible. What Eris did to you. Tearing you away from Nik, Nyx. And you from your first friend, Crea." Suddenly she was filled with a terrible rage, "Erisen and Eris will pay for this. They can't get away with this… ruining lives, killing innocents. I won't let them."

            "I don't even know if Nik is alive. We died to together, I remember." She chuckled softly, "I told him he was an idiot, but I don't know if he was reborn or not. I try not to think about."

            "He'll be okay, Nyx." Keira tried to assure the younger woman though she herself was not sure at all, "If not then I'll… I'll take it up with the Goddess when I meet her." She grinned for extra reassurance.

            Nyx stood as well with a small smile on her lips as she stood up, "You'd do that for me?" She asked in slight surprise.

            "After all you've done you deserve it." Keira offered with a shrug and then said, "Come on, let's head back. It's getting late and we're starting early for the Krrez Lands. I want to end this as fast as we can and get back before Jak even knows I did this. Don't wanna make him angry, you know."

            Nyx chuckled and then said more seriously, "Please don't tell Sala or Gareth about this. I really don't think they can handle it yet. Maybe when this is all over I'll… I'll tell them."

            "I promise." Keira said softly and because Nyx looked like she needed it, she hugged her. Nyx stiffened under her grip but she didn't pull away, a sign that she didn't mind it.

            "Let's head back." Nyx said, picking Crea up in her arms at the girl's insist, "I want to get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow will be a big day."

            Keira nodded and they moved back to their camp.

~~**~~

                        Panting from extortion, Jak dropped to his knees and loaded his Vulcan gun with more ammo as the Metal Heads surged over him. Just as the ten horrid creatures moved in close enough to deliver a fatal blow, they each got a bullet in their heads. Their glowing yellow skulls dropped to the floor as their bodies disappeared.

            He stood weakly and looked around him as he panted. There were no more Metal Heads in sight so he allowed the hand clutching his Vulcan Fury gun to relax. He doubled over and pressed his palms into his knees so he could draw in better breaths. When he raised his head once more he was grinning.

            "All Metal Heads in the Pumping Station eliminated." He said into his small microphone hooked to the collar of his tunic. There was static that answered him, but he really hadn't expected Torn to be there. Torn was currently at the Stripe Mine with his Krimzon Guard lackeys.

            Feeling pretty good about the whole mission, Jak strode over to the metal elevator-like lifts and used it to boost himself onto the walkway. Then he began to walk over the water valve that controlled the city's water supply.

            Now that he wasn't constantly being hounded by Metal Heads he took note of the scenery. It was absolutely breathtaking. Even with the old ruins from the former village that used to inhabit this area, the Pumping Station was a sight to behold. A gentle breeze sweep off from the water and the grass swayed in tune.

            Jak closed his eyes and inhaled the sea air and listened to the soft hum of nature's music. He suddenly wished that Keira was here with him to enjoy it as well; he didn't think she'd ever been outside Haven City except for when she went to the Metal Head nest with the Rift Rider.

            Thinking of Keira, Jak frowned.

            He knew he couldn't be here much longer. Something was yelling at him to get back to the Holy City as fast as he could. Even though Keira had promised him she wouldn't go looking for trouble, there was nothing she could do if trouble went looking for her. Torn insisted that Jak stayed here until Haven City was out of code red, but Jak knew he could say no more then five more days.

            He reached the valve without much trouble, though the jumping from cliff to cliff got on his nerves. The circle wheel-like valve stood in the corner of a high cliff connected to a large water pipe that led to the city. He thought that they were fairly lucky that the Metal Heads weren't smart enough to figure out how to use the pipelines to get into the city.

            He ran his fingertips over the smooth metal of the valve before fisting his hands over the metal and twisting it. The sound of rushing water reached his ears as water squirted through the small holes in the metal piping. He turned his head back to Haven City and smiled softly. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for his city.

            He turned and made the trip back into the safety of the city. Just as when he had first arrived there were very few civilians on the streets. General Torn—on behalf of Governor Ashlin—had asked everyone to go outside their homes as little as possible until further notice.

            Even though Torn was doing his best to not create a mass hysteria, Jak could feel the uneasiness of the city. Torn didn't give the residences of Haven City enough credit. They knew when something up, they could feel it. You didn't live in Haven City and not earn a honed sense of danger.

            He reached the palace without even thinking about commandeering a hovercar—a rare thing for Jak since when he was in a hurry he didn't hesitate to take what he needed. But he figured walking on empty streets would be more useful then searching for a hovercar.

            He replaced his palace security pass as the palace doors slid open. He stepped inside at the nod of the Krimzon Guard guarding the inside of the door, lest someone try to hurt the weakened governor.

            There were minimal guards inside the palace. Though Torn had wanted to keep a number of them at the palace for Ashlin's protection, Jak's plan to rid the city of Metal Heads at the Stripe Mine called for as many Krimzon Guards they could get. 

            Jak frowned over the plan he had cooked up in his head. It was dangerous and deadly—he knew not many Krimzon Guard members would come back alive. But at the time it was the only way to buy the city enough time to get the Eco Grins up to full power.

            From what Torn had gathered most of the Metal Heads were still located down in the gorge. If they could somehow trap them there then they would have enough time to find the eco needed to charge the Grids. Then they would be ready for a full scale assault by the Metal Heads.

            That was where Jak had gotten his plan. What he and Torn needed to do was close off all escape routes the Metal Heads used to leave the gorge where they had set up base. If they could do that then they would have enough time to prepare. Jak proposed using explosives to close off all exits from the gorge. Since Torn was short on ideas he had no choice but to agree.

            So now Torn and his Krimzon lackeys were over at the Stripe Mine completing Jak's plan. Torn had known that this mission was going to be a dangerous one so he ordered Jak to stay behind in case the mission failed and he had to protect the city. There was no telling how many Metal Heads wouldn't be in the gorge when the explosives were set off.

            Jak stepped into the throne room and the first thing he noticed was her red hair. Then the shock settled in since he had been led to believe she would not be awake to see neither his visit nor his departure. He had suspected she'd be in her bed for another week, three if Torn had his way.

            But anger and energy radiated off of Ashlin. Her skin had returned to its bronzed color and she didn't hold any hints of the poison that had once flowed in her veins. She paced the throne room in a lively anger, muttering curses to Torn's person and the Metal Heads.

            When she heard him—the minute he stepped in the room she had heard him; her years of Krimzon Guard training had seen to that—she wheeled around and gave him an angry glare. Jak did not like to be on the receiving end of Ashlin's anger so he smiled slightly and edged closer cautiously.

            "What the hell is going on here, Jak?" Ashlin demanded angrily as she began to pace once more, "Torn won't tell me anything even thought _I_ am the governor of Haven City. He just told me to keep my mouth shut and that he'd be back. He told me to keep my mouth shut!"

            Jak blinked, surprised at Torn's gall, "He said _that_!?" He asked in shock, "Man, he must have really been worried about you."

            Ashlin waved off Jak's comment, though he didn't miss the softening of her face, "He still should have told me. How am I supposed to be the governor of this city when I don't know what the hell is going on? Tell me what's going on, Jak."

            Though Jak knew that Torn had Ashlin's best interests in mind when he tried to keep her safely hidden away in the palace, he couldn't do as Torn did. He respected Ashlin as a governor—a leader—whereas Torn respected her as a woman—his woman—so they both viewed her in different ways. Jak saw her as a dependable source of strength while Torn saw her as someone he needed to protect. And since she was asking Jak and he respected her as a governor he had to tell her.

            "The Metal Heads are planning a full out invasion of the city." Jak said quietly watching as Ashlin's eyes narrowed, "Torn ordered me back here from the Holy City—where I left Keira—to help him hold the Metal Heads back until we got the Eco Grids up to full power. Torn and the Krimzon Guard are down in the Stripe Mine right now trying to trap a whole bunch of the Metal Heads in the gorge."

            "He kept this from me." Ashlin whispered, unable to raise her voice in all of her anger, "_he kept this from me!_ I asked and begged to know what was going on and he told me to keep my mouth shut!"

            "Ashlin, he was doing what was best—" Jak began.

            "I don't care!" Ashlin snapped, her voice rising now in full fledged anger, "How dare he!? I am the governor of this city! He doesn't decide what I do and do not need to know! Just who does he think he is!?"

            Just then the doors slid up and Jak washed as a battle weary Torn walked into the room. His Krimzon Guard uniform was slashed across his chest from a Metal Head talon and a small stream of blood was dribbling down his head. He must have felt Ashlin's anger because he eyed her, not even noting Jak.

            "Ashlin…"

            "Don't you speak to me!" Ashlin snapped, stomping over to him so hard that Jak winced for the cold-warrior, "Don't you dare speak to me! How could you!? How could you keep something like this from me, damn you! I have a right to know! I am the goddamn governor of this city!"

            "If I would have told you about what was going on you would've insisted in coming along!" Torn snapped, his own anger raising. Jak could see it in his eyes that he was still riding the heavy wave of a battle high, "If you had come along then you would've ended up getting hurt like that stupid stunt you pulled."

            "Stunt…" Ashlin trailed off, her anger once more uncontrollable. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes flashed as the rage took over, "Listen here… you… you _bastard_… I can take care of myself! I don't need you look after me!"

            "Well then you should've thought of that before you let me hop into your bed!" Torn snapped, his eyes boring down into Ashlin. Molten green meeting flashing blue, "I watch out for the people I care about, Ashlin. Whether you like it or not you're one of those people. I'm gonna do whatever the hell it takes to make sure you're save. Even if that involves tying you to the goddamn bed."

            "Torn…" Ashlin's voice had softened considerably after Torn's monologue. Her hot eyes had cooled as well, the anger only now hinting their edges.

            Trying to still be angry with him, she reached out and wiped away the blood trailing down his temple, "You're bleeding, idiot. An ass like you needs someone like me making sure you don't screw up. We're in this together, Torn."

            A small smirk made it to Torn's lips as he reached out and stopped Ashlin's hands from making their second trip to the blood still dribbling on his temple. Ashlin looked up at him, suddenly looking like an innocent young girl. Her lips parted in maidenly surprise that was so unlike her.

            It was starting to make Jak uncomfortable. He was beginning to suspect that the two had forgotten he was here. It was awkward for him to see tough-guy Torn and tough-cookie Ashlin soften, especially when they looked at one another with _those_ kinds of eyes. He coughed to remind them of his presence.

            Torn turned slightly and the annoyance in his eyes told Jak he had indeed forgotten about his presence in the room, "Go visit Onin. She's been bugging to talk to you. It isn't wise to not listen to her." He ordered lightly.

            "Right." Jak agreed and walked from the room, happy to be given an excuse to leave before it started to get really mushy.

            Ashlin smiled slightly and said, "You know, you gotta let me in on your plans, Torn. I want to help you, I have to help you. Don't tell me no."  
            "Okay. Just try to go easy with me here. I'm still trying to learn I won't always be in the dominant position." Torn said, "But I promise from now on this will be a partnership. I won't keep things from you anymore."

            Her bronzed lean fingers caught the shredded fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, "Now, what were you saying about tying me to the bed?"

            Torn grinned and pressed his lips against Ashlin's, "I was thinking the same thing." He told her and her laughter rippled through the room.

~~**~~

                        "This is it." Keira whispered in wide-eyed awe and horror, "These are the Black Doors that guard the Krrez Lands." It was just like her dream with her mother. Dry, barren, and empty with only the Black Doors looming above them. She felt herself shudder.

            Sala turned and placed a hand on Marisa's shoulder, which were trembling as well, "Are you okay, Marisa? Are you gonna be able to do this?"

            Though she was quavering, Marisa looked Sala straight in the eye and said in a firm, solid voice, "Yes, I can this. I can do anything if it means it'll rid us of Erisen once and for all." She turned to look at Keira, "Let's do it, Keira."

            "We gotta make sure Keira doesn't get herself killed, Tess." Daxter told the blonde woman with whom he held hands, "Or Jak will have our heads."

            "He'll have your head." Tess pointed out, "I'll have killed myself before I let Jak get me if anything happens to Keira. That's torture in the worst form."

            "No worries, cherries," Sig said as he eyed the Black Doors with a small frown, "I'm not going to let anything happen to Keira on my watch. Besides, she can take care of herself. She is a High Priestess, after all."

            "Let's go." Gareth said in a serious tone, looking over Sala. As they began to move towards the Black Doors, Gareth leaned into her ear and whispered, "Nothing's going to happen to you. I'll make sure of that."  
            Sala shivered at the pleasant feeling his voice was sending up her spine but whispered back to him in a slightly angry voice, "I can take care of myself, Gareth. I'll be fine. Worry about yourself. This place is sure to be wrought with peril."

            "He is here." It was Crea who whispered that to Keira as the woman turned to face her, "I can feel him here. His evil is like a disease that puts boils and blisters on my skin. Erisen is waiting for us. He will try to stop us."

            "But he will not succeed." Nyx told her sister softly, trying to soothe the worry so evident in her sister's eyes, "The Goddess is strong here and the High Priestess has reached the peak of her power. We will not lose, it is written."

            Keira felt him as she neared the Black Doors that sled to the place where the gods rested. Her head cocked upward as she met Erisen's dark eyes. At his side was his dark daughter Erisa and his army of harpies.

            Marisa took an intake of breath and backed up against Sig, who caught her and cradled her in his arms, careful of her wings. He knew what she had to do, what everyone expected of her, and knew she was afraid. So much was riding on her wings this day. The burden was almost too much.

            Marisa looked up at him and smiled softly, thanking him for the gift of strength, "I can see why Kikita loved you enough to go against the Council." She knew that it might hurt him, saying those words, but she felt it was the only way she could show her thanks. She hoped he wasn't too offended.

            Sig looked down at the young woman and smiled softly, touched by her words. He was pleased that she seemed to have forgiven him, even if her first thoughts towards Kikita's lover were those of hatred.

            Keira eyed Erisen with hatred that could not be controlled, "Erisen, it ends now. It ends today. This is the day the High Priestess line finishes you."

            Erisen chuckled and eyed each of Keira's guardians with triumphant eyes, "You're young man is not with you?" At Keira's blank stare he burst out laughing, "I would think that your mother would've told you this… but maybe she never knew? What a fool the Goddess was, intrusting you mortals with the task of defending this measly little planet. Shall we begin?"

            Keira unhooked her glaive as everyone followed suit. Crea drew her .45's from their holsters, looking up at Nyx for reassurance as the older woman withdrew her spardone. Sig gave Marisa a pat on the shoulder with the hand that wasn't filled with his claymore as she pulled a bundled package from her rucksack. Sala flexed her muscled arms as she tested the weight of her labrys and Gareth pulled forth his scimitar from its sheath. Tess and Daxter raised Mage Staffs into the air, which Sala had supplied them with for better magick casting.

            "We fight!" Keira cried and Erisa let out a battle howl, which was followed shortly after by the cries of the harpies.

            They swarmed at each other. The harpies and their ferocious leaders Erisen and Erisa of the Chaos Goddess. Brave Keira and her mighty guardians of the pure Light Goddess. It began to rain—something the barren land had not seen for many years—as the first set of talons and swords clashed.

            As the dirt changed to mud, Marisa floated above the battlegrounds clutching her bundle like a child would a favourite toy. She looked down at her fighting friends—Keira moving steadily closer to Erisen, Sala and Gareth fighting side-by-side, Sig standing near Daxter and Tess as they cast offensive and defensive spells, Crea and Nyx fighting with this righteous rage about them—and wished she could be fighting with them. But she promised Keira she'd do this.

            Her angel wings, caked in mud, flapped and she flew higher into the sky. Unnoticed, she left the battle and flew over to the Black Doors. She barely registered Crea's shout for victory or Keira's order to keep fighting.

            Marisa's sneakers slid across the marble top of the flat narrow platform of the Black Doors. Her rump slammed against the hard stone and she almost cried out in pain. She bit her lips until it bleed and fumbled with her bundle.

            She withdrew white putty and wires and a clock. The wires ran through the white putty and connected to one deadly black shiny disk on top of the white putty. She checked the wires to make sure they were still connected like Sala had shown her and then with trembling hands she set the timer.

            _5:00__ minutes_

            Almost trembling from fear and shock at how easy this was, she turned and prepared to fly over to the battleground and shot the warning that the bomb was set when the harpies flew up above her.

            She barely managed to reach for her spiked nunchucks when the two harpies crashed into her. She heard the break of her bones but she didn't think of it as she struggled against them. She had to warn everyone about the bomb! They couldn't be caught in the explosion or all was lost!

            She kicked her legs and sent one harpy sprawling next to the bomb. However, the harpy didn't register what it was as she moved back over to Marisa to continue the fight. She growled at the young winged girl.

            Marisa reached for her ninja stars and threw them in a blinding motion. They caught in the harpy's stomach and then wing. Marisa gave a battle cry and lunged forward with her spiked nunchucks swing. She caught the harpy's throat and threw the limp body over the side of the door. Then she turned to face the next one.

            Meanwhile, Sala was hacking at the harpies as fast as she could. She tried to keep an eye on Crea since the girl had never been involved in a battle of this caliber but the rain made her vision blurry and with the mud over everyone fighting it was impossible to see the young woman. She told herself Crea could take care of herself and that she had Nyx. She had to focus on the task at hand.

            She cocked her head to the left as she slammed the tip of her labrys into a stomach and saw Keira making her way over to Erisen. She also saw the gold tipped spear of Erisa as she moved to black Keira's path.

            Sala jumped in front of Erisa, pointing her weapon at her, "Erisa, you fight me. I still have not repaid you for what you did to my mother."

            "Very well. Father can handle himself until I take care of you, mortal." Erisa crouched down into a fighting stand, "Have at me!"

            Sala screamed and lunged, her labrys blocked by the gold spear of the goddess. The circled each other and lunged again, blocking and thrusting with expert pose. Sala looked over at the Black Doors for a split second before returning all her attention back to her opponent.

            She hoped Marisa hurried.

            Marisa lunged at the harpy's back and wrapped her nunchucks around her neck. The harpy gave a strangled cry of shock and reached out and dug her nails into a delicate part of Marisa's body. But the winged girl would not relent. She tightened her told on the nunchucks until the harpy stopped struggling and slumped to the floor. Exhausted, Marisa pressed her last two ninja stars into the jugular veins just to be on the safe side.

            She turned her head and looked over at the timer of the bomb. She gave a small gasp when she saw how little time she had to get away.

            _1:00__ minute…_

She moved to the edge of the top of the Black Doors and stretched her wings to prepare to fly. Instead of feeling the wind moving through her feathers, she felt intense pain. She gave a scream and slumped to the floor, trembling. Finally she managed to raise her head and look at her wing.

            Her left wing was bent at an even angle and Marisa remembered hearing the snap. In her right was the bloody talon of the harpy she had just killed. Both of her wings twitched and each delicate movement sent pain spiraling through her.

            There was no way she would be flying now, not with these wings. She was stuck up here with the bomb. The bomb! In sheer panic, Marisa turned and looked at the small, deadly disk that counted the seconds until her doom.

            _50 seconds…_

            Her mind ran through the instructions she had been shown to deactivate the bomb. Feeling useless she bent down to stop the ticking of the clock that was there only hope… when suddenly she stood.

            No, she would not stop the mission. She would stand her and accept her fate… and gladly knowing that she had helped Keira defeat Erisen. Even thinking about it brought a small smile to her lips.

            "Marisa?" Sala's voice filtered through the earpiece behind her earlobe, "Marisa, are you okay? Is the bomb activated? You gotta get out of there!"

            _30 seconds…_

            Marisa smiled wide and looked down at the battlefield before her eyes. She felt a peace overtake her. It was as if the Goddess herself had placed the neutral feeling over her head. She didn't feel the fear anymore, only the acceptance. She was doing this for her people—her destroyed ones and those who had taken her in. She was doing this so no one would have to be the last of their race.

            "Pay back." Marisa whispered as she felt the bomb tick down to its last seconds of life. She steadied herself for the pain.

            _10 seconds…_

"Good luck, you guys." Marisa whispered into her earpiece and as the screams of her fellow comrades filtered through the headpiece she removed it.

            _8 seconds…_

            She dropped the earpiece and it clattered to the floor, much like her heart. Marisa raised her face to the sky, above the pain in her wings and in her bosom.

            _5 seconds…_

She had never thought death would be this easy to accept. She always thought it would be hard to accept and to face, but now she was smiling. Smiling at her death because she knew she'd have the last laugh after all. She would be the one to change the tide of the war into their favour. Not Sala or Keira but just her… plain little Marisa with angel wings.

            _3 seconds…_

_            2…_

A single tear slashed across her cheek as she felt the cold hand of death clench around her heart. It splattered to the floor just as the clock reached the final number.

            _1…_

            Fire closed around her but Marisa didn't feel the pain of her death. It was as if the Goddess had already taken her soul from her body to save her from the pain. She was already dead, the last of her winged kind.

            And Marisa died…

            She died a hero…

            She died loved…

            She died a Champion…

~~**~~

                        "Good luck you guys." Marisa's voice came through Sala's earpiece. She jerked her head up and gasped as the Black Doors burst into fire.

            Marisa! Marisa was still there! For a blind second she ran towards the smoldering doors but stopped short. No, this was no the time to do anything stupid. Marisa was dead, there was nothing she could do about that. There was no sense in getting herself killed when she still had a fight to finish.

            She turned and hacked at the closet harpy she could reach. Gareth moved at her side, his face grim with his grief for Marisa but like Sala continued fighting. For the winged woman they would continue to fight.

            Then she found Erisa, who had been last for a moment in the rush of the battle, and they stared at each other grimly. Sala screamed and lunged forward, bringing her powerful weapon against Erisa's agile one.

            "You won't win." Erisa called to her with an easy smile and Sala kicked her but the young goddess dodged it.

            "Marisa! For Marisa!" Crea shouted over the rush of the mud and battle. Nyx, Sala, and Gareth howled in answer. Daxter's thunder spells lit up the sky to testify his rage and golden shields surrounded the warriors courtesy of Tess.

            Sig, wrapped in Tess's shield spell, hacked at the harpies that got to close to the said mages. His face was twisted as he heard Marisa's last words in his earpiece. Silently he said a prayer to the Goddess for her before he concentrated fully on the task at hand. For Marisa, he would see Erisen fall.

            Further off, Keira made her way to Erisen. She killed any harpy that got in range of her glaive but her real target was the god. She didn't notice Marisa's death since she had not worn an earpiece. All she could see was Erisen and her rage.

            She moved blindly to him, her boiling rage blurring her vision. All she could see was the crooked smiled of the god of Chaos and all she could was how much she wanted to wipe it off of his cocky face. She growled and moved at him, swinging her glaive. Erisen raised his hand and summoned his own black sword to defend himself.

            But just as they reached each other an explosion rocked the ground. Keira tripped and fell onto the floor. She managed to drag herself to her feet before anyone could take advantage of her off balance.

            She looked up and watched as the black portal formed where the Black Doors had once been. She felt herself smile. _Mother, we have done it. We have opened the Krrez Lands and soon the Goddess shall awaken and put an end to Erisen._ Heavy wind whipped around her head as she turned and grinned at Erisen, triumph in her veins. She could feel victory pounding through her.

            Erisen glared at her, "You think you've won, girl?" He asked in rage as he strode towards her, "There is something your mother forgot to tell you. My Goddess sleeping on the other side. All I need to do is bring you and your glaive to her and we shall destroy the High Priestess line. Then nothing stands in our way of world-domination!"  
            Keira lunged forward but Erisen used his godly powers to dodge her. He grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to the black portal of the Krrez Lands. Keira howled and tried to dislodge herself, but Erisen held her in a grip of iron.

            Gareth turned and watched in horror as Erisen and Keira disappeared into the black portal, "Keira!" He cried and moved to save her but a harpy jumped in front of him and blocked his path. They would not let him save the High Priestess.

            Keira and Erisen arrived in an area covered by sand with only a small circular stone platform in its vicinity. Ancient ruins littered the ground and more then less then more then less could be seen with every shift in the sand. On the stone platform was a ruined throne with two broken pillars one each side.

            Erisen dumped Keira onto the ground and picked up her glaive. He tossed it to her but warned, "Before you try to kill me, High Priestess, would you like to know the true story of the Goddess and the Grand Knight? I doubt you know the half of it."  
            "He's dead! What does it matter?" Keira snapped, standing by using her glaive as a walking stick. In the gateway to the Krrez Lands her legs felt like jelly. Nyx and Crea had told her that the Krrez Lands were a place no mortal dared enter because they would be put into an eternal sleep, much like the gods who now rested here. She knew that Erisen was awaiting the awakening of his Chaos goddess and all Keira could do was hope her own Goddess awakened before that. If the Chaos goddess wakened then Keira didn't think she'd be able to fight them.

            _I wish you were here Jak…_

            "Oh, he's not dead, my dear." Erisen said, smiling, "In fact, you could say he's quite alive. Alive and… well, actually. Doing just fine."

            Keira's eyes widened as she got it, "No." She whispered.

            "Yes." Erisen countered and said with an easy smile, "You see, my dear, I am the Grand Knight. Before I joined Eris's army of Chaos."

~~**~~

                        Jak neared the hut of the blind seer. He scowled as he neared. His visits to Onin had never been truly productive as they did little to help him along the way. Usually they involved him doing some mystic task before she told him anything. Truly, it was more of a nuisance then anything else.

            But he had to admit that Onin was useful at times. Her powers to see what lay in wait in the future had helped him when he was trying to free Haven City from Baron Praxis's iron fist. She had also helped to make Samos the sage that he was today.

            Jak still wasn't sure if he was thankful about that though…

            He stepped nearer to the tent of Onin and frowned. He didn't mind the old soothsayer so much as he minded her translator. Pecker was not an easy creature to get along with, whether he was in a good mood or bad. His overly rude attitude and skeptical-ness of his abilities placed the monkey-bird on Jak's 'people I'm not to fond of' list.

            But Torn was right, one shouldn't ignore Onin or Pecker for to long. When they started to pester you about having something to say you had to almost immediately respond or the warning would come too late. Jak was starting to feel he had put off his meeting with Onin to long. Who knows what she wanted to tell him?

            He lifted the flap of the tent and entered, his nostrils immediately attacked with the smell of heavy incenses. His face crinkled at their heavy smell but he didn't make any sound as he moved over to the old woman seated in the back of the room.

            Her head was lowered over a bowl that was giving off the dank smell. Her lips moved incoherently as her fingers sparked with blue eco. The tiny blue orbs floated into the bowl and a heavy heat rose from it.

            The monkey-bird was perched on his owner's headwear—a heavy-looking bowl also making the air ripple with invisible steam. His head too was lowered as he and his mistress shared whatever vision the clairvoyant was having.

            They didn't seem to be aware of his presence, which made Jak uncomfortable. Onin was a seer, wasn't she? Wouldn't she have known about his arrival?

            He opened his mouth to speak when Pecker snapped, "Don't say anything, Jak. We know you're here." It wasn't Pecker speaker… well, not entirely anyway. Onin currently had control over Pecker's mouth and was speaking through him. Something Jak had always found awkward.

            Pecker opened his closed eyes and eyed Jak, "What the hell took you so long!?" He demanded in a voice that was all Pecker. He glared at Jak through black eyes and said, "When we say we need to see you we mean now… not whenever you feel like waltzing in! Jeez Louis, you're almost as bad as Torn."

            Jak shrugged and said casually, "Excuse if I was busying trying to keep this city alive. You know, it's not easy getting rid of Metal Heads as you may think."

            "Enough! This is no time to argue!" Pecker snapped—still Pecker. Jak thought it odd that Pecker was ordering a stop to their verbal brawl since the monkey-bird had always enjoyed a good fight, "Onin and I have seen a most dreadful vision."

            Jak rolled his eyes at the old news, "Yeah, I know. You and Onin saw the Metal Heads attacking the city and hurting Ashlin. It's already happened. You guys need to get with the times. If that's all can I go?"  
            As Jak turned to walk out Pecker jumped from Onin to scream, "Wait! The vision! The vision… it's about _Keira_!" His voice was raspy now, a sign that it was Onin's franticness that had overtaken Pecker.

            That had Jak's attention. He wheeled around and grabbed Pecker roughly by his furry collar. He pushed the monkey-bird up to his face and shouted in a raging voice, "What did you just say!? What about Keira!?"

            "She's gone to the Krrez Lands… past the Holy City. Two days past the Holy City. There she faces Erisen, lord of Chaos, to try to waken the sleeping Goddess. But she doesn't know that with the Goddess will come Eris, Goddess of Chaos. If Keira faces the Chaos goddess alone Eris will kill her and take over the world. Only the High Priestess's mate can destroy Eris because he is the only one that can wield the power of the Virgae-Mors sword." Pecker wheezed, wriggling in the choke hold Jak had him in.

            "How do I get to the Krrez Lands?" Jak demanded, shaking Pecker. All he could think about was some wicked goddess standing over _his_ woman. He grinded his teeth against the very image.

            Torn wouldn't be happy that Jak was leaving, he knew, but since the Metal Heads were currently out of commission for the time being he couldn't order Jak to stay. He would come back as soon as Keira was safe and sound he had given her a good what-for. She promised him no stupid stunts!

            "You cannot get there on foot… nor will you boots get you there in time to save here. She is only an hour away from it as we speak." Pecker explained as Jak released him, "In order to reach her in time you must be faster, stronger. You need to be Dark Jak."

            Jak growled and almost kicked Pecker but the bird managed to jump away, "You're crazy. You know I don't have to much control over the darker side of me. I would probably kill Keira instead of saving her." He shuddered at the thought of his Dark Jak claws finding their way into his mate's delicate flesh.

            It was the worst thing he could've ever imagined.

            "It is the only way… and by the time you get there your Dark Jak powers should've warned off. And if not, trust that the Virgae-Mors sword will give you the control over your being as you need." Pecker said, speaking in Onin-tone.

            Jak nodded in understanding, hating the plan but knowing that there was no other way. He had to reach Keira as fast as he could. Being Dark Jak was the best idea, "I'll have to go out to the Stripe Mine to get some dark eco."

            "No, not necessary. We have some here." Pecker countered. With a flap of his wing he motioned to the bowl in front of the soothsayer. Jak loomed closer and noticed the dark liquid there. The smell had been from the reaction of blue eco being mixed with dark eco.

            Without having to be told, Jak dropped to his knees and dipped his hands in the deadly liquid. To anyone else, the dark liquid would've destroyed their hands. Their skin would've been pulled away from their bones, leaving only the skinny white bones to be shone. Then the dark eco poison would've traveled into the system, killing them completely.

            But not Jak.

            He watched as his finger twisted, turned. They turned pale and ugly, with gnarled claws ready to tear anything that got in their way. He watched as a vein visible from his wrist turned dark purple as the eco flooded his system. He could feel the deadly poison make its way through his body and into his brain.

            His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the pain washed over him. Purple electric shards crackled in his hair as it turned white. His skin lost its pigmentation and turned as pale as snow. For a moment, his vision went black as his eyes changed into bottomless pits of the abyss.

            Then he was completely his darker form. He stared at Onin and Pecker and the beast in his ordered him to kill them, just in case they were enemies. As his claws begin to twitch, the still sane part of his mind struggled to gain hold of himself.

            _No. No, friends._ Jak managed to send that thought to the beast now in control of him before it lunged at Onin and Pecker. _Keira… mate… our mate… in trouble… Erisen evil… stop him before he… hurt her_. Dark Jak growled as the annoying headache from the good side of him kept him from attacking the two in the room. He heard the voice telling him to go after Erisen and save Keira, but for a moment he was tempted to ignore it. He was Dark Jak, not the hero Jak who saved the girl.

            But then his eco-enhanced mind flashed with images, memories of his better half. Meeting Keira, almost kissing her on Gol and Maia's Citadel, meeting her again in Haven City, almost kissing her again after the defeat of Kor, going to the Holy City with her, promising himself to her, being with her. Dark Jak was connected to the hero Jak's feeling and they washed through him like a tidal wave. As he watched them play in his head, Dark Jak loved Keira.

            He growled once at Pecker for good measure before turning and bursting from the tent. In a wild fury to get to his mate, he moved through the city. He didn't take notice of the screams that followed him as he moved.

            All he could think about was Keira—how much he loved her—and Erisen. Dark Jak swore he could have his dark talons drenched in Erisen's godly blood soon after. After he made sure Keira was okay.

            He hunched over and ran for the Krrez Lands in lightning speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Done! Sorry that Dark Jak didn't show up until the end of the chapter, but you know so much had to be told. There will be more, though! And yes, Marisa's dead. No one really cares about her though (expect me, I love all my OC!) so it's probably not as bad as me killing off Daxter. I just felt the need to slaughter (or blow up) one of my characters. Since I'm the almighty writer, I can do that! HAHA! And I also had to give Crea and Nyx a mysterious history! They're old, yo! And what did you think about Erisen being the Goddess's lover? Hmm, did you see that coming? I sure hoped not! Please R&R!

            **Next Installment: **Dark Jak pissed, Keira fighting, history, and… the Goddess… stay turned!


	14. Act Fourteen: Conversations with the Div...

                        A/N: Ah! The end is near ***sobs*** After all this time, we're drawing to a close… ***sigh***… and I enjoyed writing this fic so very much…

            **Maieve:** I'm glad to see that people sympathize with Nyx and Crea and that some people are sad to see Marisa die.

            **Lunatic Pandora1:** No, off course I won't make Dark Jak only have a small cameo… he's gonna be here for a long, long time.

            **Cherie Duarte: **Hmm… ***ponders*** perhaps I'll write and Ashlin/Torn R fic as a one-shot? Who knows… would anyone like to read it?

            **Krimzon Yakkow-026:** Naw, it isn't weird. Dark Jak is awesome! Now if you went around screaming 'I'm a monkey' when in fact you're a yakkow… well then we'd have something to talk about…

            **Zeo339: **All shall be revealed in this chapter! This is the last sum-up chapter before the big fight and then ***sobs**** finale!

            **Chris:** Getting Dark Jak in my story made me feel a little bit better about killing off Marisa…

            **Daheim**: It's okay that you're not upset about Marisa. Truly, I killed her off because she was to stoic for my taste since I barely gave her any real perspective after chapter one.

            **Prexistence:** Don't piss off Dark Jak… that's rule number 1… number 2 is IF you do run like HELL!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act Fourteen: Conversations with the Divine 

_"The Goddess shall show herself to her chosen and explain to her of the world. There it will up to the __Chosen__ to decide how the world shall go."_

                        Keira stared at Erisen in horror before shaking her head, "Impossible! How can… you and the Goddess? No! No, I refuse to believe that."  
            "Believe it." Erisen snapped, looking out in the sand which had started to glow white. A sign the gods were awakening, "The Goddess and I were lovers, as much in love as you and your Mar. Shall I tell you the story? The real story the Goddess never told her people because she was shamed?"

            Keira said nothing as she slumped to the floor in defeat. Her mind was reeling. _Erisen and the Goddess… Erisen is the Grand Knight but Nyx said his name was… was Daniel… how is this possible?_ But she knew that he was telling her the truth. Something inside her knew.

            "It was after I and my team had defeated the Phoenix. I was lost… Nyx and Crea were content to baby-sit the pesky newborn Goddess and Nik—my best friend—was happy wherever Nyx was. I had nothing so I wandered through the desert aimlessly. I humored myself by helping the local desert tribes with dragons and the like, but I was lost. And then I was called back to Sage-Harmona for the one year anniversary of the defeat of the Phoenix.

            "I met the Goddess there… in a garden of wild roses. She had seen me at the feast and had followed me. I fell in love with her after she had spoken the first word. I couldn't help it, I loved her. I loved her like no man should a divine… but she loved me back so there was nothing to stop me. I knew it was wrong, she knew it was wrong, but like selfish children we refused to be beaten. We came together.

            "I was Daniel then… and She called me 'Danny' or 'Dan' because no one else would. I was always Sir Daniel to them." Erisen chuckled, though Keira did not see any humor in it, "We were young and in love when Eris came and attacked us. My Goddess became battle hardened but I still loved her. I was so happy to fight with her. Somehow, with her by my side, I knew that I'd never lose. But then she went away, called to the Krrez Lands by her father and mother.

            "That was when I started to doubt her. I thought she had left me and my people because it was a lost cause. I thought she had denied my love. That was when Eris made herself known to me. She was the ruler of Chaos and she said that the Goddess left me because I was nothing more the filthy bug to her. I believed the woman of Chaos and my heart turned cold to the Goddess. Then Eris offered me my own divine right. If I became her lover and she bore me a daughter then I would be a God and could extract my revenge from the Goddess.

            "So I did and I fought the Goddess… though never face to face. Eris kept my tucked in the background to make sure I would not join the Goddess and her cause once more. She never thought that I hated my former lover. And then she was cast into the Krrez Lands with the Goddess and I and Erisa were left alone. Yet again, I felt betrayed by the woman closest to me but I swore to carry on Eris's work. I have been alone for a very long time… always feeling as if everything I've ever wanted is just out of my reach…

            "But no longer! Eris shall arise and with your death she shall become all powerful! We shall destroy the Goddess and rule this world!" Erisen threw his arms up in the air and behind him the air twisted and formed a white portal. The gods would come from there.

            Keira gasped and placed a hand to her mouth. Erisen was her ancestor. He had been the Goddess's lover and had been the father of her daughter, Kendra… the first in the High Priestess line. The man trying to kill her was in fact her grandfather.

            "It cannot be!" Keira cried, reaching for her glaive. Grandfather or no, Keira had promised her mother that she would stop Erisen. She would do that so the world would be safe for everyone.

            But Erisen strode towards her and swatted the glaive from her hand. It crashed into the hard stone feet away, "How about I end you now, High Priestess? Eris will be most pleased to find your managed corpse at her feet when she awakens. Maybe enough to allow me to kill the Goddess. Let's find out shall we?"

            Keira stood and prepared to fight tooth and nail until her Goddess awakened. It was no longer in her hands. She had put the wheels into motion and now it was up the sleeping divine.

            As Erisen walked menacingly towards her, Keira cringed. Here she was with no weapon or any means of defense and she was still going to fight. Jak must have been rubbing off on her.

            _I wish Jak was here._

~~**~~

                        Sala dodged a spear blow delivered by Erisa and brought her double-headed axe up to attack. Erisa blocked the thrust and returned with a counterstrike. Sala grinded her teeth and jumped away so she could regroup.

            She tripped over a bloody, sprawled body of a harpy and crashed into another body fight besides her. She glanced up, thinking it to be a harpy, and stared into Gareth's blue, blue eyes. He hooked an arm around her waist and pushed her back onto her feet.

            "You cannot die just yet, Sala. I have to prove to you we're meant to be first." He called to her over the rush of the battle.

            Sala didn't answer him as she turned back to Erisa and continued to fight. Erisa grinned at her stubbornness and brought her spear to Sala's heart. Sala used her double-headed axe and batted it away. She twirled around and lashed out against Erisa's legs. Since she couldn't seem to land a direct hit on the woman's fatal zones she decided to go for something less fatal but just a crippling.

            Erisa dodged it by cart-wheeling across the battle field. Sala was right on her heels and brought her labrys down onto the Chaos goddess's dark head. But, as usual, she blocked and pushed Sala away.

            "You're being stupid, you know." Erisa snapped as she whipped at the blood that trickled down her mouth with a casual hand, "Eris, my mother, shall awaken and your High Priestess will be dead. We shall control this world and lay waste to your city." She grinned at the very thought of it.

            Sala growled but kept herself crouched into a fighting stance. She knew now was not the time to lose her temper. She needed to remain calm and focused or she'd never beat Erisa. Erisa was—even Sala had to admit it—a strong opponent and it would take all she had to defeat her.

            "Less talking, more fighting." Sala snapped angrily and Erisa laughed. The young heir to the Holy City gripped her labrys so tight her knuckled turned white. Her teeth grinded against one another so hard that she waited for the sound of them cracking. But she didn't hear it; all she heard was anger pounding in her head. Erisa screamed and lunged at her, Sala ready for the block.

            Gareth watched Erisa and Sala duked it out and decided to help her. Even if Sala cursed him for it later, he couldn't possibly let her face Erisa alone when he was right there to help her.

            He moved passed Sig as he sliced off a wing of a harpy. Another harpy tried to swipe at him but with a quick discharge of thunder from Daxter, he was saved. Crea rushed passed him chasing some harpy and shooting her guns like madwoman. Nyx wasn't too far behind. Her sword was dyed red from the blood of the harpies that she had killed and her face was caked in mud.

            He had almost reached Sala when something caught his eyes. He wheeled around just in time to see a white blur zip past him. It slowed down to swipe at a harpy with jagged black claws. It seemed to relish in the blood of the harpy as it cocked its head to the sky and howled.

            "What the hell!?" Gareth shouted in horror. Was this thing another creature of Erisen? If it was why was it attacking the harpies? What the hell was going on? Should he go and fight it? Destroy it?

            "Jak!" He turned and saw Tess waving her arms franticly and making the beast known to Daxter, "Jak, over here! Daxter, Jak's come!"

            _Jak!?_ Gareth thought in horror. This was Jak!? Well, he could see it now. The way the creature stood, the cloths the creature wore, but Gareth found it hard to believe that it was Jak. He remembered Keira mention something about Jak having a dark side that came out sometimes but he never thought it was at this caliber. He found himself backing away. Jak had this crazed beast look in his eyes that told him the young man was having trouble telling who was friend and who was foe.

            He certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of those claws…

            "Jak!" Daxter screeched, momentarily forgetting the danger of the battle. Luckily, Tess was there to create a shield around him so the harpies didn't get him, "Keira! Keira's in the Krrez Lands! Erisen's gonna kill her!"  
            The beast-Jak seemed to register that and turned from Daxter and Tess. He hunched over and prepared to run. Crea came up on his side and stopped short. She stared at him wonder, not fear, and when Jak turned his head towards her to growl she pointed to the portal that stood were the Black Doors had once been.

            The creature released a howl of beastly rage and began to run, dodging harpies left and right. Crea tugged at her sister's arm and pointed to Jak's darker form. Her eyes were still wide with awe and shock.

            "I wanna be just like him." She whispered and Nyx sighed in impatience before turning to behead a harpy. Crea whooped, loaded her .45's, and began to shoot like it was going out of style.

            Gareth chuckled and turned back Sala. His eyes widened as he watched Erisa plunged a sword deep into her side. Sala howled and slumped to the floor, gripped her wound in one hand. Erisa grinned above like a cat who had just caught a bird between jagged its yellow teeth.

            Erisa was to busy being cocky to watch as Sala raised her labrys with a wince. She brought the axe above her head and brought it down on Erisa's side… repeatedly. Erisa's face was still locked in a look of triumph as she fell to the muddy ground.

            Dead.

            Sala spat one her foe's body once before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground, still gripping her wound.

            "SALA!" Gareth cried and dived for her, just managed to protect her rag-doll body from the dead body of a harpy as it crashed into the ground. The jagged talons of a harpy dug into his left leg and he released a howl… and then he felt it in his right. He looked down at his legs and saw the blood pouring from them, useless. He groaned in pain and pulled Sala tight into his arms. Tess couldn't see them in the muddy ground so there was no way for her to heal them. He would just have to keep them both safe until he could get Tess's attention.

            _Hurry up, Jak._

~~**~~

                        Keira raised her hands in a vain attempt to ward off Erisen's attack. Just as his power slammed down on her, she rolled over to the side of the platform.

            She tumbled off and her palms scraped against hard sand. She gasped at the roughness of the sand but shook it off. She struggled to her feet, the raging wind and sand stinging her eyes and exposed skin.

            Glaring at Erisen, she stood in ankle deep sand and wished she had her glaive. She pushed her wild hair—filled with sand now—from her eyes and hunched over for Erisen's next attack. Her legs were bleeding from when the sharp glass had cut into her delicate flesh, but she showed no signs of relenting.

            Erisen shook his head and walked over to her, his fingers already crackling with power. Keira growled at him and back up slightly, trying to buy herself more time. Luckily, Erisen was cocky enough not to think about attacking her right away. He was gonna get as close to her as he could before he killed her and even then… he may just toy with her first.

            She bared her teeth in a snarl at the thought of being toyed with, being tortured. Fear also bubbled in her heart but she forced it down deep inside herself. If she was going to end this way, then she was going to end bravely.

            Like Jak…

            "Are you ready to die, High Priestess? And herald in the new era of gods?" Erisen asked her with a laugh in his voice. Slowly, agonizing slowly, he stepped into the sand and moved towards her.

            Keira stood firm and showed no fear as the god neared her, "Do your worst, Erisen, you'll find that the world will not be beaten down so easily. Destroy the High Priestesses and there be another set of people ready to fight you. You doubt the people of this planet far too much."

            Erisen crackled and formed more power in his hands. Keira winced as he raised it above her head and called to her through his sheen of power, "Say goodbye, Keira Kinover. Say hello to your mother for me."

            Keira screamed as Erisen released the power, symbolizing her death, when she felt strong arms around her waist. Then the hard sand was pushing against her shoulders and she winced in pain as the left side of her face scraped the sand. She became aware of another hard object pressing against her from above.

            Gasping, she twisted her neck so she could see what was on top of her and looked into the startling black eyes, "Jak…?"

            Only it wasn't Jak. It was him in dark form. He was Dark Jak. Keira could feel his talons dig into her waist as he dragged her to her feet. There seemed to be a struggle going on inside Dark Jak. He seemed torn from his need to protect Keira and his need to destroy Erisen. She could see it in his eyes.

            "So this is your man Jak?" Erisen asked with a surprise chuckle, though there was no worry in it, "I thought I sensed something_ off_ in you. An aura of darkness. You High Priestesses sure can pick them. Why are you picking the one man who is sure to get you killed?"

            Keira ignored the god and pressed her hand to the wind-ragged shirt of Dark Jak, "Jak," she whispered into his ear as she saw his hold over his sanity loosen, "stay focused. Stay in control. I'm right here for you."

            Dark Jak growled at her before his good side managed to gain control once again. Keira could see the focus come back into his beady eyes, even though it was slight. He nodded to her to show that the battle of wills had been waged and good Jak had won. He turned back to Erisen.

            "So you want to fight me for her?" Erisen asked and Dark Jak only answered with a growl, "I'll take that as a yes. Very well, Dark One, I shall fight you since I have all the time in the world. Once Eris awakens, you're all dead anyway."

            Jak howled and lunged, trying to impale his claws into Erisen's stomach. The god raised a shield and deflected the blow with a casual shrug of his hand. Jak, however, would not be daunted as he lunged back to parry with the god. He seemed to have forgotten the Virgae-Mors sword the clapped at his hip.

            Keira turned and made a mad dash for her glaive, knowing Jak couldn't fend the god off for much longer. She pulled it from the sands and turned just in time to see Jak sent crashing into the hard stone of the platform.

            "JAK!" She cried out his name and rushed over to his side, seeing the blood dribble down from a wound in his arm. She almost recoiled when she saw that the blood was purple, not red, but forced herself to touch his shoulder to see if any bones had been broken by the god's blast.

            Jak howled in pain and jerked his arm away from her, barely managing to keep from lashing out at her. His talons dug deep into his palms. He gave her a warning snarl, but Keira couldn't be intimidated.

            "Are you okay, Jak?" She asked him and the dark man gave her a curt nod. She was about to ask him how bad were the extent of his injuries when a golden blast zipped by her eyes and into Jak's chest.

            The man-turned-beast cried out in pain as the blast in his chest sent him careening to the floor feet away.

            Keira jumped to her feet and started to make her way over to Jak. When she saw him start to move his arms in an attempt to shake off the pain surging in his body, Keira made a detour. Jak needed time to recuperate before tackling Erisen again. She was going to have to buy him the time needed.

            She turned and faced the god, clutching her glaive in two hands and bringing it to her face, "Erisen, this is the day I destroy you. I will end you for all the High Priestesses who died at your hands."

            The god looked amused at her proclamation, obviously thinking it was nothing to worry about, and said, "I was hoping to make you watch your mate die before you, but since you're so willing to die… HAVE AT ME!"

            Keira obeyed. She swung her glaive above her head as she jumped into the air. She brought the deadly weapon down on the dark god's head, but he raised his gold tinted hand to block her. As metal met magic, the energy surged.

            A gold-like fire surrounded her and it scorched skin. She grinded her teeth and brought her foot up into Erisen's wrist, breaking the connection. She gave herself a jerk to shake off the aftershock of being touched by a divine's magick.

            Erisen nodded to her and her fighting skills. He summoned a magick ball in the palm of his hands and fired it at Keira. The young woman screamed and raised her glaive, a green/blue aura surrounding it.

            Magick surged around her, burning her wrist in a pure heat. The glaive held tight in her hands seemed to be emitting it.

            Keira blinked at she felt the power grow in her. Now she finally understood about High Priestesses having their own breed of magick. She could feel hers burning at her fingers tips, ready to be used. It wasn't elemental or white magick, but divine magick. It felt like the magick Erisen used.

            As the golden ball of deadly power neared, Keira struck the ground with her glaive. A greenish blue shield rose up and caught the gold ball as it drew nearer. The shield and the ball rose high into the sky where it exploded in bursts of light, like fireworks. Grinning, Keira turned back to her foe.

            But Erisen looked disinterested, "So you now know how to use divine magick? That's the magick your mother used to escape that night, with her bleeding and you unharmed. I shall correct that mistake now."

            "Go ahead, I'm not afraid of you." Keira snapped, her power crackling in her hair and around her hands that gripped her glaive.

            "I would be." Erisen pointed out and another gold ball formed in his hands, but instead of firing it he changed it. It transformed to the outline of a large sword, deadly and powerful.

            The magick died down and the sword took its true shape. The hilt was black with rubies engraved in them. In red outline was the shape of a phoenix with a long flowing tail. The head traveled up the hilt and opened its mouth to welcome the sword. The metal of the sword was so bright it stung her eyes. A jagged light silver line made its way from the start of the phoenix's mouth to the tip of the sword.

            Erisen offered her a boyish grin, "I thought that since you got to play with your toy I might as well play for with mine. This, High Priestess, is Phoenix. It was given to me by the people of Sage-Harmona the week after I killed the immortal Phoenix. They were so ready to welcome me as their hero."

            "You don't deserve the people's love like Nyx and Crea do." Keira snapped angrily, her eyes blazing with an angry inferno of rage.

            "Do not speak of what you do not know, High Priestess." Erisen said, his own voice filled with anger, "Nyx and Crea were good fighters, yes, and deserving and respect and love, but they were foolhardy clinging to a belief that didn't exist. I went onward towards the future. I accepted life as it was… a disappointment."

            "Life is not a disappointment! It is a gift! You can't seem to understand that, Erisen." Keira swung her glaive in the air, "Now, we fight!"

            "Have at me!" Erisen thundered and they lunged at each other, burning with the divine power that flooded through their veins.

            Dark Jak groaned as he forced himself to stand. He totted a large wound in his stomach that oozed black blood. His jagged talons reached out to cup the wound in an attempt to stop the flow of the blood. It was useless since he claws did more harm then good.

            He raised his head higher and watched as Erisen and Keira duked it out. He growled as Erisen's sword nipped Keira's shoulder. He stood to defend her, but his legs gave a sharp sting of pain and he couldn't stand. He collapsed to his knees and watched as Keira and Erisen continued to fight.

            Keira howled and slapped her metal against Erisen's thigh as hard as she could, causing a small trickle of blood to run down from the wound as Erisen swatted her away. Keira dodged a swipe at her head but couldn't dodge his ball of divinely-charged energy. It hit her hard in the stomach and sent her sprawling on the floor.

            Grinding her teeth, Keira used her elbows to raise her upper torso. Blood blurred her vision and she resisted the urge to rub her head wound. She tried to boost herself to her feet, but she was psychically exhausted, both from Erisen's attack and her own usage of magick.

            "This is almost too easy, High Priestess. You do not have half the power your mother had." Erisen said as he hovered above her like a falcon and its prey, "But I shall grace you with a warrior's death… struck by a sword."

            Erisen rose Phoenix above his head and Keira squeezed her eyes shut. Dark Jak's howl rang in her ears as she thought: _I'm sorry, Mother. I've failed you._

            She heard the whoosh of metal slicing through the air and prepared herself for unbearable pain. Only, she never felt it.

            Keira disappeared in a wave of blinding light. Erisen's sword struck the ground and embedded itself in the spot where Keira's heart had once been. Erisen blinked at the spot for a moment before realizing what happened.

            "So the Goddess awakens?" Erisen pondered himself, "Fine, she can take her little High Priestess to safety, I care not. Only the mate of a High Priestess can hope to defeat my beloved Eris… and he is too impure to do so."

            Dark Jak rose to his feet, ignoring the pain in them. He bared his teeth in snarl at Erisen and dark eco crackled in his hair. He jumped into the air as his left, closed fist turned deep purple. He slammed his knuckles into the earth as the dark eco was discharged through the sands and ruins.

            Erisen was thrown back full-force, but didn't fall to his knees. He wiped away the blood on his lip he had got from biting it in surprise. Dark Jak lunged then and brought his deadly claws into Erisen face.

            The god tilted his head so that the claws only nipped his check. Then he rushed past Dark Jak and withdrew his sword from the ground. Dark Jak, in blind animal rage, followed him to attack again.

            For his efforts, Dark Jak got a slice in his arm. Backing up, Dark Jak clutched his arm as black blood seeped between his fingers. Erisen looked at him calmly as Dark Jak shook off his pain.

            "You cannot hope to defeat Eris, not in your impure state, mortal. What is the point of this fighting?" When he received only a growl as an answered, Erisen shrugged, "Very well. I had been hoping to force you to watch the girl die… but this will do as well. Have at me!"

~~**~~

                        Sweet smells filled her nostrils and she became aware of a tickling at her nose. Butterfly fingers ran their delicate tips across her cheeks and she felt herself shiver. Her bones no longer ached from her fight… she felt completely relaxed. Like she was drifting along a soothing river that took her nowhere and everywhere.

            Keira's eyes fluttered open and they were tickled by the purple and blue and red flowers that surrounded her. As her eyes widened in surprise, she pushed her upper torso up and looked around, taking in the beauty.

            It was a meadow filled with wildflowers, full and in bloom. Their purple and blue and red petals swayed in the breeze, a cool gentle breeze. Off to the side there was a rippling waterfall that fell into a pool of crystal water. Mist rose up from the small lake and created a beautiful sheen of gossamer silk around the area. The sky was a mixture of colours… blue there… white here… red there… it made her head spin.

            Then Keira became aware of the small white, Victorian china table further off. She could also make out white, beautiful metal chairs. It looked so welcoming that she almost ran up to it before she remembered that she was supposed to be battling Erisen… and Jak! What happened to Jak!?

            "Where am I?" Keira asked, not expecting to be answered—she seemed to be all alone—but getting one anyway.

            "This is where I have rested for many centuries." Came a honey-silk voice, "Ever since I trapped Eris and myself in the Krrez Lands."

            Keira turned and gasped. Her knees buckled and she crashed to her them in horror and awe. The Goddess—who stood in front of her in a glorious light—was a sight behold. She glowed so brightly with her divine power that Keira thought she would surely go blind.

            The Goddess was a fair-haired maiden with skin of ivory and eyes of ebony. Her hair—like the waves of a churning sea, blue and green mixed—traveled down to her waist in cascading waves of lush curls. Her eyes were dark like a panther's pelt and sharp like a falcon's. Her high cheek bones held a slight hint of blush, which contrasted with the milk colour of her skin. She wore a dress made of purest white silk that trailed to her feet. There was a small off-white belt tried around her waist outlined in gold that flowed to the ground. Her body was willowy and slim. She was very tall, she stood a good one and a half feet above Keira when she was standing, and it made her look regal and even more beautiful.

            "Goddess…" She whispered, unable to say anything else.

            The Goddess smiled so bright that it stung Keira's eyes, "Please, youngling, call me Gaeny for that is the name my parents gifted me with."

            "Y—yes…" Keira trailed off and stood, so she could look in the Goddess's eyes, "You're so bea—beautiful." Keira thought 'beautiful' shamed this immortal but the Goddess seemed to like it.

            "As thee is, youngling." Gaeny said walking over to Keira, "Will thy come and sit with me? We have much to talk of. There are a lot of final things I must explain to thee before thy fight again…"

            Keira was about to accept without thinking when she shook her head ferociously, "I cannot. I—we have to fight Erisen and Eris! Please Go—Gaeny! My mate is down there… he cannot possibly defeat Erisen by himself. He needs our help."

            "Ah yes… Jak Mar favoured by Lokin that detested trickster God." Gaeny said, a small frown marring her perfect features, "What will he do now that he is free…? But that is not the concern now… I must explain things to thee, Keira. In order to defeat Erisen and Eris thou must know them. If thou doth not, then thy will surely fail. This fight is not perfect… there are things wrong here that would've been better if they had been correct… or different."

            Keira sighed, realizing she had no choice, and walked with Gaeny over to the china table, "What do you have tell me?"  
            "Let us start with your Jak Mar, yes?" Gaeny took her seat, her slider fingers tapping against the china table, "He is the perfect mate for thee, I should say… but alas he has been tainted by both the Trickster's touch and the Dark Eco. Only one of pure and untouched flesh can hope to destroy Eris when she rises. You're Jak cannot destroy Eris, not by his own hand."

            Keira stared at Gaeny blankly, her face pale and her lips quavering, "Then what hope have we of defeating Eris and Erisen?"

            "Thou must guide his hand, youngling." The Goddess explained with a soft smile, "Together… Jak's strength and your purity shall cast back Eris and right the world. Cities and humans shall be revived from ancient times as I decreed long go. When Eris is defeated the world shall began a new era… the Era of Humans. With your blow to Eris you shall end this Era of Immortals."

            "And what of Erisen?" Keira questioned, frowning at the thought of the god that had caused her line so much pain, "Surely he will not allow Jak and I to get so close to his Chaos goddess without a fight?"

            "Thou will leave Erisen to me. I shall detain him and give thee the leeway thou doth so desire. Besides I wish… I wish to speak with him one last time before I… youngling, I must be the one to destroy Erisen. Allow me that… for I have caused the hatred in my beloved and I am the only one that can set him right. Will thou allowith me that one wish?"

            Keira nodded grimly, "Of course. I understand. Erisen has changed because of your love…" At this point Gaeny lowered her head, losing her maturity to look once more like an innocent eyed child, "But you mustn't blame yourself, Gaeny. He didn't have to join Chaos. He could have chosen to have faith in you and waited for your return. That was his mistake… not yours."  
            "I thankith thee." Gaeny replied, her wisdom coming once more into her sharp eyes, "Thou hath done a great thing for me. Thou hath ridith me of my burden. I can face Erisen now, as I had not been able to before, and not feel guilty. For to long I have waited in the background… now I shall join your fight and give Erisen the rest he doth so deserves. It shall be my last gift to him."

            Suddenly, as if pulled by some unseen force, Gaeny snapped up. Keira quickly followed suit, her eyes wide, "What is wrong? Do you see something? Is it Eris? Is she here, Gaeny?"

            "No." Gaeny answered, "Eris has all but passed into the mortal realm. Soon she will fight your mate. We must make haste. There shan't be any hope if we amiable along as we are doing. The final fight hath arrived, youngling. Is thou ready?"

            "I am." Was Keira's answer.

            Gaeny reached and took Keira's hand in her own, "Then let us face the god… the love of my life… together… one last time, High Priestess. The line shall end with you as will the Age of the Gods. Be brave, my youngling, you hath your mother's heart."

            And in a wave of light they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Okay, an installment on the short side but I wanted to save the last fight for the last chapter, the next one! Okay, in the next chapter it's the big fight between Keira and Eris (who finally shows her face) and then the end. Yes, the next shall be the last installment (boo-woo!). Just one more thing before I leave, I can't post the next chapter next week since I'll be visiting my new cousin all next week. It should be posted two weeks from now, maybe a little sooner, but it won't be posted on it's regular date. Sorry! Until then, review! Thanks!


	15. Act Fifteen: End Roll

                        A/N: Alas, alas! We, my readers, have reached the end of our journey. The final battle and clean up of the storyline has arrived. I would like to thanks everyone who has ever reviewed this humble fic o' mine. I have moved the thank yous to the bottom of the story and I also have a… _sneak preview_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act Fifteen: End Roll 

_"Stories do not end… they continue on and on. The simply reach the end of a chapter and we must wait a while to read the next one."_

                        "Surely you can do better?" Erisen called to Dark Jak as his golden power sent the pale skinned hero sprawling on the floor once more, "Your woman put more of a fight then you… and she is a weakling."

            Jak howled in raged, taking the insult at the disappeared Keira to heart. He managed to pull himself to his aching knees and face the god once more. But just as he stood, another energy blast sent him careening into the ground.

            As Dark Jak sputtered from the pain in his chest, Erisen strode over to him. The god straddled him, his sword positioned above the man-turned-beast's chest. He was ready to kill, Dark Jak could see it glowing in the god's eyes. In a way, they were the same. Blood lust came over them whenever they were in the heat of battle and almost nothing could take them away from it.

            "I had hoped better from you." Erisen said with a 'tsk-tsk' in his voice, "You had such a reputation behind you. Hero of Haven, defeater of the Metal Head leader, son of Mar… but alas you disappointment. I suppose I should end you now, son of Mar… lest your mate sees you in this unbecoming position. What would she think knowing her own mate could not outlast a god longer then she?"

            Dark Jak released a howl so full of rage, Erisen almost pulled away in surprise. But then a slow, evil smile made its why across his lips. Knowing now the chink in Dark Jak's almost impenetrable armor, Erisen raised insult after insult to Keira. Calling her names that would have even Sig's ears burning.

            All the while, Jak stood still. Rage had made his muscles taunt and he fought for control over himself. Even in his instinct-driven stage, Dark Jak knew if he flew off the hinges now Erisen would just pick him off. For Keira's sake—Keira his mate—he need to be calmer. Stronger.

            But the insults were getting worse and worse now and Dark Jak felt his lip muscle start to twitch. Finally, he could take no more. He released another haughty growl and lunged forward, forcing Erisen to remove his body.

            The god jumped away, his smile still painted on his lips, "Ah, I see you still have fight in you. That's good." Erisen said this without any look of worry in his calm eyes, "You are persistent. I'll give you that. Come on, then!"  
            Dark Jak and Erisen lunged. Their powers, the good the dark and the evil the gold, met in the form of fists. Gold mingled with black and good combined with evil. In that moment Erisen and Jak were one in the same. Two mean fighting for the women… Jak for Keira and Erisen for Eris. Their eyes burned with the power, the love, and the hate. Neither was willing to give up, neither was willing to surrender, and neither would win. Their battle was one that no victor would come out off.

            Erisen pushed Dark Jak away, whipping a trail of blood from his lips with the back of his hand. He eyed Jak with distaste, but still no real fear. As for Dark Jak, he fought within himself to keep from losing his consciousness. Black dots swarmed his vision and he almost lost himself within himself… but then he heard Erisen's laughter and his gained control over the pain and the blood and the blackness.

            Dark Jak turned and offered another growl to the god. He received a shrug in return and Dark Jak prepared to attack once more…

            But a light burst in the corner of his eyes and its brightness forced him to his knees. Covering his eyes, hissing, sensing the evil, Dark Jak could do nothing but wait for what was to come. As the unholy light filled the area, Erisen's laughter pierced his mind. The god was shouting something in a strange language he had never heard before. It was deep and hoarse yet soft and calming all at once. The evil god seemed to welcoming something… but Jak cold not see.

            All at one, the unholy pale light dimmed and Dark Jak's eyes were able to adjust to the new light. The beast-man raised his head and stared at the newcomer to the area. He felt his breath clog in his throat as he stared at her. _Her_.

            She was beautiful, but ugly. Somehow, she managed to evoke every emotion known to man. She was what made women call out their lover's name in the act of lovemaking. She was what made babes whelp for their mothers during the night. She was the most pleasurable, forbidden dessert ever to be feasted upon. She was the fear that beat against men's breast. She was the cause of love… of lust. She was the death that hovered at a laboring mother's side, waiting… waiting to take her life. She everything, everything.

            Her hair was gold and black. Here honey, there onyx. It was wild about her head, torn from the wind, and yet seemed neat. Her eyes were every color describable, always changing never the same. Red once, gold twice, green once, blue three times. She wore the heavy dark rode of pure evil priestess that flared to the floor. Her skin was porcelain, but dark as her hair. She looked fragile, but as deadly as a viper. Her lips were so red it looked as though they bleed and her nails were black and long and poisonous.

            Dark Jak could say nothing as he choked on words. If had been able to speak he would have prayed for a savoir to rescue him from this demon… this angel… he wasn't sure what she was. She was everything he had dreamed of… everything he had feared. She was the monster under his bed, ready to devour, waiting to devour. He wanted to weep at her feet, he wanted to run away. He wanted to pray, he wanted to scream. In her presence his emotions were jumbled. Everything he could feel he felt… sadness, hatred, love, lust, anger, insanity.

            She was Chaos…

            "Erisen…" The Chaos goddess Eris whispered, her voice like that of the softest breath but also the screech of a falcon. It was mixed with every horrible and wonderful sound imaginable, "finally, I have wakened."

            The Chaos goddess moved to kiss her mate and even Erisen flinched as the red lips meet his cheek. Her kiss was like a thousand needles loaded with the sweetest drug. It stung when touched, but as the poison rushed through his veins he felt peace.

            Dark Jak found himself praying to whatever god may have been listening to a mortal's voice. He prayed for someone… anyone to take him away from this woman. In her presence his heart seemed to stop, time seemed to stop. Around her everything was confusion… men didn't breath, hearts didn't beat, and no one could think.

            Now the Chaos goddess took notice of him and even hardened beast-Jak shuddered in raw terror. She walked… _no… no, she glided_… over to him, her ever shifting eyes never leaving his. She seemed to hold him in place… he couldn't run as his mind urged him. He could only watch.

            "And who this?" She whispered in her everything voice. She drew a long, jagged fingertip down his cheek, drawing blood with the slightest touch. Dark Jak didn't even notice the pain, he was transfixed by Eris and the black of his blood on her fingertip. Her smile was like a scowl and a smirk combined, "There is darkness in him. I can feel it… the evil of him… why is he not one of mine?"

            "He has already been called by the god Lokin." Eris's face went neutral at the name, but there was distaste in her shifting eyes, "And he is also the mate of the High Priestess…"

            "Pity." The goddess mumbled, "He would have made a good follower. No, matter though… I shall enjoy his suffering." She drew her bloodied fingertip to her lips and painted it with the liquid she had taken from Dark Jak's lips. She then proceeded to like away the blood, like a cat would milk.

            Dark Jak was not appealed by this… in fact, he saw it as the most erotic thing he had ever seen. It horrified him, disgusted him. It was sick… the way she feasted on blood but it was as if she cast a spell upon anyone in the room. You wanted the thing that made you shudder, the thing you hated. Dark Jak wanted to feast on his own blood as he watched Eris drink it. His throat cried out for the copper liquid to be put into his mouth and the sane part of his mind curled into a ball and stared at himself in horror.

            _What I am doing? What am I thinking?_

            Eris smiled, as if she knew what he wanted, and placed her black painted finger to his sealed lips, "Go on, Jak," was her whisper, "you know you want to. I can see it in your eyes… you have yearned for this. You have repressed the beast for so long, but know he demands for the blood."  
            For a moment, Jak struggled against the sway of the goddess. He turned his head, tried to look away from her intoxicating eyes, but he was drawn back to him. Cursing his weakness in his head, Dark Jak parted his lips and accepted. He lapped at the blood placed in his mouth like a starving puppy, all the way Eris's demon-laughter floating in his head.

            _Oh God, what am I doing? Stop, stop! No! I don't want this… it's disgusting… wrong… evil. Oh God, oh God! I can't stop! Keira, forgive me for being weak. I can't stop myself. Please someone stop me… I don't want this… I don't want her. Keira, Keira! Please… forgive me… she's so powerful… I can't stop myself… I have no control… over my body…_

"Good, Jak." Eris whisper came, "This is what you are supposed to feel. You are supposed to want this blood. The little chit of yours has made you weak… but I will make you strong… everyone in this world has forgotten the terror my name is, but I shall remind them."

            Jak wanted to spit out the blood, but looking into Eris's changeling eyes he could not. If she had told him to go find Daxter and all his friends and kill them, he would've. She had told him to go offer himself as food for the Metal Heads, he would've. He would have done anything for her… all she had to do was ask it. Nothing would stop, not even his own brain.

            _STOP!_

            Eris was leaned down close now, towards his hear. He could feel her hot and cold breath fan his ear as she whispered, "I shall enjoy breaking your will… it is so strong, Jak. You are like this impenetrable force, Jak. Unbreakable, indestructible, but I know your fatal chink. You will break… and you will beg for mercy when I have the little chit of yours. Her suffering shall only heighten your own. You shall beg me for your own death so you do not have to watch her suffer like I will make her suffer. You shall beg and plead for her to be killed quickly by the end of it. Her screams will be the only thing you hear as you burn form the inside out."

            Dark Jak's eyes widened and his fingers curled into fists. His mind was filled with Keira… of her suffering, crying out for him… and he being unable to protect her, of only being able to watch as she bled.

            "When I am done with her, when she bleeding and broken, she will have wished for rape—a much softer torture then the one I shall give her. And she will look to you for help, but you will be helpless. You will only be able to watch her as she dies. Then, you shall snap and you will be mine." Eris's soft laughter floated into his ears, sending shivers up his back as he tried to twist his way free from her spell.

            "That is enough, Eris!" Came a new, strong voice that had Dark Jak snapping his eyes wide and looking towards the new coming. His lips parted to whisper her name, but Dark Jak was a mute so he made small incoherent noises.

            "Ah, so the little chit decides to show up. Your dark mate and I were just speaking about you." Eris said as her eyes scanned Keira's companion, "And Gaeny, you also arise? I am truly blessed, I will be able to decimate the last of the High Priestess line and both you and Lokin's boy can watch."

            As Eris stood and strode over to the Goddess, Keira rushed to Dark Jak's side, crying his name repeatedly. Dark Jak stared into her eyes in shock, wondering if she could possibly be real… or if she was an illusion created by his foggy brain.

            "Oh, Jak! Jak!" Keira cried, throwing herself over his chest, "Are you alright!? You're bleeding, Jak! Oh, please be okay!"

            Meanwhile, Erisen finally turned and faced the woman he had once loved, "Gaeny." He whispered her name so softly that she almost didn't hear it. She turned her head and looked at him lovingly.

            "Oh my darling, Daniel. Look what Eris has made you. You are so bathed in the evil that it burns my eyes to look at you. My beloved, why have you betrayed me? Why have you sided with Chaos who destroyed your city?" Gaeny cried out, her eyes once again young and innocent.

            "Speak not to me of these things, Gaeny." Erisen cried, "For I am deaf to your pleas now. You no longer have sway over me. I am sworn to my dark mistress now… and only her, never you."

            "I do not wish to harm you, beloved, but I promised Keira I would give her the time necessary to defeat Eris so I shall!" Gaeny formed an energy ball of the purest light in her hands. She cupped it like on would a child and aimed it at him. Slowly, she forced Erisen to move away from Eris, Keira, and Dark Jak.

            Keira was pleading with Jak to awaken. She was aware the Eris was now moving towards them and she knew she needed Jak to defeat the goddess. Only together could they wield the Virgae-Mors sword.

            "Please, Jak," Keira cried as Eris descended upon them, "wake up! Please! I can't do this without you. I need you to help me wield the sword. Please Jak…"

            Just as Jak's eyes fluttered open, Eris grabbed Keira roughly by the hair. As Keira howled, Eris pulled her away. The Chaos goddess dragged Keira to her, yanking her head back far enough so that the slim column of her throat was bare.

            "Are you afraid to die, High Priestess?" The goddess questioned with a chuckle, "Tell me? Do you fear what I will do to you?"

            Keira glared right up into her eyes, though the darkness in them scorched her skin, "No." She answered clearly, calmly.

            "Good. I have always respected the High Priestesses for their bravery. I am pleased to see you won't taint that for them. Prepare yourself to meet your ancestors, Keira Kinover."

            From the corner of her eye, she saw Dark Jak rise to bloody knees and struggle against the goddess's hold, "My name is Keira Hagai." She gasped out as Eris raised jagged talons to plunge into her neck. But then Dark Jak threw his weight against the goddess. The Chaos ruler has seen Jak's move and was able to dodge the hit, but she was forced to release Keira.

            Panting, Keira dropped to knees and reached for the glaive the Goddess had retrieved for her. She unhooked it and turned to the goddess. Dark Jak stood in front of her, protecting her, and Keira reached out to place a hand on his shoulder and let him now that she was okay and ready to fight.

            "This is where you die, Eris." Keira snarled, her teeth bared, "For all the evil you have… all the souls you have twisted… al the enemies you have killed… there can be only death as punishment."

            "I think not, High Priestess." Eris answered and her eyes shifted to a bloody, gruesome crimson, "You see, you have yet to see my full power. Did you really think that this was my limit? That I have so little power? My dear, I rule over all Chaos. My power can be matched by no one!"

            Keira and Jak both backed away as Eris rose from her feet, her long black dress floating around her feet like tentacles from a monster. Her hair whipped around her head as a savage wind suddenly rose from nowhere. Her talons become long and longer until they were longer then her entire arm. Her skin became as white as porcelain with a blue tint to it. She was disgusting… she was beautiful.

            Chaos rising…

            Erisen further off turned his head and watched his mistress rise. He turned back to the Goddess and laughed wildly, "Your High Priestess shall die now, Gaeny. And with all hope for this world! We shall rule all!" He turned and made way towards Eris to aid her in her conquest of Keira and Dark Jak.

            "No! Daniel, you will not step further!" Around herself and Erisen rose a gold shield of divine magick so powerful that not even Erisen could break it, "I will not allow you to serve your mistress, Daniel. Even if I must destroy you." Gaeny looked at her one-time lover with sad, sad eyes.

            "We—we cannot win." Keira cried in horror as she dodged the attack of Eris, "She—she is Chaos! She is dark—darkness! How can we hope to defeat her….? Oh Jak, I've gotten you into another fix… forgive me."

            Dark Jak, panting with his knees and palms pressed to the ground from dodging Eris, turned his head and looked at his mate. There were tears swimming in her eyes and running down her pale cheeks. Dirt and gray sand was smeared across her face and there was so much blood… on her. He knew most of it was harpy blood, but he knew she totted fierce wounds that would leave their scar on her if she lived. But whether or not she would live through this day had yet to be decided.

            "Ke—Keira." Dark Jak managed to stutter as he gently whipped away a tear from her cheeks. As she began to tremble softly, defeat washed over him like a tidal wave. Chaos was to strong for them to beat… there was no way Eris could be defeated. She would win and the world would be… dead…

            Above them Eris powered up. Gold and black and green and blue power sparked around her as she looked down up her foes with eyes that refused to choice a color. She would enjoy killing them… and at the same time she wouldn't. What no mortal or god could understand was that Eris borne an accursed fate. She was Chaos incarnated. She was insane, sane, dead, alive. She could not be a specific emotion at once. She was everything… she hated her enemies like Jak hated Metal Heads and yet she loved them like Jak loved Keira. She wanted to destroy them… and yet she wanted to cherish them. But in the end she always decided on the same choice.

            Destruction… she loved the Chaos… she loved knowing that there were people that understand (if only for a moment) what she felt.

            Dark Jak reached for Keira as she weakly drew closer to him. Their arms interlocked and their legs twined. Keira trembled against, feeling the end approach with Eris's steps. She pushed herself against Jak—her mate, her love, her life—and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds of death. Her arms encircled Jak's back and she held onto him for dear life.

            As Keira's body wrecked with sobs, Dark Jak's talons twined her in her hair. His back was to Eris but like death he could sense her approach. He drew Keira as close to him as he could, trying to absorb her into his skin to protect her from this. He cursed himself for being such a poor guardian, such a poor mate, and buried her head against his chest so she couldn't see Eris. He would not allow her last sight be Eris's evil grimace/smirk. His mind cried out for help, for anything, but he knew he would not receive an answer.

            Keira forced her head free and looked at him with over flowing eyes, "Oh Jak!" She cried over the howl the wind.

            Suddenly beyond reason, Dark Jak clasped her to him and pressed their lips hungrily together. And even though he was in his dark form, she did not reject him. She pressed her mouth against his, just as equally hungry for his taste. He wanted to die with her taste on his lips, with her soft body yielding against his. If he was to die today, he would die knowing he loved her and she loved him just as equally strong.

            "Prepare for the end! Consider yourself lucky that you will not have to see your world be thrown into Chaos!" Eris cried and the warmth and frigid cold of her divine magick floated just above their skin.

            Keira cried out against his mouth, but Dark Jak would not break the kiss as their death descended down upon them. Keira's tears fell from her closed eyes and dribbled down his cheek. Jak felt like crying just then, but couldn't in his beast form. He felt the power began to singe his skin and he knew that Eris was going to make this as painful as she could before they died…

            Suddenly he invoked a god he had not known existed for help. It was as if something had controlled his mind then and forced the words to be shouted out in his mind.

            _Lokin__ help us!_

            And just as the most painful power slammed down upon them a golden pure light filtered into the room. Dark Jak gasped and broke away from Keira who's eyes widened, glittering in the almost blinding light that filled the realm.

            Finally, the light died down and Jak saw what had come to their aid. Floating just three feet above their heads, radiating the pure gold light, was the Virgae-Mors sword. Its whole body was glowing with the gold light and on the silver metal of the hilt the reflection of an invisible man smiled before disappearing…

            Eris was on the floor, bleeding from the head and the stomach but not dead, no not dead, "How… how can this be happening? You—you have no power! Not over me! Why does the sword react now? How…?"

            Without thinking Dark Jak stood and reached for his sword. The gold light surrounded his hands and traveled up his arms. It burned him so badly that Jak almost let go of the sword, but somehow he knew if he did all would be lost. The light would die and Eris would win…

            But there was no way he could move with such a pure weapon burning his tainted fingers. How was he to strike Eris down with his fingers burned to crisp? Dark Jak growled in frustration as more pain washed over him.

            But suddenly two hands clasped over the twisted hilt of the sword and Dark Jak jerked his head back and looking into Keira's eyes. She leaned in close and pressed her lips to his cheek where she had left a tear stain.

            "Let's do this together, Jak. Give me your strength and I shall give you my purity." Keira whispered into his ear and Dark Jak nodded. Slowly, the High Priestess and her mate made their way over to the Chaos goddess.

            "NO!" The goddess screamed, raising her talon hands to ward them off, "I am the Chaos ruler! You are mere children! How can you beat me!? How can you beat me!? Me, the mistress of all Chaos!?" It was in that moment that Eris truly felt fear. Fear for her life as Jak and Keira stood above, clutching the most holy weapon in their palms.

            "Jak!" Keira shouted above the roar of wind and Eris, "Jak! End her now! Slam the Virgae-Mors sword into her breast! Do it, Jak!"

            Dark Jak obeyed and with an animal roar he and Keira raised the sword above their heads. Jak guided the sword down, down, down… and Eris's screamed, screamed, screamed. Her eyes that weren't eyes at all widened as the sword, the most holy sword of the Goddess's love Virgae-Mors, found its mark in her chest.

            Eris withered, withered as the holy sword scowled her skin. Her power, her evil Chaos power, drained from her and the sword got more and more powerful. It burned the goddess and its user. Burned them with the purest power.

            Dark Jak's whole arm was on fire and he burned for Keira. The sword was destroying him, killing him along with Eris. He saw the smoke rise from his burning flesh but didn't remove his hands. At last, Eris's body went limp and her power burst from her body, rushing past Dark Jak and Keira.

            At the same time, more pure power rose from the sword and it was all Dark Jak's body could take. As the pure power surrounded him and Keira, the beast lost its hold. Dark Jak's white hair was replaced by honey blonde with green streaks. His skin returned to its normal tan color and the talons receded back to normal length nails. He fell against Keira and they both fell to the ground. His body was still on fire, but he could now feel it cooling. His eyes grew heavy and he felt himself slip into sleep.

            As he fell into sleep, a powerful male voice floated into his head, _"I help you out here, Jak. I ended our era for you, my __Chosen__. I won't forget this… and neither should you. You owe me and I won't forget this…you owe me, Jak…" _

            Jak's head lolled against Keira's chest and she smiled down at him, relieved that they had won and that they were okay. She ran her hands through his blonde hair and panting slightly. Helping Jak use the sword had taken a lot out of her, but unlike Jak the power of sword hadn't burned her. It had cleansed her, made her as pure as one could be as a mortal. It had strengthened her.

            That was when she noticed that Eris's body was still glowing with its power. Dread welled up as she pulled Jak's limp body closer.

            Eris weakly rose her head from the ground and said softly to her, only her, "I may be gone… but the era of the gods is far from over. My—my last gift, High Priestess. An on—one way ticket to Chaos." Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lay limp, as dead as an immortal could ever be.

            Keira screamed as above Eris's dead body the black portal began to grow. Lightening crackled in it, struck the ground, and everything began to twist. Small stone objects began to be sucked into the hole, disappearing as they sunk into the black of the hole.

            "A—a black hole." Keira whispered as she dragged Jak and herself away from the danger at hand, "Pu—pure Chaos at it—its worst."

            Behind her Erisen, the last of the Chaos family, laughed out loud at Gaeny, "You still lose, Gaeny. This black hole will expand and swallow _everything_. Chaos has won, good is defeated. My revenge on you is complete."

            "Daniel please! We can stop this! We can stop the black hole's growth. I beg you, know that I love you and have never betrayed you. You have killed your own flesh and blood over and over again… and would have killed me, but I still love you. I shall always love you. Help me, Daniel, please." Gaeny moved towards him to take the god into her arms, but Erisen jumped away.

            "NO! You never loved me! You betrayed me! You left me to die when things got hopeless. You left everyone to die when you knew it was hopeless!" Erisen/Daniel screamed at her, venom in his eyes.

            "I came back as soon as could. My mother and father forced me to return to them, but I could not leave you to fight alone. Surely you see that, Daniel? Look inside yourself and see that I love you…" Gaeny then forced Erisen/Daniel to his knees and pressed her lips against his hair, her white light shrouding them both.

            "No! No, I don't want to see! No!" But Erisen/Daniel's eyes widened and he saw what he had done. That he had been lied to, that Gaeny never betrayed them. That he had killed his daughter and his daughters' daughters… and then he was Daniel. He pressed his tear-filled eyes to Gaeny's stomach and sobbed, "What have I done!? What have I done!? I killed them all… my own children!"

            "Danny." Gaeny whispered, "Danny, help me correct your mistake. Help me save this world and your descendants, my love. Please, I cannot do it without you."

            "Tell me what I must do and I shall do it." Daniel whispered, "I will do anything to repent for what I have done. Show me, Gaeny."

            "We must throw our powers into the black Chaos hole. There, our powers will seal it shut and the world shall be saved. At the same time, all other gods will be stripped off any real power they held over this world. They will be nothing more then shadows… ghosts walking among humans. And all those killed by Eris's hand shall rise again. The cities shall be reborn here on the foundation of the Krrez Lands. All shall be right, my love." Gaeny explained.

            "Yes, I see. We shall herald in the new Era. The Era of Humans… this will be an age will no god has any say in mortal affairs. They shall be in a tiff and hate us, but the mortals shall love us. Come, beloved, let us save this world." Daniel stood, once again a knight and lover of the Goddess, and held out his arm to her. Gaeny accepted it and slowly they made their way over to the black deadly portal.

            Just as they reached the threshold, Keira cried out, "Wait! WAIT! Don't go yet! There is so much you need to tell me! What will happen in the future?"

            Gaeny turned and offered her a smile. Not the smile of a goddess, but the smile of a proud mother, "My child, the coming years will be tough on you. There is much I see happening… much that will happen to the next generation, you're generation, but you shall walk on. Be strong, my daughter, for this is your world now."

            Daniel looked over at her with sad, sad eyes. They had returned to their true color, having been freed from Eris's spell. Blue. Eyes that had been passed on to every High Priestess save Keira who had been given Sig's eyes, "I shan't ask for your forgiveness, Ke—my daughter. Just accept this one last gift I can give you."

            And then before Keira could protest anymore, Daniel and Gaeny walked into the portal. Each glowed with the power of their divine magick and it filled the black portal as they disappeared and dissolved. Slowly, the black hole became whiter and whiter until it was so pure and bright it almost blinded Keira.

            Suddenly, the portal burst and Keira screamed. As magick flew through the realm, she threw herself against Jak to protect his weak body from the burning shards of power. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cried for them. For the young Goddess and for the man who loved her. She prayed for them to find rest and to Daniel to know she had forgiven him… Chaos could warp anyone.

            Then a cool small object touched her and dissolved into her skin. She raised herself off of Jak and watched with wide eyes as glowing white shards, as pure and cool and soft as snow, fell from the sky. She felt herself relax and the shards entered her and soothed away all pain in her body.

            Around her the Krrez Lands were disappearing and she and Jak were returning to the battlefield where their friends had fought the harpies, who would be all dead along with Eris.

            Keira smiled down at sleeping Jak and saw that the white power shards of the Gaeny's power were healing his wounds. She brushed aside his hair and looked back up at the sky, which still were gray and threatened rain.

            But she smiled and thought of the pure, innocent Goddess Gaeny and her mortal knight lover Daniel, "Thank you…" She whispered, knowing they couldn't hear her now, but saying it all the same. They had given everyone everywhere a new hope… a new future. Like Gaeny had said this was their world now and they would live and dictate as they saw fit. No gods, no fighting immortals, just humans and the Earth.

            It began to rain…

~~**~~

                        The harpies just dropped dead, one by one. One minute they were raging, almost completely overpowering Keira's guardians and then they were dead on the floor. Their howls of death floated around the battle field and they were so fierce and loud and horrible that Gareth tried to shut them out.

            Sala was still curled against him, her breathing uneven and labored. He knew she didn't have much time left. Tess had to heal her… and fast. But with his busted legs and all the harpies flying around, still clinging to life, Gareth knew he wouldn't be able to grand the blonde's attention.

            "Sala," he whispered to her, pulling her closer to him as if to give her his own heart beat, his own breath, "don't die yet. Just hang on a little longer and everything will be okay. I can't lose you."

            Sala's lips moved to his whisper his name as her last breath left her. Gareth screamed her name as loud as his burning lungs would allow, as if to jar her away from death, when she went completely still against him. The howls of dying harpies met his own as anguish washed over him.

            Then all was still…

            Every harpy lay still and dead on the cold earth, not a glimmer of life in them. The roar of wind and rain died completely and no sound was made by Mother Nature. It was as if she had stopped to watch. There were no words spoken from Keira's other guardians and Gareth seemed to have lost his own. His eyes widened as a sense of peace washed over him. It was as if all worry had left him.

            Then he felt the soft, warm snow touch his nose and dribble down. No, wait it wasn't snow. It was to warm, to bright to be snow. He didn't know what it was but he felt his wounds heal as it glazed his skin.

            Suddenly, Sala began to stir against him, her lips parting so she could moan. Gareth blinked down at her and saw that her bloody wound was sealed now with only the dried blood around her clothes as a clue to what she had felt. Her eyes blinked open and she stared at him in confusion.

            "Did we win?" She asked, moving to pull herself out of his arms. Gareth, however, didn't allow Sala to move. His arms tightened around her waist and his superior weight kept her from standing and moving away.

            "Gareth, what—"

            "Listen to me, Sala. I need to tell you something, something important. And don't you dare say it has to do with Keira or Jak or whatever it is you said was the reason. This has nothing to do with Keira or Jak or Erisen or anything else. This is me and you… only me and you." He cupped her face, looked deep into her eyes, lovingly, "I love you, Sala of Rye. Nothing shall change that."

            Sala looked at him hard in the eyes, as if trying to decide if he was telling her the truth or not. She must have decided quickly for moments after her eyes narrowed her face broke out into a smile. Her hands rose to encircle his neck and she pulled him closer, their mouths inches away.

            "That's good to know because I love you, too Gareth of Luxhine." Sala answered, her eyes sparkling in the light of the snow drifting from the clouds above their heads.

            Gareth pulled Sala to her feet and brushed a snowflake away from her cheek. Slowly, he lowered his head and kissed her. It was the first time they kissed when both of them were ready for it, neither of them surprised, but it was just as pleasing as the other kisses. Tongues mated urgently and hands sought to learn every curve of the other's body. Sighs mingled as lips parted and the love was exchanged.

            And the snow danced around them.

~~**~~

                        Nyx and Crea blinked at the same time, looking identical, as snow touched their muddy skin. Crea smiled slowly and raised her head to the sky, her lips opening to catch the snow on her hot tongue. Nyx sheathed her sword and held out her hands to watch the snow dissolve on them.

            Everyone was relaxing now that the feeling of peace had washed over them. Sig had dropped his claymore to the ground and allowed himself to bellow with laughter and joy at having won the fight. Tess and Daxter were grinning at one another. Daxter opened his mouth to say a wise remark to Tess when the blonde jumped on top of him, placing hot kisses across his mouth and face.

            Daxter didn't seem to have any complaints…

            Crea and Nyx walked away from the three, towards the realm where the Black Doors had once stood. Crea's hair was littered with snow shards and Nyx's face was flushed from their touch. But there were grins on their faces as they looked one another. For the first time, their grins were truly happy.

            "It's over?" Crea asked her sister, her eyes lighting up as she cast her head towards the gray sky, "We won? Erisen—Daniel is no more?"

            Nyx nodded, "Keira has defeated Erisen and restored everything to the way it should be. We have won…" but suddenly she didn't feel like they had won at all, "we shall never see the Goddess, again, I fear Crea. I felt her presence leave us the moment everyone else was given peace."

            Crea nodded grimly, coming up to hug her sister's leg, "I felt it too, Nyx. Are we useless now? What have to live for? The Goddess is gone and Erisen is defeated. We have nothing to avenge."

            "I do not know…" Nyx answered on a sigh, "I should have liked to see her one… last… time, though… Goddess…"

            _"Nyx… Crea…"_ Came the whispered from behind them. Gasping, Crea and Nyx turned around and faced the ghostly pale image of the Goddess. Her face was smiling and her eyes soft. She was just as how they remembered.

            Without thinking, Crea gave a sob and latched herself onto the Goddess's feet. Her eyes swam with tears and pearl drops ran down her cheeks as she pressed hasty kisses to the immortal's legs. Nyx stood perfectly still, her eyes wide and her lips parted, never looking away from the Goddess.

            _"I… used the last of my power to see you… one last time. I love you so much… both of you."_ The Goddess said softly, _"And I hope you will use this second chance at live I gave you wisely. Nyx, learn to be more open… and Crea, try to be yourself more. In the coming years, many things will change. Cities with be reborn and people will just start showing up… and another threat will make itself known. Help the people of the __Holy__City__ and __Haven__City__… help them cope with what is to come."_

            "As you wish it, Goddess." Nyx said with a nod of her head.

            The Goddess chuckled and looked at her former guardian softly, _"Nyx, do it for yourself. Defend the __Holy__City__ because you want to, not because I want you to. I want you to be yourself."_

            "Thanks for everything, Goddess. I'm going to try to grow up for you." Crea said, her face still stained with her tears but her lips smiling.

            _"Crea, so much will happen to you. You will have so much to do with the next war. Be strong, my little one."_ No the Goddess gave a small cry, _"Goodbye, my friends. My two best friends. You've helped me more then you ever know."_ And the Goddess was gone.

            Crea kneeled on the floor and looked at the spot where the Goddess had disappeared sadly, but there was still a smile on her lips. Nyx didn't say anything as she turned, sensing something coming near.

            She saw the portal leading to the Krrez Land dissolve and watched as two figures emerged from there. They leaned on another from exhaustion, but the larger of the two seemed more out of it. They slowly made their way over to Nyx and Crea, their faces distorted by the snow which was now turning into rain.

            However, Crea recognized them as soon as they moved only ten feet. She gave a whoop and jumped to her feet, rushing towards them. Her shoes kicked up snow as she screamed, "Keira! Jak! You're not dead."

            Jak was limp against Keira's shoulders, his eyes closed and his breathing even and deep, but he was jarred awake when Crea jumped happily into his arms. Grinning groggily at Keira, he twirled Crea in the air as her arms swung above her head. Her shrieks of laughter made Keira grin.

            _What a picture they make… Jak hugging a small child to him and Keira laughing at them both by his side._ Nyx thought as everyone else—Sala, Gareth, Sig, Daxter, and Tess—moved past her to greet the couple.

            "Keira! You did it! You did it!" Tess cried happily as she brought Keira's into a tight hug, almost choking the life from her, "I can't believe you did it! You defeated a god! A god, Keira! You're a hero now, just like Jak."

            Daxter moved Crea out of Jak's arms and then pushed himself into them, crying out, "Oh Jak! I was so worried. I thought you'd died." At Jak's quirked eyebrow, Daxter quickly moved away and said sheepishly, "Of course I knew you'd win. Hehe, you're Jak after all, buddy! Jak the hero! Jak the god slayer!"

            "I'm so tired." Jak mumbled as he rubbed his soar arms.

            Sig happily clapped his hands on Jak's shoulder and the younger man groaned under the added weight, "You done good, cherry, you done good." Was all he said as he shook his head in disbelief.

            "Lady Keira…" Sala said softly, her body still weak from her wounds, "thank you… thank you. Without you my city would still be in fear of Erisen. Thanks to you, we can now finally have a night of true rest."

            "Our city—your city—shall honor you… and you, Jak, for what you have done for us all. You have helped restart the world." Gareth smiled at them both and twined his hands with Sala, who leaned her head against his shoulder.

            "Thank you, Sala, Gareth. You both have helped Jak and I so much and—and where is Marisa?" Keira questioned, noticing for the first time that the winged youth was not in the group.

            The air of happiness suddenly shifted. Gone was the joy and relief of victory, replaced by an overwhelming grief for the loss of a friend. Crea bit her lip and cast her eyes to the sky, as if hoping to spot the girl with the angel wings. She was not surprised when she did not.

            Finally, Sig stepped towards Keira and looked at her softly, lovingly, with the eyes of a father, "Marisa died for you, Keira. For your cause… she died opening the gates for you. And she left you with a message… it was: 'good luck, you guys'. She was brave… very brave."

            Keira lowered her head sadly and fought back her tears. Her mind swelled with images of Marisa. First meeting her, Jak shooting her, Marisa laughing, fighting, crying, worrying, and being so strong… so brave.

            "We—we won't forget her." Jak voiced Keira's thoughts and she nodded numbly in agreement.

            "It must have been hard." Tess observed, "Being the last of her kind, always different, always having something to set her apart. Maybe it was for the best? Now she can be with her family."

            "Wherever she is, she's in a better place. The Goddess will look after her, of that I am sure." Nyx said and Crea nodded her fair head in agreement.

            Keira sighed and said softly, still mourning the passing of a friend, "Let's go home. Back to Haven City. I—I want to see how Torn and Ashlin are—are doing." Jak shook his head in understanding, reached out for her head, and then together they lead the way from the barren wasteland back to the Holy City.

            As they walked away, a lone white angel feather fell to the floor…

~~**~~

                        "So, let me get this straight? After the harpies here starting dying the Metal Heads ran scared?" Jak asked as he, Torn, Ashlin, and Keira sat around a large table in one of the room in the palace.

            Ashlin and Torn sat opposite Keira and Jak, a large map of Haven City spread out before them. Tiny red marks had been made on the map as they went over the parts of Haven City that had been heavily damaged in the Metal Head incident. In the two weeks since their return, Jak and Keira had worked hard to restore their city back to its original form.

            Torn leaned down and uncapped his red marker, made a tiny red dot in the Water Slums, before finally answered Jak, "Yeah. I mean, there's still a whole bunch of them out there, but after all the harpies died they kinda backed off from the city. Must've known we'd beat them."

            Jak stifled a yawn, "Yeah, must've… can we go now? What?" He asked Keira as she nudged him in the ribs.

            Torn finally looked up from his work and eyed Jak calmly, "We have a lot to go over, Jak, It was your plan to combine the Wastelanders and the Krimzon Guard. If you're going to be the leader of this new branch you need to be here to go over the preliminary set-up procedures."

            "I just thought it was an obvious move." Jak answered with a shrug, leaning back in his chair, "After all, the Wastelanders and the Krimzon Guard share a common goal. The Metal Heads. Why not join them?"

            "Because the Wastelanders hate the Krimzon Guard." Was the gruff reply of the Krimzon Guard leader.

            "Who doesn't?"

            "Jak!"

            "Hehe, sorry Keira."

            Ashlin shook her head at the both of them, "You go away from a few months and come back dating… this was really all it took to get you two together? We should've exiled them, Torn."

            "A very tempting offer." Torn muttered, offering Ashlin a sidelong glance, "We could still do that. I'm sure we'd find something to incriminate them with."

            "If I went away then who'd save your sorry ass from the Metal Heads?" Jak snapped good-naturedly.

            "So you're saying I can't take care of myself?"

            "Well, you haven't real shown me any reason to believe you can."

            "If I kick your ass here to the Water Slums would that convince you, blondie?" Torn snapped, but there was no real anger in his voice.

            "Let's go, tough-guy. I've been waiting for an excuse to kick your ass." Jak stood, a grinning angry look on his face, "I'll show you the real meaning of pain. You haven't seen anything until I get to you."

            "Oh, I'm shivering." Torn muttered sarcastically, eyes narrowing, "Come on, blondie, let's take this outside."

            "Men." Ashlin muttered in disgust.

            "Men." Keira agreed.

            "You think maybe it be easier to just claim celibacy and run?" Ashlin wondered idly, pressing to fingers to her temple, "I'm sure I could live without sex… especially if it'll get me away from Torn and Jak's constant fight. It's gonna be hell now that they'll be working together for sometime."

            "You wanna run away? We could move to the Holy City. I'm sure we'd be welcomed there. I have connections, you know."

            "Don't tempt me."

            Jak and Torn looked at one another as Ashlin and Keira had their 'we hate men' talk and then grimaced, "Maybe we should stop fighting…" Jak trailed off, lowering his eyes, "I mean, they are talking about no sex."

            Torn shuddered, "It's unthinkable. Okay, Jak, we'll 'talk' more about this once they're not here to complain. Go on and get what you need done." Torn retook his place next to Ashlin. Jak reached out and pulled Keira from her seat.

            "Let's go before that redhead gives you any crazy ideas." Jak suggested, offering Keira a boyish grin, "See ya, Torn. We'll talk more the Wastelander branch of the Krimzon Guard later. We got a party to get to."

            "Bye, Ashlin. Congratulations!" Keira cried as she allowed Jak to drag her from the room.

            "I wonder how she knew." Ashlin pondered, two fingers creasing the diamond band wrapped around her slim finger. Torn gave her a knowing smirk that was filled with amusement at having been caught.

            "Keira's a lot smarter then her man Jak, Ashlin. He may be oblivious to the fact that there's an engagement ring on your finger but it wouldn't slip by her notice." As Ashlin sighed happily, still rubbing her ring he added, "You didn't want to go to that foolish party did you? If you did we could still catch up."

            Ashlin turned her head and smiled softly at him, "No, not really. I'm not ready to let everyone know out little secret. And if Keira figured out this secret of ours it won't be long before she finds out the other one." Her smile shifted to something different. A smile that was wise and loving, of female knowledge. Her strong, capable hands reached out and cupped her flat stomach.

            Torn smiled back at the light in her eyes. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen her this happy, this powerful, and he felt himself reach a new level of joy. He shifted his chair so the open end was facing Ashlin and he added his hand to hers, so they were both touching her stomach.

            "I don't know how good a father I'll make." He admitted to her wearily, "I never gave any thought to it before… but I'll love our child, Ashlin. I'll do everything in my power to keep it safe. I swear."

            "I know you will, Torn. I think you'll make a great father… you may have to watch your mouth, but a good father all around." Ashlin was still smiling at him, pleased to have his hand over the life they had created.

            "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party? I mean, I was told new mothers always liked to brag about their first born." Torn pressed, truthfully trying to change the subject.

            Ashlin laughed, her husky voice filling the room and arousing the other resident there, "No, Torn, I want to stay at the palace." Grinning wickedly, she pulled him closer to her, "Besides, I can think of something better to do."

            Torn pulled her into his lap and pressed a kiss to the tanned column of her throat, "I get the feeling your only after my body." He muttered against her sensitive skin.

            The redheaded female shivered and ran her hands through his hair, "Could be. It is a very fine body, but it could be because I love you."

            "Mmmm," Torn agreed and pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes, "I love you, too, Ashlin. I know I haven't said it in so many words—"

            "This is good enough." Ashlin whispered and kissed him full on the mouth, drowning them both in passion.

~~**~~

                        Jak and Keira walked aimlessly down the road to the Port where Daxter's party was being held. True, they did have a party to get to but they were in no hurry to reach it.

            Keira had her finger locked securely in Jak's arms, protecting them from the chill of early spring. Her face was pale and flushed, but her deep red lips were curved. She rested her head on his forearm and sighed.

            "Keira…?" Jak questioned.

            "I wish Sala and Gareth and everyone had agreed to come back here for the party." Keira answered his unspoken question, "With everything that will be going on, I don't think we'll be seeing them for a while."

            "But we will see them again, Keira." Jak answered easily, shifting his waist so she could be closer, "And that's all that really matters."

            She chuckled, "I suppose you're right." She turned her head and looked up into his eyes, "Jak…"

            He bent his head to brush, kiss, deepen. Her warm breath fanned his cheeks as they came closer and closer together. Murmurs were exchanged as their already parted things made the last leg of their journey to one another.

            "JAK!!" Groaning, they broke away to see a certain redhead rushing to them. Jak rolled his eyes as Daxter stammered, "Co—come on, Jak! We're al—all waiting for you to ge—get here!" It wasn't from the cold that he was shivering. No, it was something else entirely.

            "Daxter, you and Tess have been seeing each other for almost a year now, right?" At the redhead's nod, she went on, "Then why are you so nervous to marry her all of a sudden? Wasn't it your idea to get married in the first place?"

            "Oh I know, I know. And I really want to marry Tess… it's just that everyone gets nervous when they get married. A fact of life, you know? You'll act like this too when you and Jak get married. Trust me." Daxter said, "Now come on! We have to get to the party! Tess's is getting antsy!"

            "I will not." Keira mumbled as she and Jak followed Daxter to the Naughty Ottsel. The manikin of an ottsel Daxter still decorated his roof, but Daxter had made a solemn vow to all his friends to have it replaced by his new form.

            The warmth flowing from the Naughty Ottsel was welcomed as Keira, Jak, and Daxter stepped in. Daxter immediately waved to his wife-to-be, who was behind to bar serving drinks, and scurried to her.

            Keira sighed as she saw Samos and Sig eyeing each other from opposite corners of the room. Samos was still confused by how Sig was Keira's birthfather, but it didn't take a complete understanding for him to feel awkward around Sig. The same could be said with Sig. Though they had both agreed to act civil around one another for Keira's sake—which she suspected Jak had something to do with—she knew that they'd never be even close to friends.

            The same could be said with Jak and Gareth. They had said their respective goodbyes, shook hands, but it obvious they weren't sad to see the other gone. They wouldn't hate each anymore, but they would never become friends. They couldn't. Not after all that had happened.

            _But that is neither here nor there_, Keira told herself, _just enjoy the party. Enjoy Jak._ She grinned over at the said man and took his hand. As the music started up, she dragged him onto the dance floor.

            As they danced Daxter tried to convince his newly made fiancée to leave her respected spot from behind the bar and dance with him. Fumbling, Tess hastily whipped at the bar with her cloth and shook her head in protest.

            "But what about the drinks?" She asked, her eyes wide at the thought of people going through the drinks and _messing_ up her organized mess, "Someone—I have to pour them for everyone, Daxter… maybe later…"

            Daxter grabbed Tess's hand pulled out from behind the bar, "They can pour their own drinks for once, Angel Cheeks. Come on and dance with me! It's the first time I'm using these human feet."

            Tess sighed and grinned slowly, allowed Daxter to lead her to the dance floor, "Okay, my hero, let's see if you can keep up with me." As a fast beat picked up, they swung on to the dance floor laughing and enjoying themselves.

            As the party winded down, Tess and Keira went behind the bar to look at the choices Tess had for wedding dressed. The big book was plopped on the bar table and squeals of delight filled the air. Sig and Samos actually seemed to be talking to one another, but it looked mostly as a cause of Samos's confusion of how Sig was Keira's father.

            Jak and Daxter stood at the floor, leaning against the wall with a 'cool' air about them, sipping their brandy. Though they both were getting that slightly 'buzzed' feeling in their heads, they were far from drunk.

            Daxter turned his head to Jak and eyed the man suspiciously, "So when are you gonna marry, Keira? I always figured once you got her, you'd make sure your keeping her, but it's taken a long while for you to get to it. A girl like that's gonna expect a ring on her finger, buddy. Are you gonna ask?" He questioned, motioning to the two girls with his glass.

            "I will, Dax." Jak answered, "I just want the time to be right. But you can be damn sure I'm not letting her out of my sight. She's mine, Dax, and nothing's going to change that. Ring or no."

            Daxter chuckled, "Same old Jak. Finding your soul mate hasn't changed you one bit." He shrugged and moved himself from the wall, "I'm really glad, Jak. I like who you are. Don't change, okay?"

            "I'll try not to, Dax." The blonde replied as the redhead staggered over to his fiancée.

            Grinning, her eyes slightly glazed from the brandy she had consumed, Keira walked over to him, "Ready to go, love?" She questioned and pressed a kiss to his cheeks, molding her body against him.

            Jak nodded and hooked his arm around her waist, turning his head to capture her lips. She giggled against them, "Let's go home." He said and guided her from the room, waving to Tess and Daxter who looked ready to jump each other as soon as everyone left. Samos and Sig gave each other horrified glances, made up excuse for leaving, and followed Jak and Keira out.

            Tess and Daxter didn't seem that upset about it…

~~**~~

                        Later that night, when Keira was asleep but still panting from their lovemaking, Jak lay awake and wondered. He hadn't told anyone but he was haunted by the last words he had heard in Dark Jak form.

            _"You owe me, Jak…"_

            What did those words mean? Who had spoken them? How much would they affect his future? All these worries combined to one powerful voice that shooed away his sleep. So now all he could do was stare at the ceiling and the Stadium that glowed outside the window, Keira's window.

            He looked down at the young woman in questioned and smiled. The moonlight played across her features and her body was glistening from the sweat still coating her skin from her extortion. The pale white sheet of her bed covered her naked body, but still gave him ample view of her supple curved. Her ocean hair was plastered to her forehead and there was a smile on her lips.

            Jak leaned down and caressed her forehead with his lips, whipping away the hair there. He felt her sigh and shift against him. The moonlight allowed him to see her eyes open tiredly and stare up at him with heavily.

            "What's wrong, Jak?" She curled more fully against him, burrowing against his warmth, "You should be asleep… don't you have to see Torn tomorrow?" She stifled a yawn by pressing her mouth against his abdomen, her hands otherwise preoccupied with curling around his waist.

            Jak untangled Keira's limbs and turned her so she was forced to look into his eyes. Running a gentle finger down her smooth, pale cheek he said softly, deeply, loving, "I think we should get married, Keira."

            For a moment Keira stilled against him, but even Jak could not see her reaction in the dark. The he felt her melt against him as her answer broke through the darkness, "I think so, too, Jak. I was just waiting for you to say it. What the hell took you so long? I though you never would."

            Jak's chest rumbled with his laughter, "You should have said something… I—I wanted to make it romantic, but I don't do romantic well. But this is enough, isn't it Keira? This is good. What we have."

            He saw her teeth flash white in the darkness as she grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's perfect, Jak. You're prefect. I love you, understand? And whenever you do something for our love, that's all I need."

            He pressed his lips to hers, holding them both there for an instant, an eternity. Caught between heaven and hell. He rolled over and pinned her beneath him, energized by his love for, and pressed her into the mattress. He set out to plunder her, her lips going first, followed by her ears then neck then shoulders. At the same time Keira went on her marauding escapade. He felt her teeth glaze his shoulder and then be soothed by the flick of her tongue. Her finger dug small crescents into his back and her name was a prayer, a beg, on his lips.

            Finally, surprisingly, Keira broke away from him. She turned her head to evade his lips. At his small sound of protest, she turned back to him and looked at him hard. Her fingers rose to twine in his hair and her lips pouted.

            "Promise me something, Jak." She whispered softly to him, moonlight's pale fingers twining itself into her hair and shining on her beautiful face, "Please, Jak. Could you just… just promise me something?" Her eyes, those green eyes, glowed like burning emeralds against her skin.

            He would have promised her anything. The city, the world, the universe, and he would've done everything he could to give it to her. He would have whispered a thousands words over and over into her ear just to get her to smile at him. He was putty in her hands… all she had to do was ask.

            He cupped her face, looked gently into her eyes, and massaged her cheeks as gently as his callous thumbs would allow, "Anything, Keira. Anything. Just say it and I'll do everything to get it for you."

            Keira shook her head, she would never demand something from Jak save his love, "Just stay with me—always. Always love me, Jak. Always be mine. I—I don't think I could go on if I didn't have you, Jak. Never leave my side. Together we can do anything. Of this I am sure."

            "I won't, Keira. I won't." Jak repeated over and over again, desperately joining their lip, "I will never leave you. I love you, Keira. I love you."

            "Jak… _Jak_, I love you to." Keira whispered as they both sunk deep into the bed, lost in each other. Only their sighs broke through the night. But the whole time a little voice whispered those words over and over again, telling Jak he would still had much to do. Much Jak and Keira would have to do, have to have.

_            "You owe me, Jak."_

Fin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        ***sobs*** Yes, it is over! There is no epilogue, no next chapter. That one word at the end of the story says it all 'fin'. This fic is finished and I enjoyed writing it very much. I am sad to see it end… and at the same time I know that it had to end. This story had to end exactly there.

            But the series has not ended. There is still one more story that needs to be told. Yes, I am talking about a sequel. _Jak IV: The Abomination_ will have many new twists and a plotline that will surprise you. Because I don't want to give it away, I'll just say it seems very promising to me. I had planned on posting the sequel during spring break, but I sense a project coming on from my English teacher since we'll be finishing _MacBeth_ next week. I also want to finish some of my other fics before I post the sequel. It WILL be posted, but the date has yet to be seen.

            **Also, one more special note. Thanks to everyone who has offered to draw pictures for Jak IV despite the fact they don't even know if they'll like it. There are so many that I cannot begin to name them all. The fact that you're all so willing to do this for me touches me on the deepest level. I promise I shall try not to fall your expatentions in the sequel! Thanks ever-so much! ***kiss, kiss!***

            **Yami**** Nak and Nak: **Ah, a very good question indeed. You see Dark Jak couldn't be hurt by Krimzon Guard and Metal Heads, but this is gods were talking about. Immortal, all-powerful people so I figured Jak's gonna get his but kicked a little. :)

            **Maieve**** Avvi:** Yes, I suppose that was a little confusing, wasn't it? Here it is. The Goddess's power went into Keira and the same with Jak. For a few moments they were the Goddess and the knight as they absorbed their power, but the spirit of the Goddess and the knight remained in their own bodies. I hope that cleared things up for you.

            ***Specter Von Baren:** Dude, I can't thank you enough. You've supplied me with both characters and ideas for the sequel. Without you, I don't think the sequel would be turning out as half as good as it is. ***waves*** Thanks sooo much!

            **Chris:** Yes, there is a sequel. It'll be a good one, too! Just like this one ***points fingers up at Act Fifteen***

            **Lunatic Pandora1:** Hehe, sorry if I made your precious Dark Jak made his but get whipped. For an explanation see the first response.

            **Prexistence****:** Wow, you hadn't been introduced to Eris and you hate her? That shows that I've been good at making my characters evil. ***grins*** Wow, you've just complemented me! Thanks!

            **Jello****:** You'll notice that the Goddess no longer speaks in old English in the last chapter? You see, my friends know I suck at old English so they dared me to put the Goddess's words into old English. It hurt me to write it, too…

            **Dahiem****:** ***glues head back together*** No worries, I am writing a sequel! And I am not by far done with writing Jak and Daxter fiction!

            **J:** Thank you, I can tell that you know your way around words and hearing such a large complement from you is… extraordinary. Also, thanks for the suggestion about the responses. It does look better. ;)

                        Well, that's it… ***sigh*** I shall hope to see you soon… maybe a little after spring break… hopefully. Until then enjoy the very last chapter and wonder, wonder about what is to come into Jak and Keira's life. And how I'm going to screw with them so bad you all will hate me (but in a good way!).

_"God willing, we will all meet again in Spaceballs 2: The Search for More Money."_—Yogurt, **Space Balls**

-Lizzy Rebel


End file.
